All I'll ever want
by Deonne
Summary: *COMPLETE* One night of passion can lead to a very unique and beautiful HEA, but not everything in life is easy; sometimes it's not that easy. Can Jasper and Bella find their way through everyday life for their happily ever after?
1. Chapter 1

Maybe driving all night wasn't my best idea in the world. Okay I know I was the one that thought that I would get there before the storm hit Washington, but surely I can be forgiven for forgetting exactly how old my truck was. With all the work that Jake had done on it, rebuilding the motor, any problems that came up he was there to fix it with no questions asked as to what I had done to it. Even Edward knew that my old truck was my pride and joy, so he gave up on trying persuading me to upgrade from my metal monster to some plastic toy. It was barely 10 pm when I realized that I wasn't going to get home before the next day and I was sure that I could make it if I had only had someone with me. "Stupid Bella, always have to be so independent. Well here's your reward." I thought to myself; and really it wasn't too far of the mark. I was always doing things for myself, even before I had gone to College in Texas State. After 2 years in dreary Forks I needed some sun and I was surely going to the right place. I had met so many friends there, each one I am sure I'll have till the day I die.

I was just kicking myself that I should have asked Edward to come with me instead of allowing my stubborn streak to take hold. Edward's a great guy I had met earlier this year, we'd gotten hot and heave a few times but when he asked for marriage I wasn't sure I could really say yes. It felt like he was the right man at the time but not the right man for me. I loved him, God how I loved him. But there is a difference with loving someone and being in love with someone. And so we had called it quits a few weeks previously, while he waited for me to make my mind up about what it was I wanted and if I could find myself really happy with him.

With the rain pouring down outside of the truck I was able to keep my wits with me, so much so that I even saw the hitch-hiker a few miles ahead of me. "Are you crazy or something?" I said to no-one, "Jeez Bella, talking to yourself is the first signs of insanity." As I got closer I realized it was a man, not much older than I was. Wearing nothing but a simple white t-shirt and jeans; Cowboy hat and boots to match. He was a sight for any woman to drool over. I was sure I wasn't the first and I wouldn't be the last. "What the hell, maybe he'll keep you awake long enough to find a place to sleep?" I thought as I pulled up to get his attention. "Hey it's raining like crazy out there. Do you want a life?"I called over the rain as it hit the cab of the truck. Not sure if he heard me but he realized a dry place went he saw one and smiled as he walked over to the passenger side of the monster I call mine. As he opened the door, I saw what I can only describe as masculine beauty personified. His dirty blond curls wet and clinging to his well defined jaw. Those piercing blue eyes, that you could get lost in forever and be quite happy. Lip, my God those lips, just begging to be kissed, nipped and sucked by one very lucky woman. And his physic, any man or deity would be envious of.

His wet t-shirt clung to his chest like a second skin, with his pectorals proudly on display. Looking down I could see a very defined 8, yes 8 pack waiting for you to run your fingers down. And the muscles in his arms, you could tell this man worked on the land, the definition was astounding. Truly a very happy woman was out there. He hadn't even said a word and I felt I was in love with him. My feelings towards Edward were nothing but a mixture of infatuation and lust, tricking my heart to believe that it was love; something I could never settle for. As he closed the door and ultimately turning of he light within the cabin I tore my eyes off of the Adonis sitting less than a meter away from me. I didn't ask him anything about himself, too afraid that I would fall further than I already was and have my heart broken when he would undoubtedly confess that he was either married or with someone. We kept the conversation safe, on what he was doing walking in the rain, where I was going, and where had I been. Nothing personal, no names as much as he wanted to know who the "Lady who rescued him from the cold and probably a very uncomfortable hospital stay with pneumonia" I couldn't risk knowing anything about him.

We drove for a few more hours before it became evident that I couldn't safely drive to much further. Having done this trip a few times before I came to find a lovely hotel that was a few miles ahead of us. "I'm going to find a hotel for the night. Your more than welcomed to share if you wish." I explained as I started looking for the sign of the Twilight Hotel. I know cheesy name but it was comfortable, affordable and most importantly it had beds. He readily agreed, even offering to half for the room if it was shared. Something only the Southern Gentleman does these days. That twang in his voice, his Sothern manners that I'm sure his momma instilled in him. All he would have to do was say the word and I'm sure I would have dropped to my knees and begged for him to stay with me.

Those few miles soon became non existent, as we pulled up to the Hotel and headed for the reception. If this man was a God, it would only mean that the young woman behind the desk would be an angel. Her long red hair, flowing down her back, reaching past her waist; defining her statuesque curves. Her stormy grey eyes looking into your soul as if to judge your worth, defined cheek bones and lips that were too perfect to be true. Her petite frame matching her beauty with ease, causing someone like me to seem plain in comparison. If the Adonis beside me had to pick one of us, it would definitely not be me. Yet he did not make any move to the beauty in front of us. "A room for two is it?" she asked in a bell like voice, making me even more self conscious in her presence. I nodded and wrote my information on the slip. Handing the paper and my credit card over to pay for the room I didn't realize what she was saying. "Room 17 is all we have available, but you won't be disturbed as the rooms around you have been booked for a buck's night. Somehow I don't think they would be coming back here anytime soon." She informed us as we headed outside and towards the room.

It wasn't until I walked into the room that I realized that she must have told us it was a single bedded room. There in the middle of the room was a very large and very inviting bed. Wrapped in red silk linen, and pillow upon pillow for comfort. If you didn't know better you would think it was the honey moon suite. I offered him the first shower, while I went to grab my bag of food and some clothes out of my truck. He took it gladly, no doubt cold in those still dripping clothes. When I returned to the room I heard the shower as the water hit his naked form, the images that formed in my mind made me wet and in dire need of friction to control the urge that had started to grow. I wasn't even in the same room with the man and he was able to bring me to my knees with need and want. I don't think any man that I would ever meet would ever hold up to what this stranger now in the shower. As I sat there I listened as he sang the most beautiful songs with a voice that could only be described as heavenly. And not those dime a dozen songs you hear today, but the real music of yeas gone by. Yes he was definitely a man of the land if he sang those songs.

When the water turned off I quickly got myself ready for a shower that was now absolutely needed, possibly a cold one, I wasn't too sure. It was soon decided that yes it would have to be a very cold shower as he came into the room with only a towel wrapped around his waist, enhancing his body and giving clear view of that oh so perfect 'V' that led to the promise land. Catching his eye I saw the smirk that was plastered on his face. Indeed I was busted ogling this masterpiece of man and flesh. He was the man you would go to his parents and thank for giving life to such a creature. I grabbed my bag of necessities and my clothes as I headed or my shower, mumbling "Sorry" as I passed his frame still standing in the doorway. As he moved to let me pass I felt the tell tail signs of my blush rising the close I came to his personal space. Forgoing the cold shower I opted for comfort of the heat to relax my tired and sore muscles, but the image of this man kept creeping into my mind. The water cascading down through his hair, and down his body. The bubbles forming as he lathered his chiseled frame holding onto any part of his body they could. Without hesitation I found my hand roaming down to my centre, it had been so long since anyone had made me feel the need to pleasure myself, and to release this tension that no amount of water would ever bring satisfaction.

Gently I rubbed the little nub above the opening; bring a tingling sensation that ran through my body like an electrical current. The more pressure I placed the harder it became for me to stay quiet. He may be the man of my fantasy, but he didn't need to know the power he held over me. When it became too much I slowly entered one finger and then another eliciting a soft moan from my own lips as I imagined it was his hand and fingers rather than mine. I was slow to keep from making any further noise for as long as I could. But as the tension in my stomach began to grow I could not for the life of me keep the speed I had been enjoying. Faster and faster I went as I came closer and closer to my release. I bit down on the washer that I had intended to use to clean myself to stop my moans and screams of pleasure from reaching the room where he was sitting. How could one man, who I had barely known for a few hours cause this need to grow so strong and forcefully was beyond me, but I needed him. It was then I decided that I would try my damnedest to seduce this God.

Leaving my clothes sitting on the basin, I took a few deep breaths to steady myself. Wrapping the towel around my midsection I slowly grabbed the handle of the door. "Here goes nothing Bella" I thought as he steam bellowed out of the bathroom behind me. I needed no words to see that I had shocked him with my forwardness. As he sat up I could see the erection growing under his towel. Raising one finger he beckoned me to join him on the bed; I did so happily. Climbing up at the bottom, I crawled up his legs slowly torturing both of us as I looked into his eyes. But it seemed his patience was not as strong or as lasting as mine; as he reached down and brought me up toward his face. Moving my long chocolate curls to the side he placed soft and oh so sweet kisses up and down my neck, occasionally sucking or nipping the pulse point. Just his kisses brought me to the verge of no return. But he wasn't finished, e needed to control this. I could feel it that the need for power in this situation was something he needed to control and I freely let him control everything he needed with me.

Slowly his hands dropped towards my towel and where it gathered above my breasts. His skillful hands gave a quick tug and I felt the cool air ouch my overly sensitive body. I couldn't help the gasp that escaped my mouth, or the moan that soon followed as his hand made contact with my breast and gently tugged and rolled my nipple between his thumb and forefinger. "Tell me beautiful woman what is your name?" his voice as smooth as silk and as enticing as water to a thirsty man. "Bella" I whispered not trusting my voice any louder than the whisper. "Bella, so beautiful. Will you allow me to show you how a beautiful woman like yourself should be treated? The pleasure I would bring to you if you were mine?" he asked while trailing his nose back and forth across my jaw. No longer trusting even a whisper I slowly nodded my head.

With that one movement, he pushed me down onto my back and started kissing his way up my neck and to y mouth. It was soft and sensual as he ran his tongue across my lips begging for admittance. I eagerly opened for him, my mouth and my heart. He could have all of me if he so desired and I would not complain. As he deepened the kiss, his hand roamed further down my body, gently tickling my stomach on its way to my centre. He mere contact of his flesh and mine was enough to cause me to moan, and wish I knew his name. As if he could read my mind he spoke again. "Bella, my beautiful Bella. Let me hear you say my name. Jasper; please let those two syllables fall from those lips." Who was I to deny him this one request? "Jasper… Please" I would beg him if that was what it took. I felt as his fingers moved their way up and down my folds ever so softly, but with purpose to create such a pleasure."Jasper, please I need you." I whispered; my voice filled with the lust that I was sure dripping off me as I laid there on that bed. It was all it took for him to enter me, and causing me to open my eyes that I hadn't even noticed I had closed.

As his fingers worked his magic on my centre, his mouth had taken hold of my breasts. Sucking and flicking the nipple with such intense force. Not soft or hard, but definitely intense. First one breast then the other; it was paradise. If this was he beginning I never wanted it to end. As I withered under his touch he began to lower his mouth to join his fingers. Peppering my stomach and hips with kisses as he went. Further and further down he went until his mouth was level with my entrance. But the next sensation is what took me to rock with such force that my body arched to meet his thrusts. He was no man, he was a sex god, I was sure of it. As my body slowly came down from the intensity of that one orgasm, he brought himself back up to me and removed his towel. My heavens, he was well endowed; I was sure now that no man would ever compare to him, to Jasper.

He lined his hard erection with my opening, teasing me by rubbing himself up and down my folds. Biting my bottom lip, I fought the desire to take control o the situation. I wanted, no needed him so badly that I would do anything to feel him inside of me. Filling me like no other had ever before. "Please… Make me yours." I moaned as I felt him enter me. Slowly ever so slowly he went, allowing me to adjust to his size. No doubt I would be sore in the morning, but I would definitely be worth it. Once he was completely inside of me I could no longer hold the moans and gasps that I had until kept inside of me. He stayed there allowing me to become comfortable before he continued, giving me time to breath and simply enjoy the sensation of him being in me. I slowly opened my eyes and slightly nodded my head, silently telling him I was ready, that I was in no pain. And he began to move, slowly but surely, setting a pace that both of us could enjoy completely. Each thrust brought the feeling of electricity running through my veins, enhancing the feeling so much more. No words were spoken during this time; at least no words were verbalized as we spoke volumes with our eyes. Never looking away from one another. In and out his thrust slow and ever so delightful. He brought me to a height that I had never felt before.

An eternity, I could spend and eternity with this man and never want another, I thought as his pace began to increase. I had lost count on how many times he had made me a woman though out the night, but never once feeling like a toy. He made me feel loved, that my needs were more important than his own. "Bella, please cum with me, let me feel you again." He whispered in my ear as he turned me around and laced me on his lap. My eyes felt like they were going to pop out at this new position. It allowed him deeper access to me, something that would never be the same again. He guided me up and down his shaft setting a pace that would bring us both pleasure and release at the same time. Both of us screaming each others name as we reached our peak and let it fall to its natural ground. We sat there for what felt like eternity his head resting on my back, mine thrown back resting on his shoulder. I could easily say he single handedly ruined me for any other man. No one would ever measure up to this one night of pure and unrestrained love making.

Slowly I headed for the bathroom to shower and clean myself up. The shower however having the unsuspecting result of bringing that need back to the forefront of my mind. But I was not the only one. Just as I was about to find that release again, I felt his arms circling my wait. Stopping my ministrations "Allow me beautiful." Those three words brought me undone, I was putty in his hands and he knew it. My lord he knew it. He began once again with his skillful hand to play with my center while he kissed my neck from behind. Whimpering for more, he readily obliged entering me from behind, causing me to throw my hand to the wall to steady myself. It wasn't slow now rather it was forceful, and it made it more fun. With each thrust I wanted more, and I told him so. "Bella, I won't last as long as before. Please one more time, cum with me." He grunted in my ear. His grunting is what brought me undone for the umpteenth time that night.

We made our way back to the bed, and fell onto he bed in a mess of arm and legs. Both exhausted from the nights events, no words needed to be passed between us. He had given me the best night of my life and for that I was truly thankful. He also brought me to realize that I couldn't settle with Edward. It wasn't love, and he deserved that more than anyone I had known in my life. I would not deny him his chance to find true happiness. Slowly we fell asleep in each others arms. Dreaming dreams that I would never remember, but the night I would hold in my memory as the night I found true love, but let it go. I woke up early in the morning, and got myself dressed. Searching for pen and paper in the draws I knew what I had to do.

_Jasper._

_What you gave me last night I will hold in my memory forever. And I would gladly give you everything I have, along with my heart you claimed the moment you stepped into my truck. But I can't allow myself to be hurt. I don't think I could take it. Please don't look for me, but remember that you have something that no man has ever been able to gain from me. My heart and soul. _

_Forever yours_

_Bella .S._

Tears running down my face as I placed this note with his now dry clothes I headed towards the door. Making my way to the reception to organize for him to be left in comfort and to sleep until he was ready. I hopped into my truck and started the red monster up. It was time to go home, tell Edward that he needed to find his true love. But as I began to pull out of the parking space I had left my truck last night I took one more look at the room where my heart now lay. As I turned my head I saw him pulling the door open with all his strength. The look on his face, I couldn't stand. The heartbreak that clearly mirrored my own was there. If only there was some way I could take a bit of him with me, I would be forever grateful. Tears running down my face I took one last glance at the man who I would never forget until the day I die. I turned onto the highway and made my way back to Forks to set thing right.


	2. Chapter 2

The past may never be kept there; it may come back to you in the sweetest of ways. I had learned to accept that sometimes fate can have a twisted sense of humor. After that memorable night with Jasper I returned home to the waiting arms of my father, and the hesitation from a man that I knew loved me but deserved so much better. I wanted to run screaming back to Texas, where my college room-mate had offered me a place to stay. But I couldn't; Edward deserved to know that there was no future between us, and he deserved to be told in person. I was no coward, I was free spirited, but never a coward. When I was able to spend some time alone with Edward, I knew and I think he did too, that it was the end of our relationship. But from that relationship grew a strong friendship that would never be broken. He left only days later to return back to Texas, to start on his next step to the future he wanted and carved. Med school was his passion, and it was there he would find himself with the woman of his dreams. Alice was everything to him, she was able to complete him in a way that I never would have been able to.

I had sent out many letters of interest to both major and minor newspapers looking for a columnist with a duel major of Psychology and journalism. I know crazy right. Yet none of those feelers brought any interest in my home state of Washington and so with the encouragement of my father and friends I spread my wings further and went towards Texas and Phoenix hoping that there would be somewhere that I could find a new home for my writing. Day after day I became depressed, not only had I lost my heart to a beautiful man that I would never see again, but my future no longer looked as bright on this side of graduation. My depressed state even began to play on my physical wellbeing, and a few weeks home I began to feel ill. Eventually I would have to see a doctor, but I was scared, the only doctor I would ever see was Dr. Carlisle Cullen; Edward's father. While Edward took the break gracefully I know it came as a hard blow to his parents. To watch their son go through heart break is something no parent needed to see, whether they knew it or not.

I had heard from most of the papers I had shown interest in, all coming back replying the same thing, I needed experience in the real world. I was still waiting for a reply or two but I was no longer holding much faith in these replies to be any different to those I had already received. I had finally made the appointment to see the doctor, after Edward intervened; promising that his father would not hold it against me that I broke his heart. I was grateful that he was so willing to help me after everything we had been through, and thought that my life was going to take a turn for the better. My nerves were wrecked, with stress of not finding a home for my work, unable to keep food down for extended periods of time, and the pain in my heart caused by no-one but myself I needed something to brighten my days. My father believed it was from the change in conditions and climate, believing like every father would that it could be something that they have no control over and hoping that it would go away in time.

Slowly I made the drive to the hospital as it was just getting too much. I sat in the waiting rooms where pregnant women were cooing to their ever growing bellies, and comparing pregnant stories of morning sickness, how they told their significant others of their new arrivals. Mothers with little children with runny noses complaining how the child would rather use the back of their hand rather than waste the 2 seconds it would take to use a tissue to wipe their noses. Men cringing in the corners trying to hide from notice; hoping that they would be in and out in record time. Teen's scanning the waiting area in fear of being caught at the hospital, not wanting to face the undeniable questions that may pop up as a result. I began to grow uncomfortable with my surroundings, wishing that I could speed up the process that I knew would take forever. In an attempt to relieve the boredom I began to count the bricks on the wall opposite me. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5… 28, 29, 30, 31… 56, 57, 58…81, 82, 83, 84… "Isabella, would you follow me please." The voice of the receptionist that I had gone to school with broke through my concentration. Jessica Stanley was once considered a great friend to everyone, now she is nothing but the town gossip with her place in the society of this small town cemented in history.

Walking back to the surgery room and shown to a seat by the window, she smiled and left. I knew it would be only matter of days for whatever was causing me to be ill to become town news. It never did take long for my life to become worthy of attention. It comes with the territory of having parents like mine. The strict and proper police chief for a father; and the artsy and fickle woman that I call my mother. Both loved with everything I have and both completely opposite of one another that it's amazing that they ever became a couple. I guess you could say they were the older version of what Edward and I were. "Ah yes Bella. What can I do for you this fine day?" Dr. Cullen's bedside manners were always perfect. Many girls I knew growing up used to fake some sickness just to see this man. Myself I saw him as the perfect father figure, one that would always cause jealousy for children when comparing him to their own fathers. I guess I was a lucky one as he took me in as one of his own before Edward and I ever became something. It was partly this fear of loosing that bond that had me running to Edward for help.

Explaining that I was constantly sick, had trouble sleeping, restless and explosive emotional outbursts at random times, and the stress of not knowing where my future lie; he sat there watching my every growing hysteria come to the front. "The illness could e caused through many different things, but to be sure I'll run some tests to make sure you are okay." Again I felt the pull of his fatherly nature that was always there for me. When he left the room to get everything he would need to take the blood I sat there staring out the window, watching the tress sway in the breeze. It reminded me of that night with Jasper, as his hair fell around his face. Just thinking of that night brought the tell tail signs of my blush creeping to my face. I was so lost in the memory of that night that I didn't hear Dr. Cullen enter the room nor did I notice that I had began to cry. Mistaking my tears for my lost cowboy, Dr. Cullen comforted me and assured me that we would know what was wrong, and that soon I would find my way in the world.

I cringed when the needle was placed in the crook of my arm, never one for blood or pain I turned away from the site of the simple procedure. The little prick when the sharp needle entered my skin caused a yelp of surprise and pain to escape my mouth. "Deep breaths Bella." Carlisle cooed as he continued to remove the blood from my vein. He removed the strap that had brought said vein to rise as he finished and slowly removed the needle. Relief and giddiness, two emotions that should never go together in books seemed to poke their heads up at this time. Usually this would mean that Bella would be soon kissing the floor. Not a good sign. In an attempt to put off said date with floor I lowered my head between my knees and took a few calming and ever deep breaths. Soon after my temperature, blood pressure, and a few other necessities were recorded; and a follow up appointment made for a few days time, I was shown to the exit. "Bella, it may not have worked out between you and my son, but remember you were our daughter before anything happened, and you will always be our daughter now." Carlisle whispered in my ear, bringing tears to fight for release. Their freedom sitting on the edge of a knife.

Tearing myself away from his embrace I made my way to my monster and drove home. There sitting on the floor was the mail, and with it the two replies I was waiting for from the Texas newspapers. Ere lied my fate. I had made a deal with myself, if I received a rejection notice from both papers I would offer my services to the local high schools. Journalism was always an area that was ever requested from the students, but with no teacher qualified to undertake the position it was never offered. Bracing myself for the enviable opened the first envelope.

_Dear Miss Swan._

_Thank you for your interest in our paper. Unfortunately at this time…_

I knew the story, ever present in my life at this moment, Rejection and disappointment. I dropped the letter onto the kitchen table and headed for the freezer to find my comfort. Chocolate ice-cream with peppermint swirls. It was and is heaven in a tub. Once more I braced myself for the second envelope and began to open it.

_Dear Miss Swan._

_We are delighted that you have shown interest in our paper. Recently we have an opening for an advice columnist and are hoping you would be willing to accept the position. With your qualifications in both areas of expertise I am sure you would fit in well with our staff…_

No rejection, but acceptance. And more so, a column that would be mine. Yes it was an advice column and would mean my relocating to Texas, but I am sure that my friends and family would be happy for me. I was s elated that I had I hadn't heard the door open or seen my father standing at the door watching my happy dance. It wasn't until I turned and found him quietly laughing and videoing my little performance. "To prove that you do still have that little spark somewhere inside of you." Was all he was offering as his excuse. I knew better, it was for future bribery. Something he had learned from me.

"Yeah, sure. Do you want the good news or not?" I shot him; knowing he would. "I got a job, back in Texas. Your not mad are you?" I couldn't help but feel a little guilty. He had been there while I was slowly loosing my 'spark' as he called it. Countless times in the past few weeks he had brought me out of my depression with tale of what had been going on while I was at school. "You're happy, I'm happy. What more could a father ask for? Now tell me about it." And I did. My elation rubbing off on him to such a degree that we went out to celebrate. That night I began to pack my room into boxes, wondering if Char would be able to find me a small apartment.

Those next few days were a blur of boxes and packing. A few visits from school friends that I hadn't seen since graduation. Many only now hearing of the split of Edward and I, hunting for information before Jessica had it all. I found myself once more sitting in the waiting room in the hospital waiting to be called. Biting at my non existing nails. Having already sent my boxes to Charlotte's apartment which she so kindly offered under threat of kicking my butt if I didn't accept I was waiting on the results of the blood tests a few days previously. "Isabella, follow me please." Came the unusual voice of Dr. Cullen. Strange he never called his own patients, it was why Jessica sat at that desk day in and day out. I stood and followed as he asked, gaining a few quirky looks from others in the waiting room and Jessica's very surprised gaze. Once again we were in the same room with the window I got lost in my memories. Sitting on the same seat facing a man with a slight smile on his striking features I came to realize that not all was right in this room. "Bella, I need to ask something of you. It's quite personal but it may bring happiness to a lot of people." He started, waiting for my reply. Stumped as to what would bring so any people happiness about my personal life I silently nodded my head. "When you and Edward broke up, did you have and _physical_ contact with one another? Were you together sexually?" the gleam in his eye should have told me that something rested on this answer, but I was lost in my embarrassment to realize that there was something behind this line of questioning.

When I shook my head no, his smile and gleam left his face. I never felt like I had disappointed him until this moment. Not when I was with Edward and we informed him and his wife that we had separated, not when I came to him when I had passed out on an alcoholic bender at my sweet 16th birthday party. But now, now I felt as if I had crushed his dreams of a future that he was building. I was at a loss at his heart break. It had been quite a while since I had been with anyone other than that night with Jasper. "Bella, did you hear me?" I heard coming form the good doctor. "Bella, you're pregnant. By the looks of it your weeks along." He repeated, while I froze. Inside me was growing a person, a person who will need me, depend on me for its every need. Unconsciously my hands floated down to my stomach. I guess my wish came true, I got to keep a little piece of Jasper with me forever. That thought brought a smile to my face. Yes I know it sounds crazy and many people would have been mortified if they found themselves in my position. But I, I was content. No I was far beyond content; I was happy. After explaining that indeed Edward was not the father of the fetus growing inside of me, and that no I did not in fact cheat on his son Carlisle was happy to see me accepting my situation. Escorting me to the door and wrapping his arms around me embracing me as I hoped my father would when I tell him the news.

Calling Char once I stepped in the door, I gave her the news. Already knowing the whole story of Jasper, but only knowing him as My Cowboy, she was both happy and sad for my. Happy that I was happy, but sad that I was not able to give this news to my cowboy. Agreeing that I should move here sooner than we had planned and leaving her the job of getting me an earlier flight and having my monster of a truck transported to her home town I hung up to get everything ready to tell my father. This would include informing him to the true reason for my depression, the heartache I have been going though for the past few weeks, unbeknownst to him or my mother. The joy of my discovery and heartache was short lived, father did not agree to having an unwedded pregnant daughter living under his roof, and effectively asked me to make arrangements to be gone within the week. Not only breaking my heart once more, but my dear mother's too. She was overjoyed hearing that she was to become a grandmother but being a dutiful wife she had non choice but to side with my father. That spark he had been so happy to see once more gone, and the cold and painful removal of my heart from my chest began.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N. Shot and sweet. Father isn't really an ass, but shock can really mess with your head. He gets better promise.**

Staying at the Cullen residence until Char was able to find an earlier flight to rejoin her in Texas was both a blessing and a curse. Unable to deny the pain of having my own father, my flesh and blood dismiss me so easily broke me more than I had ever known possible. I was beyond grateful that the good doctor and his wife were willing to have me for my short stay, but with every meeting I had within the small community of Forks I gained pitying and disbelieving looks. I was glad that these two good and kind people were willing to suffer the whispered rumours to my sudden removal from the family home only to be relocating to the Cullen home. Carlisle had found a great doctor who would take care of me during the pregnancy, and the child's paediatric needs that would come in the first year of life. My mother had contacted me once during the separation from my family to tell me that it would all work out in the end, she would talk to my father, bring him into society that we lived in today, rather than yester year. With all obligations finished in this small town I left for the airport with Esme as Carlisle had to work. Neither of my parents there to say goodbye, or that they loved me unconditionally. It was the final piece of the puzzle that was my life and it was forever lost to me.

Leaving the ever loving arms of Esme Cullen I walked onto the plane, thinking of what was to come. In 8 short months a new life would be born, a life that was conceived in the throws of passion and love; even if it only lasted a night. This child would be born into a world where it would be loved unconditionally. The 6 hour trip I rested, never quite falling asleep, but lost in the heart that may never be repaired in a sense. I promised my little peanut, that I would be strong for it, never judge its mistakes regardless of how dangerous they be. I would love every minute my peanut was with me, ache with every minute we would be separated, cherish every breath it would take. I would dedicate my life, my very existence for it not to feel this pain I was feeling. This was my promise, my vow that I would do my damnedest to hold true, never break and show the honour of holding onto something that would mean the world not only to me but to another living soul.

When the plane landed she was there. When I stepped off the plane she was there. Walking down the cause way she was there. Waiting for me, there for me, holding a promise that was made 4 years ago when we first met. Even when she met her lover, her life, her husband we were there for each other. At her wedding, at her side when the most important thing happened to her, I was there fore filing the role of friend and sister. And now, here she was in my time of need. I collapsed in her arms, the weight of everything resting on my shoulders falling with my tears. My body shook with the intensity, mirroring the intensity of the pain in my heart. She held me, never letting go as I let myself fall from grace to the earth that I should never have left. Elation brought pain; I had found that out twice now. The elation of finding true love and the pain for leaving it, and the elation of new life and the pain in the rejection from those you love. Through all this she held me to the ground, never allowing me to fall any further into a pit not of despair of never ending horror.

We walked, walking was good. It meant I was living, breathing, feeling, and seeing the world around me. Not hiding in a corner whimpering at the contact with the world. I could not allow that, Char would not allow that. In the time it took to regain my composure Char and I had a very good understanding of the Texas State International Airport. We could even tell you where the toilets were located, the entry to the back of the airport were, where each public phones were placed and how many in each clustering. "Lets go. Peter is waiting for us." She reassured me as we made our way outside the main doors, almost hitting them when they didn't open fast enough for Char's taste. The sun shining, brought me back to reality faster than the arm slung over my shoulders when we stepped out into the unknowing future, to the faces of my two friends waiting at the car as both Peter and Edward stood waiting for us. Neither judging me or pitying me, both accepting my choices and there for me with no hesitation. Smiling was a foreign concept for me this past week, but I felt the pull of those muscles around my face tighten as I weakly smiled at two men that would hold a place in my shattered heart forever, neither knowing exactly what had caused a once happy family to be torn apart. In desperation I clung to these three people like my life depended on it. And it did, but not only mine but my peanuts.

Climbing into the car Char and I sat in the back while the two men took the front. I collapsed into Chars lap, allowing her to comfort me in her own way. Feeling her fingers through my hair, gently lulling me to sleep. Accompanied by the sound of the motor I drifted off into a peaceful and dreamless nothing. Unknowing when or if the car had stopped, uncaring if it was not the best way or place to sleep. I was at peace within myself, happily resigned to stay for as long as my body and those around me would allow. No fear of what was to come, no pain threatening to shatter me and render me broken for eternity. Ever so slowly I brought myself to waken, and face the pain once more. "Little B, we're here." A gentle voice called to me, the voice of a man whose heart is breaking just by being in my presence. Bringing more unbearable pain to the world where my peanut will need to live.

No, no more pain and heart break, it wouldn't be fair, it was and is my pain and my pain only. How could I be as selfish as to allow those who cared for me, those who are here in my time of need be brought down with me. No, it truly wasn't fair. Lifting my head to meet those soulful eyes of Peter, I tried to smile, to show him that yes I am broken, but I will put myself back together. It hadn't escaped my notice that here and now I was gaining that real world experience that all those papers believed I needed. The irony that what they wished me to have was thrown upon me by my own doing. I will never regret that night with him, regardless of all that has happened as a consequence of that night. It would mar all that it held, and all that it brought me and those who I cared for. Opening my eyes to the closed mindedness of my father, the acceptance of those who I was sure would hate me, the vision of loss in my mothers eyes as I left the one place I called home, and the truth of what love can bring. With the help of my true friends I would make myself anew, not quite changed, but grounded, spreading my wings when needed but being careful of the damage they may bring.

Wrapping myself up in a cocoon where only a few selected few could reach me, that was my thought. I would be able to protect myself from any more hurt, and protect others being hurt by me. Yes, that would work. Work. There was another problem that needed to addressed and soon. Would they still want me now that I was expecting, would they allow me to work from home when the morning sickness was too much? Would they believe that I did not know until after I accepted the position? How would working effect the pregnancy? Questions, so many questions to ask; to be answered. But not now. Now was for rebuilding the person I was, the person I am. Now was the time to repair, repair the damage of a broken heart, of a broken human. "Char, I need help. I can't do this on my own." My voice sounding foreign even to myself, rough and gritty. Crying uncontrollably for a week apparently can do this to you.

"You are not alone Bella. We are all here for you. Trust me when I say this; you are not, and never will be alone." Her soft responses, accompanied by the soft mummers of the two men that I had forgotten were still there. "I can't, I can't face the pain. The pain of my family turning their back on me." I spoke words of truth, of sorrow, and of anger. Emotions that if kept in would eat me alive. Better to free them and be sorry then keep them caged and destroy the ones I love. "They were your family then. They are still your family now. But now so are we. No longer just a Swan; but a Cullen and a Whitlock too." The gentle and soothing voice of Edward came from behind as I sat on the chair, trying to come to grips with this insane journey that has become my life.

Rest, I needed rest. It was all my body craved, and all I would willingly give myself. Was this normal for pregnancy? I didn't know. I really should have asked Carlisle what to expect. Rising from my make shift nest on the couch steadily made my way to the room where this need could be met. "No Little B. You need food before more rest." One said. "He's right Bella. Rest is good, food is better." Another spoke. But the hands on my shoulders were what made my frame turn. These gentle hands I listened to. These hands brought me to reality when so many obstacles threatened to derail my life, and these hands will be there to help me find my way once more. I loved the hands and the person they belonged to as much as I loved the voices and the people they belonged to."Food it is." I agreed with them, the hands and the voices. What food it was I can not tell you, what drink accompanied it I also could not tell you. But both were consumed to the satisfaction of all.

Time passed, not fast but it moved. Three days I lay on the couch, while Peter and Edward fixed my room. "Bella, I know about your cowboy, the boys don't. But is the cowboy the father?" Char approached the topic that I thought would not be brought up while members of the opposite sex were in the vicinity. I guess they were too busy. Silently as the tears flow I nod my head. My cowboy, my Jasper was to be a daddy. It is the one thing I can't provide for my peanut, any information about his or her daddy. Panic, it hit hard and fast. What if there was something wrong with my peanut and I was not able to help it. Fear, the next wave of acceptable behaviour and emotions contained more fear than anything I had ever known."Breath, not passing out. Not good for baby there Bella." Doctor in training took over. "I know; I will... thank you." Has become my automatic response, relying on others to make decisions for me. Sitting up, its time to put away training panties, and find those big girl panties I was forever fond of.

Miss Isabella Maire Swan time to get up, and move on. Peanut and yourself deserve a full time life, no a half life. "I need a phone. Time to get my life back." Strength, confidence and determination course through me like the blood pumping though my body. Two important calls to make. One to my family home, what was my family home. The other to my future place of employment, to the editor and chief of lifestyle; a Mrs Rosalie Hale McCarty. Work is the easier one, it goes first.

"Hello, can I speak to a Mrs Rosalie Hale McCarty if possible?" I gently ask receptionist answering the phone. "May I ask whose calling?" a very nasial voice on other end of the line. "Yes it's Isabella Swan, the new columnist for the paper." Response given short simple and polite. I'm silently proud of myself to be able to do this without breaking into a sweat. A click and then music, guess wasn't as polite as I thought. 3 minutes and 41 seconds on hold and a new voice on other end of line. "Isabella how can I help you." The woman's voice on the line is neither grating as the receptionist but nor is it sickeningly sweet. "I was wondering if I could come and talk to you sometime this week. I know I don't start until next week but something has come up and needs to addressed straight away." Business tone portrayed is a mask of the nerves flittering around my stomach. It's too early to blame it on peanut. "Of course, I hope this means you are still willing to take the position. Your professors spoke volumes about your insight and work ethic." Her stand offish tone somewhat diminished and I can see that I can work with this woman without ever meeting her. It's a good sign. "No problems with me leaving, but personal issues have arisen and its best if we speak in person. What would be a good time for you?" my relaxed tone brings the stressed atmosphere down considerably. A meeting is set up for the next day during lunch at her office. Good thing I have some great friends who can tell me where to go.

One call down hardest one to go. The phone rings, and rings. Each time my anxiety races my heart beat. What if father answers, could I speak to him? What if mother answers will she speak to me? Gruff voice answers the phone, "Hello." Father it is. "It's me. I'm safe." It's all I can muster until I know where we stand. Barely holding the tears back, Char grabs my hand. She knows who is on the other end of the call. "Thank you. Why so fast, why so far?" he asks. Anger; unequivocal anger fighting to break free. "You broke me. I went to where I was and am loved. You asked for a speedy exit, I gave it freely." As fast as it came, it's gone. As is the strength to hold the tears at bay. I blame it on the hormones changing; even if Edward says it's too early for that yet. "Come back. You are still loved here." His response no apology no remorse. Still broken, but the band-aids are holding while the real repairs start. The stitches are gonna hurt at first. But are necessary. "Can't, and I know." Anger in the background, and air passing the mouth piece of phone. "Then let us come to you." Mother, now understand why the anger, why the air, and why the defeat in father's voice. Mother spoke to father, father now brought to the 21st century. "Soon, need to settle; need to find me; need to heal." Sobs from Char as she hears the pain in mothers voice, she held on for as long as she could. "We understand. Call when you're ready and we will come. Get some rest. We love you sweetheart." Shutters mother, feeling guilty for breaking mother. "I promise. I love you both." I reply hanging up the phone.

"You did good Little B." Gentle giant Peter, kisses my cheek while comforting his wife. Edward perched on the arm of the chair. "Proud of you Bella. Taking the first step. It's the hardest and we will be here for you when you need us." His soft hand squeezes my small one. Lost in the moment, until peanut makes us remember I'm pregnant and morning sickness is a lie. Its not just in the morning.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, so this one's from Jaspers point of view, hopefully it helps answer some of the questions I've been asked. Tell me what you think, not sure how many chapters will have specific character points of view, but can promise tat each chapter will only hold one person's POV.**

Watching her pull away was the most painful thing I have ever witnessed or felt I my 23 years of life. Her eyes still haunt me every night in my dreams, the pain that was there I can only assume was the same that I was feeling. I felt an instant pull towards her when she pulled over and offered me a lift, I literally couldn't speak. My mouth was rendered obsolete, she was too perfect. It was killing me when she made the rule of no names. It just intrigued me more, so much so that it was all I thought about those few hours in her truck. That big red monster was loud, obnoxious and a slice of heaven while she was in it with me. What could I say, I fell and hard. And the most disconcerting part was that I liked, no loved it. One night of passion was all we shared before I had lost her. All I had was a description of the unattainable angel of my dreams and a name. Bella S. What did the S stand for, if I had known that I would be the happiest man on this earth. I would hunt her down and literally worship the ground she walked on.

"Jazz where the hell were you just then? I haven't seen you in over a year and all you do is space out on me. What the hell is going on in that head of yours?" My brother Peter, older yes, wiser not so sure about that yet. I had missed his wedding to unforseen circumstances. That being my final mission before leaving the army with my best friend Emmett. In fact the night that Bella and I shared was the night the night I had left Emmett's place as his wife was hysterical with having two ex-army men in the house for a year. Though in all reality I had worker that entire time working at the stud farm and after refusing the advances of the eldest daughter for the God only knows how many times, I handed in my resignation and was heading back to my brother's house. I hadn't yet met his lovely and blushing bride Charlotte, but she was a great girl from what the family had constantly told me. And if the photos of their wedding were anything to go on he was a very lucky and happy man.

"Damn it boy you're doing it again. You've been home for what 3 days and you've spent more time in your head than you have with anyone else." His ranting broke once more into my reminiscences. "Listen here big brother, I may be younger but I can still kick your ass any day of the week." I fired back, knowing it wasn't the end of his tirade. "Well then what the hell is on your mind. It's not often I get the chance to play big brother to you, now is it?" Ah hell I swear it's a married man thing, they turn into girls needing to know all that's going on and shit. But knowing Peter he wasn't gonna let it go until he got what he was fishing for. And then if I was correct it would go straight to the family. Resigning myself to the never ending girl rant that was going to spew from his mouth I waited. And waited. Huh, seems that at least married life had instilled some patience in his ass. But that could also have something to do with the fact that his misses has only just finished college and he had to live on his own while she stayed at the dorms. Poor bastard.

"It's a girl alright. I met someone but before anything could happen she up and left." I sighed as I let go and finally told the ass what was going on. What I didn't expect was to fucking wear his beer all over my shirt. "You're shitting me right. Japer Whitlock has handed his balls over to a woman. Man momma's gonna have a field day when she hears this." I repeat ass, but I let him have it. I was the player in the family for so long that he even got caught in the player by association ring. "Shit man, your serious aren't you?" well thank you Captain Dumb ass. In all the time since I was interested in girls, now women I'd never had one effect me like Bella did. Not complaining but it hurt like hell having to admit that I fell in love; especially to my brother who copped shit from me for so fucking long that he soon started counting the days till my next deployment at one stage.

As I still hadn't said anything he moved on to the obvious. "So tell me little man, what's so special about this one. And when do I get to tear you a new one for all the shit you gave me?" he probed, and as I said with the obvious question. "Fuck Pete, she had me speechless before I could even think. Remember how you picked me up from the twilight Hotel? Well that's when it all fucking happened; that night." I told him waiting for him to connect the dots. "I still don't have a clue how you ended up there Jazz, but you gotta give me more than that, unless you want to face ma when she sees you next." His serious tone is something that I'll never get used to it. No matter how long we're on this planet. "Now I know I got all the good genes, the brains and the looks. But you gotta give me something to keep her off your back." He pulled out another beer from the cooler that he'd placed between us as I took another swig from mine. "Look this woman had me before even I knew she had me. Forget the fact that she's an angel but the natural beauty of her, shy, loving, caring, man she's everything I didn't even know I wanted, and so much more." Shit I was turning into a woman myself I think. Since when does Jasper Whitlock ever talk about women like this?'

"Alright I got it; she's your perfect girl, your version of Charlotte. But how did this one get to you and then somehow leave?" he pried, and considering it took him 3 hours to drive out to get me from that hotel he does deserve some insight to all the events hat has changed my life in the short span of 4 days. Running my hands through my hair, I sighed before going through before breaking into the details to some extent. "I was on my way here after leaving Rose's and Emm's place, waking in the rain, cause that idiot farm girl Maria wouldn't take no for a fucking answer. She pulled over and offered me a lift, and man it was fucking cold I wasn't gonna say no even if it killed me." I stopped waiting for the ass to stop laughing his head off. "Yeah yeah, laugh it up fucker. You want to hear the rest of what?" he gains control over his mouth and nods his head as he's only just holding it all in. "Anyway, after one fucking perfect night with this angel I woke up to an empty bed and her engine kicking over. I literally tripped over myself getting to that door and just as I opened it she was pulling away looking like she's just died. It fucking near on broke me man." I had to stop there even if I knew he was gonna push for more. Repeat he's worse than a woman after fucking gossip. "And, that doesn't explain why your here now looking like your fucked for the rest of your life." He fucking pushed, like I knew he would.

"She left me a note, lets just say I know what heartbreak is like and how bad it now sucks. To know I not only feel it, but I've caused it is just too fucking much. And all I've got to go on to try and find her is a name Bella, and the fact that she dries a noisy ass truck." I finished my story, knowing full well that it hurt like a son-of-a-bitch just to relive it now. I downed the rest of my beer and stuck my hand in the cooler for another. If I could go back then and even peek at her id while she was in the shower I would with no regrets. But I can't so where the fuck do I go from here? I still had that note, I've looked at it so many fucking times looking for something that I knew wasn't there, anything that could tell me where she was, what the S stood for, anything. I looked at it every night before I closed my eyes and every morning when I got up in the morning.

"So what did the receptionist say, did you even go and find out what they had down for the room information?" he asked, and God damn it he had a point. I hadn't even thought that to go and ask the receptionist what name the room was under. God damned know it all, I now had to admit that he had something to hold over me. "Fucker, why didn't I think of that." I grumbled knowing that he heard it and knew it was directed at him. He just chuckled at me and let me stew in my self pity for a while. "So what are you gonna do with that little nugget that I just freely handed over to you?" Well shit me he had a point there too. Maybe I left the army at the right time. Too many wrestling matches with Emmett may have scrambled my brains a little, or maybe I was just lost in that self pity thing that I hadn't noticed. We sat there for a while, neither talking just sitting. "Well little bro, how bout I give you something to think about. If you can't get over this... whatever it is in a few weeks I'll give you my truck and then you can go cross country trying to find your missing angel?" Peter suddenly vocalised something that's been sitting in the back of my mind.

What I wouldn't do to find this girl, but you know that something like that doesn't happen too often and usually it's not a good thing. Maybe if I go back to the Twilight Hotel they might be able to give me something, but somehow I don't think that they can. Criminal charges and all that. I hadn't really thought what I was going to do now that the farm had gone downhill and I was now sitting in his and Char's little apartment wondering what my net move would be if I was able to get any information on my Bella S. I could always search her on the net but then that would more than likely bring up some major shit, "stalkerish much Jazz?" I thought. Yeah that's what every girl wants, to have her searched on the net and then have them rock up at their home. And what if they don't give me any information then I'm stuck with nothing, but at least I took the first step right.

We spent the rest of the night sitting and drinking, talking about shit really. He got a kick out of the fact that I was constantly passing on some girl for a year. Maria wasn't a bad sort really, but she just needed to turn it down. That plus her daddy would have my ass if he had ever found out that I had been with one of his girls. By the end of the night we were both so past pissed that I was amazed that we cold make it back into the apartment on our own steam. Maybe it was the joint effort that we both had hat got us up there but whatever it was saved our asses from Charlotte's rampage if she was to find us on the steps. Or that's what Peter said. Waking up to a girly scream isn't something that any single man ever wants to hear, unless it's their sister seeing a spider; and even then it's really tolerable because they would be blood. "Char, just because I'm used to getting my ass dragged out of bed with your screams after a night drinking doesn't mean Jazz is gonna handle it." Pete's hung over voice can be heard through the door. "Hush you, its your little sister, and by the sounds of it she's found a guy that makes her scream and god only knows what. And if you and him didn't spend all night drinking on the front stairs you'd both be without hang over's this morning.". Ah now I know where the patience came from, this woman keeps his ass in line. Think we're gonna get along fine.

Walking out into the living room I wasn't sure what was worse, seeing my brother in just his boxer's, or the sun coming through the window? Now normally I'd say it was the sun, but after drinking way too much it would seem last night I mow believe that honour goes to Pete's boxer clad body. "Get some clothes on would ya. Not the best thing to see in the morning." I was able to get out before I yawned. "My place ,I'll walk around starkers if I want to little brother." Peter never really suffered with hang over's fucking lucky bastard. While we had this little chat, it would seem that Char had gone to grab some Tylenol and a glass of water. "Peter, if your not careful I'm gonna steal your misses away from you. She takes too good a care of your sorry ass." I couldn't help it, if this is what it's like to be in love with someone I want hat with my Bella. My Bella, I like that.


	5. Chapter 5

Bella; so simple but so many different contradictions that I just don't know where to start. It's been three weeks, and 4 days since I told Peter about that night, and he hasn't really given up with getting more information from me but the thing is even if I wanted to tell him more I can't. What I wouldn't do to know where to start to find her, I'd give up everything for this woman but where do I start to look? Peter, true to his word is giving me use of his truck to go back to the hotel to see if they have anything they can give me. Like a name would be great, but I'm not putting too much faith in this, cause les face it; its more likely that even if they have some information on this mysterious woman they won't be able to give it to for privacy reasons. But I have to try regardless of it, I can't give up. So as I pack my bag, almost like I would if I was still in the army heading for a tour. And I sort of am, but this one is a personal one. How many times can you say your in love with a woman and know that you have to find her to feel complete. That's what it's been like for me. And staying with my brother and his wife doesn't really help much.

Don't get me wrong I totally get the whole bunnies mating season thing they have going on, but if your that bent out of shape over a woman you don't want to hear someone going at it all the time. But that's okay I guess, I mean I'm leaving today or tomorrow depending on what happens with this hotel I might be longer than I expect. Emmett is all for helping me out with a road trip partner; I think being cooped up in a house all day long after so long in the military has made us both restless. In all honesty if they weren't living like newly weds I think that Peter would have volunteered his services just to meet her, the one that's been able to get to me like no other woman has. "Peter, where are you? Jazz have you seen your brother. Somethings happened and I really need him right now." Charlotte came running through the house looking like there's been something serious happen in the family. I quickly jump off the bed to help find that pain that I call my brother. Char's a great girl, and she keeps my brother on his toes, so when she freaks like this I'm not sure what to think.

"PETER JAMES WHITLOCK, where the hell are you" Holy shit, that woman has a set of lungs on her. I mean if I was him I'd get my ass moving as soon as fucking possible. And the use of the full name, some shit happened and well I know when its time to kick some ass even when it's not something that I have anything to do with. "Char babe what's up. I heard you down stairs." Peter comes running in form the hall. Frantically he grabs Char to get her to calm down but with every second that goes by you can see she's about to loose her control. It takes 10 minutes for her to calm down enough to get her head together. "It's B, her father the son of a bitch, kicked her out because she found out she's pregnant. He gave her a week to be gone. What the hell is she gonna do. All her stuff is here or on it's way and she doesn't have a place to go back there." She rambles out, almost if it's poisonous or something. I have a weird feeling like I'm missing something, like who the hell is B; and why the hell her dad would kick her out because she's pregnant? "Slow down honey, what do you mean? You spoke to her only a few days ago, when did this all happen? Charlie isn't that bad is he?" Peter seems lost or pissed, not sure yet.

"Little B has been kicked out by her dad because she's pregnant and isn't married. Can you believe it, that hypocritical ass; he got Renee pregnant before they even thought of marriage. If I ever get my hands on him I'll kill him, cop or otherwise. She found out that she got pregnant, and before you ask no it's not Edward's. She found out earlier today, and she went home to tell her dad. And he practically threw her out of the house. At the moment she's sitting in the forest near her home, trying to figure out where to go from here. We have to get her here as soon as possible. I can't believe that this has happened to her. She's the most carefree and selfless person I've ever met. And something like this has to happen to her. It's just not right." Char's ranting is getting her more worked up as time goes, if she was a drinking woman I'd get her something strong, but in the 3 weeks that I've been here I haven't seen her pick up anything that's alcoholic this whole time.

"Get a hold of Edward, maybe she can stay at his parent's place while we work something out. But first we need to make sure she's okay back there. Then we'll start looking for an earlier flight for her to get her here before it's too late." Pete's trying to get her to calm down again, but the more he tries the harder it seems to be getting. "Jazz, I know you're my brother and everything, but do you think..." He starts to ask, but I know what's going on, and there is no way in hell I'd let my friend go through something like this on their own. "Don't worry about it Peter, I'll see if I can crash at Emmett's again, who knows I might even start out early on my road trip. And if nothing comes of that I'll probably take that job he's got lined up at the gym." I answer before he finished. Sound like this poor girl's gone through something and having a stranger around probably won't help. He looks over and smile, it's a good thing were so close, otherwise I'd think that he's gone soft on me. I leave the room while those two start on the plan to get this B over here. Guess I should make some calls and plans while I'm at it.

Pulling out my phone I quickly scroll through the contact list to Emmett's number. Well hopefully Rose doesn't get too out of it to have me come back and stay with them for a while. "Major, what the hell are you doing up this early in the morning?" Emmett's booming voice flows through the phone. "Not much man, but I've got a little crisis and I could really use your help." I tell him, not wanting to go into too much detail but I can give him the gist of what's going on. "What's up, you already get kicked out of your brother's place or something?" His jackass manners and attitude is something that I've had to put up with for too long. "Sorta man. Long story short, they need the space in a hurry and I need a place to crash, but not sure how long it's gonna be for this time." What else could I say, it's not my place to tell her story to anyone, and really I don't know the whole story or the girl for that matter. "I'll check with Rose but I'm sure it'll be good. When do you need to be here?" man it's a good thing that he's an ex-military man or you'd think Rose had him by the, well she sorta does but that's their personal thing.

After all the necessary arrangements were made I found Peter on the phone to some guy I was guessing Edward organising some place to stay for the elusive B. "Jazz, I'm sorry about this, but Isabella has been my friend for the last 4 years. We've been there through everything together and her more so for me than me for her. I hope you understand." Charlotte was ranting, but no where near as loud as before. I couldn't help but pick up on the name Isabella, so close to Bella's name but still it sent a shiver down my spine. I haven't really stopped thinking about that woman no matter how hard I had tried. Shaking my head it was time to get back to reality, I had to get to that hotel and see if they have some information that they could give me. "Don't worry it seems like she's family to you guys, and that all hell broke loose for her. Emm's gonna take me in for a while. Who knows I might even get a place for myself one of these days." I joked around, well sorta. It would be good to have a place of my own rather than crashing at my brothers or Emm's place. "Well it's all settled, B's gonna stay at Eddie boys parents place until we can get her here. Eddie's gonna find her a new flight and taking care of all that needs to be done while we wait."Peter calls trough the place; looking slightly more relaxed, maybe to try and help Char to settle down a little.

With all the commotion going on around the apartment I don't feel so bad up and leaving while they get everything ready, after dinner last night I decided that I'd head to Emmet's and Rose's place this morning before we set out on the trip, and leave my shit there while we take the first part of the trip. "Listen Jazz, if you can't find anything about your angel, hang around here get a job and your own place. It's been too fucking long since the family really saw you." Peter tells me before I head out the door. "Bye Jazz, it was great to finally meet the one who seemed to cause all the hell around here. Do what he says. You never know she might come looking for you some day." Char continues where that fucker of a brother of mine left off. Seems he either let some slip or she over heard some of the talk the other week. I grabbed my shit and headed out the door to the truck waiting to be driven like a mad man smiling, maybe their right. I really should get my shit in order, it's not like I have the army to do it for me any more.

The drive to Emmett's place isn't really that long, maybe a few hours. But it was a peaceful few hours. With nothing else to do I started to plan out what I would do if I was able to get some information about my missing Bella. Emm's wife was in the paper business and I was sure that she'd be able to find out some information on her. Even if it just sent me in the right direction I would take it. Would I turn up on her door step unannounced? Normally I would say no, momma taught me better than that, but after what she said in that note, I don't think I would be able to stop myself. If I had her heart and soul, I would want the rest of her too. Body mind and everything that she would offer me, in return she would have everything I ever was, everything that I am, and everything that I will be. But what if she didn't want me; what if she only said everything in that note so I wouldn't feel like a toy or something. Even the thought of that hurt, no I couldn't believe that Bella would do that, she was too innocent, too loving, and ay to giving to be that kind of girl. No her eyes showed me that she felt whatever it is that we have just as much as I do.

Pulling up to Emmett's drive I couldn't help but get nervous, here I was going on a wild goose chase to hopefully find the woman of my dreams. I felt like a little kid at Christmas, not wanting to open the box cause it looked to damned good to be true, but wanting what was inside regardless of how much it looked good wrapped up. That present for me was finding Bella, and what was inside was my future, I just hoped that that was what she would want too. I don't think I could take it if she didn't. "Go put your shit in the room, it seems we got a woman to go and find." Emmett's soft side was something that he rarely shared, and then only with a select few. The guy was huge, but if you got the chance to meet him and really get to know him you'd be set for life. He was more loyal that a Labrador, a good thing whether you're on the field, at home or out on patrol. I quickly ran and put my gear away in the usual place ad headed out back to join him in a beer. We talked about nothing and everything really. I gave him a bit more information to why I had to leave Peter's lace early. He wasn't too thrilled that some ass would do that to their daughter that shit hit too close to home for him. His ma went through something like that when she was carrying him.

"So speaking of women and not having a good time, what's going on with Rose? She wasn't too happy last time I was here." I asked and with good fucking cause. Rose was a beautiful woman no doubt about it. But with her looks her daddy made sure that she knew how to take care of herself in every fucking way possible. The girl knew more martial arts than most men I knew. Hell she even put Emmett in his lace when they first started out together. "Don't worry man, it's all sorted. One of the reporters of something like that quit that day and she was left short handed. But it's all good she's got some new person taking over the position and apparently this ones more than qualified. The woman graduated with Honours in both Psychology and Journalism. Young too, so if it all woks out well she'll be there for a long time. Hey if this chase for your girl doesn't work out I can always introduce her to you." The fucker started already. I knew he was joking but still he's a fucker at the best of times. Only time he's really serious now is when some major shit is coming or it's got to do with his girl.

I guess we had a little too much to drink once I got there as I don't think that either of us noticed that Rose was home until she came and took the beers out of our hands while we had crashed outside on the back patio. Or the fact that somehow we were both covered in blankets during the night. But I can tell you now I was definitely thankful for he doing all that, it was summer and all, but it still got cold near the pool. Walking inside I noticed that Emm was already eating breakfast and was pointing to the stove indicating that there was more there for me if I wanted it. "So what time are you guys heading out today?" Rosalie asked, and I must have looked lost or something as the next thing to come out of her mouth was "What do you think this one can keep anything form me. Jazz I know all your dirty secrets. But I'm glad about this on. I hope it works out for you." Well shit me that wasn't something I was expecting. Rose was like Emm, very loyal, but she also had noticed that I wasn't really the kind of guy that would settle down unless it was something real. "Thinking about leaving for the hotel in an hour or so, then I don't know. I guess come back here and go from there. Not sure if I'll even get anything from going there but I gotta try now don't I? And thanks for everything Rose." Hey what do you say to your best mate's girl when she comes out with something like that? Yeah I thought so, you'd be screwed too.


	6. Chapter 6

Damn, I don't know whether to be happy, excited, nervous, or petrified right now. It's been 3 months since I moved in with Char and Peter and while everything took its toll on me as well as them I'm glad that they and Edward have been there for me. Morning sickness; or as we came to know it hell on earth has finally said good bye after 4 months of multiple trips to the bathroom everyday, which we were all so glad was over. I think poor Peter was more affected by this than the rest of us. Now all he had to worry about were the unexpected cravings that came at all times during the night. But at least Edward was there when he could help out on those. Especially when he was working and had time between shifts to come over. He came loaded with Choc Peppermint Swirl ice-cream every time he could and as this was became one of my dietary necessities everyone was glad; they just didn't need to know what I ate it with. In the strangest coincidences *cough-Carlisle-cough* I had been booked into the same hospital that Edward was doing his residency.

This is where you would find me and Char sitting right at this moment. I was booked for an ultrasound to see the progression of the pregnancy and if I decided to find out the sex of little peanut. Char's all for it, mainly cause she's dying to start the baby shopping and wants to outfit the peanut in all the latest baby fashions. Why I have no clue, buts she's determined that her niece or nephew will be decked out with everything. I'd rather get value for my money, and lets face it peanut will be going through so many clothes, and then growing so fast that it's just not worth it. "Bella..." she drawls out, and I know what's coming. "When can I throw the baby shower? Come on you gotta let me, Peter already started on the renovations of your room, and I need something to do." She's been on my case about this since we moved into the house that she and Peter moved us all in once I got back on my feet. That plus both her and Rose, who I've come to find as a great friend by the way; have been wanting to do this for about a month. I'd argued that I wanted to be through the first trimester before there was any talk about any kind of party.

"Char... I'll think about it okay." I replied exhausted. It's not that she was getting on my nerves, but I hadn't been sleeping well lately. I still have this pain where my heart is meant to be, but what can I do? I've slowly come to realise that I don't think I'll ever see Jasper again. I keep dreaming what it would be like to have him with me while I'm going through all this, what it would be like to be a family with him, and growing old with him. Yep those hormones have driven me into the sorority of girly girls. I keep dreaming of a little girl with his blond hair, but wavy like mine, his blue eyes, and my creamy complexion. Little button nose and cute little lips. I've been caught waking up crying a few times and I've been able to pass it off on peanut playing games with my hormones. "Hi Isabella, you want to follow me?" A very petite woman in a lab coat wakes me from my little day dreams. Charlotte squeezes my hand as we get up and follow the woman. "Hi, I'm Alice; I'm the student doctor that works with Dr Denali. I'm going to be performing the actual sonagram while Dr Denali instructs me and explains to you what is going on. I hope you don't mind." Smiling I take a better look at this young woman. She reminds me of one of those fairy characters that you know all little girls have heard about at onetime in their lives. Short shoulder length hair spiked up in different angles, startling blue eyes (what is it with Texas and blue eyes), full pink lips, and a slight sun kissed complexion. I couldn't help the little hit that I took with her near me. Slim little wood nymph walking beside me while I have this little peanut bump sitting just below my belly button.

"Bella, how are you today?" Tanya asked as Char and I walked into the room. Yeah we learnt on the first appointment that if I call her Dr Denali that she'd kick my butt once peanut is out of me. "Doing well the morning sickness is gone so that's a plus. And I think that Char's not in a rush in having one herself right now after the last few months." I laughed at Char's mock sick face. She found out she is sick by association. Something that Tanya said was normal when around pregnant women for long periods of time, and as we live together it's pretty normal that she would have it from the beginning. "Okay, so what are we doing? You want to find out if it's a boy or girl?" She asked, gaining a yes from Char and a shrug from me. "How about we do this. You take a picture of what it is and put it in an envelope and if I decide to find out I can always look later." Smiling at Char's sparkling eyes, she knows that if I have the sonogram at home she'll snoop and go looking. But that's why I love her I guess.

I didn't know what was worse the overly full bladder or the freezing cold jell that they put on my belly to move the little scanner thingy. Either way I was going to be glad to find a bathroom and a shower as soon as I could. It didn't take long for Alice to pick my peanut up on the sonogram but what brought me undone was hearing the heart beat. It was so strong, and powerful that the tears flew from everyone's eyes in the room. How could something that was the size of my peanut brings four grown ass women to tears was beyond me. "Okay Alice why don't you start pointing out the different body parts while I set up the next one so she can have a 3D picture of her peanut." Tanya commented as she made her way to another room to bring in some other machine. "Wow, this is amazing. Sorry but this is my first time being able to do this without having a room full of doctors giving me critics every five seconds." Alice seemed in awe of herself or the faith that Tanya had placed in her. If Tanya trusted her to do this than so did I, I hoped that she wouldn't blurt out anything that I wasn't ready for. It took another 10 minutes before Tanya came into the room once more with another machine. And while she quickly did the scan for me she made sure that she had one that showed the sex of my peanut, and one that didn't.

Alice quickly showed me a bathroom once the scans were over, I don't think I would have been able to hold on much longer. I took the pictures with me to make sure that Char didn't find out before me. I was still unsure that I wanted to find out. I liked the idea of a surprise when he or she was born. After relieving myself and lets me tell you I was probably one of the happiest women in that hospital at that time, I met Char standing outside the bathroom. Grinning like she just won the lotto or something. Turing around to find out what had made her day, other than seeing peanut on the screen, I scanned the area. Noticing that I hadn't found what she was so happy about she physically turned me in the right direction. It was no wonder that I didn't find what she was looking at, they were in a little corridor to the side; and if you weren't looking for that particular place you wouldn't find it. There was Edward and little Alice standing with their arms wrapped around each other. The smile that crept on my face seeing Edward happy after everything I had done to him was just making my day even better. "Edward; get your hands of my doctor in training." I called making them both jump like they'd seen a snake or something and this just made me and Charlotte crack up. Scaring Edward was something that we always tried, but he was just too prepared for our little stunts.

"Bella what the hell are you doing here? You didn't tell me you had an appointment today." He retaliated when he finally got control of himself. "You know Isabella?" Alice's little voice chirped from behind him, looking between us and the little bump of my belly. Seeing this I had to put that little observing fairy to rest. "Yeah, he's like one of my best friends. Don't worry I won't bite you or anything." Edward and Char looked at me like I'd lost my mind, until she pointed to my stomach. This of course made them catch up on what was going on. "Nothing like that Alice." Edward reassured her. "How about we go get some lunch? I know your hungry Bella." He continued turning to me. "Maybe we could catch little Alice up on the strange and wonderful world that's called my life." I answered ignoring his little jab at my hunger. I wasn't always hungry but I couldn't help that he came around when it was lunch or dinner time at the house.

We made our way tot he cafeteria as neither had much time before they had to go back to work. "Well Alice since you seem to be have stumbled into the insanity that we call Bella's World. You should know it's a little twisted and confusing. We'll give you the cliff notes version and when Edward here brings you around to the house we'll give you a more detailed version. Sound good to you?" Char's all sparkles and smiles. When Alice nods her head it takes to the count of 3 before Charlotte launches into the story. Edward and I know everything that we don't really pay much attention. "So what brought you here, and how is Alice your Doc in training? I thought that was me?" joking around with Edward always made it easy after the unusual breakup that we had. That plus he realised that we weren't going to last helped. "If you must know, I did tell you, but I didn't tell you what I was doing here. Alice here is assigned to Tanya it seems and she was with me for the ultrasound or sonogram. What ever you want to call it. So she's now my doc in training, you've been replaced. By your girl it would seem. Ohh burn." Laughing we quickly turned our attention on what Char and Alice were now discussing. That would be the sex of little peanut. "But I was in the room that should cancel it all out." Charlotte's pleading to find out the information was classic Charlotte.

"Nope, sorry unless Bella here gives the Okay I can't tell you a thing. Even if you were in the room." Oh, I liked Alice even more now. "Wait you found out the sex of little peanut and you're not telling anyone?" Edward pipes in, giving me that look he always gave when he wanted something. "Yes I did, and no I didn't." I got up before he could question me some more and headed to the bin, my food not really touched. Well it looks like I didn't move fast enough. "What do you mean by that?" he continued as he walked Char and me to the car. MY tuck was deemed unfit for a pregnant woman by everyone. "Simple, I found out; but I don't know." Still confused Char put him out of his misery. "She got a picture that shows what it is, but no-one knows because it's in an envelope but she got one that doesn't show what little peanut is so everyone can see." He finally clicked to the insanity that was falling out of my mouth. I was tired so sue me. I'd been up working on the column for the past couple of nights.

I was lucky in a way that the meeting with Rosalie went so well. The idea of me being pregnant was at first somewhat daunting to her, more specifically when peanut was born she though that I would be leaving, but once we got through the weirdness we were fine. She even told me that maybe it would be better if I worked from home. Yeah not happening, I needed to get out of that house every now and then. So we came to an agreement, I would work from home but come into the office at least twice a week to get her approval and to collect the letters that would be used in the column each week. And the column was going great; apparently I was also getting fan letters and gifts from those who I had helped out. Who'd a thunk that I would be able to help so many out with their craziness when my life was constant crazy?

We arrived home to find Peter crashed out on the lounge, with hammer resting on the floor. I shuttered as to what he was doing with that hammer and my room. When we noticed that he had a little plaster board under his nails we both got worried and ran to the room. Amazingly there was no change in the room. That meant that he was either working on the spare room or he was doing some remodelling in the master bedroom. Yeah either of those wasn't a good thing. Char had those set up just how she wanted them to be. Well the guest room was fine so that left Char's and Peter's room. Not a good sign. At first we didn't notice anything and both took a breath. Who knows maybe he had cleaned up in my room? He hated to leave the room a mess in case it caused problems for little peanut. He'd grown very fond of the bundle of arms and legs in the last few months. I wonder why (add sarcasm here)? Relative calm had taken over until Char opened her walk in. Then the squeal of delight hit everyone's ears that were in a five mile radius. It would seem that Pete was finishing something that he'd been working on. Char' now had more storage spaces than the local wall-mart. While Peter came rushing into the room I mad a quick exit.

Mum and dad had asked me to call them when I was ready to see them, and after today think it might be time to do hat. I had called them once a week just to let them know I was okay, but nothing more than that. With that thought in mind I grabbed my cell and headed out the back, I heard what those two were starting and let's just say I didn't want any part of that, or the images that it might bring up later. I love those two but bunny mating season was too much for me right now. As I waited for the phone to be picked up I couldn't help but wonder how they were handling everything, father particularly. Mother was always easy going and never let anything get to her, but after father's reaction I couldn't help but wonder what it was like back there. Esme and Carlisle kept in regular contact with me but my parents were not pushing the boundaries I had set for them. I couldn't help but feel both grateful and guilty. I was their only child and I was keeping them at a distance.

"Hello, Swan residence." I heard the very familiar voice of my best friend from school the tall mechanical friend that always felt like a brother than a friend. "Jake, what are you doing answering the phone at my parents place? Nothing's happened is did it?" I asked with a very uncomfortable feeling in the pit of my stomach that had nothing to do with peanut. "Bell's is that you? Geez I haven't heard from you in a few weeks. Nothing's wrong, I was just helping you mother put some shelves up in the kitchen while your father was at work." He replied and bringing my uneasy stomach back to normal. "Jacob Black if that is my daughter on the phone you had better give that to me now." Ah yes the sound of Jake getting chewed out by mu mother was always music to my ears. As I said we were more like brother and sister than anything else. We did try, even loosing our virginity to one another; it was too uncomfortable after that. "Hi mother, how is everything?" I asked, knowing hat it was not going to be one of my check in calls. I was really starting to miss both my parents. And father was finally accepting me and my situation, even offering to teach peanut how to fish. Something that he didn't do with me thank god. "Bella, its good here, we miss you here. Everyone's taking bets on the baby, from sex, when it's born, and the weight of little peanut." She started on her update. She was her own personal facebook. Or should I say the town's facebook. When she had finished with all the news I knew it was time to let her know that I was ready. "Sounds like its going good back there. So I was wondering since I know I am not allowed to drive all the way back there, if you guys would like to come here for a visit. Bring that big man that's making a mess with putting up shelves and that with you. Billy too if he wants." The excitement that came from that woman was beyond crazy. She was like the ever-ready bunny only overdosed on Red Bull or something. With that little nugget she was off making plans for the visit, looking at hotel costs, flights, everything. I knew it was the right thing to do. We planned for her rot call me when everything was set up, only they needed to give me some warning before just turning up. We don't need to scare the hell out of the pregnant woman.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: hi there peoples I just have a couple of things I would like to say before you read this instalment of All I'll Ever Want. First; a huge thankyou to all of you who have reviewed, favourite story/author and update. You don't know how much it means to me. Secondly, I have been told that my profile is a little bland (I know but as I had no clue what to put on it I wasn't going to do anything with it) so I have decided that if you have any questions containing to the stories I am writing send me a message and I'll answer it as best I can. As long as it doesn't give anything away that's coming up. And lastly; sorry that it took a little longer than I promised, but had one very sick little boy that decided to be a koala and cling on for dear life. Not complaining, but letting you all know that he had to come first. Now enjoy.**

Looking back now I can see how the past three months were hectic, hell I can even tell you I was just about to give up everything that I was resigned that our friend James wouldn't be able to find out any information on the girl of my dreams. But he had. And I owe it all to the poor kid and the red head at Twilight Hotel .

_Flash back_

Emmet and I made it to the hotel with more excitement than would be required for males on a quick trip. I think for Emmett it was more for my benefit than anything else. But hey I'd take what I get for it. But what wasn't the best part was that a first we weren't able to talk to anyone. Apparently there had been an accident, well more like a fuck up. One of their ex-employees had been skimming from credit cards and spending up big. And as I wasn't the one who paid for the room I can understand the hesitancy to give me the information. It wasn't until the red head that was on that night remembered me that it was confirmed that I actually stayed at the hotel. So now at that particular hotel I was known as sex on legs. Emmett got a real kick out of that.

"Do you know what room you were staying in then Mr?" the manager asked. The kid, yes kid looked like he just got out of high school and he was seen as the manager. Yeah I wasn't gonna get any shit from this kid. "Jasper Whitlock, but the room was in her name. Room 17, we were in the big red monster of a Chevy truck. Noisy as hell at that too." I know the smile on my face was there and I really couldn't give a flying fuck in space right now. The kid went through the papers from that night, and it was torture that it was taking so freaking long. I mean seriously I gave him the room number; all he had to do was find the paper work for that night and then check out the correct room. Yeah I was getting annoyed but this woman has been on my mind for over a month now. "Are you sure that her name was Bella? All we have for that room is a Miss I. Swan. But the description that you gave of her vehicle is correct. Red Chevy... Vicky old as hell and noisy as anything isn't a description that the insurance company would take seriously." The kid croaked out. I couldn't laugh. It was the perfect description of that monster.

Eventually he gave us al the information he could give us. The name I. Swan and the name of the credit card company. With that we headed back to Emmett's home. Not knowing what the next move would be. I had called the credit card company and they were definitely not going to help with giving the billing address over. I had checked the DMV to see if they could give me more information about the truck, but as I didn't have the licence plate number they couldn't give me more than that. I had nothing. It was like those dreams where you chase something for what feels like forever and it always stays one step out of your reach. No matter how you try to tackle it. The one avenue we couldn't take was using Rose's contacts with the paper. There was no way we were going to put her job in jeopardy, even if she did offer to check it out for us. We didn't even tell her the name, in case she decided to check things out for herself; because you guessed it she definitely would have done something like that.

It took either of us two weeks to figure out that James was now residing in the area, and that he would probably be able to get further than we had ever done. With that in mind we set up a meeting with our old platoon member. Not knowing if he would be able to find anything or otherwise. Though they had more faith in his work than they did their own. He was after all the reconnaissance master, able to find out things that no other was. Hell his work had saved both their asses countless times when things got too rough out there. It was part of the reason why the army was so reluctant to lose him to his new calling. His view was that he had done his best for his country and fore filled his father's wishes now it was time to do as he wished. And his training came in handy with all aspects of police work. It was no wonder he was able to climb the ranks so fast.

_End flash back_

It was this work that found both Emmett and I standing in front of an old house. It was clearly loved, paint was recently re-coated, the yard was immaculate with the garden smelling of freesia and honey suckle. You could see the forest where it met the yard surrounding the two story home. They had been sitting in the truck for at least 10 minutes while I got settled my nerves. "Dude, you gonna sit there all day or you gonna go and knock on the door? What the hell man it's taken us three months to find the girl." Emmett's pep talks never really meant to be persuasive; it's why he never wanted to work with others too much. It caused more trouble than it was worth. Blunt and to the point, almost to a fault. Running my hands through my hair; y nerves not going anywhere. Emmett was right we had spent the last three months looking for this girl and now that we had found her why was I still sitting here? "Look, if you tell anyone I'm gonna kick your ass, even if that someone is Rose. What if she's with someone, what if I was just a one night fun and games thing?" Finally voicing my fears actually felt kinda good, better in fact than I'd had felt in the last week, after getting all the information on one Miss Isabella Marie Swan.

"Give me your wallet ass wipe." Emmett's ever so gentle attitude kicked in at high speed. Raising an eyebrow, I slowly handed him his wallet not knowing what his best mate was going to do next. Needless to say when he went straight for the little note that I had kept all this time I was shocked. "Listen here fucker. I may not be the best at understanding romance and all that shit. But if a girl writes something like this after just one night. There is no way in hell that she didn't mean it. Now get your ass out of this truck before I drag you out." Yep Emmett blunt but to the point. Well I didn't know what to do with that. How the hell could he know about that little piece of her, the one thing I had that I could keep of her. With a quick glance to the guy I had gone through so much shit with, and stepping out of the truck I made my way up the path. A few so called calming breaths later knocking on the door was like going on the first date all over again back in junior high. Nervous as hell and hoping to god that I don't fuck this up.

Holy hell, they grow them big here. "Hey what can I do for ya?" that tall Native American at the door answers. "I'm looking for Isabella, is she home?" yeah not to fucking stalker-ish the now. The guy gives me the once over, what he's looking for I don't know but I don't think I passed the test. "Sorry she don't live here anymore. She moved out a few months back. How do you know Isabella?" Well shit what do I say here, I'm the guy that fell in love with her after one night, and I think she fell in love with me too. Yeah that shit won't work. "Jasper, what'd going on, can't find her?" Emmett calls from the truck. He quickly sees the guy standing at the door, and shuts the hell up. "I'm a friend of hers from Texas, I was passing though on my way back home and I thought I would surprise her." I replied hoping that it would at least take some of the tension off the situation. Well it was sorta true. "Sorry man can't help you. She's back in Texas living with her old college room-mate and her hubby. Give me your number, and next time I talk to her I'll give it to her." He seems genuine about helping me out. So quickly writing my number on the piece of paper he handed me I turn back to the truck and get ready to head back home. "So dude what's the verdict? She home, who was the big guy?" Emmett's firing questions like he's got a list that he needs to follow. And he probably does, knowing Rose. "She doesn't live here anymore, she moved to Texas a few months ago. No clue who the guy is though. But I'd guess he's a friend and nothing more or he'd be there with her." Hell what was I gonna say. I had no idea who e was and what he was to her. I just hoped he would give her my number next time he talked to her.

Starting the truck it was time to turn back and head home. I couldn't go any further without finding more about her. Looks like James has more work to do. And while he did that I had better get things together. 3 months of looking for my Bella, my unattainable angel, and now it was time to join the real world. "Hey that job still open that you said was starting soon?" I spoke up breaking the silence in the cab. Emmett's expression was easy to read, he was pissed. Why no clue but I can tell you one thing about Emmett, he would let me know within the next 10 seconds. "What the fuck Jazz, we spent the last three months looking for this girl and no your gonna give up. Hell I could have stayed home with my wife if this was gonna happen!" see less than 10 seconds. He better not take it out on the truck, Peter would kill me, and if not him Char would. "Calm the fuck down Emm, I ain't given up, but it costs money to go searching for her. Plus I need to do something while I get James back on this. I'd go insane sitting around doing nothing." Bringing the big man down is easy at times but I was glad that I knew him well enough. Big tough guy up front, but once you know him your gravy.

Two days of driving and all I can say is thank fuck. Not that I didn't find my missing girl, but sitting in that fucking truck for so long isn't a good thing. Even with the stops over night at hotels (and not the Twilight Hotel) I'm still fucking sore. I'd take breaking in horses any day of the week. When we get o he apartment Rose is at work, and Emmett heads for their room. I'm to fucking tired to sleep, but too sore not to lie down. It would have been amazing to have been able to talk to her, see her, and even know where she was. Texas is a huge ass state, with god only knows how many people populating the state. What I wouldn't do to have something of her, some connection to the one woman that had changed my life and my way of seeing everything.


	8. Chapter 8

Mother and Father, along with Jake and Billy are due in a few minutes. Well more specifically their plane is due in a few minutes. It took roughly 3 hours for mother to plan the trip, and 2 weeks for her to get everything sorted and give me warning. Now it's been another 2 weeks for my nerves to kick in at full force. Is it bad for me to be glad that they are coming but not staying at the house? Even though they will more than likely be here for every waking moment that they are here. Esme and Carlisle are due tomorrow night, and are staying at the same hotel. Mother decided that it should be everyone who had helped out to be there at the same time. Joy of joys. It means that they are all going to hound me on what sex my peanut is. Yeah Char still hasn't found the picture, and she has literally checked the entire house for it. Pity it's at the office. I know it's mean but I would rather wait. I've been tempted to rip the picture up a few times just to make sure that no-one finds out. I think the only thing that has stopped me from fore filling this I might change my mind once I've done that and then where would that leave me.

"BABY GIRL!"Came the very loud and high pitched squeal of my mother. I couldn't help it, my natural reaction to averting mother's public displays. I quickly look around to see who this crazy woman is trying to embarrass in the airport. "Very funny." She rebuked me as she wrapped her arms around me gently. "Mother, I'm pregnant, not dying and definitely not breakable." Squeezing her back as best as I could. 5 months pregnant and tough I wasn't really big peanut was definitely there on show. "Bells look at you, you look great." Billy's words were always gentle, but his hugs were always what was and are best about him. "Hey Uncle Billy. How are the wheels going?" I joked with him with mother reprimanding me again at my joke with Uncle Billy. "Just remember these wheels are mine, you got my truck you ain't getting my chair." His constant reply. "Little sis, whoever the daddy is, he's missing out on a view. You look beautiful." Jakes words became somewhat mumbled in my hair. He always did have a heart of gold, and wore it proudly on his sleeve. He was there for everything growing up, and when I went college he stayed home to look after his dad, and start his own handy man business. Needless to say it took of like a grass fire. Forks became the real life Desperate Housewife's for a while. It wasn't until he met his soon to be wife Kate that everyone backed off with the innuendos but still he was doing great.

"Isabella..." came the gruff voice of Father. He was standing at the back of the group; I wasn't sure what to do. I mean yes, we had talked, even started to rebuild what was broken 4 months ago. But still I didn't know what to do. In the end it was father that broke. Tears in his eyes; he threw out his arms and I ran. Straight into the arms of the man who no matter how bad things got and it did get extremely bad I could never hate and always love. "I'm so sorry sweet heart. I; can you ever forgive me?" he spoke, bringing a soft sob from mother. I couldn't find my voice, I tried three times but nothing was coming out. So I did the next best thing, standing on my tippy-toes I reached up and gently kissed his cheek. His arms became so tight around my shoulders that I think I heard a soft pop. "Okay, now not that that wasn't the best thing I have ever seen, but I think it might be good if we move this little show on the road." Billy's voice broke the little bubble that we had found ourselves in. And indeed we had drawn a crowd around us. Reluctantly dad dropped his arms and his embrace but slung his arm across my shoulders. We headed towards the car rental dealership to collect the two cars that mother had rented for the week long visit.

Jake and Billy in one car specifically designed to look great and be chair accessible was a major plus for those two. It was a good thing that they were so close or I would have never known what great guys they were. Mother and father were in the other simple and reliable. Huh, who'd a thought that mother would organize something simple and reliable. We quickly headed to the hotel that they were booked into to drop off their bags and allowed them to quickly freshen up. It took Jake all of 5 minutes before he became the pain that I know and love. "So what is it? Boy or girl? I gotta know so I can figure out if I teach it to fight, or if I have to fight for it." He smiled that huge smile that lit not only his face but all those around him. "Peanut is still a mystery. And peanut will stay a mystery until he or she decides to make their entrance into the world." I replied trying my best not to smile at the big goof. "Peanut? Where in the world did you get that from?" he laughed. I know that his brothers of sorts back on the reservation will hear about this and I'll never hear the end of it. "Have you ever seen a picture of a developing baby Jake? They look like a peanut until their roughly three months. So yes peanut." I had had this argument with Peter before; he too thought it hilarious that I came up with peanut. "Peanut it is. Any names yet. You know I've always wanted to have a kid named after me." Cheeky not so little pain in my ass.

"If it's, sorry if peanut is going to be named after anyone it will not be you Jacob Black. That's yours and Kate's job." Father came into the lobby where we were waiting for him and mother. Billy had been sitting there listening to our conversation or should I say argument with interest. See I told you Jake's like the big brother you always want but never get. I was lucky to count him not only as a friend and a brother, but no, one Jacob in this world is definitely enough. "Bella you can't eat peanuts, it's not good for the baby." Mother chimed in with her little insight. Needless to say Billy Jake and I broke out in hysterical laughter that took a good five minutes to come down from. "Mother, peanut is what I call the baby. Sort of like a nick-name." I explained once I had complete control of myself; this causing mother to blush a very deep red which travelled down her neck. I knew those types of blushes, I had them too. "So shall we go for dinner? I know Esme and Carlisle are due to arrive tomorrow and Edward and Alice are picking them up very early tomorrow. And we are having a 'Big Texas Style Cook Out' tomorrow night at our house." I hedged, yep its feeding time for the pregnant lady.

Peter, Charlotte, Alice, Edward, Rose and her hubby Emmett all joined us at Temptation; the best place to get traditional Italian food in all Texas. Well as far as I was concerned anyway. Conversation flowed, I of course became the topic of interest; more specifically the fact that I needed new clothes, and needed to start on my baby shopping. The word shopping around me had become a dirty word. Every time I was around Char, Alice or Rose it was "let's go shopping" or something along those lines. So now with the help of mother I knew I wasn't going to get out of it. And you guessed it; Esme and Jane (Peter's mum) were coming along, they just didn't know it yet. It looked like I was going shopping while the men got together and started getting everything ready for the big cook out. "Keep Jake away from my ice-cream and I'll be happy. He gets to it and then you all pay." I pouted and huffed. I would have thrown in a stamped foot but that would have taken it too far. But I knew my pregnancy indulgence was safe from Jake, especially since Kate wasn't here. Jake had already told me that she couldn't make it. Working at the local school you can't just up and go whenever you want. Soon dinner was over and we all headed our separate ways. Promising to meet at our lace around 10 am to get a good head start. At least with Edward and Peter there with father and Billy we could count on all the preparations to be taken cared of. We lovely ladies wouldn't have to do anything. After a quick shower I found my bed and fell asleep almost instantly. It was heaven.

Unfortunately while sleep was heaven, actually sleeping for more than a few hours the wake up call of a little wood nymph and blond Barbie was not. The bouncing of the bed wasn't that great either. "Alright, Alright. I'm up." I croaked. "See this is why she works best at home. No wonder she's so sort after. She probably stays up all night writing the responses." Rosalie's words were true, but still I would have liked to sleep more. Turn over I sort the light of the clock. Well that would explain it. I'd slept for 10 hours last night. No wonder I didn't want to get up. Throwing on a pair of black yoga pants and a blue singlet top with my runners I made my way down stairs. "You my girl are lucky that we still have to wait until Jane and Felix get here. Or you would be in so much trouble." Esme's voice came from the kitchen followed by her and her lovely husband. Wrinkling my nose made my way into the kitchen to grab some juice and take my daily vitamins. Awake and some what sociable I came back into the living room and hugged everyone. "Hey does this mean that I can count today as my baby shower. All except Tanya and Kate are here." I asked getting a few mummers from others. Hoping that it would get me out of it, and this way it would be more relaxing. "That's a great idea. This way we know what everyone will get you." Alice piped in. She and Esme had already met a month ago. They got on so well that you'd think that Alice was their daughter and Edward was the boyfriend.

As soon as Jane stepped out of the car she was dragged into another. And let me tell you this, when seven women walk into a baby shop you get a very fast response from he staff. But said staff need to learn that baby bumps are not public property. I think after the first young girl almost got her hand slapped from Char they learnt not to touch. Basinets, cots, nappy bins, night lights, monitors, and all other baby paraphernalia was everywhere. Then you had the clothes. Singlets, bibs, jump suits, tops, pants, shorts, skirts, dresses. It was endless. After 3 hours I really needed a break. "Lady with the baby needs a seat." I called as we stepped out of the third store so far with each shopping buddy carrying at least three bags each. At least I got to buy the basinet, order the nappy bin and all other furniture that Peter wasn't making at home. Peanut was going to be the best dressed baby in Texas. "Lunch it is. Then we start on the momma to be. Clothes and maybe some pampering?" Mother's voiced knowing how to get me to bend to her will. Not fair I think, but right now I'd take it as long as I got to sit for a while.

Finding a little bistro in the mall wasn't that hard. But finding one that could accommodate seven women and their shopping was interesting to say the least. It wasn't until we made a stop at the cars to put the shopping away that I finally got my rest. I would have taken the break in the car but food was a necessity for shopping as Alice has constantly said. As I said she and Esme were meant to be in the same family. "Have you picked any names for the baby yet sweetie?" Jane had asked, she had been playing the role of mum for the last few months with me. She said she knew something what it was like for someone to be in my position, and was beyond glad that I had taken the right steps to build the bridge and fix what happened between me and my parents. In fact mother and Jane hadn't let go of one another's arm through the whole shopping experience. "None, I guess peanut will be a Swan though; but I know that if I knew cowboy's surname I would be putting that down. I owe him that much." I responded. "Who's cowboy Bella?" Alice asked; I forgot that only Char knew all the details of that night. "I'd like to know that too. Sweetie you never really went into much detail about that night." Mother, always the inquisitive minded woman.

"Cowboy is a man that after one night I fell in love with. It was about a month after Edward and I broke up, just before I came home and I met him. Have you ever met a guy and known that he was it? The one you would do anything, be anything for him? That's what it was like for me. After a few hours with him driving I knew Edward wasn't the one for me. I knew that I had to make it right for him. Let him find the one that was out there for him. And he did; I can't tell you how glad I am and how happy I am for you two Alice." I started, but the tears had started to build and I needed to stop only for a few minutes. What I didn't know what that the entire bistro was quiet and listening to my story. "Anyway. After one amazing night I knew that I had found my one love. But I didn't trust myself, and I didn't think I deserve to find that one when I was going back to break the heart of another. So I left him there, and I've regretted it ever since. That is the story of my cowboy, and peanuts father." By now everyone at the table had tears falling and mother had me pressed into her side. I hadn't even noticed that we had eaten our meals but when the check had been asked for the manager came out instead. "Honey, I heard the story. I'm sorry but I don't think anyone in the bistro wasn't moved by it. You lunches are on the house. And honey you deserve love no matter how it comes to you or for how long a time it lasts."

After another three hours of shopping, but this time for me we headed to the spa that was located in the mall. It wasn't one of those retreats that are out in the desert, but they did cater for large groups like ours. Each and every one of us was in need of relaxation. Massages, manicures, pedicures, and facials were happening to each and everyone. It was pure heaven on earth, second to that night with Jasper. I think I had fallen asleep at some point during the spa treatment. Because the next thing I knew was that I was awoken from my dream, replaying everything that had happened that faithful night. "Bella, its time to get back. The guys are waiting for us." Char gently woke me. She knew what I was dreaming about just by the smile on my face; and I think everyone else knew it too. "See Barbie and wood nymph. That's how you wake me up and get a happy Bella." I replied laughing. "Yeah whatever, your just happy after that dream we al know you were having." Rose shot at me, not missing a beat.

Driving back to the house Jane and mother were sitting in front while Char and I were in the back. I was amazed that all the shopping actually fit in the two cars. I was sure that a call back to the house would have been needed to come and get some of us, or the shopping. "Bella, my youngest son will be there tonight. You don't mind do you?" Jane asked. I was a little taken back. I knew that she had another child; Peter had told me that his brother had left not long before I arrived back in Texas. I don't remember much but I thought he was in the military. "It's a family thing Jane. If he's your family, then he's my family." I answered her truthfully. Besides it was actually Pete's and Char's place not mine, they had just adopted me and weren't letting go anytime soon. Not that I wanted them. It was a very relaxed drive home, but that would have happened anyway with all the pampering that we had just had. I felt like I was floating on a cloud.

"Let's take this to my room for now. We can go through it later. Maybe make the guys cringe and have a baby shopping show?"I asked everyone, which they loved the idea. Loaded with our bags, we all headed into the house and up to my room. Peter had finished the renovations to my room and started on the room that would belong to peanut. Including the adjoined door that would make it easier for me to get in the room. I was sitting down on the bed, slowly taking my shoes off and looking for a comfortable summer dress to wear before I headed to the bathroom in desperate need of a shower. I felt all icky from walking all day. Just as I found what I was looking for I realized that we left the basinet in the boot of the rental. "Peter, can you do me a huge favour. Peanut will love you forever." Yeah I know playing the baby card isn't the best. But he was playing it on me too. More specifically when I had a craving for something and he liked it, he's make sure I made enough for both of us. Saying it would make both me and peanut happy that we didn't have to eat on our own. "What's up little B? You got cravings for spicy wedges and sour cream?" he asked wiggling his brows.

"Wishful thinking. You're cooking tonight. I bought a basinet today for peanut. Do you think you could bring it in for me and put it in the corner?" he frowned when he the food was out, but smiled big when he found out that I had finally started getting everything that was needed for peanut. "Sure sweetie, go have a shower and it'll be there when you get out." He came over and hugged me before heading to the drive while I headed for the bathroom. I would have used all the water if I could have, but as the hot water was never ending I couldn't test the theory. Getting dressed in a while sun dress and matching flesh bra and panty set I headed back into the room listening to the voice of Char instructing Peter and someone else to where to set the basinet up. "Over there but not too close to the window. Safety first for the peanut; and this way she won't have to move it later." Char was instructing. They really didn't have to put it up now. I thought it would have been father or Jake there helping Peter, but it wasn't. "Pete, you didn't have to do that. It could have waited for tomorrow or some other time. W still have around four months till peanut is here." I voiced, making Pete jump and his accomplice to chuckle.

"She's not really worried is she?" the stranger replied. I assumed that it was Peter's brother; but he sounded so familiar. "Nope that would be my little sister for you. Hey B. I want you to meet someone. Jasper, this is Little B, but me and Char are the only one's who can call her that. Everyone calls her Bella. Bella, this is my brother Jasper." As Peter introduced me to his brother I watched as he turned. Those blue eyes, that blond hair. The man I had been dreaming of for all this time. The one that I fell for, and fell again for in that second. My Jasper; My Cowboy. I drank him in, memorizing his every feature because my memory didn't do him justice. "Cowboy?" I whispered. But as he moved forward it began to go black. I heard a few choice words from his and Pete's mouth and a cry from Char. MY cowboy was back.


	9. Chapter 9

Getting a call form Peter last night was not what I was waiting for. It had been a month since Emmett and I had gone to Forks Washington to find Bella only to find that she didn't live there anymore. I was getting more and more desperate for information from James about where in Texas she was. So when the phone rang and showed his name on the caller ID I wasn't that enthused when I answered; "Hey Peter, what's up?" The snort on the end of the phone should have told me he was in a good mood, and I was close to breaking it. "There's the love for ya. What the hell are you doing tomorrow night?" his voice was a little off, and after living with him and Char for awhile I knew that I the he was a little punch drunk or; well you get the idea. God I hoped it was the first one. "Not much; I got work in the morning but nothing afterwards. Why what you got planned?" I needed something to get my mind of Bella, and work was definitely not bringing a distraction for me. I had already had to turn down 3 women from the gym where Emmett and I have been working as security for the last couple of weeks. Great looking women and everything, but somehow Bella had changed me to be a one-womaned kinda guy. Even if that woman wasn't in my life anymore."Good fucker, get your ass over here. We're having a cookout Whitlock style with family and friends. And Char thinks I should get your sorry excuse of an ass here too." Yeah Peter had a little too much to drink. Char would kick his ass if this was what he was normally like.

After agreeing to the cookout I waited until Emmett and rose came home from dinner with their friends. One of the women that she worked with was having some family drama but apparently worked it out and was now getting herself back together. Yeah I paid attention; Rose was the type of woman that made sure that you understood what was going on. "Hey Jazz, you missed out on a great night out. Jake and his dad were funny as hell. Telling us stories about Bell and everything that she got up to growing up. It was classic." Obviously, Emm and Jake hit it off. And Emm had a few drinks too. Poor Rose it would mean that he'd have a nasty hangover to deal with in the morning; and by the looks she was giving him she knew it too. "Dude what you up to tomorrow? You gotta meet this guy." He continued as if he hadn't stopped for a break. "No can do. I got work tomorrow and then a family cookout. Sounds like you had a great night though." With a quick kiss to rose and a helping hand to Emm to get his big ass to bed I made y way back to my room. "I wish you guys would find his angel already. He looks like he needs some good right now." I heard Rose telling Emmett; and I couldn't agree more with her. I wish we could find my angel, my Bella soon too.

Sleep was everything that it had been for these past five months, dreams of Bella. Marrying her, her having our children, growing old with her. Everything that I could ever want and need with her. It was these dreams that helped me make it through the next 10 hours at work. Damn Alec had decided to chuck a sicky. I knew he wasn't sick he'd gone out last night. I know because he wanted me to be his wing man. So now not only did I have to do my own 5 hour shift but cover his ass too. It was killing me, especially when the receptionist wouldn't stop staring at my ass or my crutch. I was never so thankful that my shift was over. I headed for the staff bathrooms and quickly showered and changed into a pair of jeans and t-shirt and headed for the door with a quick goodbye to everyone. I still had Peter's truck; asshole hadn't asked for it back yet, and I liked this one. Reminded me of Bella's red beast. The drive over wasn't that bad, traffic was pretty much gone. Peter was out front when I pulled up to the curve. There were a few cars there, so I didn't really pay much attention to any except the one that Peter was puling things out of the boot. "See this is brotherly love, greeting me at the drive. How the hell are you Pete?" I called before shaking his hand. "Hey little bro, help me with this. I gotta take it inside and set it up." He handed me what looked like a little mattress and some bits of wood. What the hell, as far as I knew Char wasn't expecting. Then it hit me, the mysterious Little B that had moved in when I moved out.

We headed into a room where it looked like a baby bomb had exploded, bags and bags of clothes and everything else baby related was scattered all over the room. "Char can you come in here for a minute. We can't make our way through the baby maze." Peter called out, good thing too. I didn't want to stand on anything that would get my ass kicked by a pregnant woman. It took Char about 5 minutes to put all the bags on the bed, sorted to baby stuff and momma stuff. It looks like babies and momma's need more crap than I thought ever necessary. "Don't give me that look Jazz. Seven women shopping together it was gonna happen. And she wouldn't have gotten everything until the last minute otherwise. Over there but not too close to the window. Safety first for the peanut; and this way she won't have to move it later" Char directed us, as we heard the bathroom door open and the sweetest voice that I had every heard came through. "Pete, you didn't have to do that. It could have waited for tomorrow or some other time. We still have around four months till peanut is here." I couldn't help the overwhelming thought of my Bella when she said that, or the soft laugh that I tried to hide as I continued, trying to cover it up "She's not really worried is she?"

As Peter introduced me to the mysterious little B I turned around and I was stunned. It was her. Bella. Peter had been living here with her all this time and hadn't told me. Those endless brown eyes, that same long chocolate brown hair, perfect kissable lips. She was perfect, just as I remembered her. Well almost like I remembered her, the bump that was covered by the beautiful white dress was new, but it made her even more angelic. I couldn't tale my eyes off her. "Cowboy" she whispered gently that if I wasn't paying attention to her I was sure I wouldn't have heard it. But as I watched her slowly sink to the ground as Char did her best to catch her; my heart went with her. I swore something I did not do when I knew my parents could be around, momma hit hard when she heard me or Pete talk like that. "EDWARD, ALICE. ANYONE. GET IN HERE NOW." Charlotte yelled at the top of her lungs. It was a few seconds later that two men and a small woman entered the room, looking at the scene before them. "What happened?" the blond man, I'd have to say he was the younger mans father; they looked similar in a sense, but different. You cold see the mix of him and another in the guy. "I don't know. She just finished in the bathroom. She seemed fine, but all of a sudden she passed out on us. Is she going to be okay?" Charlotte's frantic voice brings me out of my self induced Bella coma.

"You two out sorry but I don' think she would want her brother and someone she doesn't know in here while we give her a check up. Peanut is going to be her first priority when she comes to." The young woman, I'm assuming to be Alice informs us. I'm in way too much shock to even consider fighting Pete's arms as he pulls me out of the room. Less than two steps out and a rumbling of feet can be heard making their way towards us. "Brace yourselves. Everyone is fiercely protective of her." Peter mumbles to me as everyone makes their way towards us. "What happened Peter? Where are Bella and Char?" an older woman who looks like Bella, except her eyes are a beep blue colour, and her hair is more red than brown. Peter ushers everyone back so it's not as noisy in the hall and the three in the room can check Bella and peanut over. Whatever peanut is. Slowly everyone takes their seats. It's not until its quiet that I take a look at who is here. That extremely tall guy from Bella's old home and another Native American who is again similar in appearance, except he's in a wheelchair. An older man with salt and pepper air, what isn't greying is a dark brown, with brown eyes. He looks like he's in his early 50's and is standing with the woman that I'm assuming is Bella's mother, and another woman who 's caramel brown hair is similar to the young guy in the room. She's smaller than most of the women in the room. It's the last couple that gets most of my attention. "Emmett, Rose? What are you two doing here at my brother's place?" I asked, and bringing the attention to myself. "Your brother's? Peter her is your brother. Should have guessed with how similar you are in attitude, but looks like this one behaves himself." Emmett's smart ass response gaining a backhand from Rose.

"Hey I know you; you came looking for Bella last month." The very large guy at the back of the group speaks up. I was waiting for him to figure it out, but what is he doing here? Man this is confusing, what the hell is going on right now? "Can we get back to that later what is going on with my daughter?" the older man with the salt and pepper hair. Well at least I was correct about who he was. "I don't know what's going on yet. One minute she was fine, even going so far as to tell us to not set up the basinet, the next thing she's passing out in Char's arms mumbling something." Peter answered him. "Cowboy." I finished. But as a result gaining some very uncharacteristic looks from the women in the room. "What did you say." Momma cornered me, well verbally at least. "Cowboy. That's what she said before she passed out." I answered wondering why it was so important and why Bella was looking at me when she said it. To make everything even more confusing Rose, momma, and the other two ladies got up and left heading for the bedroom. "Does anyone want to try and explain what the hell is going on?" Bella's father nearly explodes. I don't blame him.

"Sorry right. First let me introduce you to my brother. Jasper this is Bella's father Charlie, her best friend from home Jake and his father Billy. The older blond doctor in the room..." Peter started to introduce everyone until the blond doctor and the other young man came into the room "You mean the one that just got kicked out of the room by all those ladies?" he responded causing a few of the guys standing to laugh; mainly Emmett and the Jake guy. "Anyway, this is Dr. Cullen and his son Edward. It seems you know Emmett and his wife Rose. Now the lady with the red-ish hair is Bella's mum Renee, and the other lady is Edward mother Esme. Finally the short fairy is Edward's girlfriend Alice. This guy's is my brother and a pain in the butt as well." That was too many names and not enough time to process. "Charlie, Bella is fine. It seems she just had a little scare or something. She wouldn't go into details." Slowly everyone started to talk and get comfortable, as we heard some gentle laughter coming form the room. I got Peter's attention and motioned for him to follow me into the back yard. "Why the hell didn't you tell me that your Little B was my Bella? I've been searching for her for months." I hissed, I was pissed. You would be too.

"What the hell are you going on about? You never mentioned anyone called Bella. The only person you've been going on about for the last few months was the angel... oh shit. What are you gonna do?" Ding ding ding we have a winner here people. Peter finally caught up to everything that's going on right now and slumps back in one of the chairs sitting on the patio. "What are you going to do Jazz" Emmett's voice came from behind making both of us jump. Ass hole. Running my fingers through my hair I had to think. Obviously I needed to talk to her. But she's pregnant. I don't want to do anything to bring harm to her or her baby. But before I could think or answer them a call from the hall brought us all out of our thoughts. "Jasper Whitlock you need to come in here." Momma's voice called and you answer that tone.

Making my way back to the room where all the women seemed to have ran off to when they learned of "Cowboy" I knocked on the door. There stood Bella's mother with tears running down her cheeks. Looking around the room it would seem that all the ladies had tears wither running down their faces or were barely holding them. "Son I think you need to talk to Bella." Momma said as she exited the door giving me a hug as she passed. Puzzled by some of the reactions the ladies gave me walking out I entered the room. There she was. I wanted to run over to her, kiss her. God just to hold her would have been heaven but she looked scared. Was she scared of me? "Jasper. It's really you? I'm not dreaming this. Please tell me I'm not dreaming this." Her voice was so low I was afraid I'd scared her. I couldn't stay there any longer, her pleading tone and eyes brought me to the side of the bed and to take her hand. "Bella, you have no clue how long I've been searching for you. And all this time you've been living with my brother and his wife." Lifting her hand up to my face, and gently kissing each finger. Relishing in every touch, her smell. Everything that made up Bella.

"Why, why have you been searching for me?" she asked me after a few minutes of just staring at each other. Was she kidding me? I mean come on. How often do you fall in love with someone. "I mean, I'm nothing special Jasper. You could have any woman in the world. Why were you looking for me?" she stumbled over the words suddenly looking at her hands, not meeting my eyes anymore. How do you tell someone that your in love with them, that you've spent the last five months looking for them? Slowly I stood up and took my wallet out of my back pocket, in there was a symbol of someone out there who could have my everything, all she had to do was ask. I unfolded the little note she left me and placed it on her hands. "You weren't the only one who fell in love that night Bella." I added. She gazed at the piece of paper for what felt like eternity. "You kept it? I thought; I thought you would have thrown it away." Again her voice pleaded for understanding. "Bella, I fell for you the minute I saw you. When you pulled over to give me a lift. That night was amazing, but it's not what I fell in love with. I fell in love with you. I know I don't know you that well, not really at all. But it doesn't change how I fell about you. It never will."I answered her. When she met my eyes again her smile was amazing, she was beautiful.

"I should say congratulations. I hope this won't cause any problems between the father and yourself. May I ask what names have you got picked out?" I asked, remembering that yes she is indeed pregnant. So somewhere out there is a very lucky man, someone I will be jealous of for the rest of my days. She giggled, that sweet giggle that I heard in the truck while she was driving those months ago. "Thank you, and no it won't cause a problem with the father. Well I don't think so anyway. I haven't really picked any names yet, but I can tell you one name if you want to hear it." She spoke, her eyes cautious but the sparkle in them amazing. I nodded my head. I couldn't speak. She was taken and I had just told her that I had fallen in love with her that night. I was an idiot. "Well up until this afternoon Peanut" –she pointed to her baby bump-" was a Swan. Now he or she is a Whitlock." She whispered. I, I was, I am the father. I'm going to be a father. I gently placed on hand on her stomach while looking at her face. Slowly, ever so slowly I bent down to kiss her. Before our lips met I whispered "No, no problems form me." As I gently met her lips I felt at home.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Yes I know what you want more than just what happened from Bella's POV. But unfortunately that was all that was coming to me from those two. I guess she thought it was important and who am I to go against a pregnant woman. Who knows (well I do but that's another story) it might be important. But just from a mother's point of view I think that she needed to tell you all what she was thinking. Also I think you might have to wait for the next instalment as it's been a busy weekend so far and it hadn't finished yet. My son's 4****th**** birthday party and dancing comp for my daughter I am in desperate need of sleep. But that's my issue. Enjoy lovelies.**

It was him, he was here. I wasn't dreaming, it wasn't my mind giving me what I truly wanted. I was sure of it. Slowly, I opened my eyes to find not Jasper but Carlisle, Edward and Alice in the room with me. It was a cruel trick that my heart and head had decided to play on me. I was positive this time; I had been double teamed by my own memories and physical being. I couldn't help or hold the tears as they fell. Maybe it was time that I just gave up on finding Jasper. Maybe it was time to look into the future and the possibility of finding another love. No I couldn't do that. My heart was given freely and I won't take it back no matter how painful it was.

"Bella; honey are you okay? What happened?" Carlisle gently broke my thoughts and as I noticed giving me the once over with his eyes. "I'm fine Carlisle. I promise. I just felt a little light headed. I guess I didn't eat that much at lunch after all." I tried to reason. I mean what would he have thought if I had said that I thought I was the man of my dreams, the man I loved after one night. Only to find that I had imagined the whole ting. He quickly checked my pulse, blood pressure, heart rate and asked if I felt anything near peanut. "Well it seems that maybe it was hat lack of food. Lay down and we'll bring you something to eat in half an hour." He informed me and the rest of the room. Char hadn't left my side, I was extremely glad of that. Not that I didn't love these three but I needed her right now.

Before any of us could say any more, the mothers and Rose came into the room with a force, kicking out Edward and Carlisle. "Bella what happened? You scared everyone." Mother asked, and I could see the fear in her eyes. "I, I guess I didn't eat enough at lunch and it caught up with me. I'm so sorry everyone. I ruined the cookout." I didn't know what I was to say. I mean they would send me to the loony bin; maybe I'd meet bugs bunny or daffy duck? "Yep, Miss Bella you have officially flipped your lid" I thought causing myself to laugh. "There's the second sign Bella, watch it or you might really crack." Breaking into an all out belly laugh; and gaining a few pointed looks. "See even they think you've lost it." The little voice in my head that I think is meant to be my conscious or sanity.

"Bella that's bull and you know it. Hell I know it. Before you passed out you said "Cowboy" now spill what's going on in that head of yours." Rose demanded. Bringing me out of my temporary insanity. "Fine. I thought I saw my cowboy. But obviously I didn't or he'd still be here now wouldn't he. Then I thought that if I had told anyone you'd all send me to the loony bin; making me think that maybe I'd meet bugs bunny or daffy duck. Then I realized that I had finally cracked making me laugh. Then I realized that I was laughing at how fucked up my life was that I had laughed at something like that. The second sign that nothing is right. I was having a little debate with my sanity or conscious or whatever it is that little voice in my head." I rushed out. Waiting for one of them to call Carlisle to come and book me on the first bus to the asylum. What I didn't expect was that they would all break out laughing at my quick trip down nuts road. Maybe it was contagious or something. Who knows?

"Bella what's Cowboy's name?" Rose's next question. What she was fishing for I had no clue, but hey I think I have earned the pain that's coming up now so why the hell not. Maybe sharing would be a good thing. Make it not so big. "Jasper. But I don't know his last name. Why?" I answered and asked. Flipping your lid and getting questioned was not a good mix. It was down right confusing. And I didn't like it. I was already having second thoughts of giving up his name. What I did notice was the shared look between Rose Char and Jane. What were those three cooking up in their collective minds? "Little b, what does he look like? Your cowboy." Char cooed behind me, trying to not freak out the insane pregnant woman sitting between her legs. "Dirty blond curls that hung down his face. Piercing blue eyes, almost like Peter's but not. Defined jaw and very very luscious lips. Did you want details on his body?" I asked gaining a definite no from all of the ladies in the room. There lose if you ask me. "Bella you didn't imagine him. That's Peter's brother." Char's voice was almost like talking to a kindy kid. Yeah school was working on her ability to talk with kids too. "Jasper Whitlock is Peter's brother? He is Emmett's old platoon buddy." Rose spoke up. This was getting to weird for me. I tried to get up but got pushed and pulled down by Char and Alice. "Hey! I want go to the bathroom if you don't mind. Unless you want to clean up the mess. Peanut's sitting on my bladder or something." I threw to the room of ladies, bringing another laugh and a helping hand up from Mother and Jane. "Fine but you get straight back into that bed when you finished." Alice piped up, slightly annoyed. I saluted her, I mean I wasn't going to win any medical argument with her, Edward and Carlisle in the house now was I?

The chatter that was flowing through the room while I was in the bathroom abruptly stopped as I walked out of the bathroom and made my way back to the bed where Char was holding the bedding up for me to climb in. Mother and Jane looked like they had been crying, or were on the verge of crying. I was starting to worry about what had caused them to be like this. Did they really think that I had lost my mind? "Honestly I'm fine. I promise. I think it's just all getting to me right now. I'm going to be a single mother to a beautiful baby." I reassured them squeezing their hands trying to not only tell them but show them that I was fine. "Bella. Jasper is here. I promise you that he's here in the house." Jane was talking but I couldn't believe her. It would hurt way too much for it to be a lie. Shaking my head I whispered "I don't believe you. Don't do this. It hurts too much already." Tears starting to fall down my face once more. I felt rather than saw Jane leave the side of my bed. I didn't pay much attention to what she was doing or what everyone else was doing around me. I wanted to go back to that bubble right now that I was in when I first came back to Texas. But I knew I couldn't, and I wasn't going to break that promise that I made on the plane. I was going to be strong for peanut.

When I looked back up I noticed that I was alone, well almost alone. "Jasper. It's really you? I'm not dreaming this. Please tell me I'm not dreaming this." I whispered. I couldn't take it if I had lost myself again. It would truly be torture. As he made his way over to the bed I thought that maybe they were right, but when he grabbed my hand and kissed each finger, I knew. I knew it was him. Well that was until he spoke, telling me that he'd been looking for me all this time. That he didn't know I was here all this time. That he loved me, not just because of that night, but that he loved me from the minute he stepped into the cab of my truck.

Now came the hard part. It nearly broke my heart all over again when he congratulated me on being pregnant. He was so detached, his emotions from minutes before were so full, and I could have swum in them. Hell I think I did. Was he mad that I kept peanut and that now he would have to put up with me in his life as well as peanut? It was getting confusing again. It's been one busy day. And I just wanted it to be over. So I told him; "Well up until this afternoon Peanut" –I pointed to peanut-"was a Swan. Now he or she is a Whitlock." My voice so low that I thought that he didn't hear me. I couldn't look at his face, to see the disappointment written all over it. But as he lifted my head and told me that he loved the idea my life started to fall into place again. His kiss was amazing. Just as I remembered it. Soft, low and too short. We stared at one another not knowing what to do next. We knew absolutely nothing about one another. Well except that for the past 5 months the people we knew and loved knew both of us and no-one figured out this amazing mess that was finally making its way to be sorted out. "Charlie Swan. If you go in that room right now I will not be responsible for what happens. And you will clean up your own mess. I swear to god. Let them be. They have to work this out." Mother's voice was heard in the hall, she wasn't yelling but you could hear her through the door. I guess the mothers, Rose and Alice had filled everyone in; and father wasn't happy. "What do you mean? Clean up my own mess. She's my daughter for heavens sake. Where has he been these past months while she had to go through this on her own?" Fathers slightly raised voice countered mothers argument. I didn't care. He told me he'd been looking for me, he had held onto the little note I had given him. Father was not going to destroy this on me.

I pointed to the door and mimed locking it to Jasper. He quickly got up and did what I was silently asking. Joining me back on the bed moments later, laying his hand on my stomach. I couldn't contain the sigh that left my lips when he touched me. It was like he was showing me that he was okay with the idea of being a father. "Their right you know. Your parents. We do need to talk." Jasper broke the silence but I knew he was right. He deserved to know why I lift that night. And so I told him. Everything that had happened between Edward and I, the breakup before that night ever happened; the talking to his parents when we told them we were over; finding out I was pregnant and though his shock that father had effectively kicked me out; working with Rose as my boss; living with Peter and Charlotte. Everything. And he listened and so did my parents I think. I didn't hear them go back to the living room. We sat again in silence again once I had finished letting him absorb everything that had happened during the past five months. The knock at the door broke us from our thoughts.

Jasper got up and answered the door; there standing at the door was everyone. And I mean everyone. I guess it was time to answer everyone's questions as to what happened, and where we stood in all this. This was going to be interesting.


	11. Chapter 11

"Let me get this straight first before anyone asks anything. I have no clue what's happening any time soon, but right now I need some food." Bella's little introduction caused a few chuckles and giggles. You cold tell she had everyone wrapped around her little finger. Even pa, he never bent for anyone, yet here he was bending to Bella's every whim. As no-one was moving to get her something; I decided it was up to me to take that on. I mean it is my baby she is carrying, though I would love to make it more in the future. Where did that come from? I think I'm getting a little ahead of myself here. Yes she kissed me back but who knows what this means. "Where the hell do you think your going? You have some major questions to answer there." Charlie's anger obviously hadn't gone down too much. At least he wasn't trying to kill me as yet. He may look like he's calmed but now I heard his voice I wasn't going to mess with that anytime soon. "I was just going to get her something to eat. Like she asked sir." I replied gaining a muffled "brown-nosing" from Pete. I wasn't going to disagree. This man was Bella's father after all.

One of the ladies present must have thought ahead of time as they came prepared with choc peppermint swirl ice-cream for her. Soon everyone was perched around the room in different positions and places. Both my mother and Bella's mother were sitting either side of her. Charlie and pa were guarding the door with Jake and his father flanking them, not like I was going to run off or anything. Geez give me some credit. Emmett and Rose; as well as Peter and Charlotte were sitting on the floor leaning on the wall. While Alice, Edward, Carlisle and Esme were now perched on the chairs beside the other wall. Yeah it was like sitting through the Spanish inquisition or something. It was that uncomfortable silence before you knew something was going to happen. All I could think of was that I was looking at 14 very interested people at different states of amusement or annoyance. It just depended on who you looked at, and where there attention was at that moment.

"I want to know how you to met. And how he hell this happened." Charlie finally spoke with finality. I looked at Bella; she didn't need to have her father pissed at her again. "Look how we met was not the best of circumstances. She picked me up while I was walking in the rain. I, well lets just say I don't think Peter is such a push over anymore. I'm not going to go into all the details of that night because only two people ever need to know that. But when I woke up she wasn't there. When I heard her truck I didn't know what to do, so I ran to try and get her to stay. But I wasn't fast enough and she was gone before I could get to her." I got caught up in the memory, almost forgetting that everyone was there. "That doesn't explain why you turned up to Charlie's place last month. You know if you told me who you were I might have helped you out. Well maybe not." Jake brought me back to reality with a thud. "Let me ask you something. If you found the one girl that changed everything you looked at, how you looked at people and everything what would you do to get her back? I did the one thing I could think of; I went looking. Emmett and I went back to the hotel, and they gave us the name I. Swan. So we went from there. And I don't regret a damned thing now." As I finished I noticed the little nod from Charlie, maybe I had scored some points, I don't know. Peter's shit-eating grin was sort of encouraging depending on what was going through his head.

"So what did you do Jasper? You can't go into a story like that and leave it there. It's just not nice." Little Alice called from Edwards lap where she now sat. "I mean you said you had a name, and that was it. How did you go from a name to an address?" she continued when I didn't answer. "Well Emmett and I went back home. We looked everywhere and did everything that we could think of except bring Rose in. It wasn't a good thing if she used her contacts and I didn't want her to loose her job or anything. So we eventually turned to a friend of ours from our army days. He's now a cop and was able to eventually track her down. Giving us her address, well her parents address. That's when we went for a drive last night. It took two days of driving non stop, with Emmett and me taking shifts so nothing could happen. When we got to the address at Forks Washington she wasn't there. She had moved a few months before. So when we came back I started working at the gym as a security guard of sorts while I had our cop friend looking for her once again." I felt like I was giving my personal story from birth. "Is that what you two were doing all that time Emmett McCarty?" Rose asked Emm, gaining a nod in answer. I knew one man in the room was going to be a very happy man when he got home, o thought. God that sounded sleazy. I wanted more with Bella; So much more.

"So how is it that none of us were able to put one and one together to get this sorted earlier?" Char asked the room in general. I was sort of wondering that too. I mean I told Peter, Emmett and Rose. And by the sound of it Bella told Char. So how come it took so long to get to this point. "I think it was because I never told anyone Jasper's name. I always referred to him as my Cowboy. So until a little while ago it was always cowboy. I didn't even tell mother the whole story until lunch today." Bella's voice was soft and laced with some emotion that I couldn't understand. I wanted to sit with her, but with the two mothers sitting on either side of her I couldn't do anything but smile at her, hopefully showing her that I understood and I wasn't going any where. "And all I ever told you guys was that she was my Unattainable Angel. If I had given you the name Rose you could have lost your job. Your a reporter and all and could have really done some damage to your future if you had. When I told Peter about it all; all I had was the name Bella S. And he always referred to Bella as Little B." I finished. The look on Bella's face was breath taking. Her smile was, wow. I could have just stared at her all day.

"So now that you found each other what are you going to do?" Bella's mother asked looking between Bella and I. "What I would love to happen may not be the best thing. But what I want to happen and I'm hoping that Bella thinks the same is that we get to know one another better. She's carrying my baby, and I will be there for both of them regardless of the outcome of everything."- As I said this her face fell. I didn't want to break her heart but I knew what needed to be done for everyone involved. - "As much as I would live to be with her in every way, I think it would be better if we got to know one another first." Her face lit up again once I had finished speaking. "I think that's a good idea." Her response gave me hope that maybe I wasn't the only one that wanted more than just friends and unattached parents.

The questions continued for at least an hour ranging form what was going to happen if things worked out, causing me to smile and I think the same could be said for Bella; to what if things didn't work and we ended up hating one another. I doubt I could ever hate my Bella. She was everything I ever wanted or needed on my life and nothing would ever change that. "Alright everyone enough questions for the night, not that I'm finished with you two by a long shot. But I think it might be time to let these two to talk a little more privately and for the rest of us to go start cooking." Charlie broke in. His anger had gone after the second question as far as I could sense. I wasn't liked or anything like that, but I wasn't going to be killed by him either. So that was reassuring. As everyone got up to leave I distinctly heard Peter's comment; "So I'm really going to be an uncle to peanut. Not just figuratively speaking." He sounded extremely happy and smug. This coupled with Char's little squeal of delight was an encouraging thought.

"Well that went better than I thought. I was sure father was going to try and kill you." Bella said as her parents and mine were the final ones to leave the rom. "It hasn't been ruled out yet Isabella." Came his gruff response and pa's throaty chuckle. Her eyes were the size of saucers, and I think what ever colour was in her face drained. I think mine was very similar to that too. I took the coveted spot that I had wanted through out the time we were all talking, well we were talking they were questioning. "So what do you want to know? I'm an opened book." I told her and it was true, anything she wanted to know I would tell her. "Did you mean all that? What you said. That you want more than just friendship?" her voice so soft, she was scared that I was only saying that so I wouldn't have to face her father's anger? The tears had already started to form in her eyes, it hurt just seeing he think that. Grabbing her hand once more I held on as tightly as I could without hurting her. "Of course. I've spent all this time looking for you because I didn't want or need anyone else. You changed me in a way that I never thought could be possible. I'd follow you to the ends of the world and back; I'd happily jump off a cliff if that's what you want me to do. But I also meant that before we jump into anything I think we should get to know each other. I know what I want but I won't force myself on you. Momma taught me a lot better than that. Actually I am amazed that she isn't trying to castrate me right now. I think she's still on a high from finding out she's gonna be a grandma." At this thought we both softly laughed. But I could help that she hadn't told me what she wanted.

So I bit the bullet and asked; "But what about you. What do you want from this? Do you want me to just be your friend who happens to be your baby's father, or do you want more?" I couldn't stop the desperation that leaked into my voice, I was sure she heard it but she didn't say anything about it, in fact she didn't say anything. I felt my heart fall to the ground, and went to slowly remove my hand from hers. So it wasn't me that didn't want this I thought. Of course she wouldn't there was no way I was anywhere good enough for her. But as I slowly lowered her hand onto the bed she tightened her grip. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean that, it's just that I've been dreaming of this day for months and now it's here. It's a little bit of a head spin." She confessed, making my heart climb up from the floor but not daring to go higher than my knees, it would take too long for it to hit the floor if she decided that maybe she didn't want anything more. "I do want you, more than you know. But with everything I've gone through these past few months it's gonna take a little for me to come to grips with it. That you want me to. Its part of why I left. I thought there was no way that someone like you would want someone like me. I was sure that you were married or had a girlfriend and I couldn't take it. I fell for you that night. Even before we did anything. Before you said anything, but I was scared out of my brain. I couldn't take it and I did the one thing I was good at. I ran." She rushed out everything; tears running down her face and while my heart soared that she felt the same as I did it fell that she thought all this. That she wasn't good enough for me. I held her, not wanting to let go, deciding that if she would let me I wouldn't ever let go. I finally had my Bella in my arms again and I wasn't going to let her leave without a fight.


	12. Chapter 12

We talked throughout the night into the early hours in the morning, even after everyone had gone back to their respected places or to bed. First and foremost we talked about peanut, even showing me a picture that was taken at 3 months. When I asked her if she knew what we were having she looked a little uncomfortable. "Sorta, I had one picture of peanut where I could show everyone, and one that showed what peanut was. I just haven't looked at it, and neither has anyone else." I could understand that. I think. I mean she's had 5 months to get used to having a baby, and while I'm glad its mine I wish I was there for her the whole time. She really shouldn't have gone through that all on her own. I was so glad that my brother and Charlotte were there to help her as well as everyone else. I had so many questions for her that I didn't know where to start. Like how she knew Emmett and Rosalie; what she was planning to do once the baby was born, like living arrangements and work? I knew she was a reporter of sorts but wasn't sure what exactly was her role at the paper.

She told me about her life growing up as the police chief's daughter, how she had gone to school with Edward but nothing happened between them until they were both at college but that Esme and Carlisle had taken her in before then. Even when they found out that she was pregnant and it wasn't Edwards, there were still there for her. How broken everything was between her and her parents and it took her mother to kick her father's butt before he realised what a colossal mistake he made when he kicked her out. What she had done at college, and how she met Charlotte and Peter. In return I told her about how Emmett and I had gone through basic training and somehow managed to be in the same platoon with the army. My stupid days of chasing girls. What I doing now that I had left the army. With all the background information shared it was easy to see that she was one of those women that come around very rarely but once they are in your life you never want to let them go. No matter what the relationship was between you and her.

By three in the morning she was exhausted and in serious need of sleep. No matter what she said I didn't think it right to have kept her up all night when she obviously needed rest. The day had been eventful to say the least. So I begrudgingly left my perch on her bed missing the comfort of her and her touch "Bella, would you like to go to dinner with me tomorrow night. Nothing uncomfortable or anything, but I'd like to get to know you more. I was serious about what I said before bout wanting to be here for you no matter what the outcome of this." I asked, I didn't want to force her but there was just something that kept me drawn to her; something that I don't think I'd ever get enough of. As she sat there on her bed, I watched as her emotions played across her face. Fear, hope, happiness, and... pain? "What are you thinking about?" I asked, I could understand the fear hope and happiness, but the pain. Where or more importantly why was she in pain?

I watched as she bit her lower lip, suppressing the urge to take that lip and make it my own. "I'm scared Jasper. After all this time here you are. Telling me that you want to be with me, that no matter what you will be here for me and peanut. You have no clue how much hope that gives me. But I don't want to go to sleep and wake up only to find that you're not here. That it was all a dream. It hurts too much to think about it. Then you have my hormonal urges, that I don't want you to go, but I'm afraid to ask you to stay. Does that make sense?" I watched as the tears slowly fell down her face. How could I be so selfish? I was thinking about what I wanted and not what she wanted. Of course she would be hurt, that with everything she's gone through that she'd think that I'd leave. Without even realising what I was doing, I found myself back at her side, holding her for dear life. "How about I stay then, I'll sleep on the lounge or something. So you know I'll still be here when you wake up?" I whispered cradling her in my arms, slowly rocking back and forth trying to calm her. She nodded into my chest, "hold me until I fall asleep? Please." Her soft voice muffled somewhat but her position. How could I refuse her she was scared I'd leave her. That she would have to face this on her own as she had for the past 5 months.

Ever so slowly I picked her up and slid her across the bed, lying down beside her. It felt so right, like I was home. Her head resting in the crook of my neck while her arm lay across my chest holding onto my shirt. It was something that I would never forget. How could I it's something that I had only wanted for the past 5 months. Holding onto the woman that I love. As she settled down more into her position I started to run my fingers through her long hair, earning a moan from her as she nuzzled even more into my side, if that was possible I would say she was trying to fuse our bodies together. "I want this Jasper. I really do." I heard her say just as she fell asleep. I think my heart had grown wings as it took off. I just laid there waiting for something to show me I wasn't dreaming that it was all real.

**I know it's really short but I had trouble getting from the Q&A to the date coming up (yes I know I gave a little spoiler). I promise I will do my best to make up with it. Hope you enjoyed it.**


	13. Chapter 13

Waking up this morning I really didn't want to open my eyes. He said that he would stay with me until I fell asleep. But it didn't really stop the feeling that it might have been a dream. Maybe it was but if it was I don't want reality. I want to be with him, to have him here while I give birth to our child. I want to know that he would always be there, for peanut, for me, for us. "Time to wake up Isabella." Father's gruff voice called from the door way. I don't want to I want to stay in the little bubble that I had created. Jasper was with me, here and he wanted to stay. "I don't want to." Childish I know but I buried myself in the covers. His chuckle didn't help matters; it only made me retreat into the little nest I had made. "I have coffee." Damn it he knew my weaknesses. Poking my head out of the covers to see if he was tricking me, I smelt it before I saw it in his hands. "Fine, you win this round father. But I will get my revenge." Again childish but he was popping my Jasper induced bubble. And I didn't want to let it go just yet. Closing the door he made his way to the bed holding the precious cup in his hands as a sign of surrender. "So I think we need to talk. Yesterday was a big thing huh?" He asked as he slowly joined me on the bed.

He definitely had that right. Taking a sip, I couldn't help but wonder why he was here talking to me and not mother. She was always the one that was comforting me when things were hard. Maybe he was trying to show me that things were different. "So peanut is a Whitlock not a Swan?" the disappointment notable in his voice. I guess he always wanted to have someone to carry on the family name. "Yep. Another Whitlock. Let's just hope he or she isn't as outrageous as Peter. One of those is enough in one family." We both laughed and I was sure I heard someone in the hall laughing as well. "Seriously father what's up. I know you too well to not know when something is on your mind." I also knew that if we got the serious part of this conversation over it would be easier for everyone for the rest of the week. "Fine. I know you said you loved him. But what happened was 5 months ago. What do you feel now? I don't want to see you hurt." He spoke to his hands not to me. He never was any good at this type of thing. Always sending mother to deal with the emotional part of parenthood. When I didn't answer he looked up from his hands. I wasn't sure what he was looking for, but I don't know what he found either.

"I'm not sure. I know I love him, and I really want to be with him. But loving someone for so long and not being able to be with them brings a lot of insecurities. You know we sat up last night until well after midnight talking. Telling each other what our lives were like growing up. He didn't seem to be the littlest bit bored when I was telling him about everything. And I felt like I was hanging on every word when he was telling me about his life." I stopped at the look my father was giving me; I could have sworn that he had a tear or two sitting in his moustache. "Okay, what else did you talk about other than being the daughter to the police chief and a fly away mother?" he chuckled. "Peanut. He wanted to know everything about peanut. And I mean everything. Cravings, if I had morning sickness, boy or girl, due date. Everything. He even went and had a look through all the bags of stuff we bought yesterday. It was funny when he pulled out things and had no clue what they were. Like the beast pump. I swear he almost threw that thing across the room." I couldn't hold the laughter at the memory, but father's face just made it ten times worse. Like he just sucked on a lemon or something. It was a good thing I was already half way thought the coffee, or I'd probably have worn it rather than drank it.

"So he wasn't lying when he said he wants to be here for everything. For the both of you? I gotta say I'm impressed." He continued once I gained control of my laughter. Again there was that look. I don't think I've ever seen that look before. But at least there weren't any tears. Or he'd already wiped them away. "You're not mad at either of us are you? I know this isn't the way you wanted to become a grandfather. It isn't the way I ever really envisioned becoming a mother, not that I ever really saw that." It was my turn to ask something that had been plaguing me since I moved away from home 4 moths ago. Since the day I found out that I was going to be a mother. "I won't lie to you Isabella. I was beyond shocked and a little disappointed. I always wanted to see you in the white dress before the baby bump came. You're mother and I were lucky in one aspect. We had loved each other for a long time before you came along. And I know your mother was carrying you when we married. But we knew we were going to be married as did everyone else in the town." I watched as he became lost in his own memories of their wedding and life before I came along. I know neither of them ever regretted having me so early and marrying at a young age. He shook his head to regain his thoughts "But you. You were always the best and worst parts of both of us. You give yourself fully no matter what it costs you. You already gave him your heart. Even if you can't see it yet. But you're as stubborn as I am once you make up your mind. But you're as free as your mother when it comes to making these decisions. And it scares me sometimes. I'm not mad at you or him. Amazingly enough. I had a talk to him earlier while you were asleep. He seems a really good guy. And if in the end after all is said and done. He makes you happy. Then I guess I have to live with it. It's all I ever want for you. To be happy and loved like I do your mother." He finished kissing my head softly. Like he did when I was younger, and he was going to work or I was going to sleep.

"What did you talk about?" I blurted out. I couldn't help it I really wanted to know. If father seemed to like him it was a good thing, I wanted to know how he won over the most protective father that lived in Forks Washington. Literally, I think that's why nothing happened between Edward and I before college. Father was known for having the gun belt hanging where you would see it first when you walked into the house; even if it was empty, it still told everyone that he had a gun. "Nothing you need to worry about. I wanted to know the guy who was the father to my grandchild. Jane and Felix already know you, and I'm pretty sure that they adopted you too before yesterday. I needed to know that he was a good man, that he wouldn't be one of those dead beats that some of the guys you went to school with are now. Like that Mike guy. You know he got Irena pregnant and then took off for 6 months after the baby was born. I didn't want to see you in the same position." I did know that. I had actually met up with Mike just before he went back to her. Me and Char kicked his ass literally when we found out what he had done. Once he had gotten over the fact that two girl kicked his ass we sat down and talked. He was scared that Irena wanted marriage and he wasn't ready for that. Seriously he was ready for fatherhood but not marriage. Now 3 years on, they are getting married and I'm Irena's maid of honour since I can't be the best man.

"Yeah I know but I think that he showed everyone exactly what type of man he is now, and what kind of father he will be to peanut. Heaven help peanut if she turns out to be a girl. With a grandfather like you, a father like Jasper. That poor girl will never know any boy for as long as she lives. And I'm pretty sure that Felix will gladly join in on the protectiveness. The add Peter, Edward, Emmett, Jake, Carlisle, and Billy. That girl would live in constant fear of ever bringing home someone." We both laughed at this idea, but father's eyes showed that I was right on the money with that thought. "Then if peanut is a boy. I can only imagine what will happen then. Us women will never think any girl would be good enough for him. Well maybe I will but that's only because I would want him to be happy. No matter what peanut will be very well taken cared of." I finished. A knock at the door interrupted our little talk, as Jasper's voice came through the door. "Bella, did you want some breakfast. The mothers are starting to think you won't come out until dinner tonight." Mother's? How many are here? Seeing this written on my face father answered "Everyone's here again. And I think their right. We've been in here for a hour now." As he kissed me once more on the head and hugged me like he did at the airport. "We're coming son, don't worry. Tell the ladies she will be there in a minute." He called to Jasper. "Son? Since when. You don't even call Jake or Edward son. Ever." I asked raising a brow in question. "Well as he's the father of my grandchild he's family, a son. I told you, you got the best and worst parts of your mother and I. As much as I was upset that you were pregnant when you told me. I already saw the father as a son." He answered ruffling my hair before leaving the room.

After a quick shower and change of clothes I headed down to the kitchen where everyone was waiting. Nearly all had smiles on their faces. Only Peter had a funny look. "What's wrong with having another Peter in the family?" he pouted like the little kid that I had known for too long now. "That right there. The pout and the little dummy spit. I got some upstairs if you want one. Then you can really do it if you want." I told him without missing a beat and making the kitchen ring with laughter. "See this is why we love you Little B. You don't take his crap." Charlotte came over and slung her arm over my shoulders. "Well damn, I thought it was for my cooking skills. Does this mean I'm off cooking duties?" I asked with a very big smile on my face and a resounding No from everyone else. I watched as Jasper was standing at the back of the group just watching how everyone interacted. I couldn't help but smile at him, and after the talk with father it just made it easier to relax. It was only then that I realized that I hadn't answered his question about dinner for tonight. "Where's this breakfast I got chased out of bed for? Peanut is hungry." And the kick in the ribs brought hat to my attention that he or she didn't like me using them as an excuse.

I walked over to where Jasper was standing and took a seat. He was still watching me and everyone interacting with one another. "Hey that invite still valid for tonight?" I asked quietly, I wasn't sure if he wanted everyone to know he'd asked me out on a date. He nodded his head and I saw a small smile on his face. "I'd love to. What time?" the smile grew and I think everyone noticed it, but at least no-one knew why. "Bella you know you have an appointment with Tanya today. I was wondering if I could come with you." Mother knew when to draw the attention of others to give someone privacy. "Sure mother. What time is it anyway? The appointment is at 1 this afternoon." This little bit of information made everyone stop in their tracks. "Bella take that to go. It's 12:15 already." Jane and Charlotte called. Causing me to jump. As Edward wasn't on duty today or for the rest of the week for that matter he chose to drive to the hospital he'd use his staff parking to get us closer to the hospital then I would normally get. Jasper also wanted to come with us but some how I think that the fathers were not quite finished talking to him.

Tanya was great, as was Alice. I think she freaked mother out when she was her at the hospital. Since she wasn't able to use family emergency as a way of getting time off so early in the residency she still had to work. With everything that had happened in the last 24 hours I completely forgot to tell mother that she was part of my medical team for peanut and the pregnancy in general. "I heard you had a little bit of excitement yesterday Bella. Everything fine today?" Tanya asked, as the little wood nymph smiled innocently at me. Ha, like I didn't know she would tell Tanya about everything. It was part of her job, and being a good friend I didn't expect her not to tell Tanya. "Everything is good Tanya. Long story. But at least I have one name for peanut. Whitlock. Char's brother-in-law." I told her and by the looks of things it was something that Alice didn't tell her. As Tanya pulled herself together she quickly took out all the bits she would need to use for the check up. "Well that's one name down still having trouble picking a name for peanut?" she asked as she stood up. I shrugged my shoulders in response. "She still hasn't looked at the picture to see if it's a boy or girl. Char's looked everywhere in the house looking for that picture. I'm surprised she hasn't started holding a reward to find out the sex of peanut." I laughed as mother informed all the things that Char had done to find that picture; even some I didn't know about. Like the emptying of all my pockets in my clothes in case it was in one. As this went one Tanya took all the measurements that were needed, and asked me all the necessary questions that were expected. With nothing out of the ordinary we left the hospital with Alice promising to come over when her shift was finished.

As we left the hospital Edward got a text from Peter, apparently all the males were going out for some male bonding time. I think it was more or a question Jasper time but I let it rest So with the reassurance of dropping mother and I back to the house Edward left to join the others. I think we got maybe 5 steps into the house before Rose and Jane came around the corner with big Cheshire cat smiles on their faces. "So Bella, why did Jazz ask me to tell you that he'll pick you up at 7 tonight? Anything you want to tell us about Hmm?" Dang Rose. She never kept things to herself. I guess that's why she made such a great reporter. "Did we miss something, Bella why are you as red as a tomato?" Char asked as she and Esme came around the corner to join us. Bugger, bugger, bugger. I was hoping that I could get out of this little inquisition. "Well Jasper asked me out to dinner so we could talk." I mumbled as the entire house echoed with squeals. "Wait the god only knows how many hours of talking yesterday wasn't enough? I know it was well after 3 this morning that he came out of your room and crashed on the lounge." Char really needs to learn how to keep things to herself. "Ladies, her room is that way. Lets go. You Miss Bella are going to rock his world." Rose's little instruction left no room for argument, and even I I tried I knew with these ladies that I wasn't going to win. Pregnant makeover anyone?


	14. Chapter 14

Jasper picked my up at 7 like he promised, but for some unknown reason to human kind Rose decided that I needed to make him wait. Geez it's like getting ready for prom or something. "Please just let me out of this room. It's been 5 minutes surely he's waited long enough." I pleaded with mother and Rose. I mean it's not like we were going out on this big romantic date. It's something casual and relaxing. I'm 5 months pregnant for heavens sake. "Bella, don't take our fun away. We don't get to do things like this any more. Last time Emmett took me out was Valentines Day and that wasn't really romantic. Everyone who's in a relationship goes out that day. This dear girl is romantic. It's like a happy ending of Romeo and Juliet." Rose answered while I huffed sitting on the bed. I wasn't going to be winning this argument either. She smiled at my surrender. That was about the 5th time I had done that today. Pregnancy is not good for me. I loose my bite. It wasn't until she came back with my purse and shoes that I was finally let out of my room. Yeah you guessed it she took them out of the room to give everyone an excuse for me to be late. I was not one happy woman when I found out that little trick.

"Don't worry I'd say it's the ladies idea to keep you waiting for Bella. That girl never took long to get ready anytime we went out." Edward's voice was easy to hear, especially the undisguised laughter in it. "You got that right. Never letting Rose and the rest of these ladies get me ready again. I love you all but never again." I told the room as I entered. Well peanut entered first. The look of mock horror on their faces showed me something. They had plans, and they involved me getting upset again. Sticking my tongue out to them I turned to Jasper. He still hadn't said anything since I entered the room. I watched as he slowly looked up from my feet to my face, causing a Bella blush moment and a few chuckles from father and Billy. Not sure if anyone else saw the look he was giving me but I wouldn't mind getting those looks more and more everyday. "Slow down Bella. It's just dinner."I thought to myself. Father's clearing his throat brought Jasper back to reality and helped bring that damned blush back. "Ready to go?" Jasper asked his voice a little higher than normal. I guess I wasn't the only one a little nervous. I wonder what the males in my life told him while the male bonding went ahead.

Smiling I nodded my head as he made his way over to help me with my cover. It may be warm outside but babies brought more than one bump to increase. I still had issues with the size of my breasts. Let alone the size of them in this dress. Alice seemed to have taken it upon herself yesterday to buy a "date dress" for lack of better words. It was almost like she knew something was going to happen. It was blood red strapless baby doll dress, where it gathered just below the bust line and then free flowing down to just above my knees. Match that with the silver ballet flats and matching purse (which looked like it wouldn't hold more than a key, credit card or two, and a lipstick), a simple silver chain with a locket and matching earrings and my look was complete. I loved that they didn't put any make-up nor do anything fancy with my air. Just a little lip gloss and letting my hair fall naturally down my back and I was ready to go. As we made our way towards the front door I could distinctly hear Felix call "Her curfew is no later than midnight son. She has work tomorrow." And the laughter from everyone including the two of us helped more than I will ever tell anyone. Helping me into his car I couldn't help but look at him once more. Drinking in his appearance. It was almost a replica of the clothes he wore that night, except he didn't have the cowboy hat or boots; and his shirt was a white button up with the sleaves rolled up rather than the working t-shirt.

"So where are you taking me Mr Whitlock?" I asked as we headed out of the drive. "Mr Whitlock? That's pa Bella. I'm just Jasper or Jazz. Simple and easy. Though I will definitely like it when peanut calls me daddy." He replied side stepping my question. Something that I knew all too well how to do, and when it's going to be left behind. "Alright, if you're not going to tell me where you are taking me then what about you tell me what you got up to today with the male bonding thing that happened?"I couldn't help the smile as his lips twitched as if he wanted to tell me but didn't want to break some guy code that all men lived by. I couldn't help but shake my head at this. "Well what do you want to talk about? My voice isn't that fun to listen to all the time you know." I hate having one sided conversations. They were not fun I can tell you. "Well as we covered background last night how about we see what we have I common other than peanut and our friends and families? Oh and let me say; I would listen to your voice all day and never get tired of it." Causing me to blush. "You mean 20 questions or something similar to that?" I turned to watch his face while he was driving, it was interesting as he focused on where we were going and what was going on around the car yet still being able to be so involved in the conversation.

"Something like that. We keep going until we get to the restaurant. What's your favourite book?" he jumped into the game with both feet; almost as free as I am, or would have been but I don't think that I'd choose as safe a question as favourite book. "Not too difficult but its not just the book per say it's the time period in which it's written in. I like Weathering Heights, and turn of the century books. What about you?" he sat there thinking, I couldn't help think that he was filtering his choices. "I'm more for the classic war stories, but I really get into things from the military side of things." Some things never change I guess; stereotyping I know. But it was something I was expecting form an ex-military man. "What's your worst ever date?" I asked and saw the cringe on his face as he automatically thought of what ever it was. "Spill." I cried, watching him try to control his face, and failing miserably. "Fine, it would have been in junior high. Emily was the first girl that I really liked and she had actually liked me as well. Back then I wasn't the sexy man I am today."- I shook my head. Please peanut have your father's confidence. - "we went to the movies, I can't tell you what movie it was playing but her brothers decided to follow us and make sure that I didn't put any moves on their little sister. Anyway to cut a very long story short, I reached over her to grab the popcorn, her brothers thought I was doing something else and came over and pulled me behind the seats where we were sitting. In the process she coped an elbow in the face, the popcorn and her drink all over her. Needless to say we didn't have a second date, but she became a really good friend." By the time he finished his little story we both were laughing.

"Alright your turn." He retaliated, bringing me back to the game and scrunching up my nose. But I guess if he told me his worst date I could give him mine. "It was summer and we were all down the beach at the reservation. Seth and I had only just started dating and it wasn't to Jake's liking to say the least. I think we were 16 or something like that. Anyway we took off to this little secluded part of the beach where we could watch the sun set. I guess I was his first girlfriend or something like that. I kissed him and it was fine but when I tried to deepen the kiss he freaked and bit my tongue causing it to bleed. Blood and I don't have a good relationship so when I tasted it I ended up throwing up all over him and myself. You try explaining to a bunch of friends why you were covered in vomit and your tongue is bleeding. Then go home to your police officer of a father. Though we did still date for about a month afterwards. But I never tried to deepen a kiss again with him." Cringing at the memory of public humiliation, while Jasper laughed his head off. "Alright your turn." Bringing him back to the game and off my embarrassing past. He sat there thinking of the next question. I was wondering if he'd play it safe after that or would join me in the true art of 20 questions.

"Worst place you have ever had sex." Ah, the big boy wants to play. "How much detail do you want?" I asked watching his eyes pop. Yep I had him good. "Not to vivid, there's a minor in the car." he pointed to peanut to enforce his point. "Okay, that would be at college during my wild period. Peter would attest to you exactly how bad I was. Me and Char were at a frat party and the dance floor that was packed. I was dancing with my boyfriend at the time. This was just before I met Edward again. Long story short standing and grinding in short skirts can get you into some pretty interesting predicaments. Only two people caught us in what we were doing. Char and the frat president. I was constantly asked back to parties after that night. But Char made sure I never returned. I became a good girl of sorts after that little show." I finished as he was slowly gaining his breath. Its a good thing I didn't give too much of a detailed description or he might have been puling over to gain control of himself. "Okay there Jazz? Your turn to dish." He took a few more deep breaths. "Interestingly enough it was also a public affair, but we were horse riding. She purposely let her horse go back without her, and she needed to get back to the house. Since I always rode nearly bareback, rarely used saddles she jumped onto my horse with me. As we were slowly trotting back to the stables she kept rubbing herself against me. By the time we got back to the stables neither of us could control our hands so we quickly found one of the stables tat wasn't being used at the time and had an interesting and very pleasant time. Unfortunately I was fired a few days after as she talked in her sleep and told her parents everything that we did. They didn't appreciate the help taking advantage of their daughter." When he finished he had a funny smile on his face, something between humour and embarrassment. Now I don't expect too much in what ever we have going on between us but I don't know why he's embarrassed.

"We're here." He pointed out the restaurant as he parked the car. It was a beautiful little place, something that isn't too fancy and seemed to be relaxed. The little cottage was framed in a beautiful garden, lit by thousands of little fairy lights all over the place. You know when you were a little kid and you dreamed of being Snow White in the little cottage of the 7 dwarfs? And you always pictured your own version of the pace. That was what this place was for me; my childhood version of the 7 dwarfs cottage. "Jasper this is beautiful. How did you know about this place?" I whispered as he helped me out of the car. "It belongs to Emily and her husband Sam. I told you we became really good friends. She set this pace up a few years ago and she's never looked back." His soft voice coming from behind me as he took my hand. I was secretly glad that my hair was down. That little trick alone would have made me putty in his hands before the night even started. Note to self keep hair down until I know where this will lead. As he led me up the path riddled with different scented flowers I felt more comfortable.

He is truly a gentleman, opening the door, guiding me into the restaurant, helping me with my cover and making sure that I was truly comfortable I couldn't help but smile. "You know we still have to finish that little game of ours right. You don't get out of it too easy." I softly implied, I noticed that he took a very shaky breath with the implications that came with this. I liked the idea that I was able to bring this side of him out and that I was the one that was able to see it. He seemed so in control with himself this morning when he was watching everyone at my very late breakfast. "Heaven help us, Jasper's here. The poor waitresses are going to have a heart attack." Came the beautiful voice of the hostess, her black hair and beautiful russet skin. She seemed to know Jasper well, or knew of him. "Emily, I am a changed man since then. Where's that husband of yours, he was meant to be working to night not you." I watched as Jasper and the woman that I am assuming is the same Emily from this worst date. Is it wrong of me to be glad it didn't work out between them? She laughed and pointed over his shoulder to something behind me. "Jazz you hitting on my wife again, I don't think Paul and Embroy would like another repeat of that movie date?" came the very loud voice from behind, causing me to jump and squeak, gaining the attention of Emily. Her eyes nearly bugged out when she noticed my ever growing belly. "Jasper Whitlock, here you are standing her talking to me when your girlfriend is pregnant and standing behind you. Momma's gonna hear about this." As she came rushing around the little podium I couldn't help but blush. As I was about the correct her Jasper spoke instead, but not what I was going to say. "Emily, I'd like you to meet Bella and peanut. And I'm hoping that after tonight she will be my girl. It's a long story, and no I won't go into details." I was speechless, but smiling. Who wouldn't be? Emily and Sam led us back to a small table near the back. It wasn't crowded, and carried that same feel as the outside had.

Soon after a pretty little waitress came and took our order, and while she was paying attention to Jasper he wasn't even noticing her little attempts of flirting. Finally when she was finished being ignored she turned her attention to me and you cold seethe little intake of breath when she noticed peanut. Causing me to feel a little self-conscious. "My name is Angela; can I take your drink order?" I ordered an ice tea, while Jasper finally noticed that she was at the table ordered the same. A few minutes she returned with the order and left again. Soon we began on safe topics, leaving out the more adventurous questions for the drive back. Wile I was expecting to have someone come and take the food order I was intrigued as to how a very homey meal (like a baked roast dinner) was placed in front of us. It reminded me of family dinners and relaxed atmosphere. While we ate, either Sam or Emily would make there way over to us to see how the dinner was going. If I thought that the dinner was amazing, it had nothing on the dessert. Home made apple pie with whipped cream and strawberries. I was in paradise. "How did you like everything Bella?" Emily asked and I don't think she was just referring to the food o the restaurant. "It's perfect. Something I could definitely do again." I answered as Japer gave both of us a quizzical look. He really needed to read between the lines of what is being said, well I think it's a male thing but hey I may be wrong.

After paying for dinner and telling Emily that I would definitely be coming back with or without Jasper we climbed back into the car. I had definitely not forgotten the game we started, and I had been waiting to see the shock on his face. "So are we still playing? Or have we left the game?" I asked turning to watch his face once again. I could tell by his smile that he seemed to be enjoying this unusual version of 20 questions. "Oh we are definitely continuing this game, and I believe it's your turn to ask." That cheeky smile getting bigger and bigger. He ad no clue what was coming. "How many girls have you slept with?" with how our game was being played he had to see this was coming. But his grip on the steering wheel suddenly changing I wasn't sure if he realised that I would be the one to bring it up. "Now Jazz, if I asked you about your worst date and you brought up sex to begin with, you had to see this coming." I taunted him, gaining a little laugh. "Not as many as people would think. Yes I chased girls and women. But I never really went home with many of them. So to answer your question I would say maybe 7 no more than 10 though. What about you?" I hadn't realized that we had stopped or where we had stopped. We were parked outside of a small garden of sorts, found in the local park. It was beautiful, with the flowers and now with the moon it brought a new quality to the flowers and the water fountain in the background. We walked around looking for a bench away from the large group of teens. "You know what Jazz; you are definitely full of surprises. First that amazing restaurant, now walking through this beautiful garden. On top of that you took my very risky questions without much fear. I gotta say I'm impressed." I turned and stepped closer to him as we walked around the little fountain. "Well thank you, but you still haven't answered your part of the question. Or are you trying to avoid it?" that cheeky smile was back. "I wasn't avoiding the question, I just wasn't sure if you wanted to continue the game outside of the car. And it was 4. I've only slept with 4 guys in my life. And other than you, you know 2 of them. Does that sound as trashy to you as it just did to me?" I laughed at my own freakish nature. I really needed to learn to keep things to myself that I didn't want anyone to know about.

The game continued with less revealing questions but neither of us felt uncomfortable, even with my word vomit about past bed friends. It was so relaxing that I didn't even realize when he took my hand in his, but it felt so right. So natural, like I belonged with him beside me. "So does this mean we're going to try this for real? Not just stay friends who happen to have a child together?" Jasper asked pulling me to a stop. We had already made the walk around the garden numerous times that I actually lost count after 10. "I think I'd really like that, but we would need to take it slow. I know it feels like we've known each other for years, well it does for me. But I think it might be a good thing, we did things backwards in this. So maybe it would be a good idea to go slow." I spoke quietly, above a whisper but below my natural volume. Looking up in his eyes I felt like I was lost once again. Lost in everything that is Jasper Whitlock. "Bella, you set the pace and I'll follow you. I'm not in a rush as long as I get to have you." As he finished he slowly lowered his head until I could feel his breath against my lips. Subconsciously I closed my eyes and reached to close the final gap between us. It was short, passionate and oh so wonderful. It made everything I had gone through for these past 5 months so worth it. I'd do it again in a heart beat if it meant that I would get to have Jasper forever.


	15. Chapter 15

Getting home was interesting, all the cars were there, but I couldn't hear anything from inside. But this really didn't tell me much. They could be in the back yard or set up in my room for all knew. Jasper walked me to the door like you see in the movies; and I was half expecting to see a father figure waiting to pounce the minute something looked like happening. We quietly said our goodbyes to one another and I watched as he started to walk away. I don't think he realized that he still had a hold of my hand, and I really didn't mind. Well until he finally let go then I wasn't happy; I missed the warmth that was there. As he turned to apologize I decided that I wasn't going to let this end on a simple goodbye. I made my way down the stairs until I was at the bottom step, making me level with him. Gently cupping his face and watching him leaned into the simple gesture gave me more confidence than I would normally have. It was this and only this that made me lean forward and place another kiss on his lips. The feeling of complete and utter contentment and belonging was there, and so was the electricity that was there in that night. As he slowly traced my bottom lip with his tongue I submitted to his request, as his arms slowly wrapped around my waist. I was in heaven once more, but reluctantly pulled back when the need to breath was unbearable. "So much for taking it slow." He whispered as he rested his forehead against mine. The smile on his face seemed like he was glad that it was me not him that took that step first. He wasn't the only one.

As I slowly opened the door praying that no one was in the living room I tipped toed into the hall, closing the door as softly as I possibly could. So far it was good, no-one had as yet cornered me, and if all went well I would be at the office busy all day tomorrow and I know Rose wouldn't bug me about personal information while at work. Well unless it focused on peanut, then it was a public topic of discussion. Something that I quickly got used to working there. Apparently the last pregnant woman working there left a few years before Rose took up the job of editor so it was a very big issue at the office; even going as far as running pools for date or birth and weight. Using the gender of peanut would have just been too far fetched. "Now if I can make it to my room we'll be free for the night." I thought to myself and peanut as I passed the living room on my way to my room. So far so good. I noticed that the mothers and fathers had fallen asleep. It amazed me that Billy was able to sleep in that position. Me, I would have kicked someone off a nice comfy chair.

I heard more than saw the younger adults in the kitchen, and as much as I really needed to grab something to drink I was not, I repeat was not going to face that little meet and greet. I may be wild and free, but I'm not a sucker for punishment or crazy enough to do something like that. Stopping in my tracks and hoping that no-one sticks their head out of either room I took my shoes off and headed for my room. But just as I made it to the door, father's head poked around the corner of the living room. I could tell he was about to say something but I quickly put my finger to my mouth and then mimed sleep, praying that at least he would let me go to bed and face everyone in the morning. And the new and improved (I know it sounds wrong, but considering how straight laced he was growing up it's true)father nodded and mouthed good night. Silently entering my room which now had a lock installed care of Peter and the threat of no more midnight wedges cravings locked myself in my room and headed for the bathroom. A quick change of clothes and brushing my teeth and hair I made my way to my fortress of comfort; my bed.

_The field was brightly lit, with a slight breeze blowing the tall grasses and wild flowers gently around where I was sitting. I couldn't help but feel totally relaxed and free. I heard before I saw movement coming towards me in the grass. I amazingly wasn't scared of whatever it was. Like I knew it would never hurt me."Bella, sweet Bella. Are you hiding on me?" Came the sweet southern accent of the man of my dreams. "Maybe, but I know you will find me, you always do." I replied to the as yet unseen man. Slowly the voice came closer and closer but still I couldn't see him. "Now I told you that I will always be here for you. How could I not be?" His soft voice now coming from behind me. I knew that I was safe and would trust him with my life. I felt his hands come and wrap themselves around my eyes, as he kissed down my throat, taking care not to miss a single spot there. I closed my eyes and slowly turned my head to give him better access to his chosen point of attention. Unable to stop the smile or soft whimper that escapes my lips. Nor does it go unnoticed that he has smiled at gaining this reaction._

_As he slowly made his way back up the side of my throat, I turned my head so that our lips would meet as I had been wanting since he started his process or slow and undeniably sensual seduction. As his lips met mine I moaned at the contact between us. Our lips moved as one, soft and with passion I had felt but once in my life. I never would want to stop, those lips brought more happiness than should be illegal or even considered natural. Bewitching, that was what his kisses were like. There was no defending yourself once those lips met your own. As I ran my tongue across his bottom lip it was his turn to moan, and I took advantage of that one moment of unrestrained desire as my tongue took purchase of his mouth. The taste was like nothing that I could or would every be able to describe. It would be my drug of choice if I was an addict, it would be my drink of choice if I were a drunk. As we kissed his hands slowly made their way towards my stomach caressing the bump that we had made once before. Worshiping the unborn child that resided in me through our love. _

_As he broke the kiss he slowly ran his nose across my jaw, breathing in my scent, like a thirsty man after finding a glass of water. "Mmm, god that feels so good." I whispered not wanting to break the beauty, trust and passion of the moment. While keeping one hand on my stomach the other ghosted its way up under my top toward my breast. Slowly he ran his thumb across my overly sensitive nipple ever so gently. As I arched my back into his touch I felt all the love he had for me, not in his touch or his actions, but through him, his care, his patience, his being. I was lost, drowning with all hope of continuing for the rest of my life. "Jasper... please don't stop." I whispered as his hand took hold of my breast once more, but with a little more force. "As you wish my beautiful Bella. Anything for you." He cooed in my ear, making me into a bigger puddle than I already was. While one hand was still taking hold of my breast his other hand was making its way lower on my stomach. I was lost once more in everything that was him. "What do you want me to do to you Beautiful Bella?" he asked with love dripping on every word. How was I so lucky to have found a true love at my age I was not sure, but I was not going to give him up for anything or almost anyone. _

"_Please, don't tease me. Make love to me Jasper. Take me and make my yours and only yours." I spoke with such conviction in my voice I was momentarily lost within the newly found confidence. "As you wish my beautiful Bella, Anything for you." He once again said. Slowly he lowered his and towards my centre. I had never wanted anything more than I had wanted and needed right then. How could I ever give up this man. Reviling in his touch, loosing myself more and more to Jasper I gasped when as one finger entered me. He took this chance to take hold of my mouth, tasting me in the most sensual way. As he continued I felt his thumb slowly tracing patterns on my nub, as if writing his name on me. Claiming me in one sense. I was in a bubble of complete bliss as his ministrations continued, and he added another finger, then another. with each new addition I moaned his name, chanting it as I felt the ever growing sensation in my stomach. I was lost in the feeling so far that I needed more, I needed him inside of me. "Jasper please I need to feel you inside of me. Please I'm begging." I literally began to beg him for more. I had not noticed that we had removed his clothing as well as my own._

_Slowly, ever so slowly he made his way down my body, kissing, nipping, and sucking every piece of me that he could. I wiggled under his movements it was so erotic as he lowered himself further down my body. As he kissed my entrance I couldn't help but thrust myself into his mouth, that one motion sent me over as my muscles clenched around his fingers. It had been so wonderful as I came down from that one orgasm; so much so that I actually whimpered as he removed his fingers and mouth from my centre. But only to be fully sated as he entered me gently and slowly, making the movement mean and show much more than any other has made me feel. We both groaned as he filled me completely, never wanting to loose this feeling. He stayed still allowing for me to adjust to his size and girth for a few minutes. As I slowly thrust against him he moved to create the most delicious friction between us. Once more moaning in unison. Nothing had or will ever feel the same after Jasper. Each thrust in and out brought the most completed feeling I had felt in a very long time. It wasn't rushed or forced it was natural. _

_Slowly he had needed to speed up as both of us reached that pivotal moment in this moment. Nothing would ever feel like this as we completed each other in everyway. Neve breaking eye contact with one another, the connection between the eyes was so strong, the need to prevent this lose of contact was signing your own death warrant. "Beautiful Bella let me feel you as you tighten around me, milking me for everything you ever needed." Jasper moaned and this noise sent me over the cliff in the most delicious way. I wanted to repeat this over and over again. Never tiring of the feeling of complete and as one with another. _

Music filled my room as did the sun light. But that wasn't what had startled me. No, that honour went to Char's need to beat down the door now that it's locked. "Bella you have work soon you need to get up. You need to give me details." She called through the door. Right now she was not my best friend or my sister. That was the most unbelievable and strange feeling I have felt and more. She bellowed through the door once more to get up and get ready. I looked around expecting to see Jasper sitting in my room. It felt so real that I needed to have a cold shower. The smile caused from that dream would not be leaving my face anytime during the day.


	16. Chapter 16

After dropping Bella off last night, that kiss sealed my heart forever. I was hers for eternity I would never want or need another woman again for how ever long I grace this earth. The mere movement of turning to go back to the car hurt inside; so much so I couldn't bring myself to let go of her hand until the absolute last moment. But fuck me if she didn't put her stamp on my heart to claim me when she placed her hand on the side of my face. I couldn't not lean in; it took all of what I have to not take her then and there. But as she kissed me I couldn't contain my want anymore then I could remember feeling anything remotely like this for any other woman in my life. It was everything that I remembered from that night, and so much more. She wasn't going to disappear the next day, even if she was to sleep in her own bed and I in mine. I knew where I would find her in the morning. As I made my way back to my car I couldn't get rid of the smile even when the police pulled me over for random breath testing.

"I know that look, either you just won the lottery or you dear boy are in love." The officer stated. Hell I think I was both. I just grinned and complied with the orders f counting to 10 in the little machine and waiting for him to let me go. When I made it back to the apartment I did notice that Emmett and Rose were still not home, I quickly showered and went to bed, dreaming of Bella, and the future that I wanted to give Bella and peanut. A place of our own; maybe another child for peanut to play with. I knew Bella was an only child but I also knew how good it was to have a brother to be there for you when you needed someone that wasn't a parent. Honestly I wasn't sure how any of our friends were able to handle being without brothers or sisters. If things go as I hope they will who knows maybe we could have another child.

"You look happy this morning, what time did you get in? We waited for Bella to get home until 1 this morning, but then had to call it a night. You better not have made my girl tired today." Rose both excited and scolding at the same time. There's a mum that I wouldn't want to face in the future. "Wait we got back around 11 last night and you didn't catch her? She's good if she got past all of you." I laughed as I reached for the coffee that she had placed in front of me. Her face when she realised that Bella had pulled a fast one on her was beyond funny, seriously I wanted that captured on film and framed. "Alright smart ass, I want details. Where did you go and what did you do." She cornered me in the kitchen. What is it with women and details? Damn I feel sorry for Bella she'd have to face way too many people this morning. "I took her to Emily's and Sam's restaurant for dinner. They loved her off the bat; something about if she could handle me then she'll be able to handle anything peanut threw at her in the future. Then we went to the gardens in the park and just walked and talked. Oh, but never play 20 questions with that woman. She was relentless." A vague enough description of the night's events, I wasn't going to give her any more than that and I could see she was happy for now anyway.

Quickly looking over at the clock I saw it was 8 am, I knew what I wanted to do this morning; I was going to surprise Bella by taking her out to breakfast. I quickly ran the plan past Rose; since she is Bella's boss I thought it might be a good idea. I didn't want to cause any issues with her work. From what she told me last night it was her dream job, and that she was grateful that it was offered to her. Kissing Rose on the cheek I made my way down the hall to grab my keys and wallet. I could hear soft laughter from the kitchen as Emmett entered joining his wife. He was one lucky man, and so was I. "I'll see you guys later." I called as I ran past the kitchen to the front door. "He's got it bad." Rose's parting words were so true. But I really didn't care. The drive over to Bella's house I realised that I hadn't found out what time she was meant to be in the office. I mentally kicked myself, and was thinking of back-up plans as I pulled up to the curb outside. I had just gotten out of the car when the front door opened and she was running out. "I'm not giving you details right now Char, it can wait until tonight. Promise I won't let Rose in on anything either. Pete, could you drive me into work?" she was calling through the door, looking flushed but extremely happy. God I hoped it was from the memory of last night. "Looks like I don't have to Little B. You got a knight in shining car over there." Peter's voice carried over the laughter from inside. I guess her parents were there as well, if not more.

I made my way to the passenger side door and opened it for her as she turned around and noticed me standing there. Her face lit up with the most amazing smile I had ever seen. As she made her way down the stairs I saw that not only were her parents there but so were mine. I wonder if they ended up crashing the night or if they got there early to get some details from Bella. "Looks like I got her just in time then." I whispered as I kissed her on the cheek. The only reply I got was that breath taking smile of hers; and I would take that any day of the week. "Oh and Peter. I'm not little, I'm fun sized." She called out before realizing the implications that could be made with that little comment. Her cheeks were instantly inflamed with a blush that I couldn't help but laugh at. "I can gather that. Or at least Jazz can." He shot back without missing a beat. I shook my head, but looked up in time to see Charlotte clipping him up back of his head. "Oh my god, why did I just say that? He's so going to give me hell for that." Her slightly embarrassed reaction to the little show down between her and my dear brother. And yes she was going to regret that comment.

After a few minutes she had calmed down enough to talk without beating herself up. I couldn't help but watch her every chance I got while driving, memorizing her every feature as she sat there beside me. "So Jazz, thanks for the life this morning. But you do know where Rose and I work don't you?" she asked, only realizing that we were not heading to her office building. Her face was beautiful even in her confusion as to what was going on. "Well I was thinking that after last night I'd take you to breakfast. Don't worry; Rose already knows your going to be a little late. That is if you want to." I asked watching her while we had stopped at the lights. As she smiled and nodded her head the car behind us was honking its horn. "Cowboy, the light's green. I think he wants to get moving." Bella's words broke me from my self induced zoning. Realizing this, or more correctly having it pointed out to me I quickly put my foot back on the accelerator and headed once more to the little dinner I knew served the best breakfast there was. It took another 15 minutes to get to the dinner, but while it was a quiet drive it wasn't uncomfortable. More like we knew what the other was thinking.

Helping her out of the car I couldn't help but place my hand on her bump. But I didn't expect to have the bump move under my hand. I think I swore, but honestly I was not in my right mind. "Relax peanut is just moving around in there. Nothing out of the ordinary there." She softly spoke bringing me back to earth and lessening my idiotic response. Of course it was peanut; I mean babies do move around while in their mother's womb. I felt like face palming myself at how stupid I was at that moment. She gently grabbed my hand and placed it back onto her stomach and held it there. Within a few seconds I felt our baby move once more. I looked up to her eyes, I couldn't fathom what this felt like to her, but it was just something I would hold in my memory forever. That there was my baby moving, showing me that he or she is indeed living in this beautiful woman standing in front of me. I was one lucky and happy bastard. What can I say? "Come on, let's go in. Maybe peanut is hungry?" my voice a little rough with emotion. I once again held the door open for her and guided her to one of the booths waiting until she had gotten herself comfortable before I sat down myself. Soon the waitress came over, handing the menus and taking our drink orders.

"So how is it you got past everyone last night without notice?" I asked watching her smirk at her own bit of ingenuity. "Not hard really. All the parents were asleep in the living room, and everyone else was in the kitchen. So it was a clean break to my room. I locked the door so I wouldn't be bombarded by the girls this morning. How'd you know?" She had laughed throughout telling this little explanation. "I live with Emmett and Rose. She cornered me this morning for details." As I spoke I watched her face, I guess it had something to do with the comment to Charlotte about not giving anything away. "Don't worry; guys give a very vague description of dates. All she knows is that we went to dinner and to the gardens." She visibly relaxed as I continued. A few minutes later the same waitress came over to take our orders. Both getting pancakes and a bowl of fruit, but Bella needed it to be smothered with chocolate sauce. "So how did you sleep last night? Any good dreams?" Bella asked as we waited for the food to arrive. "Actually I slept really well. Can't remember what I dreamt about. What ever it was it must have been good because Rose even commented about me being happy this morning." I had no problems going further into it if she was interested but I didn't want to scare her by telling her exactly what I was dreaming about or thinking about before I fell asleep. "What about you. Any good dreams?" I questioned, bringing that blush that I had secretly loved to bring about. "To use the word of last night. Spill." I couldn't help but want to know what had brought that blush on, or the fact that she had been busted in something that caused her to blush even more if that's possible.

"Fine, I had a sex dream. Do you want to know more?" I think she did that on purpose as the poor waitress had just come over and almost dropped the tray she was carrying. I waited for the waitress to leave before I could answer, I don't think she wanted to know all the details but I was insanely curious. "Yep, give the details. Who with where anything you want to tell me." I learnt my lesson last night. No holding back. "Not giving all the details, it is a public dinner after all. But you were there, in a field and I was not happy with Char as she woke me up from it." She bluntly informed me, not batting an eye when she spoke. I was in awe, I wanted to know more but as she said it was a public dinner and it didn't make too good of a morning conversation for the rest of the patrons to overhear. We ate in relative silence but again it wasn't uncomfortable. It wasn't until we got the check that we realized that we had been in the dinner for over an hour. "Okay, I know you cleared this with Rose and everything but I have to get to work; I have to write up my column before it goes to press. I need to make it more me, less clinical." Bella's rambling was cute in a funny way. She looked like one of those cartoon characters where they talk in rapid speed before they realise that nobody could understand what they were saying.

We made it back to the car and headed towards the building she worked in. "So are you going to give me more details or are you going to let me think about it all day?" I asked her dream had been on my mind since she told me that I was the one in her dream. It was a good feeling that she dreamt of me like that, but I wanted to know what I had done, maybe... Okay Jasper do you need to take a cold shower before you head to work; get your mind out of the gutter for a while. "Oh doesn't that sound interesting. Keep you in the dark after getting your interest. How about you keep it in mind until we play 20 questions again." I couldn't believe it, surely she wouldn't. "Well maybe I'll tell you later but not right now. I need to get my head back to work. But how about tonight. It seems like we are having another cookout tonight, I'll tell you then. But you can not and I repeat can not tell anyone. Especially your brother. He's already planning on getting me with that comment this morning. I wouldn't be surprised if my bed isn't covered with fun sized candy bars when I get home tonight." I watched as she thought of all the possible pranks Peter would and could play on her with that little comment. It was so innocent but really Peter never took things like that as innocent. "You know I'll hold you to that. It's gonna drive me crazy all day at work." Was all I could think to get her mind of the inevitable that would face her tonight. We had pulled up to her office building, I didn't even realise that we had driven her so fast. I was disappointed with the idea of getting here so fast. I really was enjoying her company, she was easy to talk to, listen to, and be around. I was not looking forward to work and having to deal with the overt advances of the receptionist as of late. She usually never approached me but for some reason she had decided that it was time to mess with me. "Well it's a good thing that you'll be coming over tonight. Otherwise you'd have to wait longer." She said just before kissing me softly and exiting the car. Today was going to be torture. I'm not going to be able to keep myself from thinking about that dream.


	17. Chapter 17

As I ran into the office after watching him drive away, I couldn't help but smile; and it seemed like peanut was in agreement with me. "I think I love him too" I whispered to my little bundle of arms and legs as the elevator rose towards the 15th floor. I must have seemed crazy to the poor security guard on the surveillance camera watching this. But I really didn't care. The cowboy was full of surprises, not only did surprise me with breakfast this morning, but he was able to sit there while I tried my best to make him blush. Even willing to go into specific details about exactly what had happened in that dream I didn't care that we were in a public dinner, if anything that spurred me on. "Isabella Marie, you are one very sly woman you know that. How the hell did you get past everyone last night when you got home? Not only were the parents awake when Emmett and I left but you apparently were home for over an hour and didn't even tell anyone?" the smile on Rose's face did not match her little rant, it was like watching a babysitter going off at her favourite child. No matter what she was saying I was already forgiven. I know I have someone very little right now to thank for that right now. If peanut wasn't sitting comfortably on my bladder using it as a pillow I know I'd be in major trouble. I couldn't help but smile. "How is it you didn't give me a heads up that Cowboy was coming over to take me to breakfast?" I shot back side stepping her question. Rose hated being caught out with little details like this; usually it was because it meant she would have to wait for details instead of having them thrown at her. "I didn't tell you because he was so happy I didn't want to spoil it for him. Now back to my question how did you get past us without anyone finding out?" damn, she was almost as bad as Char when she was looking for information.

We headed for my office where I knew I had a lot of work to do before I could think about anything else. "I'll tell you at lunch, but I'm not giving you any details because Char would kill me once peanut was born."I told her looking at the pile of work that I had sitting on my desk. I groaned as I realised that I wasn't going to be having a lunch break, it would have to be in office today. "Maybe not. I think you might have to wait until tonight. You guys still coming to the cookout tonight?" she nodded her head, and left me to my work after seeing exactly how much I had sitting there. I guess this is what happens when you put your life on hold while family are around. I knew I had to choose at least 5 letters to look at, and I also knew that I had about 15 different responses that I needed to shift through to make sure that I was happy with my work and that the ones I thought were most important were the ones published. Each of the letters had already been looked at through the eyes of a psychologist, but I still needed to make them personal it wouldn't be right to just give them the basic information and let them work out their problems themselves. Hell that's why they wrote to me. Opening up my laptop that I carried with to work I opened the necessary files and started to examine them one by one. It took me less than an hour before I had chosen my 5 letters. Each one could be examined from all different angles. It was part of the reason why I picked them.

_Bella,_

_ It's been nearly a year since I broke off my engagement but I'm still feeling guilty. I had caught him with another woman and while we tried to work past it nothing helped. Once we finally realised that it wasn't going to work we separated on fairly good terms; agreeing that even though it didn't work out between us that we would stay friends. Since then I have become involved with one of the most beautiful and thoughtful men I've ever known, his friends have taken me in with open arms but I still haven't told him everything that had happened in the past. Now that he has moved on as well I feel guilty that I haven't as yet told my new partner everything. Is it too late for me to tell him how bad I've been hurt, and why I'm afraid to advance this relationship?_

_Lost and confused._

This poor girl's story seemed so painful. How could some man bring that much pain to a woman and not have an affect on her future. I couldn't help but think that this might have been what Edward may have felt when he heard of Jasper's involvement on my final choice. I knew that Alice would tell him but still I know that he should hear it from me; including the part about how happy I am that he is with Alice now.

_**Lost and confused. **_

_**Heart ache is a very painful and powerful emotion. I know from personal experience that nothing can make it go away unless you are ready for that next stage in your life. But I believe that you should tell this new man in your life everything that has happened with your ex, not forgetting the reason why you split in the first place. Guilt is a by product of heart ache, especially what you have described in your letter. It is normal for the guilt to become stronger as you get closer to your new love interest, but remember you did nothing wrong, and you did try your best to move forward. **_

_**It's never too late to be truthful, even if it is with your lover, no matter what .Relationships grows only when all parties are equally involved and responsible for their actions. I can only tell you to follow your heart, I know it sounds cheesy but it's true. If you feel strongly for him then tell him, it will help you on so many levels. You will not only feel better for telling him about why you are reluctant to further your relationship but it will help you gain the strength for your heart to heal. Never forget that no matter what you feel it is you that feels it no one else. And in the words of a very wise woman I met the other day. Honey you deserve love no matter how it comes to you or for how long a time it lasts.**_

I couldn't help the smile that came across my face when I added that last little sentence. That woman in the bistro had opened my eyes far more than anyone I had ever known. I just hoped that her advice to me would help this poor girl through her heart ache. "Bella are you ready for that meeting with the board?" my assistant called over the intercom. I hadn't even remembered that I was having a meeting with them. Lately well more specifically this week I've been surprised that I've gotten dressed correctly, let alone kept up with everything that was coming up with work. I couldn't even remember why the meeting was about. "What time is the meeting sweetie, I've got heaps of work to do, and I've only just put the Bella touch on the first of my letters."I called back. It wasn't the best time for me to get stressed, and if this was a bad thing I wasn't sure how everyone would take it. I could hear the giggle from the outside of my office. Who knew what was going on out there? "Miss Bella could you come out here for a second?" strange, she knew that I was busy but still she was calling out for me to see what's going on. Now normally she just took care of everything for me so you can imagine why my interest was peaked.

"Wow." What could I say? What was standing in front of me right at that moment was something that I had never even heard of in my life. Even cheesy romance movies never had this type of thing happen. "Rose, you have to see this" I called trough the office. I wasn't going anywhere right now. "Bella, this better be important, we have..." she cut herself off when she looked at what was staring us down. 10 dozen roses in different colours. Each with a different baby article wrapped around the box. Dummies, nappy pins, little packets of baby powder. It was different but very sweet. "Holy Shit Bella what have you done to him?" Rose's knack to get to the point, forgetting to use her verbal filter as usual shone through her shock. I had no idea what happened to him, let alone what it all meant. "Miss Swan?" Came the voice of one of the men holding the flower boxes. All three of us walked forwards to help the men with their flower boxes, while the room filled with the rest of the office workers. "Yes, I'm Miss Swan." I answered the young guy standing in front of the others. "Miss Swan. The sender of these flowers is one strange man; each bunch has a numbered card. He asked us to tell you that they need to be opened in order. Oh and the final box needs to be kept in the fridge as those ones are edible." I just stood there with my mouth wide open, I'm sure that I looked like one of those clowns you throw balls into at the county fairs. "I'll give him one thing; he's got originality going for him." Rose brought me out of my daze. Originality is definitely one word for it.

"Shit were gonna be late, you have to deal with all this later. Right now we need to get up to the top floor." Rose pulled my along behind her as we headed towards the elevator. "Can you put those editable ones in the fridge for me please?" I called out to my assistant. She nodded as the door closed while I turned around to come face to face with a very unusual Rose. "Rose what's wrong? This doesn't have anything to do with what you said last night does it?" her words still sat in my head. I was going to have a few words with that husband of hers tonight. She smiled down at me, with a slightly apologetic face. "Sorry Bella, but I miss those days when you are first starting out in a relationship. The flowers the dates. All of it; I'm sort of jealous of you at the moment. Don't worry though, it only lasts for a few minutes and then I feel like shit because I know how happy you both are." She softly spoke; it damned near broke my heart. Yep that hubby of hers was gonna get a dose of pregnant hormonal woman tonight. "Don't worry I still love you. You know we could always go out on a date. You know how they have bro-manse, why not have a sis-manse?" I asked, knowing that I'd get her to laugh, and smile.

We walked into the office where the owners of the paper resided; it was quite a predicament when you faced Carmon and Elazar. Those two can make you shake in your boots. I'd only ever met them once before and while it was a good thing; it still made me apprehensive towards the two of them. "Come in, Come in. Take a seat. It will only take a few seconds and then we'll let you get back to work." Elazar called us into the office, not bothering to wait for the receptionist to introduce us. "Okay we know this is a publish day so we'll get straight to the point. Bella we want to take you further. Not only do we want to keep you on the paper but we were thinking that maybe you would do well on the radio as well. The local station is more than willing to take you on board, but it would mean that you'd have extra work. It would only be one day a week." Carmon started. Everyone who has ever met these two knows that there is no point to interrupting them until they had said their piece, because usually it went faster than if you kept cutting in. As she continued to ramble I was stuck on the idea of going further with the whole advice thing. I'd only bee n doing this job for 5 months, and right now it would be hard to take anything further on without possibly harming peanut, let alone the fact that I'd get chewed out by nearly everyone. My little fainting spell the other day still has everyone on edge. "Bella, what do you say? You interested." Elazar called once more being pulled out of my little trance. I've been doing that a lot lately. Should talk to Tanya about that next visit or corner Alice tonight at the cookout. "Um, I know it's a big thing to be taking the next step in this, but I don't think it would be a good idea. I'm 5 months pregnant, and I've only been doing this for a little while. Maybe if we could think about it in a year so we know exactly how far this is going to go. I've got to think about more than just my career now; I've got another little life to think about. I know it's probably not what you want to hear but radio right now isn't something that would be good. I'll do more than one a week column if need be, but I can't do radio." I knew that this would be a big thing to knock back but really what would you do in my situation. I'm not career driven, I like to help others more than I like to think of myself. Rose had at herself down beside me and taken hold of my hand while I poke, I knew she would understand but I also knew that she would be worried if I did any more columns during the week. She didn't want to place any more stress on me for now. A few more words were spoken about what would happen if I took the radio, saying it would be good for business, that it would bring my work to the front of everything; but honestly I knew my priorities were in the right place and I wasn't going to change them to further my career and regret it in the future.

We headed down back to our floor and continued with our work I hadn't forgotten about the flowers, not that I would have been able to considering they were lining my office. I had gone through answering the next three letters to be published, each one facing pain in some form, lost parents, fear of rejection and fear of putting themselves out there to be hurt once more. But the final one also broke my heart just as much as the first on.

_Bella._

_ I'm a 17 year old girl with some serious problems. After being with my boyfriend for nearly 3 years we decided to take our relationship further than it had been. While I was happy that it was my first time and as far as I knew it was his too. What I didn't know was that I wasn't his only girl, and half the school knew it. So when I found this out I was devastated. We split and my parents moved me from Florida to her in Texas. I love my family and while it hurt to be so humiliated the way I was. But now I have some serious issues. I found out that I'm 2 and half months pregnant; and I haven't told anyone. I don't know what to do. Please help me. I've seen how you have helped others and the replies you get showing that you know what you're doing. Please help me._

_Baby mother._

As I had finished re-reading the clinical aspect that I wanted to face I realised that it would help her. She needed to have this taken more than just a one off answer in the paper. But at the same time I wouldn't know where to start. It was policy that no return address was to be given placed on the envelope for safety reasons. It was nearly 3 in the afternoon and I knew that I had to get this right. More than one life was going to change and she was asking me to help her get through this. "Bella, have you had lunch yet? Honey are you okay?" I hadn't even noticed that I had been crying until Rose came over and wiped away my tears that had been falling down my face. "I guess it's just that this one has gotten to me. It's heartbreaking. I want to find this girl and help her through this. Oh and no, I haven't had lunch as yet." I replied, my voice croaked with emotion. I gave Rose the letter and she red it and understood straight away why it had affected me so badly. "Honey if you want we can only post a little of this information and you can ask her to write back with some of the details that we left out. This way you will be able to help her and not cop so many fake replies. I know why this one got to you and I know your heart is in the right place. But please be careful once you personally get involved with this it's gonna be hard for you to pull back and step away. I don't want to see you get hurt." She spoke into my hair as she consoled me. I smiled, I knew that she would support me, but also fear that I'd get too far into this. I was knew at all this and I knew that I'd easily get too involved if someone wasn't there to help me keep a safe distance while I did my best. "You know you still have to look at those cards. I'm curious what he has put in them." Rose was good at distracting me, but at this time I really needed to get this letter addressed before I let myself go further into the mystery of Jasper's flowers. I smiled and hugged her as best as I could, I know I'm not that big but still peanut has issues with being cuddled, or being involved with cuddles.

_**Baby Mother.**_

_** I don't know where to start, except that you really need to tell your parents about being pregnant. I know how painful and hurt you must feel, the betrayal that you went through is something that no man woman or child should feel. I know it will shock and possibly disappoint your parents about how you fell pregnant, but trust me you need to tell them. That little person growing inside of you is not a result of the betrayal you have felt, but rather the result of the love you had for another. As painful as it is you need to be strong for yourself and your unborn child; and your parents will be there for you once they are over the shock **_

_**I also thing you should tell him that he is going to be a father, if not him at least his parents. This child needs to come into a world where he or she will know that no matter what its family will be there. There are a lot of avenues that you need to address and look into, so I am offering you my personal help with this. I have purposely left some information from your letter. If you could please write back to me I would love to help you out with any emotional and psychological help you may need. **_

_**Bella.**_

I had written 10 different responses to this one letter, but after all was said and done I was ready. It was ready. I sent the finished file to Rose knowing that she would look proof it straight away. Now all I had left to do was wait until she came and told me what if I needed to change anything or for her to come and join me with the decoding of the flower messages. It was less than 15 minutes before I heard her knocking at my door, I had given up waiting for her to come in, so I had started to remove the cards that came with the flowers. "Bella, it's perfect. How is it that you have only been doing this for 5 months and be so in tuned with every response that you have given? Now change the subject, pregnant hormonal woman is not wanted right now. Let's get to the bottom of these flowers." She smiled at me when she noticed that I had already started to remove the messages. "Rose can you go and get the last flowers from the fridge. It's the only one I haven't removed. And I swear to god if anyone has touched it I'm gonna go hormonal on them." I winked letting her know it was all in fun and that I was more a threat to anyone else in the office. I hated having my personal life on parade in the work environment. She was back before I could count to 10. Gotta love a mystery, and women's natural need to know what's going on. We placed each card on the desk and just stared at them. I knew that Rose was waiting for me to open the first one and that she wouldn't open any of them. "Move it woman it's 4:30 already. We need to leave soon if we're getting to this cookout tonight." She was right of course. I grabbed the first card.

_For all the pain you went through, I'll make it disappear._

I showed Rose and while she smiled she grabbed the second one and handed it to me.

_For each time I wasn't there to hold your hand._

I just looked at the card until it disappeared and another was placed in its place.

_For every night you cried yourself to sleep._

How did he know that? I don't think anyone knew about that.

_For every time you were in my thoughts._

By now I had stopped wondering where he was going with all this. I picked up the next card after handing this one to Rose. She was placing them into a little envelope she had pulled out of my draw.

_For showing me your heart and soul._

_For letting me into your heart so willingly and never letting go._

_For showing me that true love really exist._

_For allowing me to be there for you now and in the future._

_For every step along the way, with you and peanut I'll happily follow blindfolded. As long as you will allow me to be there._

It was the final card and I was already in tears, and I can honestly say that it wasn't from the pregnancy, but from each and every card. I wasn't sure if I should show the last one to Rose, I knew she was missing out on the romance, and being the type of woman that loved romance and being swooped off her feet. I felt like I was rubbing it in her face. "Come on, I want to know where this is leading to. And get that out of your head. I will see that last card so don't even try to hide it."Her resolve was stronger than mine. Carefully I opened the last card,

_Bella._

_I know each card is corny, but each one is true. If I could wipe away all the pain you have been through these last few months before I found you I would. For each time I wasn't able to be there holding your hand, for each time you cried yourself to sleep (Blame that sister in law of mine for that) if I could take it all away I would. But while I can't take away that pain and heart ache, I can promise you that I will be here beside you for the rest of my life. You once told me that I had your heart please believe me when say that you have my everything._

_Never let me go I'll be lost without you._

_Jasper Whitlock._

Neither rose or myself said a thing as we gathered up the cards and our belongings. I was just reaching for a little envelope in my draw that had been hidden for the last 2 months when I heard him. "I meant every word. You have everything I have, everything I am, and everything I ever will. I'm in love with you. I have been since that night and I will be for the rest of my life." With each word he spoke he moved into my office taking careful steps; slowly coming closer, but he wasn't coming fast enough. I walked around to the front of my desk and stood there. We stood there staring at each other, barely inches apart. "I love you too. And I don't plan on letting you go any time soon." And with that little declaration our lips met, passion, fire, love, and every hope that I had for him, for us was placed on the alter of what may come.


	18. Chapter 18

The clearing of Rose's throat broke the one thing right then that set my heart free. She had accepted me, allowing me to be there; and most importantly she told me that she loved me and wasn't letting me go. What have I done to be so fucking lucky right now? Whatever it was I knew that I was going to be thanking whoever is up there right now that they were looking out for me. "Well Romeo, or do you prefer Cowboy?" Rose's cocky comments were nothing new to me, after all I had lived with her for the past year and a half more or less, but I guess Bella was a little embarrassed with public displays of affection as she burrowed her face into my shirt. "What can I do for you Rose?" I asked, not meaning to sound harsh but she had indivertibly stopped the most important moment of my life right now. "Well since you are here you can drive Bella home. I need to go shower and wait for the big bear of a man that I call my husband to get back." Her smile showed me more than she was saying, and I was a little frightened that she was hinting at something. Before I could say anything though she had turned away and was heading towards the elevators.

"Are you ready to go? Do you need me to take some of these for you?" I asked pointing to the row of flowers situated on the cabinets to the side of the room. I watched as she bit down on her lip again having to fight that urge to take it for my own; settling on running my thumb across it to bring it out of her mouth. "Please, the red, blue and edible ones if you don't mind." She pointed while she finished packing her laptop into its bag. While grabbing the flowers I noticed that she seemed to have a lot, and I mean fucking pile on piles of letters stacked around her office. "So what exactly do you do with your column, I mean I never got around to asking last night? We sort of ended up on some other tangent of questions." I mean it would be a good idea to know what she actually did other that writes something in the paper. "Well, promise you won't laugh? I know Peter did." I nodded waiting for her to continue. I was not going to laugh, I chanted in my head while she mumbled something, I didn't quite catch. I turned around to look seeing if I had actually missed her say something or if I had imagined it. I must have looked as confused as I felt as she sighed, "I write the advice column. But for safety purposes I don't have my picture published in the paper." Well damn, I wasn't going to laugh at that, chuckle maybe... maybe not, the look on her face was all that needed to stop it from even surfacing anywhere near my mouth.

"So how did you go with work today? Could you concentrate on anything other than that dream I hinted about." Her mouth twisting into an evil smirk. Instantly making me worried and hard as a fucking post. As if any man could think of something other than that little piece of information. She knew what she was doing when she dropped that one on me, and by god did it work. Demetri had to kick my ass to get me to focus on something other than the numerous possibilities that rose in my mind involving a field. But hey I wasn't going to tell her that, I am a male for Christ's sake. "You could say that, didn't get me in trouble if that's what you mean." I could play too; it's time to show her I guess. I turned around to see what she was doing; it was extremely quiet, like she was having an internal debate about something. That something was whatever she was holding in her hands; or was holding in her hands. She dropped it back in her bag when she noticed I was watching her. "Come on; let's get going before they lock us in here." She grabbed my hand and started to lead me towards the elevator. I had barely grabbed two of the flower boxes that she wanted to take home before she noticed that I hadn't gotten the third. And as quickly as that she dropped my hand and went to grab the third box. The most important one I guess as it contained the edible flowers. I watched as she took a little nibble at one of the flowers and he eyes sightly rolled back. Let me tell you this, it wasn't helping me with the strain going on in my pants. Nor the groan that escaped my mouth. "Bella, please you're killing me here." I whispered into her ear, gaining a shiver that ran down her back, now it was my turn to have a cocky smirk on my face. I did that; I made her react like that. I wanted to do it so much more, everyday if she'd let me.

"Play nice and I'll give you more details." She softly replied; she wasn't playing fair, she knew it. I knew it; but I didn't care. That promise alone would make me behave like a choir boy at Sunday mass. We made it to the car without any more flirting from either party, not that I didn't want to, but I knew what I wanted before I went back for more. "So, time to speak up, or you gonna make me wait longer." I couldn't help it, she was holding all the cards and I needed to know what she had. "Forget it cowboy, I ain't telling you while we drive, peanut needs to get home first. And I'm not having you get lost in the scenarios you paint while driving." Seriously it was killing me, she was holding out. "How about we talk about something else then. I want to kick Emmett's ass. I need your help." She could change subjects so fast it would cause whiplash if I wasn't careful. "What did he do now?" I couldn't help but shake my head. That guy needed someone to kick his ass and the pregnant woman beside me was taking it on herself; it wasn't going to work out in his favour I can tell you that much. "That boy has been neglecting his woman. He needs to get his shit together and remind her why they are married." Where the hell did this little fire starter come from? She spent the rest of the drive back to the house telling me all about Rose's little misfortune. It didn't help that she not only saw it from me but Pete and Char were still in the honeymoon stage. No wonder she wanted to kick Emm's ass, I did too.

"What the hell boy, you trying to put me in my place or something? Jesus man I'm gonna look bad with his shit." Pete's obvious attempt to get to me was not working. I was and am still on a high after that kiss in the office; plus I was thinking on how to get Emmett's ass in line. Seriously that man needed to do something to show Rose what she's worth. "Peter, honey I've seen what you've done for Char all these years. Let's just say I think she'd agree with me that you have officially lost the crown for romantic gestures." Bella's voice not hiding the apprehension to what he's got planed, and trust me he's got something planned. He wanted me to go get some stuff this morning but as luck would have it I was at work today. So he's on his own with whatever he's planned. "Bella, why what did Jazz do that beat the Valentine's Day of our second year?" Char's voice came through the house, while she was obviously busy in the kitchen. "I'll be there in a minute Char. Can you put those in my room for me? I'll take these ones to the kitchen." Bella walked into the kitchen while I made my way down the hall. "Alright fucker what did you do. Bella always shied away from romantic gestures. Yet here she is telling ME of all people that you beat me in romance. Bro what did you fucking do?" Peter's actually curious, not because he's been out done, but because it's gotten a huge reaction from Bella. "I took her to breakfast this morning and then sent her flowers. Nothing major big man. Not sure why it's such a big deal but hey I'll take it." But before I can go any further I'm attacked by Char throwing herself around my neck "Damn brother, those cards are amazing. She's glowing in there. But you hurt her I'll castrate you, and then set it on fire. Got it." Bluntly informing me of the consequences that may befall me if I fuck up. "Char not gonna happen. I'll let her tell you about it." I quickly kissed her on the cheek while I turned to find Peter gobsmacked. Fucker, I think he's in shock.

The booming voice of Emmett can be heard not 10 minutes later. Damn that boy needs to know the difference between inside voices and what not. "What the hell dude, Rose said something about flowers and messages." Ah, So Rose let him in on the flower procession as Pete and Char has christened my little act today. "Emm, I'd be more worried about the pregnant hormonal woman who wants to kick your ass than my little stunt today." Hey I gotta give him some warning. But I wasn't going to give him too much as I noticed Bella standing at the doorway watching us. Raising my hands in surrender, I was not going to get in front of him for this one. He's on his own right now. Still not having a clue as to what I'm on about or my actions he turned around and you could literally see his body flinch under the look he's getting off Bella. Before you could count to 10, or before Emm could gain access to his brain she'd walked over and grabbed his hand dragging him into her bedroom. You could distinctly hear a pin drop and the door locked as we all stood there stunned by whatever it is that we just saw. It's not until the food is finished that we hear them come out and it seems that whatever she said got through to him as he takes careful consideration to what he does and waits on Rose all night. "I guess Emmett just met the fury of Bella. That girl can be deadly. Even when she's not hormonal." Jake was trying his best at holding his ass together, but I guess he spoke a little loud. "And you would know this from personal experience. Don't you Jake?" Bella taunted her best friend, who looked sheepish at being sprung. "Yes Bella." He said aloud so we can all hear. "I wasn't treating Kate right as far as she was concerned when I first got together, but Bella put me in my place. I'll tell you one thing, if you don't install those Southern manners in that baby if it's a boy, she will." He said in a low voice. I wouldn't put it past her either. She put two full grown men in their places with no worries.

By the end of the night I had already made my mind up that I was crashing on the lounge here after seeing what Emmett's treatment was leading to. Those two were going to be hitting every room they could back home. Not something I want to hear; see; or really know too many details about. I guess Peter and Char figured this out too as they'd already set up the blankets in the living room for me. Gotta love my family. With all parents and couples leaving around 10:30 Char had dragged Peter to the room. I was never gladder that their room was at the end of the house and the living room at the front. "So is it safe for details on that dream?" I asked as Bella had joined me on the lounge. I swear she went red, honest to fucking god. I got her, but as soon as it came she brought it back in. Her evil smirk resurfaced, and I knew I was in for it. She wiggled her way over to me resting her head on my chest while I ran my fingers through her hair. "Are you sure you can handle details?" I gulped; this girl was able to make me feel like a fucking high school virgin. What the fuck. I silently nodded my head, not daring to use my voice in case it betrayed how fucked she had me without even giving me one detail. "Well, it started with me sitting in the middle of a ..." and good lord she went into detail, from the husky sound in her voice she too was getting lost in the retelling of her own dirty dream. By the end of her little recall, I'd had to readjust myself a few times, not knowing what I was going to do if she wanted to move right now. I don't think I'd be able to let her.

"Jasper... um would... I mean would... never mind." Her voice oozed with lust but her words coming out were laced with self doubt. I leant down to capture her mouth with mine, something I had wanted to do since she started to talk. and holy shit, if I wasn't sporting one before my dick would be screaming for attention. It was as if she pushed all her lust and desire into that kiss. "Jasper, stay with me tonight?" she whispered grabbing my hand and dragging me to her room. Before I could even think of what I was doing, I had her laying down on her bed, planting opened mouthed kisses where ever I could find a piece of her skin. I was in heaven. Her moans were spurring me to continue. Slowly my hands crept up her top she had changed into before she got hold of Emm, damn Jas you got the girl of your dreams laying on the bed right now and your thinking of Emmett. Get your fucking head in the right place. While mentally kicking the shit out of myself my hands made contact with her chest and dear lord I thank you. While her breasts were perfect before now they were larger and softer. Like touching silk or how running water feels when you put your hand under it. She arched her back towards me as I softly ran my thumb over her hardened nipples. Breaking the kiss, I looked her in the eyes, asking permission to remove the one thing right now that was stopping my kisses from ravelling further down her body. Slowly she nodded her head and raised her arms to help with the small task. I growled at the sight in front of me; this woman was fucking gorgeous, what can I say. Not only had her chest grown but the feel of her skin was magnificent.

Slowly my mouth travelled lower and lower, from her lips to her throat collar-bone and breasts. While she laid there her whimpers of want and her unmistakeable need for friction between her legs were making it harder for me to concentrate on the task at hand. I had wanted to worship this woman for so long, and I wasn't going to fuck this up anytime soon. I took one of her breasts into my mouth, twirling my tongue around her nipple, slowly and painfully soft. "Dear lord Jas; you don't know what that is doing to me." She sighed as I nipped the little bud that I could only imagine as painfully hard. Not to leave the job half finished I moved to the other side of her frame; cupping, pinching, and rolling the hardened nipple between my fingers. As I repeat my little tease she arched her back, pushing more of her chest into my mouth, and hand. This push brought he centre to rub against my now very obvious and very painful erection; bringing a hiss from both of us. But I had to ask, I needed to know before we went any further that this is what she wanted, and that it wouldn't hurt peanut. "Bella, I'm killing myself here, but is this what you want? Just say the word and I'll stop no questions asked. I don't want to hurt you or peanut." While the words are leaving my mouth; I praying that she wants this, that I'm not the only one. God I don't know what I'd do to relieve myself right now if she said to stop. "Jas, I brought you in here, I wouldn't have if I didn't want this. And peanut will be fine, we just have to be a little creative." Her breaths fast and heavy; full of everything I feel and more. That was definitely not a no, she wanted this as much as I did. And creative, I definitely could be creative.

Crashing her lips against mine; she began to slide her hands down to my jeans. God damn she was more than willing right now, and so was I. Within seconds she's gotten my buckle and button undone, and working on the zipper. I couldn't help but smile at her need; a replica of my own. But I couldn't take her like that, a quick fuck. No it was not going t o be like that, not now not ever. I slowly reached for her hands and gently placed them above her head. "Let me show you, let me show you how much I love you Bella." I whispered as she shivered under my voice. She left her hands there, and I was never happier knowing she trusted me right now. Once more making my way down her gorgeous body I met the top of her shorts she was wearing, they were more like underwear than shorts but I sure as fuck was not complaining. Tracing the line of her shorts placing kisses as I went; I lifted her to remove those taunting shorts that had been wrapped around her perfect ass. Holy shit, and fuck me. What a sight, she was bare, but for a little star on the top right side of her centre. God damn, it was hot as hell and I will never forget that. Gently I ran the tips of my finger up and down the folds of her lips, her wiggles encouraging me more than ever. After a few gentle tickles her hips began to buck against my touch, I knew she was ready for me, but I wanted to make her feel pleasure in every way. Slowly I entered one finger, and began to pump into her while my thumb softly rubbed her nub. Her breathing became louder, more laboured as she laid there receiving the stimulation she so desperately wanted. Adding another finger and a little more pressure, I found made her more vocal with her need; calls of my name and yes were music to my ears. I lowered my face so it was a few inches away from her and gently blew on her nub; binging her over the edge of her orgasm.

Watching her in this moment of pleasure I couldn't wait any longer "Come here Bella." I gently called and waited for her to crawl up the bed to where I had situated myself resting my back on the head board. "Mm; Jas, this isn't very creative." She purred. I couldn't help the smirk that came across my face. "Bella who said you would be facing me. Turn around for me sweetheart."I whispered in her ear, gaining a whimpered and very fucking hot woman to do as you wish. As she sat herself around, I helped her situate herself just above my dick, allowing it to rub deliciously near her entrance. "Please Jasper. Please." She cooed, I was not going to deny her anything anymore as I entered her. Holy mother of fucking god, she was so wet, so tight, so fucking perfect. I was in heaven, but under the threat that I wasn't going to last. We both moaned as I filled her to the brim, feeling my balls hitting the beginning of her centre. Allowing her time to get used to the feeling of me being so inside her and gaining some control over my building release helped so much I was sure that I wasn't going to be able to last if we didn't stop for a few seconds. But it wasn't going to be too long as she began to grind on me telling me she was ready. Placing my hands on her hips I helped set a pace that we both would find enjoyable, not slow but not fast. My fear of not being able to last long soon disappeared as we continued my left hand travelled up to her breasts while my right helped with the pace of our movements.

"Damn that feels so good." She spoke so softly that I wouldn't have heard her if she hadn't thrown her head back allowing me access to her neck. I couldn't leave that piece that spot uncared for, placing gentle kisses and nips on her pulse points. But with each kiss she would grind into me little more, I knew I wouldn't be able to hold out for much longer if she continued this little movement. Reaching down I began to play with her nub, instantly feeling her walls starting to twitch anticipating her orgasm. This just made it more obvious that I wasn't going to last much longer with my Angel. "Baby, let go, I can't hold on much longer." I once more whispered into her ear. She shook her head no; I wasn't sure what she meant. "No; cum with me." She ordered me before crashing her lips to mine, and bringing not only her own but both our orgasms to a head. Her wall clenched around me so tightly that it felt like something I wouldn't ever want to leave. It felt right being with Bella right here, in this moment that I didn't want to move. "Wow, my god Jas that was amazing." Her breath still not quite under control, but her panting was no longer laboured. We rolled to the side, slowly making our way down the bed, the loose of contact made me feel somewhat missing something. The closeness of being with Bella like that. I could definitely see myself doing that shit with her for the rest of my life. Slowly her breathing evened out, and her body relaxed into me; she fell asleep lying next to me. Softly kissing her hair I whispered "I love you" before I too drifted off to sleep. Nothing and no-one could break the peaceful feeling that had taken over me now. Even the possibility of seeing Peter in his boxers in the morning would not mare this feeling and night.


	19. Chapter 19

Sitting in the cafe waiting for young Bree was interesting to say the least, let alone how we found her. Rose had gone through at least 20 different letters to that had been sent from people claiming to be Baby Mother. She was seriously thinking of hiring a specific person just to handle all the responses that came to the office. I swear she was going to kill me for talking her into opening this door; even though it was her idea. If it wasn't bad enough that I'd been helping Emmett with his romantic date that he was setting up she'd probably not be this worked up. Yes the big man was taking my advice and getting his shit together. But that's a very different story and it was still a few hours before he was going to spring it on her.

_Flash back_

"_Bella, why are we going through all this trouble again? I get that you want to help the girl but seriously maybe she won't answer back" Rose huffed as she was handed another pile of letters claiming to be the young girl from the letter. We'd had some really close calls but when it came down to it most were just women who wanted help with their problems and were afraid to voice it to the public. I get that, but his girl had the balls to do this and she deserved to get the help I'd offered her."Where are you sneaking off to? For once you've got a lunch break and I'm pinching you for it. You can help me go through thee. And no putting your hand out to help anymore of them." She cried when I'd gotten up to take my lunch break. "Rose, I was going to call Jasper, and cancel my lunch date with him. You need me more." Well it wasn't a complete lie, I was going to cancel my lunch date, but it was with Emmett and Jasper. Guess those two are going to have to do this without me today. I mean it's not too hard to sort out women's jewellery, especially since it is Rose we're talking about here. "Well don't be too long. There's more here now then what there was before." She dismissed me to make my call, but as I didn't want to tip her off too much I just sent them a quick text and that was it. At least those two should be able to get things done without me for one day right? _

_She quickly divided the pile between the two of us, making her work easier than it would have otherwise. Both of us had memorized the little letter from our little obsession that had formed between us. I knew Char would want to join in if she knew what we were doing. But for some reason I though t it might be a good thing that she didn't get caught up with this."Bella; if you don't find this girl this week then I'm gonna have to pull the plug on this you know that right?" and I did, but it didn't mean I was happy about it. It had been two weeks and the crazies that had popped up both in the letters and the unexpected visitors claiming to be our missing girl. It was just getting to the point that maybe she wasn't going to want the help more than what I had already given her. We had both hoped that nothing had happened to the young woman; it would be devastating that someone would have to go through all this "Rose there's a young girl down in the auditorium looking for you. I think she's another one answering the open letter that Bella had posted."Lauren, Rose's assistant called into the door, interrupting some quality time even if we weren't talking at the time. No clue what her problem was with me and really I didn't want to know what it was either. _

"_You want to come down for this one?" Rose gave me the Rosalie look. You know that look that your friends give you when they mean you're-coming-don't-even –think-about-it look, yep that's the one. Both putting the pile we were sorting through down headed for the elevator to take us down to the lobby. There stood a short girl no more than 5'5 and weighing no more than 110 pounds soaking wet. Her straw colour hair was pulled up in a high pony tail, flowing down almost to her butt, looking very scared but resolved. The receptionist of the day pointed towards the elevator which we just came out of the poor girl looked like she's about to pass out "Miss Hale, this young woman is waiting to talk to you" the receptionist called when we were less than 10 feet away. I felt sorry for the poor child in a way because if this was our Baby Mother, she's gonna be faced with an angry Rose not a happy one; especially if this one was lying to us. "Can I help you sweetheart?" Well that's not the answer that I thought would come out of her mouth, nor was it nearly as bitchy as I was expecting. Maybe she was getting to annoyed having to read those letters again. "Um, hi. So I wrote this letter to your advice columnist and she's asked me to write back with some proof that I was me. But I couldn't do that without letting my parents know what's going on. So I thought I'd come down here instead. I've got a copy of my original letter if you'd like to have a look." The small girl squeaked throughout the whole little rant that she was going through. Rose grabbed the letter and you could see the recognition on her face when she had read the letter; it would seem Baby Mother had come to us. "Let's go have a seat shall we? What's your name honey?" I asked the young one standing in front of me. She was visibly shaking._

"_Breanne Tanner, but everyone calls me Brea. I don't know what's going on though. I thought I would be meeting Bella, I don't really have much time at the moment." Her soft voice no longer holding any of the confidence she held just minutes ago. Someone had done a real number on her. And that someone needed to have their ass kicked. "Brea, I'm Bella. I want to help but you need to calm down and tell me what's gotten you so scared?" I wrap my arm around her trying my best to comfort her. Once we reach the seating area on the side of the lobby she takes a few breaths to calm her nerves. "Sorry, but I took your advice and called him and he's due to arrive in two days. I haven't told my parents yet and it's just getting to me you know." While I'm glad that she's following my advice I can't help but think she's doing it the wrong way."Bella, you gonna be okay with this on your own. I have to get back up there and finish looking at some articles for the next edition." Rose calls from behind me, honestly I've sorta forgotten that she was with us. I nod my head as she heads up to the office. _

"_Brea, why haven't you told your parents yet? They need to be there for you, and over the shock before you tell the father." I ask as softly and carefully as possible. I watch as her eyes grow to the size of tennis balls. I listen to her tell me all about how she's scared her parents will think she's a whore and kick her out; how its partially the reason why she hasn't told anyone that she's pregnant. Her family aren't very religious or anything but it's all she has and she's scared that she'll loose it all. We had been sitting there for well over an hour before we realized what the time was. "Brea, did you want me there when you tell your parents and the father that you're pregnant? For support and as a third party?" before I even finish she's launched herself onto me. It's surprising how just the idea of help has brought this reaction out of her. _

_End._

"Bella... you there?" Brea's voice brings me out of my thoughts of how this poor girl must feeling right now. Apprehension and god only knows what's going on in that poor girls head and heart. I quickly stand up, no mean feat when you're 5 months pregnant and having issues with your centre of gravity. Leaning over to kiss he cheek "Sorry sweetie, I'm a bit out of it today. You ready for this?" I watch as an older couple stand behind the girl watching me intensely. She nodded her head and began introductions to the group that would include roughly 2 more people. Her parents Chelsea and Marcus; while very polite and cordial to me were a little worried about what my role was in this meeting. It was only a few minutes before a young man and I'm guessing his parents walked towards our table. "Bella, this is Riley and his parents Heidi and Ben." I watched as little Brea started to shake beside me. The quick introductions were not unnoticed by anyone in the vicinity of our group. "Listen I didn't travel here to meet some pregnant woman and lunch. What the hell did you drag me here for Brea?" Young Riley pretty much shouted at her, bringing her to cringe into my side. If this was what he was like now, I'm glad that she asked me to be here, even though I know I sort of invited myself. I grabbed her hand under the table, giving it squeeze, trying to let her know she's not alone.

"Right, well as you know this is Bella, she's here to help me tell you all something. She's not here to judge or anything like that, but here to help me." Brea started to ramble over and over just phrasing the words differently. "Get on with it would you." Heidi whined, well I guess we figured out where Riley got hi bad attitude, poor Ben seemed genuinely embarrassed by his families out bursts. "Right. Well Riley, you remember before we broke up, at the senior prom. You remember that night?" Brea's voice was barely heard over the clattering of cutlery from the tables around us. "You said that nothing would happen because I was a virgin remember?" her voice was mo more than a whisper and I'm sure that no-one but myself heard what she was saying. "Bella, what is she talking about?" Chelsea and Marcus seemed really concerned about their daughter; I could see that she was worried about nothing. Yes they would probably be upset and shocked but they would be there for her; and so would I. "Brea, remember what we talked about, you need to be honest with yourself. I'm not going anywhere." I turned towards Chelsea before I continued. "I think that it should be Brea that tells you what's going on, but please for all concerned it would be best if there was no yelling at what she has to say." I finished, pointedly looking towards both Riley and Heidi. They were making this a lot harder than it really needed to be.

"I'm pregnant." Those two words stumbling form Brea's mouth shut everyone up at the table. "What do you mean you're pregnant? What does it have to do with my son?" Heidi's shrieked across the table at the poor girl beside me. "It has everything to do with your son. He's the father. I'm nearly 3 months pregnant. And I'm keeping it regardless if he wants to be in its life." Her strength came back to her. I knew she'd be okay, especially watching her parents faces light up at the power she had shown standing up to Heidi. But watching Riley walk away throwing a temper tantrum was the panicle of childish behaviour; though his storming off only le to more embarrassment for his parents to face. "You should have kept your legs together. You won't be getting anything from us. Now if you don't mind I'm going to find my son, and we are going home. Coming Ben?" wow talk about inner bitch. She had that man on a leash. I truly felt sorry for him. I quickly slid my card to him in case he wanted to know what was going on. After they left it was time to help bring Brea's parents to the fore front of everything. We sat there for a good hour before it was agreed that I would be there to help with anything she needed. I had given them a card to one of my friends that would be better at helping in this situation, and even though I'd love to help as her more than as a friend, I knew it would be a conflict of interest and it wouldn't end well for all those involved.

I felt lighter when I entered the building afterwards I had helped the girl like I had said I would; I was able to reassure her that I would indeed be there for her and not walk out of her life. She needed stability and between her parents and myself I knew that she would be able to get the best help with the child and everything that needed to be addressed. But before I could get to the elevator I had a text from Emmett. One word; HELP. Damn it that guy needed his butt kicked again. I turned back around to find Jasper standing at the doors looking to see if I was in the lobby. Wonder what needed fixing. "Baby, I need your help. He still hasn't picked out what to give her. The idiot is a nervous wreck." As he filled me in on what was going on; I knew that I wasn't going to be back at work for the rest of the day. It meant that I'd have to go in tomorrow. Flicking through my mind to what it was that Emmett could have done to cause panic the list was just too long. So long in fact I hadn't even realised we had arrived at their apartment. The place was a mess. "Note to self; never allow Emmett to plan and execute a romantic night again. Hire a chef and others for the next time." I told myself, thinking I had said it in my head, but the laughter behind me clearly meant that my filter was on the blink. Yep it was all gonna come out. It took a good 3 hours to get everything in order for his night, and Jasper and I had barley gotten out of the building before we saw Rose's car pull up in her usually parking space. I couldn't help but smile; she was finally going to have her romance. Now he only had to keep it up, even if it was only once in a while. She deserved it and he needed to show it.

**A/N. I am really sorry for such a long break in updating. I needed what I like to refer to as a mental health day. My life is not always a bed of roses and as a result my stories needed to be put on the back burner for just a tiny little while. Now I'm back.**


	20. Chapter 20

"BELLA! Wake up would you?" Rose was hammering on Bella's door at god only knows what time. Wasn't it bad enough that I had to take Emmett around all yesterday to get everything ready for their special night, but now she was waking me up when I wasn't even at home? Yes I'm a cranky prick when I'm tired and last night was long. I had the night shift at the gym and I wasn't happy about not being able to sleep the day before. I swear it almost cost some guy his balls last night. "Rose can you give me a break. I didn't get in until late, and I wasn't sure if your night was over when I finished work." I called through the door. Wait, did I just out myself right then? Ah fuck it it's been a long ass night. I heard the soft laughter from the beautiful form lying right next to me, and I felt the soft kiss she placed on my cheek. Now if she had done that I wouldn't have been so pissy when I woke up. "You've done it now. Go back to sleep I know what this is all about. It's a girl thing." Just as softly as she kissed me she spoke in my ear, and the rough tone she used went straight to my cock. Fuck now I wouldn't be able to do anything about it cock blocked before it even started. Its gonna be one of those days. "Hold on Rose, I'm coming out. And leave Jasper alone it was your night and he just wanted to make it more for you by not rocking up at your place at whatever time it was that he finished." Did I mention that I loved that woman, and that she's mine? Yes cavemen do exist, especially when it's your woman and your horny and being woken up when you've only been in bed a short time.

Groaning as Bella put on some pants and a shirt I rolled over to get some more sleep. Knowing full well that Bella won't be coming back to bed any time soon. It feels wrong to be in the bed without her, but eventually I was able to go back to some form of sleep. But not before hearing Rose's comment about not being the only one that got lucky last night. Two words for you Rose; wishful thinking. What I wouldn't do right now to get lucky as Rose so lovingly put it.

"_Jasper, I need to get to the hospital now. My water just broke." A very agitated Bella called from the bathroom while I was still lying in bed. That woman had gone through a lot to be with me and I wasn't going to make it for nothing. Quickly grabbing her overnight bag and throwing some clothes on we made our way to the car. Bella hadn't said anything after telling me that we needed to move. I knew enough that once the water broke the baby had to be born within 24 hours or it wouldn't be good for either mother or child. I wasn't gonna put either of them in danger just for a few more hours sleep. I wasn't that much of an asshole._

_Before I knew it the families were all there sitting or pacing in the waiting room while Bella and I were in the birthing suite. We had agreed that they would wait until peanut had been born before anyone could see so we could get to know our child. I couldn't wait until peanut was born, not only would it mean that he or she would be finally here, but it would also mean that Bella and I were going to be moving into our own place. Her contractions were fast and fucking painful she'd grabbed my balls at one time saying that this is what it felt like and next time I'd be the one on the bed. Hurt like hell. _

_A blur of movement and a few seconds of screaming before I knew something was wrong. I'm being whisked away while the nurses and doctors come in and rush peanut to an emergency operation room. "Would someone tell me what the fuck is going on around here? Where the hell are you taking our child?" I yelled at the top of my lungs, but no-one was answering. "Babe you do remember that peanut wasn't ours right. We were just some donors for some other people?" Bella's not worried; what the fuck. We'd gone through all this shit for nothing. Since when did I agree to give up peanut? And since when did she give up peanut after all the fucking shit she went through to keep the baby. Fuck what the hell was going on. "Jasper it wasn't even yours to begin with." _

I sat up so fast, dripping in sweat and trapped in the bedding. What the hell was wrong with me? Where the hell was Bella and peanut? Reaching over and finding her side of the bed empty, fuck was it a dream or not. It was so fucking real. But seriously what the hell? I knew that Bella would never give up the baby, and I sure as hell wouldn't. "Bella, peanut?" I call out but no one answers. Fuck I have to see her, see them. I need to know that shit isn't real I wasn't dreaming and it wasn't some fucked up memory. Grabbing my dirty clothes and throwing them on not caring if they smell or what I raced out of the room and followed the sounds of laughter to the living room. "It was amazing. Whatever did you to help I can't help but... Jas, you okay?" Rose's smile dropped when she saw me but my eyes were trained on one person who was sitting on the other side of the room. She was there, and peanut was still inside her. Not answering the looks or comments being thrown around the room, I made my way over to Bella and literally threw myself at her holding onto her and peanut as if my life depended on it. Well my life may not have done so, but my fucking sanity sure as hell did.

"Jas, you're shaking, what's wrong?" Bella's softly running her hands through my hair, I didn't even know I was doing that shit until she told me and then they became more noticeable. I couldn't say anything; if I tried I knew that I'd break. It was something that I'd have to talk to her about without an audience. "Jasper, whatever it is, you know you can tell me right?" Bella's calming voice was slowly bringing me back to reality but still I needed to reassure myself that she and peanut were here. Slowly she stopped trying to talk to me but let my hold her, running her fingers through my hair. I felt like a fucking pansy, fuck. I was a major in the god damned military for Christ's sakes. I'd gone into fucking battle fields and never worried and here I was fucking holding onto the woman I love like she's my fucking life preserver. I felt more than noticed that Bella was moving and I had to try and fight the urge to hold onto her tighter. I swear that if it wasn't for peanut being inside of her I would have picked her up and ran with her. As it was I softly squeezed her to reassure myself again that she was there and I wasn't going to let her go. "Jas, let's go to my room. Come on, I'm not going anywhere." It was all I needed to hear, she was staying with me.

Slowly I let her stepped back allowing her to stand; she held out her hand for me, I took it almost instantly. She led me back to the room; I hadn't even noticed that the house was so quiet, or that it had already started to darken outside. Seemingly she knew what I was thinking, as if she could read my mind or something. "They left to give us some privacy, it's been about 3 hours we've been sitting in there." What the hell, I mean seriously had it really been that long since I broke up the little girl talk that was going on? Fuck this was some weird shit going on in my head. As we made our way back to the bed I still hadn't let go of her hand; and it seemed like she really didn't care. Watching her lay down and bring me to her I couldn't help but relish in the fact that she was willing to put up with whatever this shit was. "Jas, you ready to tell me what's going on in there? I want to help you but I can't till you tell me what's wrong?" she's right of course. I know I need to tell her but I don't want to chase her away thinking that I couldn't handle all that's coming our way. "I don't know how to put it. I fucking freaked out when I woke up and you weren't there. It was like having my worst nightmare come true; almost like I had dreamed these last few weeks." Slowly I tell let it all go, the dream, the shit that goes through my head. Everything and nothing all at the same time. And she lays there beside me; allowing me to get it all out so I can breathe. Not interrupting once. I can feel the tears flowing but I can't stop. "Please don't leave Bella, I know I sound fucking useless, but I just don't know what's going on with me. I mean I've got the one woman in the world that I want and I'm lying here acting like a piece of shit." I cowered at her side, waiting for her to tell me to get the hell out and never come back. Fuck what have I done.

While I wait for her to tell me to leave I close my eyes memorizing this time with her; that she let me tell her everything and now she'll tell me to leave. But I don't expect her to straddle my waist, like she's trying to make sure I don't leave. Nor do I expect to open my eyes and see her practically face inches away from my face wiping my tears with her small hands. "Jasper, look at me. I know, god I know how freaked out you are right now. But listen to me. I'm not giving up peanut, and I'm not giving you up either. So stop trying to get out from underneath me." She whispers before placing butterfly kisses across my jaw before stopping at my lips. It wasn't forced, it wasn't painful it was everything. Her heart, her soul and her promise was wrapped up in that kiss. The soft moan that passed through her lips accompanied by her tongue seeking entrance to mine was beyond anything that I had even dreamed of with this woman. It was a kiss that I wanted to continue until the early hours of the morning, but she seemed to have other plans. "You once asked me to let you show me how much you loved me. Now let me show you." She whispered in my ear then slowly, almost painfully slid down my body. I wanted to make her stop, but I wanted her to continue. I was lost and at the same time I was fine with that. I was that lost that I hadn't even noticed that she had us both naked. How the fuck she did that I will never know but fuck me did it make me want to take her.

She teasingly ran her fingers down my sides and then back up, razing my nipples at each pass. My god this woman has me at her finger tips without even touching me anywhere near my dick. Just as the thought of her near me it feels like I'm about to explode, thinking of tennis and other boring shit is the only thing that is keeping my shit together. She's not helping much either as she runs her tongue across my hips slowly, kissing and nipping as she goes. All I can do is hold on to the sheets as I fight the urge to thrust against her. But she lowers, it's like she knows what I want before I do. Her kisses go lower until she reaches my dick, and I scream within for her to kiss, lick, and suck; anything but she doesn't and I know that I'm all types of pouting when she looks up.

But she does the absolute fucking best thing, she slowly lowers herself on me, until I'm completely inside her. The moan that escapes both of us is beyond bliss. Ever so slowly she starts to move, not just rising and falling, but swaying her hips ever so slightly with each movement. Fuck! Where did she learn that, and how the fuck is she able to bring me to the very edge of everything, but still hold me of from releasing in her. I don't fucking know how but damn she should tell every fucking woman out there how and she'd make a fortune. It's beyond bliss, beyond heaven. I think its nirvana, there's no other way to explain it. My own personal fucking nirvana. How can this get any fucking better, I don't know but I don't care. She's beyond perfection and she's mine. She's allowing me to do things for her, to her that I'll never want to do to another. HOLY SHIT! I need to pay attention more, with one hand holding her chest, pinching her nipples and rolling the hardened peaks between her thumb and forefinger; her other hand is slowly tracing its way down towards her centre. I'm not sure if this is meant for me but I'll take it gladly. As she slowly brings her hand lower I watch as her head rolls back. I repeat, I'm not sure if this show is for me or if it's for her, but I'll gladly take it. Fuck; fuck; fuck! How is she doing this, I'd have fucking blown my load many times by now, but she's kept me from doing this. As she rubs her nub, with each thrust I can't help but want to take that spot, have that be my finger here bringing her pleasure. But at the same time I want to watch her do this.

The muscles wrapped around me start to twitch, I know she's close. And my god I want to feel her tighten around me so bad that I start to anticipate each movement and match it with my own. She's moaning constantly and I know I'm matching her sound for fucking sound. "Baby." She whimpers as she gets closer and closer. Instinctually I grab hold of her hips and bring her down a little harder with each movement. A few more thrusts and I feel every muscle in her body tighten, clenching down not only on me, but her legs , arms, everywhere tighten as if her body is on lock down; bringing me with her. I continue to thrust as she and I complete that heavenly feeling, the joining of our bodies not forgotten or broken as she collapses on my chest. Her breathing still laboured as she kisses my neck softly once, twice, three times more. "Remember I'm not going anywhere without you. I love you Jasper and I always will." She softly coos in my ear before she climbs off me, both sigh as the connection of our bodies is finally broken.

"Come on, we both need a shower." She calls from the bathroom, it takes me less that the count of 5 before I join her, spent from making love to the woman that had not only captured my heart, but very existence. Watching her under the water I'm not going to lie to you, is absolutely breath taking, I can't stop but watch. I give her a few minutes to herself before joining her, grabbing the body wash and scrub gently washing her body. It's not sexual but oh so intimate. Gently washing every inch of her, worshiping her every curve, mystified how I am the one who gets to be with this woman for the rest of the time she allow me to have with her. After an hour in the bathroom we silently make our way back to the bed, not bothering with clothes, only pulling up the bedding as she curls up into my side, her head resting in the crook of my neck. Slowly running my hand down her back tracing disconcerting patterns down her back and up again, I listen to her breathing slowly even out as she falls asleep. Joining her in peace and thinking I'm one lucky son of a bitch.


	21. Chapter 21

"Bella, you know it's getting really close to peanut's arrival you know. Maybe it's time you look at that picture you have hidden and pick some names out already." Tanya nudges me back to reality. It's been oh so quiet these last few months, so quiet that I think I might be imagining it all. Peter and Jasper have fixed peanut's room for me only waiting for me to pick the final colour so they can paint it right. The thing is if I give the colour then well you get the point. "Yeah Bell's you gotta tell the boys what colour to paint the room. Besides I still have no clue how you were able to hide that picture so well I've checked the whole house so many times it's not funny." Char's even worse than she was when the ultrasound was done. I think she's more nervous than I am to tell you the truth. "Wait a minute; I have to stay in the hospital for at least 2 days once peanut joins this crazy family. How come the guys can't paint it while I'm here?" I love side stepping this question. In fact I've become a master at the side step. Also this is my last hope of keeping it a secret. After finding Char in my room after work last month I've got to the point that I carry that picture around with me in my purse. And yes its burning holes in it too. "You know damned well that one peanut is here Jasper isn't going to be leaving this hospital without you two. As for Peter, he's more excited than any of us "women folk" about that little person in there." Alice pipes in, only Rose is missing this little get together but we're meeting her after this for lunch.

"You know, maybe I want to surprise everyone you thought of that? And I have got some names picked out but I want to talk to Jasper before I decide. Only problem is he's too stubborn to pick names. I quote "You're carrying peanut Bella, you should choose." Damn southern hospitality. I'm close to calling Jane to kick his butt right now." And they laugh, really I'm stressed with getting this final thing done and they laugh. "Can we get this over with?" throwing my hands up in the air, not waiting for someone to tell me to calm down. Char and Alice are still giggling, I know what their thinking and I'm not sure if I'm gonna like it. They've been hinting that Jasper wants more now for the last week and while I don't mind, I'd rather it be him telling me and not them. Rose agrees with me, but she also thinks this is why Jasper is leaving the name thing to me. I'm just pissed that he's being distant. I mean seriously it's not like we have to talk about it; I just miss talking to him. Is it so bad? "Bella honey, have you been stressed; more than usual?" Tanya is all professional now. I haven't heard this tone since the first appointment. "Huh?" is my lovely reply. Jeez Bella 4 years at college and this is all you can come up with? Mentally back handing myself I pay more attention to what's going on. "Honey, you've only got a week or two at most and your blood pressure is high. Now normally I wouldn't worry about it but as Peter and Jasper have been getting the room ready for peanut; and I know that the girls have been taking great care of you. I'm a little concerned." Well damn, that's got my crashing down to reality in a hurry; I think I might have to get some oxygen or something.

"Alice can you set up the sonogram machine for me, Bella we're just going to make sure everything is fine in there okay?" Tanya is on the phone in seconds organizing some tests and other things while Alice has gone to get the machine ready. Me, well I'm stumped. "It's probably nothing, just making sure that's all." Char's doing her best to hold her nerves in while seemingly keeping me calm. "Bella I know we covered this all before at your initial appointment but dose your family have a history of blood pressure during the final trimester of pregnancy? Or is there anything you know about Jasper's side of the family having early births? It's really important sweetie." Tanya's no longer just checking my chart for today, but going through al the past checkups including god only knows what. "Char; do you want to call Jane for me and find out if there's anything we need to know. I'll ring mother and ask her." I'm doing my best here not to get too stressed here. By the sounds of it Tanya just wants all details and while she's doing the best she can it's still making me a little worried. Char nods her head and leaves the room while Tanya sets up a mine for outside the hospital before leaving the room to check on Alice and the sonogram machine.

It takes a few rings before mother picks up the phone, but she's out of breath so she's been either working on her garden or she's been doing something that I really don't think I want to know about. "Hello Swan residence." Her usual answer, even if she knows who's calling through the caller id she still insists on using her professional tone. "Hey mother, I can't stay long..." I start before I get the usual greeting "Bella sweetie how is everything. You and peanut doing okay? How's Jasper and his family. Tell everyone we said hi." My mother could talk underwater with the speed that she's going. Probably she'd be able to launch herself to the top for air the speed her mouth moves. "Uh, yeah about that. Tanya needs to know if there's any history of problems with the final trimester or delivery in the family. Just to be through." I get to the point, if I take too long I know she'll figure out that maybe something is up. I really don't want to put too much into this right now. It's not something that needs to be stressed out on until it absolutely needs to be. "Oh, um. Let me think. Um; well I know that my blood pressure was fine, a little high near the end, but still within range. And other than you being a little stubborn at your delivery date it was fine. Is there anything else you want to talk about?" there's the scatter brained mother that I know and love. She doesn't get too involved unless it's near the end of a conversation when things like this come up. Now if I was asking father this question he'd be on me like fleas on a stray dog. I was never able to keep things from him. "That's all mother. But I can't stay on the phone I'm at the hospital with Tanya. I was meant to ask you when you were here but it slipped my mind. I'll call you tonight." I answered as Char, Tanya and Alice come in the room. And really it's a good thing or she'd be talking about everything that's going on at home again.

After a very quick goodbye and promise to give everyone a kiss and passing their regards on I was able to hang up on my mother. "So what's the verdict? Anything we need to know about?" Tanya must have gotten the information off Char outside as she's just looking at me rather than both of us. "Other than her blood pressure being a little high but within range nothing to worry about on her end. What about Jane; what did she say?" I replied turning towards Charlotte. "Nope, apparently the Whitlock women have it easy. That's why she agreed to have Jasper after Peter was born." Well that makes it a little easier doesn't I mean no major problems to worry about creeping up on me. But apparently Tanya didn't think so. "Look before we go any further let's just run some tests. And the minute I get the results I'll call you. But you have to promise that you'll take it easy until we know more." With a stern look from the three women in the room who was I to refuse. It's not like I'd have a choice; Char's with me all the time now that I'm on maternity leave; Alice is visiting every chance she can with Edward. She wants to know what he was like when we were at school. Go figure, it's not like we really knew each other until senior high. And you know that Rose is gonna make sure that I keep my ass down to the ground; she's already got enough work for my column to last a few months.

After being used as a pin cushion by a couple of vampire trainees (yes people if they want my blood then their vampire as far as I'm concerned) and a little poke at peanut who thankfully had his or her back to the screen so nothing was showing; we headed for our lunch date with Rose. It took all of three seconds before both Alice and Char filled Rose on my lovely enforced rules. "So now that you're on house arrest what are you going to do with yourself?" Rose was adamant that I make sure that I follow the rules about caring for peanut. And yep I cringed at the idea of being on house arrest. I liked my freedom, and hell I still had to find a car that was suitable for me to drive once peanut was born. There was no way I was going to let Jasper or Peter find my car. So far they'd shown me to three cars that all looked like mini tanks. Don't get me wrong I was still keeping the truck but I did need something more reliable for driving with peanut. Hell I hadn't even driven the truck for a month now. I couldn't really fit behind the steering wheel much to Peter's amusement; jackass as he is.

It was strange though, while Alice was the newest addition to the group (only by a month but hey not the point) she was usually the most talkative one; but she was sitting there in the corner just staring at her hands. "Alice, what's up honey? What's eating you other than Edward I mean?" I asked causing both h Char and Rose to choke on their drinks as well as a few others surrounding our table. Serves them right; they should know by now that I don't keep things to myself. Well since the final trimester started anyway. I blame hanging with Peter and Emmett too much. Well that's my excuse and I'm sticking to it."Geez Bella it's called public etiquette for a reason woman." Char chastised me once she got her breath back. Queue childish behaviour here, I stuck my tongue out at her. Yep hanging out with Peter too much. "Spill it sweetie. I want to help and it's not like I'm gonna give it up any time soon now that I don't have work to keep me occupied right now." Yeah I'm a nosey bugger so sue me, wait don't I need the money to make sure peanut has everything they need. "Maybe later." She softly answered trying to smile but looking more worried than anything. That, my dear friend is not gonna happen. Both Char and Rose saw the look on my face, knowing full well what that meant they quickly made plans to go out for the night for a girl's night or something. I had something I needed to do. "Alice come over tonight, and we can talk alright." It wasn't me asking her to come around it was me demanding that she get her butt over to our place and I was going to help her. She nodded her head. Something was definitely wrong with the wood nymph sitting across from me. Quickly catching up with everything that was going on over lunch we all headed our separate ways. Rose back to the office, Alice back to the hospital and Char and I back to home.

After getting the riot act from two more people; that would be Jane and Felix; I found myself sitting in the living room watching some strange movie on the TV. I zoned in and out after a while not really paying attention to what was going on in the movie or the house around me. It wasn't until I heard Char and Peter call out that Alice was here and they were heading out. Sitting there in the house while everyone else was out was peaceful and daunting at the same time, it really showed that something was up with Alice as she was never one to agree to sit still for more than a few minutes unless she was at work. "Alright Alice. I know something is stirring around your pretty little head. What's up? I want to help. It's what I do." I asked, but not expecting the tears when she looked up at me. Something was definitely wrong with my little friend and she needed someone to talk to.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Ah the sweet success of getting over writers block and stressful weeks. Two chapters in less than 12 hours. I would just like to say thanks to my lovely friend Karen E Teague for your support this past week. You helped more than can say. Also with all the reviews and alerts for this story I'd like to say thanks to everyone. It truely is a great thing to have such great support for my little tale.**

"Edward told me he loved Me." her quiet statement to me should be sending off fireworks and all that other fluffy stuff that I knew she believed in. But she looked scared and a little fearful. "That's a good thing right. I mean you care for him don't you?" dear god, please tell me that she does have strong feelings for him. After what I did to him I don't think it would be right for his next girl to do the same thing. It would kill him and me for that matter. Edward was and is a great guy; otherwise I know I wouldn't have dated him for so long. I watched as her eyes grew to the size of golf balls as she nodded her head like one of those bobble dolls that old people put on their dash boards. "Of course but it's complicated. I mean I even wrote to an advice columnist and while she helped a little I still worry about things and going through what I did before." And then the _oh hell_ moment happened. You know when you realise that something that's staring you in the face for a while and it's only after its stated you realise it was there. Yep that's what I was going on right now. As I've only been working at the paper for 7 months I can still pretty much remember each letter and response I've posted in the paper. Add that to the issue that had Brea's heartbreak with the baby and you have the _oh hell_ moment I'm facing right now.

"Alice; did you sign it lost and confused?" I asked waiting for the whole thing to fall into place. "How did you know? I haven't told anyone that it was me, but you get it straight away. Bella how did you know... oh shit, oh bugger. It's you isn't it? Your Bella from the paper." I watched as Alice rambled on about having me know it was her. I seriously wanted to cover her mouth so she'd be able to get her breath. She looked close to hyperventilating or something. Not a good sign from my personal experience. And as she's the only one with medical training in the house it wouldn't help much. But instead I let her get it all out of her system; hoping that she'd get it out without passing out. I knew Edward was on call at the hospital tonight but still somehow I don't think she'd want him to see her like this. It took her another 10 minutes to calm down from her little episode before she was able to talk normally again.

"Alice breath. You know I can't help you with the medical aspect of a panic attack. Yes it's me from the paper but I won't tell anyone. Now what's the problem?" I asked once more hoping that this time I get further than it's complicated. I watched once more as she internalized everything, now that there is not something that I want to see. "Alice, don't think about it. Talk about it. Its why I asked you to come and why Rose and Char made sure that no-one else would be here tonight. Rose has got Jasper covering his shit at the gym to make sure no-one interrupts us." She really needs to calm down and it's gonna take a while. I've got a mind to get her some alcohol but I know that she won't touch it while she's still on roster this week. "Where do I start though? It's a lot to cover and well it will take a while. You sure you want to hear all this?" she cringes at even the thought of talking about it. "How about what happened between you and your ex. You said you caught him with someone. Start from there and work your way to when Edward told you how he feels." Her eyes glass over with tears as she nods her head. It seems that whatever happened has done a real number on her.

"Right. Well me and Scott were together since high school you know how it goes. But even through most of college we were still going strong. And when he asked me to marry him once we'd completed our first year I was over the moon. Seriously I'd even started to plan the wedding that night. I was willing to give up my dreams of becoming a doctor if he asked. I was lost within him and the little bubble we'd created over the years. But during the final year of college for him and just before I started looking around for residency, things started to change. I didn't want to see them so I just ignored them. Something that I wish I didn't looking back at it all." She started with so much passion but by the time she ended this little bit of her past you could see the hurt in her eyes; even now after all this time it still hurt her to remember it. I reached over and grabbed her hand, because as much as I wanted to I know she'd kick my ass if I tried to much more than that. At least she smiled when she realized that I wasn't going to call her nuts for not seeing the signs during the relationship. "Anyway. I should have seen the signs. We didn't go out much as a couple, him with his friends and me with mine; not keeping up with our date nights we had agreed on; not talking when things were bothering us. Then the simple things like we didn't even hold hands when we were out in public. It was crazy at the time. With everything that was going on I thought it was normal. So when I got the news that I'd gotten residency here in Texas so we could start the next part of our lives I ran straight to his place. Letting myself in with the key he'd given me. I was meant to move in during the semester but we never really got around to that in the end. That there should have been a huge neon sign saying things weren't right between us. So I let myself in and heard the shower running. Well you can guess what was going on in my head. I didn't even think to check the bedroom or anywhere else in the apartment."

Again she cringed with more force than I've ever seen another human being to do so. I'd have to say it rivalled my pain when I first told my father that I was pregnant. "Now for the hard part. What happened Alice? You need to be specific and I know it's gonna hurt like hell; but it'll help I promise." I watched as these few words broke the restraint that she had against the tears falling down her face. And I know that I had tears falling down my face. "Bella your crying. I should stop." She cried; I knew it was a tactic for her to not go further, hell I even faced this when I first broke it off with Edward before everything happened, sorta. "Don't think about it. Hormonal pregnant woman remember. I cry at the sight of puppies playing in the park." I told her; again it's true, poor Peter didn't know what to do yesterday when we went for a walk to get out of the house. "If you're sure. I don't want to cause any problems you're meant to be resting until we know the results of all the tests and that. Tanya will kill me if I put you under any more stress." She continued to back pedal but it wasn't going to get her far. I went to college for this stuff, studied it for 4 years. It wasn't going to be that easy for her to get me to cave. I nodded my head to get her to continue.

Sighing she continued, "Well I walked straight into the bathroom, thinking I'd join him. You know something we always used to do on the weekends when things weren't so stressed. He didn't even hear me come in, neither of them did. But what I saw wasn't the worst part, it was what he said. I sort of skimmed in the letter I sent you. I was so ashamed of everything that happened that I left something's out. I said that I had caught them, and that we tried to work things out. But what I left out was that she had a ring on her finger. My ring on her finger. It wasn't sex of just quick fuck"-she covered her mouth in shock at her own words and forwardness. I thought it was some of the most honest emotions that she had shown so far in her story. It showed me she was letting her defences down and willing to get past this- "it was making love. He was gentle, and he worshiped her every curve and inch of her body. Something he used to do to me, but had stopped over the course of the year. I felt worse than pain I felt like I had died right then and there. But I couldn't move. Scott was telling her that he loved her, that he needed to be with her and only her for the rest of his life. But when he said that he couldn't wait to marry her I couldn't stop the noise that left my mouth. It was only then that they realized that I was there. His face said it all. He was truly sorry for the pain he was causing me, but his eyes held so much love for the woman in his arms that I knew that it would never be the same and would never be fixed. I ran back to my own apartment, and hid. Not answering the door, phone or anything for anyone. I felt beyond betrayed. It took 2 weeks and the threat of losing my residency to get me to face the world. But that meant to face him too."

"He called my mother, explaining what had happened and took all the abuse and threats that both my parents and brother could throw at him without fighting any of it. He knew he did wrong by not ending it before it got any further. When she turned up on my door step with the building maintenance manager I knew it was going to be a long and very painful few days. My mother was hurt to see me like that, but she held it together, even playing mediator between me and Scott so we could at least talk civilly to one another. In the end he told me that he still loved me, but wasn't in love with me. That it had been a while since he felt that strong connection between us, and that Elizabeth was able to make him not only feel again, but he knew that in her arms is where he belonged. It hurt so bad then Bella; and it still does. I was left thinking that I wasn't worthy of love and that type of happiness. That I would always be the one who got hurt." I watched as a smile crept onto her face, and knew that this was when it was going to get better for her, that this was when Edward stepped into her life. I also knew that I was going to have to explain everything that had happened when we split up and after I had met Jasper that night. She needed to know that Edward wasn't the same man either. That he too had been hurt, and that it was be me.

"Then I met Edward. He was in pain too, but he didn't want to go into detail because it was still fresh. When we started at the hospital together we kept each other company during lunch, and helped one another keep their sanity during the long shifts. Slowly he opened up to me first as friends; then it grew. I knew then what Scott meant by feeling loved and knowing that I belonged with someone. But I was scared of being hurt again, I've kept so much of myself guarded from him, my feelings, what I want out of this relationship, what I'm scared about this relationship. So when he told me that he loved me I freaked. I froze on the spot, not knowing what to do. While he said he was fine that I didn't say it back to him I saw in his eyes that it hurt. And by the time I was ready to tell him the moment had passed and I felt like I would lose him, or he'd think I only said it because he had already told me his feelings. Bella; I screwed up royally. I know this but it's eating me alive. I don't want to lose him. I love him Bella; I truly do love him."

It was those few words that I needed to hear. That she needed to realise and come to terms with, not only for herself but for him too. It would be no good for either of them if she tried to take things further between them if her feelings for him weren't as strong or as acknowledged as his. No-one would survive that pain. I couldn't help but smile when she told me that she truly loved Edward. "Did you hear what you just said?" I asked only to get a look of are-you-crazy from her. I don't think she knew what I meant. "Alice after everything you have gone through with you and Scott. What was the last thing you said just then? About you, not about what Scott said, not about your fears and what Edward said to you. What was the last thing you just said?" I asked once more. We sat there, as she was lost in her thoughts I watched her. Knowing that she would realise what she needed to realise my smile stayed plastered on my face. I watched as her words and feelings met with one another. Her face seemed to go through so many changes that it was almost comical if it wasn't for the situation. I thought I was the only one who's emotions were written on their faces. Guess not. "Oh my god. Bella I do love him. Oh my god. How the hell did you do that? No wonder you're so good at this. But now what do I do. I can't just go running to the hospital and tell him. I don't want to scare him." Again her face went through the emotional changes of a Mrs Potato Head. You heard me, emotions changed so fast on her face it was like someone was sitting there just changing pieces on her face.

"Now Alice you need to know what happened to make him the man you first met. The man I created in a sense. You know that I am his ex right?" I asked and she nodded but I don't think she knew exactly what had happened for me to end the relationship. "Now I know that you won't like to hear this, and that you will probably want to hurt me in some way. But trust me what I did was necessary for both him and me. Now I won't sit here and deny that I loved him because I did. But just like your Scott I wasn't in love with him." I watched as her face showed rage and utter hatred. I flinched at having that directed to me. "Hold on, before you hate me please understand. I didn't do what Scott did to you. Edward asked me to marry him, but I refused and broke it off with him. But he wasn't going to give up on me that easily. He gave me some time to think about what I wanted, if it was because I was scared of the commitment or if I truly believed that I couldn't be happy with him. We split up three weeks before I met Jasper and I spent that time thinking of the ifs and buts that were going on around me. But that night I met Jasper I knew just like you do that being in love with someone is different to loving someone. And unfortunately for both Edward and I; I wasn't in love with him. I knew he deserved to love and be loved truly, madly and deeply in love with someone who deserved him and could treat him how he should be treated. So when I got back home I told him so. I hurt him, and hurt him bad. But I knew it was for the best. I would rather see him with you and be in love with you then keep him for myself and be selfish with his love. In all the time I've known Edward Cullen never once I have known him to be as happy as he is with you." And it was true, never had I seen him with that look he has on his face every time he looks at Alice; not even when we were together.

"And it's not a day that's gone by that I have ever felt cheated when you said no to me Bella." Edward had somehow made me jump 6 feet in the air, and Alice to squeal like she'd just seen a mouse. "Edward Anthony Cullen are you trying to bring me into early labour?" I scolded, but couldn't help but smile when I saw his face light up when he looked at Alice. "Yes Edward, she's not allowed excitement or too much stress right now. Tanya would skin all our hides if she goes into premature labour."Alice joined in, but she too had that smile on her face. His eyes lit up when Alice had said her little piece. I guess he didn't get the memo about my little scare with blood pressure. "Now how did you get into my house without me knowing that you were here? I was positive that Peter and Charlotte locked up the house tighter than Fort Knox?" he looked sheepish while holding up a key. Peter and Char gave us all a copy of the front door key last weekend in case you went into labour or something. Just in case." His voice a little higher than normal. Serves him right scaring me like that. Just what I need someone to bring peanut early. "Right; you two need to talk. Now don't you think you're getting away with that little stunt but I'm letting the punishment wait until tomorrow. I'm going to bed. Lock up when you are finished or before you fall asleep." As I kissed them both on the cheek I couldn't help but smile and be glad that these two had found each other. Both had been hurt, unfortunately I had been the one to hurt Edward; but here he was still able to fall in love with another. Once I got to my room. I sent a quick message to Jasper. Talking to Alice I couldn't help but feel bad about getting angry for no real reason with him. He didn't deserve it and I wasn't going to force him anymore. Smiling as I turned my phone off I slept dreaming of my future with Jasper and peanut, and couldn't help but enjoy it either.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: hey people's I have a poll that I really need you to take for me. It's about how far you want me to continue this love story. While I have plenty of material to continue with I want to make sure that it is something that you would all like to see. So I'm BEGGING ON MY KNEES here. PLEASE. PLEASE, PLEASE take check my profile and take my pole. Thanks.**

"Hey Jasper have you spoken to Bella today? It's been what 24 hours since you last heard from her. You sure you haven't gone into withdrawal or anything?" Peter calls from across the room. After getting a call last night from Char and him I was told that I was not to enter their house on penalty of death. Bella needed to talk to Alice about something. We all knew that something was wrong with her but she wouldn't open up to anyone. Hopefully Bella was able to get thought to her though. "Wasn't it you two that told me that I couldn't call her until she called us this morning. Something along the lines that she'd been up all night and needed her sleep? And that she's waiting for a call from Tanya?" I replied and as much as I wanted to call her all morning and well after lunch I had done what they had asked. Didn't help much that I worked until the early hours in the morning either. "Well how about you give her a call? Its nearly 3 and she should be out of bed by now." Mamma called from the kitchen, we were only waiting for Bella and the two D-I-T as Bella had christened Alice and Edward. Rose and Emmett were already outside helping pa get everything ready. After everything finally settling down and Bella's pregnancy coming to an end soon we had decided that we should make the most of it; knowing that she's not going to be in for all this stuff once peanut is born.

I know that I'd been a pain in the ass about helping to pick a name for him or her, but I wasn't sure what would really suit. Mamma told me and Peter that we didn't have any names until she had seen either of us, but we also knew that ultimately it was a joint decision. I thought that using that tactic with the name would be more special, but I don't think I'd ever told Bella that either. It should have been something that I had told her about and I'm pretty sure that I'm gonna get my ass handed to me by mamma and Bella. Hell maybe Char would join in, well no maybe I'm positive she would. She's still a little pissed at the fact that it took so long for everything to fall into place with the crazy mess our relationship started in; that plus she owed me one when I walked in on her and Peter not too long ago. That thought and sight definitely was something that would make any horny man soft within seconds. Don't get me wrong Charlotte has a great body; shit she has all the right curves and all that. But she wasn't something that I'd go for. What scarred me for life was seeing Peter's white ass in the air with fucking leather chaps on. Only leather chaps on. That shit right there is something I never want to see again. I never want to see that thing again.

Knowing that mamma and pa were sort of using this as a way to bring Bella into the family even more was probably another reason to call that woman to see what was taking so long. That was my reasoning anyway, they all knew why I would jump at the chance but at least this time I had another reason to do this. But when I called all that was heard from the other end was the engaged signal. "It's engaged, maybe she's talking to Tanya now, and you said she was waiting for some results before." I called as char looked up from the book she was reading. Something that Bella had given her and Peter as a thank you thing for letting her have last night without any extra ears around. "Give her a half hour and try again. Maybe that's all it is. Though I don't know why she didn't just use the call waiting." She called once again returning to the book. God only knows what the book was about but it had Pete's interest with no issues. After feeling a little uneasy I let it go. If something was wrong Bella would call the house; knowing that we'd all be here tonight. Walking out the sliding doors I saw Emmett and Rose heading towards the lake out back. The perks of living on a big property. I headed to talk to pa; he's always good for a laugh.

"He pa, how's it hanging, second thoughts don't answer that." I greeted my father with a pat on the back to gain his attention. He was always running around these days making up things for Bella and peanut, like the cabinet for the bedroom; nothing fancy but was easy to move round and shit like that. "You know son, one of these days I might just show you. Maybe then you won't keep asking." Sick and twisted old man that he was; I wouldn't' put it past him. Hell he helped raise Pete ad me. He'd have to be twisted to survive that shit. I couldn't help but cringe internally at the mental image that was starting to form. "So how's things going between you and Bella?" well damn, since when did he turn into a woman, I was expecting this from mamma but not from him. Though maybe it had something to do with the wicked glare that I saw ma give him last time she started integrating me on what was going on between me and Bella. "Not bad, not good. Can't complain really. Though I'm sure you'll hear about all the ins and outs of everything from Char and her when she gets here." I wasn't going to tell him what I was thinking about, shit I wasn't even sure if I was ready for more than what was going on now. I knew if I wanted to talk he'd be the one I'd go to; but I really wanted to make sure everything was right, that I knew inside and out that marriage was what I wanted. Yes I wanted it later down the track with Bella but I wasn't sure if she did.

"I call bullshit Jazz; something's going on in empty shell you call a head, out with it. You know better than pulling that shit with me." Pa's too smart for his own good me thinks. "You gonna up and fess as you used to say as a kid or do I get the woman of the house to come and tan your ass." Shaking my head I surrender; why because I know he'd fucking o it too. And ma would get a kick of spanking me as a grown man. "Let's head over to the shed and grab a drink. Maybe then you might open that mouth of yours and tell me what's going on. Dragging my ass over to the shed, I know that something's up, it's the one place that pa took us when he wanted a serious talk with either of us boys. Some things never change.

"All right what's up son?" Pa seems cautious about getting into something that may or may not be out of his depth, hell he's the one who brought me in here. "Just thinking about what's gonna happen once peanut is here. I mean between me and Bella. I know I want a future with the both of them, but I'm not sure exactly what she wants. Not sure what to do really." I blurt it out, knowing that once it's out I know it will make sense to him as well as me. I won't lie to him, and I know that this won't go any further than the two of us. "Well what do you want, what does this future that you want look like?" he's close to serious as he can be, I also know that he's fully focused on what we're talking about. "What do you mean? What do I want, or what do I want to happen?" cause both are very close to what I want happen. "Well it's more of what you want with Bella, you said you want a future, but what is that future. Basically are you in love with the woman or is it just a feeling of love, like you have for Char and the other girls?" shit me, he's getting more to the point than I've ever known him to be, even when he told us about how to treat women, or when he gave me shit for being a man-whore as he put it. "Well, I don't want any other girl if that's what you mean, she's it for me. Peanut is sorta like a bonus, I get the girl and the family in one. I just want to be a part of that that family. I want to marry the woman, have her and peanut live with me, the whole thing. But I'm not sure what she wants. Does that make any sense to you?" I asked once I told him everything. Why is it once you talk o your old man everything seems clearer? Something I want to know before peanut gets too big and starts to ask some questions.

"Well shit me, since when did you grow up son? I'd never thought I'd hear you talk like that, let alone in the few months since you met Bella. So what's stopping you from asking her? Other than not having a big enough pair to ask the girl?" he corners me, and you see right there is why I know that my old man is still the same after all these years. "Jasper, where the hell are you? Have you got hold of Bella yet?" mamma calls from the back porch. Both me and the old man jump because we both know that that woman will be scary as hell if we don't answer her straight away. Heading out the shed, she sees us walking and just nods her head; knowing that something had sorted out. "Tell ma I'll be there in a minute. I'm gonna try Bella's phone again." He nodded as he walked inside waiting for some privacy from everything, but as I call there's still only the engage signal. After trying a few more times I walk inside just as Edward and Alice walk in. "Hey did Tanya let you go early or something? Jazz's been trying to call Bella for the last hour or so." Char asked Alice as both the D-I-T share a very unusual look. "Char, Tanya called over an hour, and Bella said she was just leaving to come here. You sure you're calling the right number?" Well shit me I'm not dialling the wrong number, it's on fucking speed dial for Christ's sakes.

"Look I'm gonna head over to your place and pick her up, knowing Bella she's probably trying to figure out how to get behind the wheel of that monster of a truck of hers." I grab my keys and start the car before I notice the passenger door open and close. "I got a bad feeling about this man; she's never been late for anything in her life." Peter's only reply to my look. Now if he's worried then I sure as hell am. Stepping on the gas we make record time; a ride that usually takes a good 30 minutes we made in less than 20. The good news was that Bella's red monster was sitting in the driveway, so was the Nissan that she got once we talked about the truck not being suitable for peanut to be driven in. This meant one of two things. Either Bella had fallen asleep or something was very wrong inside. "Jasper, be careful. If something's wrong she might be just on the other side of the door."Peter's caution is not really needed but I appreciate it anyway, I don't think I'd be able to live with myself if something happened because I wasn't careful with opening the door. Thankfully she wasn't behind the door, or anywhere near the vicinity of the front door. "Bella where are you? You were meant to be at the parent's place an hour ago." Peter calls, while looking around the front of the house; while I look towards the hall and the bedrooms. "Peter call an ambulance. NOW!" I yelled, Bella. What the hell happened?


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: okay everyone, I figured out how to do this poll thing. So please go to my profile and take the poll. Would be greatly appreciated. Thanks for following the story, the reviews and alerts. Love you all. Now enjoy.**

"Jasper what the hell happened, why the hell... fuck, hold on I'll grab the phone. Don't touch her. We don't know what happened." Peter yelled as he ran through the house looking for the phone. And as much as I wanted to go and pick her up I fought that instinct. How I don't fucking know but I did it. All I could think of was what had happened to cause this to happen; and please god or whoever it is up there don't take either of them away from me. We didn't even know how long she'd been out. I just knelt there beside her as Peter was talking on the phone to the paramedics. I heard the front door slam open and felt him crouch down beside me but I couldn't take my eyes off of the woman in front of us. "Jas, man she's gonna be ok. This one here doesn't let anything get the better of her. Trust me, she's a fighter. And if peanut is anything like you two he or she will be fine too." He offered, and while I knew what he was doing, I just couldn't find it in me to even say thanks; I just reached out my hand and grabbed his shoulder. "I'm gonna call the house, you know they're al gonna be worried like hell if we don't get back there soon. I'll get them to meet s at the hospital." His voice trailing off at the end, I just nodded my head, while holding onto her hand. I may not be able to physically lift her or hold her but I sure wasn't going to let her think that she was alone right now.

Don't ask me how long after we had found her, but I heard the sirens as the ambulance pulled into the driveway, heard Peter tell them what was going on and answer the questions that we all wanted to know. I heard them asking me to move and I did, but only to the top of her head while they worked, still holding onto her hand. I wasn't going to let go no matter what anyone said. "Sir we need to put a neck brace and place a board under her so we can get her up on the gurney. Please it's best for both of them." The paramedic pleaded, and if it wasn't for Peter grabbing me and getting me to let go I'd still be attached to that hand. As much as I love my brother he's stepping close to the edge of my patience. "Jas listen, you can ride with her, but if you want her to get to the hospital and find out what the hell is going on your gonna have to listen to these guys. And you're gonna have to listen to the doctors. If they tell you to leave the room then your gonna have to. It sucks I know, you love her, I get it. But it's something you have to face. Let them do their job. For everyone, Bella, peanut and yourself." Peter's voice again penetrated my thoughts, leaving me with this feeling f helplessness. What the hell has happened? Is this to do with the results of the tests? "Peter, you need to call her parents. They have a right to know what's going on." I said with little to no emotion as I followed the now strapped Bella into the waiting ambulance.

"Jasper is it?" the attending paramedic asked as I once more simply nodded my head. "Jasper, my name is Ben; I need to ask you some questions before we get to the hospital. First what's Bella's full name, date of birth and treating doctor?" I quickly rattled off the information, not caring if he got it all or not, my concern was for Bella and peanut, anyone else was left to deal with their own shit. "Okay so your brother told us that you were the one to find her. Did you move her or anything other than hold her hand?" all routine questions, but shit me it was annoying fast. I again answered his question not taking my eyes away, but really wanting to punch the guy, couldn't he wait until we knew what was going on? Fuck! "Alright, now finally what can you tell me was going on in her life in the past 24 hours?" that did it; I was able to tear my eyes away from the silent and unconscious form in front of me. "Look I know you're doing your job and all; but fuck man can you tell me what's going on with my girl? All I know was that she had some tests done yesterday at the hospital that she spent the night at home helping a friend with some personal issues, and that now she's lying here passed out and I'm barely holding my shit together. That's my girl and my baby right there; I think it's more important to me than answering some god damned questions." He smiled, not wanting to piss off the already pissed off mother fucker in front of him.

We made it to the hospital and were rushed into the emergency room where a tall leggy strawberry blond was waiting for us. "I assume you're the mysterious Jasper. I'm Tanya Bella's and Peanut's doctor. I ran down here once I heard what happened. I only talked to her just over an hour ago so we know she's not been out too long, though this far into her pregnancy she shouldn't be passing out anyway. Now from the look Ben is giving me you had a bit of an issue with separating from Bella while they checked her over. Well you're gonna have that same issue again. Until I can stabilize her you have to wait out in the waiting area. I'll get you as soon as I can." Well fuck me sideways and call me stupid. I know that if I put up a fight now I'll be kicked off the hospital grounds. So I do the only thing I can think of and nod my head and turn around to find my way back to where I have to go. I feel like a complete and utter tool and fuckwit all rolled up into one pussy package. But just before I get to the doors I feel someone's hand on my shoulder. It' the paramedic Ben. "Hey I know what it feels like; my wife only had our first born a few weeks ago. Don't sweat it; Tanya is one of the best doctors there is. Your girl is one lucky woman." For the first time since I got off the phone at my parent's place I smiled; it was good to know that Bella was in the best care.

It was another 10 minutes before I was bombarded by everyone, questions as to what was happening to Bella and peanut, and I felt insignificant; I wasn't able to answer a damned thing. How do people deal with this shit was beyond me. What I do know is that it gave me a little insight as to what Bella had gone through at the beginning of all this. No wonder she was so strong and didn't hold back on the questions on our first official date. She had learnt to deal with shit and let it role of her, only taking in the good and the bad when needed and knowing what wasn't needed. When everyone was thoroughly convinced that I didn't know what the hell was going on Alice went back as she was the D-I-T with Bella's doctor. It gave us some hope that when she came back she'd be able to tell us what was going on. I sat there wondering what I was going to do, I knew one thing for sure I wasn't going to be leaving her side unless she had to use the bathroom, and then only if it was for the toilet, showers I was joining in on. It'll probably drive her crazy but it had to happen, cause if something like this ever happened again I was sure as hell gonna be there for he, and try my damndest to make sure she was ok. I wouldn't give a flying fuck in space if it pissed her off and made her hate me it was gonna happen, and if I wasn't there someone else was gonna be.

"So I'm guessing that this here has put everything in perspective after our little talk?" pa had come over while everyone else had gone to get something from the cafeteria. Needless to say I jumped so fucking high I thought I would hit my head on the fucking roof. "You could say that again. I fucking think I almost lost my mind when I found her. And when she wouldn't wake up I knew that I wouldn't be able to leave her no matter what. But shit pa, what's gonna happen now? I'm still waiting for that Tanya doc woman to come out and tell me what's going on and when I can go back there and see her." I was running my hands through my hair pulling every time my thoughts went too far. "Well the good news is that she's regained consciousness. Her blood pressure caused the initial dizziness, but she hit her head on the side table on her way down. She has a mild concussion and a major bump on her head. Other than that she's doing well. Oh, and Jasper she's asking for you." Alice called as she made her way back from the emergency department. My breath left me; almost like I'd been swimming under water forever. Still I wasn't going to be leaving her side. I'm sure that Demetri won't mind if I take the next couple of weeks off, and honestly I wouldn't really care if he did. Bella and peanut are my priority as of now. Pa clapped me on the back as he pushed me towards the doors; following the direction the nurse gave me I found Bella hooked up to a couple of machines. She hadn't noticed me come into the room but I knew she was scared.

"Hey, you doing better?" I asked as I stood there in the door way I wanted to see her smile. If she smiled I knew she'd be okay. But she didn't, and it nearly broke my heart. I saw the tear tracks lining her face; I saw the puffy eyes and red nose all telling me she'd been crying. "Jas, I'm scared something could have happened to peanut and I wouldn't have been able to stop it. I feel like an idiot." As she admitted this the tears once more ran down her cheeks. Within seconds I was besides her holding her until she was able to regain control of herself. "Now why are you an idiot?" I asked, and really I have no clue why she would think of this. "Well, promise me that you won't get mad at me?" I just nodded my head, no matter what she said I wasn't going to show her if I became angry at whatever she was going to tell me. "Today wasn't the first time I felt dizzy, it happened this morning, but I thought that it was because I had a late night so I just lie back down in bed and fell asleep. I told you I'm an idiot, I should listen to what my body is telling Me." she sobbed into my shirt clinging to me afraid I'd walk away from her. "Hey let's just think of all the good things right now. Everyone's outside waiting to be let in, and you and peanut are fine. Right now that's all that matters. Nothing more and nothing less." I was reassuring both her and myself. "Oh and by the way, you're stuck with me from now on. I'm not leaving your side, and if I absolutely have to someone else will be glued to you." She just smiled up at me and nodded my head not ever trying to argue with me on this.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Ok peoples I know I hate putting these here and I can pretty much guess you don't like them either. But I really need you all to go to my profile and take my poll. I can't take this too much further without having some help from you guys. As I said I have heaps of material to go for this, but I want to know what you all want. Love to whoever it was that has already voted. If I was ever able to find out who it was I'd be sending little present to you. One of my out-takes that I've compiled in another folder on my lap-top. Ok that's enough of my little hissy fit. Enjoy my lovelies.**

Oh dear lord, take me now. Seriously I don't mind having babysitters; really I'm fine with that. But when they go as far as wanting to stand outside the bathroom door while I pee is just one step too far. It's been two days since Tanya discharged me from the hospital and I swear that if I didn't check the room Char or Peter would have set up the monitor we bought peanut in my room so they can hear me sleeping at night. The only reason why they haven't is because nobody wants to push me too far and cause my blood pressure to rise higher again. Well that and the fact that Jasper has officially moved in now. That's one plus to this enforced big brother vibe running in the house. On top of this I have Edward and Alice checking my B.P. every morning and night. Let alone everyone and I mean everyone is on their way from Forks here. No not just mother and father, but Billy, Jake, Kate and whoever else from the res (more than likely Seth and Leah will make an appearance even if Seth hitch hikes); and Carlisle and Esme. Yep Carlisle took the time off of work to come and be here while everything is going on. Can you say cabin fever people?

"Hey what's going on in there? You fallen in or something?" Damn Peter, while I know he means well I just can't go with him standing outside the door. Jasper at least waits down the hall. "Peter I love you, not just because you're like a brother because you really are. But get the hell away from this door or so help me I'll have Char cut your bed privileges' down so far you'd think you joined the priesthood." I hissed through gritted teeth. I swear if this is them trying not to bring my B.P. up I'd hate to see what will happen if they try to do raise my stress levels up. "Please Peter; I need some sense of privacy right now. You're killing me here." I whimper through the door, fighting the tear that I know are setting to leak out before I can pee. Thankfully I can hear the retreating steps down the hall and within seconds I can at least pee. After washing my hands and face I swear I hear him chuckling outside the door. "Come on you two; time to go back to bed." He uses his sing-song voice and that's it. "No! No more, I mean it. I don't need everyone making me decisions for me. I appreciate it and love you all but no more. That bed can be the most comfortable thing I've ever slept in, but I don't care. I need some normalcy not be treated like a god damned china doll. I want my life back!" my little rant has caused the entire house to meet in the hall. Char looks sympathetically at me, at least when she's with me everywhere she at least lets me be me. Jasper too, though he has some issues with the whole I'm a big girl thing at times.

"Alright, come on Bells lets go outside for some girl time. That means unless you have two lumps sitting above you belly button and below your neck get the hell out." Thank you Jane. I'd kiss you if it wasn't going to cause some serious issues. But while I know this is what I need, I can't look up to meet Jasper's face. I know I've just hurt him in the biggest damned way. He's been patient, hasn't pushed too many buttons, and promised me that he wasn't going to leave my side and now he's getting kicked out from the one place I know he wants to be. "Bella, sweetie. I know you need some time but if you need anything that's not here, call me and I'll bring it over ok." He sounds so defeated. "Jane can you give us a minute, I promise I won't lose it again." She kisses me on the cheek and I lead Jasper to the room. "I'm sorry; I know it's a bitchy move to have a hissy fit like that. But I want us back, not the china doll Bella and Jasper where everyone's afraid to talk about something important around me because nobody wants to stress me out; because it's not working. If anything; it counterproductive. Can I ask you to do something for me?" my voice sounds like I'm five by now but he stands there with nothing but love in his eyes and nods his head. "Take me out tonight. Just the two of us even if it's just dinner and back home. I need something that's not about the pregnancy; I need it to be just you and me. Let's enjoy some us time and let the stress of everything sit at the back of our minds for one night. Please?" I'm practically begging to go on a date, have I sunk that low? But the smile that creeps on his face shows me that maybe it's something that has been playing on his mind. A quick kiss on the cheek, because if he goes near the lips we both know it won't be so quick. Hey I'm hormonal, pregnant and in desperate need to be loved by the man I'm in love with. So sue me.

Heading out the back patio I notice that Jane has everything ready for some one on one chatting while Char, Alice and Rose have all gone out somewhere for something. Not sure if it's a good thing or not, but I appreciate the thought. "You okay Bella. Not checking on the pregnancy but about you. Up there where everything gets compartmentalized and left to be gone through at a later time?" Jane asks, her tone is soft, but at the same time it's reassuring that she's worried about me not just peanut. "I think so; the past couple of days are nothing to what's gonna happen when mother and father get here with everyone else. Not sure we're all staying though. I just want things to go back to the way they were before the hospital visit. But I know they won't. I love them all but like I said sometimes it's hard to let others take care of you. I'm very independent and I feel like everyone is taking that away from me." I sighed, it felt good, no amazing to talk to someone that had gone through all the stress of pregnancy. I love Char and the girls but I need to talk to someone who's gone through this and mother isn't here. That sounds bad even to me, but I know I mean it in the best possible way. "Honey; don't take it too personally. Each and every one of them loves you and only wants what's best. That little baby is gonna have some very overly protective aunts and uncles, let alone the grandparents." She smiled, and it's almost like she's lost in her memories.

"You know I was gonna bring over the ultrasound that showed what peanut is the other day. I was gonna give it to Jasper as a present, sort of like letting him know that I trust him, and that I want him to be there. Not just in our lives, but in the room when peanut is born." Even the thought of Jasper makes me smile, and the thought of him being in the room with me, being one of the first to hold peanut just makes it so much better. But the giggles from Jane have thrown me, what's she giggling about anyway. Looking over to her I can't help but look confused, this woman is almost one of the straight laced women I have ever met and she's cracked. "Bella, I don't think anyone would be able to hold Jasper back from being in that room. If you haven't noticed these past few days he has only left your side after someone has physically forced you two apart, like the bathroom run just then. And when that happens we all get to see moody Jasper until you return." I think my eyes just popped out of my head. He's that worried about me and peanut. No wonder he looked so hurt when I dragged him into the room jus then. "So what did you talk about when you two went off just then anyway? He looked almost dead at first like he was gonna get his ass handed to him, but when he left he was happy as a fat kid at the candy store."

Queue the blush people, get out the sunnies, I went that red at the memory of almost begging Jasper for some time alone that I'm embarrassed beyond anything I've ever done in my life. And trust me I've done some damned embarrassing things in my life. I shook my head, there was no way I was gonna give her that much dirt about me; settling on some half truths. "I asked him to take me out tonight, something where there won't be any stress, where it can just be the two of us. I miss that." I may have started out with some half truths, but it ended up being something like ¾ truths. "Ah, don't worry your secret is safe with me. I won't let the girls get hold of you now. Though I don't think anyone is in the mood for another verbal bashing again today." Cheeky woman. One of these days I'm gonna ask her to teach me everything she knows about getting things outta people without them knowing. We spent the rest of the time just sitting there on the patio, enjoying the warm weather, waiting for the girls to come back from getting whatever it is that they were sent to get. It was peaceful relaxing and just what I wanted and needed. No constant reminder that I had to watch what I was doing. I could get lost in my head and not worry about it being dissected by a room full of people. Basically it was heaven on Earth right then and I didn't want to let it go.

But as all good things must come to an end, I was glad that the girls had returned, and that I had "mellowed out" as Rose called my sleepy expression when she saw me sitting on the pool chair as she joined Jane and I out back. "So what are we going to do with our girl time mamma? Last time we had one of these you had me walking around shopping for sex toys and lingerie. Now I know we can't do that so what's you plan?" Char was never too quiet about all this. She even showed me her finds. I think it was one of the few times that I'd ever had a full body blush while I was at school. "We ladies are going to do exactly what Bella is doing now. Relaxing not thinking about anything but getting lost in our thoughts. If that doesn't work then we will catch up with everything that's going on in everyone's lives. But one rule is that we do not bring anything about Bella and peanuts well being into the conversation. Do I make myself clear?" Jane never did leave anything open to discussion or argument. Did I mention I that I loved this woman? Id not; god I love this woman. The nodding of three heads and the soft thumps as each of the four women around me took their seats in the circle was utter bliss to my ears. And the best thing about it was that no-one and I man no-one did bring up the pregnancy throughout the day; and Jane didn't let on what was going on with me and Jasper that night. The talk consisted on Roe telling us about Emmett's latest attempts at romance; Char and Peter thinking of going away for a belated honeymoon; and Alice and Edward's PDA whenever they were together. It was absolutely amazing to not be the centre of attention for a while.

"Bella, I think your bag is ringing." Char brought me out of my thoughts with a thud, that thud would be my bag hitting the chair beside me. A message from Jasper which Jane red over my shoulder; _be there in an hour. Promise to make it just you and me. No stress. Love Jasper._ I squealed, yes me. With a little help from Jane I headed for my room to get ready. "Where is she going?" Rose asked Jane, but thankfully I was able to close the door and head to the bathroom to shower and get ready with no help from anyone. It was heaven. Slipping under the water was so relaxing, I was beyond happy when I was able to get out, get dressed in something I felt comfortable and not have to worry about having the girls pick out my clothes. After brushing my hair and slipping on my shoes I heard the distinct sounds of Jasper's car and the frightened squeaks from the girls about his sudden arrival. I waited until I knew he was inside the house, getting grilled by the girls before I stepped out of the room. Only to find Jane standing guard at my door. "Have fun, and remember if something is wrong, he wants to help you so tell him. I'm a call away if you need anything." She whispered in my ear as I kissed her cheek. She may not be my mother by blood but she was in every other sense.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: this is the last chapter I put up before I take down my poll. Please people go to my profile and take this poll for me. Thank you to those who have already done so. Now please enjoy.**

I stood at the door watching Jasper not answer any questions that the girls were throwing at him, and I've never been more proud that he didn't give anything away. I quietly went back into our room to grab my bag from the other day, searching for a little envelope that held something that was one of my most valuable possessions. I couldn't help the smile that crept up on my face; it's not something that I'd get use to but at the same time something that I'd never want to lose. Slipping it into the bag I'd decided to use for tonight holding my wallet, phone, and anything that I needed for the night I was ready for what eve he had planned for the evening. Quickly making my way back to the living room I had noticed that only Jasper and Jane were waiting for me; seeing to read my thoughts they pointed outside where three very intrigued women staring at me with looks of utter bewilderment. I would have to say that this would be because I'd kept this from them. "You got everything you need?" Jane asked pointing to my bag, with a big cheesy smile plastered on her face. I nodded my head eagerly. She quickly made her way over and kissed my cheek once more before joining the girls outside; while Jasper took hold of my hand, directing me towards the front door. "Remember just you and me." he whispered in my ear, causing a shiver of delight to run down my spine. Right now was one of these times where I wasn't sure if it was my hormones of natural response to being this close to Jasper and his undeniable power over me.

We drove for all of 10 minutes before we stopped on the side of the road. At first I had no clue what he was planning or where we were. Yes I have lived in the area for nearly 9 months but it doesn't mean that I know my way around the place. "Do you trust me?" he asked with a wicked smile playing across his features. That there should have tipped me off that something was coming. Not the question, but the smile. I have only seen it once since I met him and that was the night when we first met. "Of course I trust you. Why?" I'm pretty sure that my curiosity at whatever he was planning doubled if not tripled. "I have a surprise, but I want to know if you'd let me do something." The cocky smile that had caused my panties to dampen so easily had quickly been replaced with a sheepish grin. Not sure which one was worse really. Both make me weak at the knees. I'm sure my face looks a little out of character, I'm the one who has all the crazy ideas, and unusual plans formulating in my head. The last one was when we pranked Peter because he was using me as a cover to eat the wedges that we'd bought in the shopping, and then having the audacity to not share. "I promise it's nothing bad. I want to blind fold you so you don't know where we are going." While at first I was a little worried with the whole blind fold thing I could see how much the idea of surprising me was to him. Taking a big breath I turned and help my hair so he could tie the piece of cloth around my eyes. "You know you're very trusting Bella. I could do anything right now and you wouldn't know what was going on. I could do this"- as his hand oh so softly trailed up and down my thigh, not quite hitting my centre but sending me wild none the less. –"or this" as he whispered in my ear sending another shiver down my spine.-"or even this." He kissed my pulse point just behind my ear. Now ladies if someone as both physically and emotionally appealing did something like that to you; would you be able not to whimper? I think not.

"You know that was really not fair." I whined as I rubbed my legs together trying to find some friction to calm my nerves that were tingling. I heard his soft chuckle as he placed his hand on mine once more only to make me moan once more. I felt the car take off once more as we listened to the radio in silence. It wasn't something that either of us found uncomfortable just relaxing. It felt so good to be just us for once. As we sat there I thought about all that we had gone through these last few months, from the shock of finding one another once more, him dealing what the idea of being a father; my parents and their reaction. The dates and family dinners that Jane and Felix had made compulsory for us all; helping Brea through her time of need, and still being there for her now; Alice's heart break and her growth which I should tell you is amazing now that she's willing to open herself up more (yeah she's still a little skittish but she's getting there with some help from both me and Edward).Emmett's realisation that his wife is more than just his wife but someone who deserves to be spoiled everyday of his life and the hilarious shopping sprees to get her some gift that he thought would be perfect for her. With everything that has happened it's amazing I'm not looking like I haven't slept in days. "Hey what are you thinking about over there?" he asked and being blind folded he really should have warned me somehow. I nearly knocked my head on the roof of the car from jumping. "Right now I'm thinking that I need to breath; but I was thinking about how crazy wonderful and amazing these past few months have been." I answered truthfully, and I wasn't ashamed of this either.

I felt rather than saw as he raised my hand he was holding to his lips and kissed each knuckle softly. "I can imagine, it's been one hell of a ride, but I would do it again in a heartbeat." The smile that I can only assume to be plastered on his face is clearly obvious on his face. "So not to change the subject but are we nearly where-ever you are taking me?" my excitement clearly winning over my natural reaction to surprises. Again he chuckles at my reaction, clearly enjoying the fact that I wasn't getting upset over not knowing where we are going and what we are doing. "Just a few more minutes. I promise." His only reply just making me giddy for whatever he has planned. I know it's something special, I can feel it. But as long as it's just the two of us I'm fine with special. Hell I'd be fine with burger and fired as long as it was just the two of us. Lapsing back into the peaceful quiet with only the rumbling of the engine and now soft music I lose myself to the idea of having Jasper to myself for the night. But it's being lost in these thoughts that I don't realise that the car has stopped, and that Jasper is standing there waiting to help me out of the car. "Am I going to trip over my own feet anytime soon?" and this is a serious question let alone a legitimate one. I've done it before and can guarantee that it's gonna happen again. I feel his breath gently blow across my face as he bends to kiss me, is slow but full of everything that he feels and more. I get lost just in the kiss. I'm a goner, I know and I accept that fate gratefully and happily. "I promise to catch you if you fall stumble or even miss a foot step." His only reply.

Holding his hands he leads me across the smooth grassy terrain that is slowly getting deeper and deeper. Smiling at the feel of everything around me, the sounds and the smells are just adding to the feel of everything. "Okay, now I'm gonna help you to sit down, and then you have to count to 50 before you take that blind fold off. No cheating because it will just spoil the surprise." His voice a mixture of nerves and excitement. I simply nodded my head, glad that he was able to put his fear as well as my own to the side for the night. So I started "1, 2, 3, 4..." I called but before I could say 10 soft music started to play somewhere around me, my head turning to find the source. "10, 11, 12, 13..." but when I got to 25 suddenly the most appetizing smell reached me, instantly making me hungry. "26, 27, 28..." I reached 40 before I felt soft hands cup my face and a soft voice near my ear "Bella I didn't think you would count so slow." His voice causing me to gasp and a delicious sensation ran through my body making its way down to my core. "41, 42, 43...50" I finished my counting and reached behind to remove the blind fold. I was floored with what was surrounding me. Candles floating in bowls of water, a little side table thing, you know what I mean. One of those little lap trays that you use when you have breakfast in bed; filled with different foods that I'd been surviving on for the past 9 months or so. Flower petals scattered all over the place, well the blanket but you get the picture. It was amazing. The only thing missing was Jasper, he was nowhere in sight.

It wasn't until I heard the movement in the longer grass behind me that I realized what he had done. He was bringing my dream to life. The grassy field, the food, the candles (which I'm guessing is meant to represent the stars as it's still light out), and the petals creating the unmistakable perfection of my dream. "Jasper it's beautiful. Thank you." I spoke softly looking for my one and only perfect man. "Only for you baby." His reply as he kissed softly down the column of my neck; paying extra attention when I started to moan. As I slid forward I felt him slide behind me and wrap his hands around my waist. We laid there for an unknown amount of time, nibbling on the foods, feeding each other and just enjoying each other's company with no influence of others or stress reminding us that the outside world did actually exist. "Have I told you lately how much I love you?" he whispered in my ear before kissing the top of my head. I smiled revelling in the emotional climate we were in. "Hmm, not in the past 10 minute. But it's good to know." I murmured between kisses. "Well I do, and you want to know something else Miss Swan?" his eyes holding nothing but love while his tone so serious that I was a little taken aback at its unusual sound. Raising a brow in question to both his statement and tone I waited for him to continue.

"I think that I'm one lucky son of a bitch. Not only have I got a great family, but I have the best woman in the world for myself, and she's having my baby. You have brought out the soft side in me, calming me when I'm stressed, nervous, or a little out of control. And all you have to do is look at me with those beautiful big brown doe eyes and I'm lost. You've given me something that I never thought I would want or need. And that thing is you; all of you. Mind body and soul. But I'm a selfish son of a bitch. I want one more thing from you. Do you want to know what it is?" again I was lost in all he had said. It was like he was able to read my mind or something. It was everything I had been thinking of for the last few months. As I sat there thinking of everything he had said he watched me; never breaking eye contact. Finally as I came to the conclusion that there was nothing except peanut that I loved more in the world other than him he saw something in my eyes. I wasn't sure what it was but whatever it was brought the biggest smile to his face. He slid out from behind me and helped me stand, it took a little while because I really didn't want to move from where I was, or have him move for that matter. Quickly he turned towards the basket he had sitting beside the blanket; I assumed it was for all the food he had brought. I was still wondering how he was able to set this all up within the short period of time.

But before I could get too far into that thought I was brought back to reality as he slowly bent down on one knee. "Isabella Marie Swan. I love you; I know that I couldn't breathe without you being in my life. I don't want to live without you being there in the morning when I wake up, or be there when I come to bed every night. I know with every fibre of my being that I can never love another as I do you. I love you and peanut. Both of you are the world to me and I haven't even met one of you yet. As I said I am a selfish son of a bitch; and if I want something I go after it with everything I have. And what I want, is you; always and forever. Bella; my beautiful, loving, stubborn, and love of my life. Will you do me the honour of being my wife, now and forever?" His words brought tears to my eyes, a lump in my throat, and my knees to give. Slowly with a little bit of help I sank to his level. Taking hold of his face with two very shaky hands. "Jasper Whitlock. Yes; yes I will marry you. Yes; yes I will give you my now and forever. Yes; I'd scream it if there was anyone in the vicinity to hear it." As I finished talking his lips met my own, it wasn't crazed, wild or uncontrolled. But I was full of passion, promise and love. I was lost; that was until he pulled away making me pout. In all this time I hadn't noticed that he held a little black box; or that it was opened displaying a beautiful gold ring adorned with a single heart shaped diamond surrounded with tiny little sapphires and rubies. "It belonged to my grandmother from my father's side. Peter has given Char the ring that belonged to my grandmother from my mother's side. I hope it has the same luck as it did for them. They were married for well over 50 years. I want us to beat that with at least 20 years. You up for it?" I laughed, leave it to Jasper to propose with such conviction and then break the ice with something like that. I could only nod as he slid the ring onto my finger.


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: hopefully this will be the last AN that I put up for a little while cause I'm one of those people who don't really like them but they are a necessary evil I guess. So thanks to those 5 (I'm a little hurt that some didn't take the poll but whatever) who took the poll. And as you showed the interest I will be continuing the story afer peanut is brought into the world. Now enjoy the chapter. That's an order.**

As I woke up I noticed that the warm breath gently blowing on my shoulder was not that of a man asleep, but of someone awake. Bringing me into consciousness even more was that he was playing with my left hand, and the ring that now adorned that hand. "Good morning sweetheart. Just to let you know that your parents and everyone from Forks have arrived, but we decided to let you sleep." While the smile of waking up to him being there was firmly placed from the minute that my eyes opened, it dropped a little. I knew that this meant that the overly protective behaviour was going to be on in full force. "Can we stay in here all day then? Just lock the door and we'll hide out until it's time for peanut to make their entry into this crazy family?"I asked pouting as I tried my best to win something I knew I had no chance. Didn't mean he had to laugh at my attempt. "Sorry sweetheart, but you know that we're not allowed to barricade ourselves in here after everything we talked about at the hospital. Besides I think I know quite a few women out there that you can silence with that ring on your finger; don't you?" you know I didn't think of that. See now this is why he's so good for me; always thinking ahead. I think my smile may have grown with that little idea he planted. Slowly getting up I grabbed my clothes and headed for the bathroom.

The water helped wake me up a little more and my aching muscles at ease. Carrying peanut around for this long of a time hurt but it was going to be well worth it. It wasn't until I was getting dressed that I realized that once again I didn't get around to giving Jasper the ultrasound picture that I had intended to give him. Resolving to talk with him later I made my way out to the living room where it as relatively quiet. Only my parents and Jasper were sitting while everyone else seemed to be outside. "Bella, how are you, is everything alright. When Char called and told us that you were in hospital I think I almost had a stroke. But don't worry we're here now and we are going to make sure that you don't lift a finger until it's time for peanut to join our family." Mother ranted, and I was fine with it truly; until she mentioned the whole not lifting a finger until peanut came into the world thing. "Renee; that's not a good thing right now. Bella needs to do things her way. She's had everyone do that since she was first admitted to hospital and I think we all learned that she won't take that treatment anymore." Jasper quickly cut in before I could lose my temper again, and as it would have been at mother and father it would not have gone down too well."He's right you know. Look what happened when she got sick growing up, every time you played nurse she'd throw pillows or toys until you left her alone. Maybe we should listen to what the boy has to say and just enjoy our time here." It was good to see that the new and improved father was still here, at least with me anyway.

I smiled at father, who knew that the grumpy old man that I had grown up with, had a horrific fight with around 8 months ago would change so effectively. If I didn't know better I'd think that he had been in the now and present since I was born. "So other than you two how many people from Forks and La Push came to spend the rest of my pregnancy in Texas with me?" I asked and watched my parent's faces. You see I may not be able to control my emotions showing on my face, but my parents are far worse than I am. "Well you have Billy and his family; the Cullen's; Clearwater's; and I belie that some of your friends are her as well Jasper. So that would mean that right now you have a backyard full of guests and all are waiting on you two to get outside. I think you have an announcement to make?" father pointed to my finger. It wasn't until then that I remembered the deal I'd make with my father when I started dating. He not only had to meet the person I was dating; but if I was to get married he would have to ask him for permission. Mother and I had always joked with the idea if him refusing any man that asked. He almost did with Edward. The twinkle in his eye made me remember the little talk when he came out here last time, how he had already counted Jasper as part of the family; but I was still a little guilty that I hadn't told Jasper and that he hadn't asked my father. I broke the promise. "Sorry father. I didn't know and I wouldn't have said no regardless." I spoke to my feet, not wanting to look into his eyes. But it seems that it was laugh at Bella day today as now not only was Jasper laughing at me again, but father and mother were joining in."Sweet heart, Jasper asked permission when we were here last time, why do you think I called him son, and said that he was already part of the family." Father said, and I swear I mentally face palmed myself. Leave it to me to not put all the pieces together. The each kissed me on the cheek, Jasper lingering a little longer before we made our way outside.

As we opened the sliding doors it was quite a gathering that had taken residence in the back yard. I was more than glad that Peter was so enthusiastic about having a large area for peanut to play in. Everyone that I held dear and close to my heart was there, both those from Forks and the friend and family I had made while here in Texas. I couldn't help but get a little teary; and really if anyone was going to make fun of me for that then I was gonna have Char do the honours of back handing them for me. "What in the world? Who got all this together?" I turned to ask Jasper but it seems he too was a little taken aback to how many people were standing, sitting and talking with one another. It was so noisy that I don't think anyone realized that we had come out of the house. "Hey do you think we could make a run for it? Go and elope? How far do you think we'd get?" I stage whispered knowing that my parents would laugh at the idea, but secretly thinking it might be a good idea. "Not very far, it seems that a certain sister of ours has just spotted us." Jasper's laughter was infectious as he pointed to Charlotte who was doing a very good impression of the potty dance trying to get out attention. Her voice easily carried over the many bodies that littered the backyard "Bella, Jasper. I was just about to send a search party for you two. But I see Renee and Charlie beat me to it." Her smile was huge, as she decidedly grabbed our hands and dragged us around the backyard. Thankfully grabbing my right hand while Jasper held onto my left one. I was going to leave it up to him to announce the whole engagement; and I didn't want to spoil the surprise.

"Charlotte Whitlock, if I didn't know you better I'd think you wanted to be with Bella rather than me; look at the way you have hold of her. Let the girl go already." I threw a very thankful smile Peter's way as my arm was feeling a little sore from being pulled with all of Char's strength. But before I knew what was happening I was being pulled in another direction, towards Billy and Sam? I guess Jasper was interested why the two men who didn't know each other were hugging one another like they were long lost brothers or something. "Billy, how are you?" I asked as I watched the two men with rather large smiles on their faces. "Good, good Bell's. You know me, never a dull moment in my life. Especially with Jake always around causing mischief in one form or another. What about you?" He asked, while rubbing my belly. He was one of the few that I allowed to do that. Otherwise it was on for young and old. I never knew why strangers would always go up to a pregnant woman and rub their baby bumps. It reminded me of the little budda idols that people rubbed for good luck. "I'm getting there, counting the days now until this little one decides to make its presence known to us all. Sorry Billy this is Jasper's friend Sam, Sam this is my uncle Billy." I introduced them thinking that I'd find out the information easier than just straight out demanding. I'm pregnant not a complete bitch. "Hey how come you two look so comfortable for two strangers?" Jasper taking the direct approach, never a dull moment from now on I guess. "Jas, this is my uncle from back home. I haven't seen him for years. I think the last time I was there Jake was around 5 or 6 and he kept going on about this little girl who should be a vampire or something for Halloween, but she wanted to be a werewolf." Sam's comments brought back the memories of that year, and I couldn't help but blush. But in the end I won, and Jake had to be the vampire instead. "Hey he made a good vamp, and I was one kickass wolf, only we switched half way thought the night because my costume got too itchy for me." I realised too late that I was giving information away that I hadn't told anyone in all these years. I couldn't help but cover my mouth and hide my face in Jasper's shoulder. I heard the unmistakeable laugh of Jake as I hid, knowing full well I was going to cop it now.

"Isabella I'll take back my servitude now." He laughed once more and this time I couldn't help but join in. The face of everyone around us was beyond comical. "I don't have it anymore. I gave it away to a very special woman that needed it more than I do." I was in such a happy mood; I couldn't hide or not laugh and join in on all the fun around me. The day turned into night as somehow burgers and other foods were cooked and devoured by everyone. I had no clue who to thank for this kind of day. It was beyond anything I could have thought. I had been cornered by Alice, Char and Rose at different times of the day wanting details for last night; but I just didn't want to give them away; or at least not yet. But while I was enjoying the day I hadn't really had time with just me and Jasper alone. I had however found time to find the bathroom on my own after a few choice words to certain women who believed that I was going to go into labour any second; cough-Sue and Leah-cough. As I was making my way back outside I found myself tugged gently into my room; by the man I wanted to talk to and be alone with for some time now. Yeah I know I had all night, but it felt like I was being passed around to each and everyone outside but the kept skipping him.

"Hey you, do you see how crazy our family and friends are out there? I don't think anyone has noticed your ring once out there. I think I like that idea." He softly spoke as he held me in his arms. I was constantly amazed that he was able to wrap himself around my belly, though he no longer was able to put his hands together, it still made me feel safe regardless. "I've missed you too. It's like playing musical Bella out there. My feet are killing me and so it my back." I snuggled into his embrace, not wanting to be removed from the warmth that was surrounding me. As I looked up I saw the little fight going on behind his eyes; and I knew that he was going into protective daddy mode as we called it. Every time something was hurting he'd always try and find a way to make it better somehow. "Well how about we go and do this little announcement, which by the way your father is kicking my ass for because we haven't done yet. He's one scary man you know that right." That I did, it was why I called him father from such a young age. After seeing him come home from a really bad day at work when I was 5 I started to respect him more for what he did and who he was. Not that I knew it was respect, I just wanted him to know that I looked up to him. And as I wasn't allowed to call him chief, father seemed to be the best alternative. "You're getting off track there cowboy." I sweetly redirected the conversation back to what he was getting at. He nodded his head and continued "Well how about we do this and then I'll run you a nice hot bath and then massage those pains away? Sound good to you?" I am so spoiled by this man it's not funny, but it also gave me a way to give him his little present.

I nodded my head as we walked outside to the group of people that we counted as our friends and family. Being a non-traditional family as we were, Jasper rang the cow bell that was hanging up on the back patio to get everyone's attention. This by the way didn't take as long as I thought it would. "Alright, shut up for a minute. We have some news to tell you." He called and Char's voice carried as she staged whispered about us giving up the sex of peanut. I couldn't help but shake my head no, and laugh as her expression dropped. She was getting antsy about that little piece of information. "Okay let's keep this short and sweet. I have a woman here who needs to rest her feet for a while. Peter and Char get you backsides over here as this is your place we just crash here." It didn't go unnoticed that he said backside rather than ass, but with the promise of a back rub and bath I wasn't going to call him out on it. "So since neither Bella nor I knew that this was happening we'd like to say thanks to these two here for today. But we have an announcement that I think Chief Swan will kick my ass"- he smirked at this-"if we don't do this now. But I'd like to let everyone here know that I have not got this woman for the rest of my life, cause she ain't gonna get rid of me any other way. Silly woman actually agreed to marry me last night if you can believe it." I don't think he would have gotten any further even if he tried as the squeals from all the women around or the "bout time" from dear big brothers Pete and Jake. But while I played pas the Bella again through the group gaining many congratulations and a "you idiot; welcome to the club for girls who can't say no to Whitlock men" from Char; Jasper was able to sneak off and set the bathroom and set everything up for me.


	28. Chapter 28

"Jasper, where are you?" Bella softly called through the house 10 minutes after I had announced to everyone that she was mine for the rest of her natural life. Why her life and not mine; cause this fucker wasn't gonna go anywhere even after if I died before her. I was planning to aunt her ass until she joined me in the afterlife. Yes it's morbid but I wasn't gonna let her go for no cunt. "Jasper? What are you thinking about?" I heard her, not realising that I was that lost in my thoughts I almost ended up in the bath that I had prepared for her. "Nothing to bad promise, just thinking how lucky I am right now." I answered truthfully, though we both knew that my thoughts were never that clean. "This by the way is heavenly. You better not make this a regular occurrence, or I might get used to it." And while I would give her everything and anything she desired I wasn't going to give her that. She just had to get used to the idea of being spoiled rotten. I simply smiled and helped her to undress and slowly lower herself in the bath water with me sliding in behind her; my legs on either side of hers as she relaxed her body leaning back into me. There was nothing sexual in the moment but it was absolutely loving every fucking moment.

Ever so slowly I brought my hands up to her shoulders and placed the softest touches to relax her tired and sore muscles. Using the tips of my fingers to glide from one shoulder to her neck and then continuing this down to the other side was something I had learnt from Edward, he once told me that while it never led to anything but a very relaxed and happy Bella it brought satisfaction to both him and her to see her so relaxed. Yeah at first I hated the idea of using someone else's moves on my girl but if it helped her to relax and be comfortable, I was man enough to build a bridge and get the fuck over it. Just hearing her soft moans was music to my ears. Again it wasn't sexual; but it was abso-fucking-lutely amazing to know I was the one who made her feel like this, that no-one but me will ever be able to make her feel like this again. After a few minutes of this I slowly laced a little more pressure with my fingers to gently massage the tender muscles that were way to tense as far as I was concerned. "Hmm; Jazz that's amazing. I better watch it or I might just fall asleep in this bath. Though at least peanut would have a home birth and a water birth." I could hear the smile that I was sure would be on her face as she slowly relaxed more into my chest, her head resting on my right shoulder.

As my hands were restricted to the movements on her neck and shoulders I couldn't resist the urge of kissing her soft skin that she had willingly exposed on her neck. The water droplets glistened with the reflection of the lights mixed with the bath oils creating a miniature rainbow of sorts as it slowly ran down her neck and shoulder making its way down to rejoin the water we were sitting in. As the droplet fell I traced its decent with my lips as I watched goose bumps rise from the moisture of the cold breath and the warmth of my lips. The smirk that crept onto my face was priceless as was the involuntary shiver that ran through her body. "I think I better stop before we make a mess in here; don't you?" I whispered in her ear, knowing full well what that does to her. Her gasp for breath and the gently motion of water as she rubbed her legs together was all I needed to know that she was relaxed. And as much as I wanted to take her to bed and make her feel every pleasure possible I knew that it wouldn't be a good idea with a house full of guests still. Yep, I took her away from everyone while they were still here. I'm a selfish son of a bitch, and I make no apologies for this behaviour. She gently scooted forward so I was able to remove myself and help her out of the bath slowly taking in every inch of her body. Even with the swell of her stomach where peanut sat she was the most beautiful woman I had ever met. I think the swelling of her belly may even be one of my favourite parts of her body at the moment

"What are you staring at Jasper?" her voice broke me from my thoughts of her swollen middle and what was safely resting inside of her. "Huh?" was my only thought; not my best hour right now, fighting the urge of taking this woman to bed, staring at her swollen abdomen and day-dreaming of what was to come in a few weeks and hopefully a few months after that. "You're off in your own world again, but your eyes never left my body." I watch as the blush that I have rarely seen as of late crept up on her cheeks as the pink sets in for a while. "You, you're beautiful. I want to etch this image right here into my memory forever." And maybe make it a repeat a couple of times in the future I added in my head. But as my word s leave my lips that blush creeps down her face and neck reaching the clef of her collarbone. Her self-consciousness which is rarely seen seemed to join he blush as she turned away. Making my way over I noticed that a few tears had made their way down her face. "Hey what's wrong Bella? Talk to me." I pleaded as I turned her head ever so gently and slowly towards me. "How can you say that? I'm huge, I need help getting up from chairs, if it wasn't for the fact that Char takes me to the spa I'd my legs would rival a spiders. My eyes are puffy; my chest hurts and lately leaks breast milk. I'm not beautiful." She voice broke, but how could she believe that this is true? She was beyond beautiful; she was a goddess walking among us mortals.

"Isabella, baby look at me. Please look at me." I watched as she turned her head once more to face me. "You're right, you're not beautiful. You my dear are beyond beautiful. There are no words to describe how beautiful you are to me. I don't know where you got that silly thought into your head but believe me you are beautiful. I just wish you could see what I see when I look at you." I kissed her head as she buried her face into my chest. "Come on, I still owe you a foot massage and I think the rest of your back needs some attention too." She smiled as we made our way back to the bed, not worrying about clothes while the doors were still locked. Propping herself up again with the use of pillows I continued with the massage to her back as she visibly relaxed with my touch. Still the moans and the way her body moved with the slightest pressure to the different areas were amazing to hear and see. "Jasper, I have something for you." Her voice softly floated through the room. "Grab my bag over there for me please." I slowly got up and grabbed the specific bag she indicated, and as I had to make sure I grabbed the right one, I had to wonder why women needed so many bags. Well why most women needed so many bags. I had noticed that Bella had 5 different bags of different sizes. It was a mystery to the male species why they were like this, like so many other things women did. Making my way back to the bed I gave her the object she desired and wondered what she had in there that was for me. This one was only small so I don't think it held much really.

"Well I wanted to give this to you, sort of let you make the decision for yourself and no-one else. I don't particularly care as much as some others we know but well I wanted to give this to you and let you make up your own mind about what you wanted to do with this." As she stumbled over her words she pulled out a small envelope. What was in it was beyond me but I guess she figured that I wouldn't know what was going on. "It's the ultrasound that tells us what peanut is. I'm fine with not knowing but I wanted to give you the choice of knowing without me influencing you in anyway." Well damn, she got me there. I had been itching to know what the sex of peanut was, but at the same time I wasn't sure if that was because of Char's interest in the whole thing of if it was my own. And here Bella was letting me decide if I wanted to know on my own and not because someone else wanted to know. I just stared at the folded piece of paper, not knowing if I really wanted to know but also wanting to rip the damned thing open. As I looked up at her face I watched as she watched me. Her eyes never leaving mine as I turned the envelope over and over in my hands. "Does this mean that you have picked out some names?" I asked trying to take my mind of the pink elephant in the room, or more specifically in my hands. She shrugged her shoulders "I've got some picked out but I'm not sure really. I wanted to wait until he or she is born and then go from there. Brea thinks I'm crazy for not knowing what sex and name; but I think I like the idea of spontaneity of picking the name once he or she is born. I thought about how you said you wanted me to pick but then I realized that I wanted you to pick because I had no clue. So I came up with this idea and I'm happy not to have it all planned out to the smallest detail." I watched as a little smile crept up on her face. I knew that look. "Why else Bella?" I asked my face matching hers. I had a clue why but I wanted to know if I was right. "I sorta like making the girls squirm with the idea too. All three of them are dying, but Char is by far the worst out of the three. With Peter beside her I'm amazed that I have been able to keep it from them for this long." She laughed. I was expecting that the girls were interested, but Peter was a new one for me.

"Do you think we should go back out there and see everyone?" she asked and I think she wanted to but at the same time I think she was happy just having sometime where it was just us. "Yeah since this is sorta for you two now you better got your butts out there." Rose's voice called through the door, but not before she tried to open it. Thank the lord for door locks. "I think that answers your question; but I think we need to get some clothes on first." I couldn't help but laugh when the "eww's" came from the hall outside the door; one of them was definitely male. Well they can think what they wanted but really I didn't give a shit. I know we didn't do anything but it was fun to let them think we did. Grabbing some clothes and quickly getting dressed we made our way back outside to a few weird looks and wolf whistles to join the rest of our unusual and dysfunctional family for the rest of the night.


	29. Chapter 29

"Bella you feeling okay today, you sorta look a little green sweetie" mother asked as she came into my room with a cup of tea, apparently I wasn't allowed coffee anymore because of the off chance that it raises my blood pressure. Secretly though I think it's because it sends me a little loopy I think. "Huh? Sorry mother not right here yet, can you repeat that." I asked groggily from my bed, Jasper had to work today, even though his boss gave him the time off until peanut was born; apparently a bug is going around and most of the security guards are coming down with it one by one. So with a very apologetic phone call last night Jasper agreed to work today leaving at some un-godly hour this morning. I mean seriously the sun wasn't even up yet. "I asked if you're feeling okay today. You look a little off today; and it's not because you're just waking up. Jasper left a note saying you didn't sleep well last night." Again huh? Mother's stern look seems to be a little out of place on her face, she's always sunshine and daisies with maybe a little summer storm thrown in occasionally. "Not sure mother, ask me in a couple of hours and we'll see how I am." I tried to smile but I don't think it came out how I expected. Sitting up I felt a little pain in my back I guess it's time for me to score another back rub from Jasper. The look of worry still hadn't left her face, but she dropped the train of thought where it was.

"Here, I tried to sneak you some coffee in there but Char busted me big time. Tipping it down the sink." There's the scatter brained mother that I know and love. As she made her way across the room she noticed the little envelope beside Jasper's side of the bed. Having talked about it in detail he liked the idea of waiting a little longer to see if peanut was make or female, basically his theory was that I had gone nearly 9 months without knowing, while he's only gone a few. Big man wants to meet my time frame; yeah peanut is not having an extended vacation inside me for that long. Thanks but no thanks; the sooner he or she is out the better for my sleeping. I know its sounds petty, but I miss sleeping on my stomach a lot. "So you gonna come out of the room today? It seems that you're the only one that's still in bed." And while I love my mother with my heart and soul I had to bite back the snarky comment of being the only pregnant woman in the house too. Instead I opted for the non-committal shrug of the shoulders. "She better or me and Seth are gonna camp out on her floor for the rest of her stay, and I don't think she and Jasper want any spectators or anything." Leah's oh so bratty and sex crazed thoughts float across the room as I watch poor sweet and innocent little Seth quiver with disgust over the idea of sex. Gotta love a teenage boy who believes that women should be worshiped not sexualised. With a mother like Sue and a sister like Leah, I'm surprised that the boy didn't end up fearful of any women in his life.

"How about you two camp out in the bed with me instead for the day, I think I might make today my lazy day." I smiled as they quickly made their way over to the bed jumping under the covers as fast as their legs could carry them. "No fair Bella; you let two hormonal kids in your bed but you won't share with me, your poor sweet brother-in-law to be?" Peter had taken liberty on comfortably settling at the bottom of the bed. "Seth sweetie can you do me a big favour, can you give me that envelope there please." I asked with the innocence of a 5 year old in my voice. We all knew that something was up if I sounded like a little child. Something I did only to get my way, or get myself out of trouble. Laughing and shrugging his shoulders Seth lent over the bed and grabbed the little envelope before Peter could figure out what it was and handing it over to me. I slid it down the front of my shirt; there was no way anyone was going there to get hold of that little picture. Smirking at the little gathering around the bed I was waiting to see if we had any other visitors for the camp out. "Pete, where's Char and everyone, it's really quiet right now. It's never been this quiet since I moved in with you guys." Curiosity got the better of me, why do you think I'm glad I'm not a cat. I'd be fucked. Damn, I'm hanging with Peter and Jasper too much me thinks. I had to wonder what was in that tea that mother brought in. Loopy Bella has some weird things going on in her head.

Quirking his left brow, trying to imitate those guys on TV and not succeeding might I add; Peter just stared at me, not speaking but knowing what was going on in his head. He knew something was up with me today. "They went out for a while, took Sue and the other mothers out for a little while to let you rest. Renee here wasn't gonna leave your side for the day and these two have decided that shopping with a bunch of women isn't that fun. They have brains." Peter's little remark didn't go unnoticed; I had to wonder which men had been roped into shopping and being bag mules for the day. "So are you going to break in that big ass TV that Jasper brought the other day or is it just there to look good?" Pete's oh so fun, but really has to learn to curb the language with kiddies around. Wait what am I thinking, it's Peter Whitlock I'm thinking about here this is curbed. "Oh yeah, don't you worry I've got some DVD's that I want to watch so how about you and Seth go grab some chairs for you and mother and Leah and mother go grab some food so we can snack. With Char gone shopping we both know that it's gonna be a while before anyone comes home." I like giving out orders; maybe I can do this with... Bad Bella, get that mind out of the gutter, that's what got you pregnant in the first place. Like the little devil sitting on Peter's shoulder clued him in on what I was thinking; another raised brow and a full on belly laugh erupts from my dear brother as he walks out the door followed by Seth and the two women.

While they are busy with the little jobs I have dished out I quickly get up and use the bathroom, hiding the little picture in the bottom draw, the one with all Jasper's spare bathroom essentials in it. Took me a few minutes to get back up but it was worth it. I know that Char won't touch that draw, only because she thinks I can't get to it. By the time I finish in the bathroom, I can hear the others arranging the room and setting everything up. "So where are these DVD's you want to watch? Please tell me there not the girly ones that Char forces us to watch." And while I think it would be fun to make Peter squirm watching things like the Titanic or the Note Book I pulled out the ever Blade trilogy and Lord of the rings. I'm a geek get over it. "Since Seth here is still a minor I thought he should choose out of these two, remember parental advisory is recommended with both of these series." Turning watch the tanned boy add a little red to those cheeks was fun, but also made me feel a little bad; but only a little. Pointing to the Blade set I distinctly heard the Hell yeah of Peter and the gran of mother's with his choice. Mother hated violence; ironic that she is married to a police chief right? Another little niggle in my back hit when I climbed back onto my bed, but I dismissed it as getting onto the bed the wrong way. Settling in to watch the movies with little to no discomfort was fun, with Seth using my shoulder as a pillow and Leah feeding me the popcorn.

We were halfway through the first disc before another pain shot through my lower back and the sudden feeling of nausea hit with a vengeance. Climbing over a 15 year old boy and gaining a few very worried looks from the other three in the room I barely made it to the bathroom in time. "Is Bella okay Aunt Renee?" Seth's worry not as obvious as the pointed looks from the older people and I was hoping that they would dismiss this for hiss sake; I didn't hear the reply that they gave him as another heave from my stomach made its presence known to me. After a few minutes of waiting to see if I had finished I quickly brushed my teeth, and headed for the bed. "I'm good Seth; just think I'm coming down with that bug that's going around Jasper's work place. No big deal promise." And while I was addressing this to the young boy who was slightly green I gave pointed looks to both Peter and mother to not say a thing. Seth was an interesting case, he could sit there and watch the most brutal and gruesome movies and not be affected by it, but a person throwing up made him green. We settled in, but now with Seth and Leah sitting on the rug on the floor in case I needed to make another quick waddle to the bathroom. I think I enjoyed throwing the popcorn at the screen than eating it, every time I saw that sword I'd throw some at it, I hate that sword; but only because I wanted it. Little green monster was sitting there on my shoulder tempting me to throw the popcorn. My angel seemed to take off shopping today I think.

Drinking the flat lemonade that mother brought in for me once the first movie was over I couldn't help but wrinkle my nose up. It smelt a little funny. But then again my body had decided that it wasn't going to be normal today. I hadn't thrown up since the first trimester, and the pains hitting my lower back today were something new and interesting. Note the sarcasm there people? Yeah it was a barrel of fun, now I just needed the little monkey's to come out to play. It was somewhere during the second movie that I had fallen asleep, but I don't think anyone knew until I made the groan that accompanied the pain in my back. It was starting to get annoying that peanut would use my back as a play toy; it's not made of plasticine to be moulded into fun shapes or anything. "Hey you, you okay up there?" Leah seemed to sound a little fuzzy to my ears. "All good, think I just slept the wrong way, my back hurts every now and then. Turn around and watch the movie, I'm fine honestly." I wasn't really sure but I didn't want to freak her out any. Making my way off the bed once more to head to the bathroom it would seem that my eyes weren't awake either as it was still a little blurry. "Bell's you okay?" Peter whispered to me as I finally reached the door, not realising that he was behind me. But before I could answer I swayed a little and felt his hands grab me around the waist. "Renee do you want to call everyone, kids can you go grab some towels from the bathroom. I can guarantee that Bella's water just broke on my feet." Well I guess peanut wanted to make a grand entry today rather than waiting a couple more days. Yep peanut is a Whitlock and Swan, stubborn and unpredictable.


	30. Chapter 30

Well isn't this fun, it's as quiet as a church on Monday. The only noise I can hear is the music blaring through the speakers and the noise from the vending machine. I think there might be one or two gym junkies lurking near the weights but that's it. I've been here for at least 3 hours and have another 4 to go. Fucking flu and all that comes with it. Top that with Alec's drinking while sick and you have why I'm standing here with no-one to keep from screwing up and away from my pregnant woman at home. Who by the way has a mean right hook when she's asleep. Would hate to have that thrown at me when she's awake. "So Jasper, ready to be a daddy soon. You said that your misses is due any day now or something like that?" Rebecca called from the front desk. See that's how bad it is, when the bosses wife is filling in for the sick receptionist for the day. "Yeah, but you guys needed the hand, so here I am. Though I don't think I have anything to worry about. What about you and D? Still thinking about it?" I am curious, but I think it's more to do with the whole need to get my mind on something else before I go bat shit crazy. "He wishes, this body ain't ready to give anyone a little one anytime soon. He can just live vicariously through you and Bella." I could see that too, he was more interested in the baby than the women who worked here. "So if she's only got a few weeks to go, how are they gonna call you if something happens at home?" she asks, but pulling out my phone from my pocket we both laugh, that is until it goes off with Peter's name flashing on the caller id.

"Bro get someone to cover your ass. Bella's water just broke. You owe me big for that shit by the way. All over my fucking feet. Not the best of feelings I can tell ya." And yes I know it's a serious thing but the idea of Bella's water breaking all over his feet just sent me into a fit of hysterical laughter. "Laugh it up boy, but something's not sitting right with this. She was swaying and I had to catch her before she fell; the next minute I'm standing in something I never want to see again." Well shit me that's one way of sobering someone up fucking fast. "Who's with her Peter?" it seems my tone got Rebecca's attention and she's on the phone about something. But I'm too caught up on the phone with Peter to really take notice to what s being said over there. "Renee is at the moment, they're on their way to the hospital in with the paramedics right now, I'm waiting for Sue and Harry to get here for the kids then I'm on my way" you can hear the worry in Pete's voice, and when you hear that shit you know that something's not right in the world. "Listen bro, I'll get Rebecca to find someone to take my shift, or at least finish it. I'll meet you there. Thanks." I hung up making my way over to the reception desk to work my magic on the boss's wife. "Don't even think about it, go. Call us when you know what's going on. Tell Bella we said congrats." Well damn, now I know why Demetri always said he loved this woman, she worked wonders in a minute.

Kissing Rebecca on the cheek I ran back to the staff change rooms to get out of this god awful get up I'm stuck wearing while at work and into my jeans and sweatshirt before grabbing my keys wallet and phone as I head for the doors. Bypassing very frustrated D who it seems is taking on the role of security for the time being; I head to the parking lot and almost get taken out by a fucking car cause I'm not paying attention to what's going on around me. Apologizing to the driver I make it to my car and start her up before I even have my seatbelt or door closed properly. Gunning the engine waiting for a chance to back out o the space I was in before I left, it was infuriating; now that I needed to get the hell out of the car park, it was filling up and no-one was letting anyone out or in. Blaring my horn I finally gained someone's attention before I lost my composure completely. In what felt like hours but was probably 10 minutes I was pulling into the hospital's secure parking bays and searching for the first available. Not caring if it was at the back of the complex. I was in such a rush that I had to return to the car three fucking times to get my wallet, phone and then to lock the damned thing up. Yeah I have central locking but you still gotta be careful to make sure it sets itself.

As I got to the entrance of the hospital I found Emmett and Rose waiting with the rest of our family and friends. Alice and Edward were meant to be working but had been able to pull some strings. I think it was more that Carlisle was able to but I wasn't in the mood to worry about it. "It's about time you got your fucking ass here boy. It's your kid that's about to come into this crazy family." Pa's language would have been enough for momma to slap him up the head, but I think she was thinking the same thing; if possible he may have beaten her to it. Without saying another word we all made our way to the maternity ward, waiting for word about Bella's condition. "Jasper Whitlock?" a small nurse came out only to stop when confronted with such a large group. With everyone's eyes trained on either me or the nurse I stepped forwards. "Miss Swan is asking for you, and as she is only allowed two people in the room with her at the moment I'm sorry to say that your family and friends need to stay out here." I stepped forward to follow her as Charlie grabbed hold of my arm. "You better take care of those two in there, and send my wife out here. This is something that you two need to do on your own." His tone was a mixture of nerves and humour. I got the whole nerves thing, but the humour in the situation was beyond me. "Yes sir." It was all I could say, but it seemed that it was what he was expecting.

It was like a labyrinth in the halls, how the hell did Bella not get lost in this place on her visits? But with the lead of the nurse whose name was beyond me I found my way to the room where Bella was strapped up to a few machines and had an IV drip in her arm. "Hey, thought we had this planned? Or did peanut decide that it was time for some new scenery?" I asked as she turned to look for whoever walked into the room. "Don't make me laugh you, it hurts like hell." She smiled, and to look at her she was beyond beautiful to me. "Renee, Charlie wanted me to tell you to get out there." She nodded and kissed both of us on the cheeks. Not saying that she was coming back or not. "Would you get over here please? I need you closer right now." And I wasn't going to make her repeat herself. I made quick work of dropping my stuff on the table and took my place beside her. Just as I got there however, a contraction hit with full force. Fuck what do you do when this shit happens. I thought I'd have a few more days to read those books she had sitting around the room before now. It was a few seconds before she was able o speak. "Guess you didn't read any of my books huh? Next time rub my back, it helps with the pain. Plus it will make you feel a little better too." She told me, not angry but a little winded. How is it that this woman can think of making me feel more comfortable in a time like this? She truly was one of a kind.

"Anything I need to know about here? Like what's going on with you and feeling dizzy and being sick this morning?" I asked, not wanting to sound like an ass, but still needing to know some answers. Biting her bottom lip she gazed up to me through her lashes with those brown eyes, melting any resistance to her that may or may not have built up. "I don't know. Mother said you left a note saying I slept badly, and that I wasn't looking good when she woke me up. I had a few niggling pains throughout the day, but I thought it was more to do with the bad night's sleep. But apparently not, seems peanut here wanted to surprise everyone today or at least in the next 20 hours." She rushed out barely making the final words before she was hit with another contraction. Following her words from earlier I rubbed small circles on her lower back, hoping that it really was helping her. "Another one Bella?" I remembered that voice from a few days ago, Tanya was standing at the door with a couple of nurses with a slightly amused expression on her face. "Yeah, seems that peanut wants to meet us a little early. Wait until he or she meets Uncle Peter and Emmett. Then they're gonna wish they stayed there longer." Smiling as she joked with Tanya as everyone made their way into the room.

"Right, now I am gonna have a look to see how we're going. But by the sounds of those contractions you're one lucky woman, or peanut is truly looking forward to coming into this world." She chuckled and then full out laughed as she saw my face; but quickly dropping to the chair situated at the bottom of the bed. But when she pulled the sheet up so she could look up there I was definitely glad that Bella's doctor was a woman and not a man. Whatever she was doing down there was making Bella a little uncomfortable as she squirmed around until Tanya came back from her examination. "Well I'd say you have about another hour before this show gets on the road. So I'm gonna let everyone for half an hour and then it's gonna be the three of us and possibly Alice as she is my attending student." Tanya didn't even look up as she jotted down some notes in Bella's file but the smile on Bella's face was plain to see, she was wanting to see our family before peanut made his/her way into this dysfunctional family that we survive in on a daily basis. As she scooted over to allow me to sit behind her to get better access to her lower back we heard everyone walking down the hall. "Would you all keep it down?" Momma and Renee called to everyone, as the noise dropped dramatically from the rather large group. It's a good thing these birthing suites are so large.

It was quite funny, actually downright hilarious watching Peter and Emmett flinch when the first contraction hit after they entered the room. Both grown ass men visibly shaken by the amount of pain that Bella was going through as peanut slowly made the last few adjustments before coming into the world. So shot me, I don't know exactly what's going on in there; all I know is that it's causing a hell of a lot of pain. "Bella, why didn't you take the epidural when it was offered?" Renee asked, and while I knew the reason why she was knocking it back, I still could see the point of taking something to help with the pain. "There ain't no way I'm letting some person stick a big ass needle in my spine thank you very much. Its bad enough I've got this one in my arm. Besides it's part of my birthing programme that I sorted out a few weeks ago. No unneeded medical intervention." Her resolve on this manner made me wonder if she knew how bad it was going to hurt her; but as it was her going through all this no-one was going to be changing her mind in any way. As everyone started to get comfortable and began talking among themselves Tanya walked back into the room. "Okay family it's time for you all to go. Alice I know it's your day off but if you want to stay for this it'll be a good idea. I know you haven't seen a birth yet." She ushered everyone into the hall, while still talking to Alice. I think I'd rather have Alice in here with us too; well more than some unknown nurse anyway. "Jasper, I'm a little scared." Bella whispered, and I could see it in her eyes, and hear it from the heart monitor that was strapped to her chest.

"I'm not going anywhere Bella. I'm here and everyone we know and love are outside." She needed me to be strong for her, and I was going to do my best to help her in any way. "Hey Bell's you two don't mind me being in here do you?" Alice called from the door, but as a contraction decided to hit once more all Bella could do was nod her head. "I'd take that as a yes Alice." I chuckled but soon regretted it as Bella grabbed my hand as she squeezed it until the tips of my fingers were white. Damn she has a good grip. "Sorry sweetheart, I wasn't laughing at you; I was laughing at Alice and her extremely happy face when you nodded your head." I told her while discretely shaking feeling back into my finger tips. Who knew she had that much strength in her hands? 'I'll forgive you this time no more laughing while peanut is still uncomfortably inside me." she warned me and I think everyone else in the room. It didn't go unnoticed that they were trying not to laugh at me when I was shaking my hand. Alice and Tanya left to get cleaned up and bring in the equipment that was needed for at the moment, what the needle was for I had no clue but I was eying it off sensing that it was going to annoy the hell out of Bella. Seeing where my eyes were boring into the instruments Alice told me that it was for after peanut was born, something about afterbirth and I really didn't want to know about that.

I hadn't even noticed that Tanya had set herself back up at the chair at the end of the bed, nor did I notice that she lifted the sheet over Bella's bent legs. "Alright, let's see how things are going shall we?" we heard as she once more examined how far Bella was dilated. "Okay Bella. It seems you're ready to push that little bundle whenever you're ready. Just remember wait until the contraction hits and then push. Count to five and then pant like you've been running for a while." She called from under the sheet. I think I counted until 4 before the contractions started again, while she held onto my right hand with all her strength, which is damn strong; I rubbed small slightly harder circles on her lower back. "That's good Bella, now remember to pant." Tanya called from the bottom of the bed. We only had to wait for a minute before the next contraction. "Push Bella." Alice called from behind Tanya, with tears shining in her eyes. As she finished pushing through the contraction we heard Tanya say that she saw the crown of peanut's head. "You're doing great sweetheart. I'm so proud of you." I whispered in her ear, then placing a gentle kiss on her temple.

"Alright Bella with this next one I want you to push to the count of 10, but if I tell you to stop, you need to start panting for me." Tanya called over the sheet, smiling down at Bella's tear strained face. Now I wasn't sure what was causing those tears more. The pain or the fact that peanut was nearly with us. She nodded her head not having the energy to say anything. "Alright, let's get this head out shall we Bella. Now push sweetie." Alice called as she made her way up towards Bella to hold her other hand. Her face was a little worried, and I noticed she was paying attention to the heart rate and blood pressure that was being displayed on the screen. I was so lost in watching Alice's gaze and rubbing circles on Bella's back that I didn't hear Tanya to tell Bella to start panting. "You're doing really good Bella, now stay with me here. This is the hardest part now. I want you to breathe for me sweetie. On this next one I want you to push until I tell you to start panting again. Do you think you can do this? I know it's been a long time and it hurts like hell, but you need to stay with me here." As Bella nodded her head she turned to me and I say the fear in her eyes again, I squeezed her hand and placed a kiss on her lips. "Alright Bella, let's get peanut into this family shall we?" and I swear to god, or whoever is up there she did just that, squeezing her eyes shut, and trying to break my hand she pushed with everything she had. "And relax Bella... Jasper hit that button beside you please. Alice check her vitals. You might want to move Jasper. Come hold your son. I need to help Bella now." Tanya's commands left no room for argument, I felt as she placed peanut in my hands; my son in my hands. But I was torn as to who I should be looking at. My son or the woman who'd passed out giving birth to this little miracle in my arms.

Moving to the back wall I let Tanya get closer to Bella, watching he as she done whatever it was that was needed to bring back my Bella. Tears running down my face as Alice came over to join me where I was standing. "She's going to be fine Jasper. Her B.P. got a little high near the end. But she's going to be fine, it's back to normal. They're going to take her to the maternity ward so how about after we take all the measurements and tests that need to be done; you and me go introduce your son to his new family. And then I'll take you two up to Bella so you're both there when she comes too?" I couldn't talk so I followed Alice to another room where they cleaned up peanut, weighed and measured him; finally running something called the APGAR test. It took only 10 minutes for all this to be done; with Alice reassuring me that it would take at least an hour before Bella started showing signs of coming too. We walked through the halls, my eyes only leaving peanut's face for more than 10 seconds so I don't walk into a wall or lose Alice in these twisting halls. Alice opened the door, as everyone turned to watch as we made our way. "It's a boy. We have a son." It was dead quiet for all of 5 seconds before they all came rushing forward to see how he was and ask about Bella; with reassuring from Alice that she's fine and recuperating in the maternity ward.


	31. Chapter 31

It's a lot quieter here now he now when we were in the other room, but at the same time I can hear a lot more noise outside in the halls then before. When I came too I first freaked the hell out, I saw my toes under my belly. Now I know what most people may be thinking, but when the last thing you remember is being told to push, and not hearing another sound you do wonder why there is no screaming around you. But that was only a few minutes ago. After taking a few very deep breathes I came to the realization that I'd in fact passed out at the end of giving birth. Who'd a thought that you could actually pass out giving birth. It hurts like hell. I now understand why people say it's like passing a watermelon through a hold big enough to hold a pea. I'm as tender as a freshly beaten boxer who lost the championship fight; but while I'm sure that they feel it all over I'm feeling it in one particular place only; and I'm sure you know exactly where that would be. If not let me give you a little hint. It's below my navel.

Taking in my room I noticed I'm the only one on the actual bed or in a bed at all. I see the crib that's been set up near the top of my bed; I see that the bed I'm lying in is big enough to accommodate 2 people. But what I don't see is peanut or Jasper anywhere near me. Being a little sore I used the remote on the bed to help me sit up, hey that's what their there for now isn't it. And if not that's what I'm using it for. Well now I can see the room properly. The first thing I notice I that there is a very luxurious bathroom to my left surrounded by windows with shear curtains; blocking the strength of the sunlight creeping into the room. Across the far wall I see what I can only assume as a mini kitchenette with sink, benches, and microwave. Yeah it's a maternity ward, who in their right mind will be using a microwave in one of these rooms? But still no peanut or Jasper in my sight; continuing my little roaming with my eyes I notice a wardrobe and another door on the right side of the room. I'm assuming again that this door leads out to the halls, well that and the fact that I can hear the noise coming from outside the door. I didn't even realise that the bed I'm currently lying in, is in the middle of the wall. But that thought is quickly erased from my mind.

There on a lounge is Jasper asleep with a little bundle of blankets sitting on his chest. There are the two most precious people in my life. And one of them I'm not sure if it's a boy or girl. The sight is beyond breath-taking. It's perfect and I'm sort of wishing that I had a camera right now as the tears run down my face. But as that's not possible I etch this picture perfect moment into my memory. The soft cry of my baby was without a doubt the most amazing sound in the world. It wasn't one of these high pitched cries, more a soft lull. But no matter what it was music to my ears. I watched as Jasper started to stir with peanut still held tightly in place near his heart. It seems I may have to give up that particular position for a while. But for peanut it will be worth it, I'd gladly give up my favourite place to find myself in. "Hey you, how long have you been awake and staring at the two of us?" His voice cracked with sleep, how long have I been out for? And for that matter; why did I pass out in the first place. Shaking my head I pushed those thoughts to the side, knowing that I can find out the answers later if I really wanted them. "Just a little while, the view was perfect. Now can you bring over peanut, I want to see my..." I trailed off, what was peanut? "Our son?" Jasper's face lit up with those two words. The smile that was gracing his features grew when he looked down upon our child, our son.

Carefully I watched as Jasper stood, not jostling peanut while doing so. I was itching to see the beautiful child that I had carried for just less than 9 months. With each step I wanted to get up from the bed and meet them half way, I wanted to hold them both but at the same time hold them individually. But when Jasper laid our child in my arms the tears ran down my face. He was beautiful. With sandy blond curls, taking the colour from both of us and mixing to gain another blond in the family. His tiny lips, red like he'd been drinking red cordial for months while comfortably situated in my womb. His little button nose, to me it was the most amazing little nose in the world not big not little but fitting him just right. "What colour are his eyes? Does he have your blue or my brown?" I asked turning to Jasper who was now situated right behind me, enveloping both of us in his arms. "He has your beautiful doe eyes, brown of cause. He's the perfect blend of the two of us, in the most masculine way of course." His voice was in awe of our son; but I think that we both were. Gently I ran my fingers down the side of his face, needing that physical contact of skin to skin to reassure that yes he was here and safe in our arms.

"So now that you have seen him what do you think we should name him?" Jasper's voice was soft and gentle, I knew he had tears running down his face too, but I couldn't take my eyes off our son to marvel at the sight of his emotions getting the better of him. "Well as much as I love our family and friends I want to give him a name that none of them have. So I was tossing up so many names before I realized something. I want to know how you would feel if we used both our father's names as middle names. I didn't want to have either one as the given name so it was neutral." I was rambling and I would still be rambling now if he didn't stop me with a very soft searing kiss just then. "I love that idea, but we still need to have a first name don't you think? I don't think he'd fair well with peanut during school do you?" he chuckled at the end, knowing full well where that was going. "So do you have any name that's struck you right now? You were lying there holding him for god only knows how long I was out. What were you thinking in your head while you were looking at him?" I knew what I wanted to have for his first name but I wasn't going to voice it until he told me what his thoughts were. Not wanting to put it out there unless it was going to be accepted. "Junior, I kept on calling him Junior because I didn't know what name you wanted to use, that plus I couldn't bring myself to call him peanut now he's not a peanut. But when you did, it sorta fit you know." He was watching our son so intently that if he could go without blinking I'm sure he would have.

"Good because I was thinking the same thing. I always said that I'd give our child your surname if I knew it. Before I knew you I mean. Well now I want to give him both. How about Jasper Charlie Felix Whitlock? And we call him Junior?" wow that's a mouthful, but I like it, no I don't. I love it. It has everything that I've ever wanted my son to have. A link with his father, and both his paternal and fraternal grandfathers. But when I didn't hear anything from Jasper I started to worry, maybe he thought that it was too long, or that he didn't want our son to have his name. With each worry that came to my head my anxiety increased, to the point that the machine I was hooked up to started to beep. It was these beeps that brought Jasper back to me. "Sweetheart, what's wrong? Breath, you need to breath." He cooed while holding my face in his hands, not breaking eye contact with me at all times. After a few deep breaths, and assuring the nurse that I was indeed fine I was able to calm down. "Now Bella, what got you so worked up? You might cause those doctors out there to rush in on us and I'm enjoying spending this quiet time with just you me and Junior right now. God only knows when the family are going to be barging in here." He asked, softly but firmly. I was too taken back by the casual use of Junior from his lips to understand properly let alone speak.

"So you like the name?" my voice squeaked with the embarrassment of my need to know he was okay with passing his name down to our son. He chuckled again, and while I do love that sound the second best I still didn't know what was funny. "Of course I don't mind. He's our son. I was shocked that you would want to give him my name. In fact I wasn't expecting you wanting to use both our father's names for middle names." He mumbled into my hair; and gently laying a kiss on top of my unruly hair. If it wasn't for the fact that I'd just given birth I'd probably be mortified with the state it's in. With the brown waves, sweat and the nots that I'm sure have worked themselves in I probably looked like a mess. But right now I just couldn't bring myself to care. "Do you think we should let everyone know you're awake now? I'm sure that Charlie is out there wearing a rut in the hall, and the poor nurses are being hounded by Char, Rose and Alice. If not the whole group." He asked, I groaned. I was enjoying the serenity of our little bubble that had grown around us. Thankfully Junior made his needs known with a slightly louder cry in my arms.

"I'll step out for now, get the nurse so they can help you with feeding Junior and then I'll wait with the rest of them to come back in. Mind you this will be the only time I'm going to be leaving the room while you feed our son. So don't get used to it." With that he kissed both Junior and me before leaving the room. Only to be replaced by a nurse that seemed to be in her late 40's. Kind and caring was beyond helpful, and I was almost ready to offer Sharron a place back home as a temporary nanny while everything got sorted. But somehow I was sure that any female in the whole state of Washington would have known what I was asking be glad that they had someone like Sharron to help during this time. I know that I was beyond nervous with feeding and all that came with it; but she helped with showing me some techniques and answering my questions. I was sure that I would be a pro before I left the hospital.

20 minutes later I heard a soft knock on the door and a few choice words about interrupting while I'm feeding my son from Jasper. I couldn't help but laugh; more specifically I couldn't tell who he was going off at. Peter or Charlotte was my guess. As Junior finished his fill of milk I quickly put myself back in my clothing, realizing that I wanted a shower desperately but Sharon already told me that I was not allowed to shower on my own until Tanya gave the all clear tomorrow. Cringing at the idea of laying in bed with the clothes I gave birth in still on, and knowing that I was all sweaty and smelled a little, I couldn't help but wonder if I would be able to con Jasper into joining me in the shower a little later. "Do you want to send them in on your way out; I think that it might be best for everyone. That plus you and the other nurses will get a break from the harassment that I know they would be hurling at you all." And while I was serious she softly laughed. "You don't know how true that is. Edward and Alice were tempted to sign in just so they could enter the room under the idea o medical care." It was my turn to laugh then, knowing those two they probably would do something like that.

As she opened the door I saw three people standing there, not realizing that unless they moved the nurse couldn't leave and they couldn't enter. Jasper, mother and father were staring over towards the bed. I could see everyone else standing behind them, with Felix and Jane standing close by. "You know you would be able to come in if you move and let the Sharron out of the room." Guessing from their reactions they didn't even think of it. Quickly they parted to allow a laughing Sharron out of the room before entering, Jasper climbing up behind me on the bed once more wrapping his arms around the two of us. "Hey baby, how are you?" mother's concern laced with so much tender care it was beautiful and I felt a slight pang of guilt that I had scared everyone. "I think I'm good. I can hold my son in my arms, and I have everyone I love with me"- I started directly at Jasper for a little longer than the rest- "so I think I'm one very lucky woman don't you think?" I smiled as the words fell off my lips so easily and how true they really were.


	32. Chapter 32

The room buzzed with congratulations, threats of death if I scare them again, and vows of free babysitting if I ever wanted it from everyone. Now tell me if I'm crazy but I think I love everyone even more now than I did before they entered the room. "So you gonna tell us peanut's name or do we play 20 questions again?" Peter's crazy comments seriously need to be filtered as he chuckles and the rest of the room groan at the idea being put out there. And while it is seriously tempting and I know I've just regained consciousness not too long ago, I'm tired again and wanting that shower desperately. "Pete as much as I love you no 20 question I'm begging you. She's ruthless at that game and she just gave birth. Don't know about you but I think it would be a good idea if we keep things simple for a little while. Or until she gets home." Jasper, my saviour, how the hell did I survive living with your brother for so long. I swear he helped to corrupt me more than Char ever did. Well mentally anyway. "Well give us the name already." Char's bouncing up and down on her toes, matching Alice and Rose with the energy that is being thrown around the room. "Okay, okay. WE decided that his name would be Junior... well at least he will be known as Junior. Meet Jasper Charlie Felix Whitlock." It seemed as my voice rang with pride to introduce my son with his full name.

"Still gonna cop peanut from me." I heard Peter mumble, and the weird thing is I wouldn't have it any other way from him or anyone. But for me and Jasper I would always be Junior. "Baby can I hold him? Please?" mother's lovingly scanning my face to see if I'm gonna freak out, but I already came to the realization that while they may get to hold my precious son, I get to have him forever. Nodding my head mother came over to take him out of my arms, and sit beside me. I fell back into Jasper's embrace, still feeling a little disorientated with everything that has happened since I woke up this morning. I felt as Jasper placed a kiss on my forehead, and wrapped his arms more securely around my waist. "Have I told you how proud I am of you with everything you have done today? Or that I love you?" he whispered in my ear, not so loud that mother sitting beside me would have over heard. I couldn't help but smile at his comment as I gently squeezed his hand where it rested on my now flatter stomach. It was squishy, but I wasn't expecting to go straight back to my toned belly straight away; not by a long shot.

"Bella, you have one beautiful son here." Mother's voice brought me out of my contented semi consciousness. "He's not beautiful he's ruggedly handsome. Like all Whitlock men." Felix jokes, but he's right, Junior has definitely inherited the Whitlock looks. "Sorry Bella, we should have realized that you'd be exhausted after today's arrival. How about we leave and come back in a couple of hours. Maybe even bring you some dinner?" Jane's saying the words that I desperately want to hear as everyone turns their attention back to me. Before any complaints can be made Jasper has once more gained possession of our child in one arm while still holding onto me with the other; and all parents are kicking butts out of the room. "See you in a couple of hours Baby girl. Take care of them son." Father's parting words are probably some of the most emotional words I have ever heard from him, well except when we had hat lovely talk a few months ago. Shaking my head at the memory I can't help but be glad that it's just the three of us again.

"You know as much as I'd like to sleep I really need a shower. Care to join me?" I mumbled to the man who's been my pillow for the last hour or two. Looking up I noticed the sceptical look plastered on his face. "Not like that you perv, I'm not allowed to shower unless I'm under surveillance. Doctor's orders." I explained. Silently I feel him move from behind me and watch as he places Junior in his bassinette before helping me off the bed. My legs are still a little unstable and I'm sure if it wasn't for the fact that Japer was helping me move around I'd have met the floor in the most spectacular way. We make our way into the bathroom where I'm leant against the basin while he gets the shower and special chair set up for me. "Now listen here woman. I know you don't like people doing things for you, but for now get used to it cause I'm gonna be taking care of you until Tanya says that you can do it for yourself. Hell I might even continue afterwards." While he playfully tweaks my nose I know it's no idle comment; but as long as it's just him and that it's not too far out of control I'm fine with it. Nodding my head he gently steers me towards the chair before getting everything ready and sneaking a look at Junior asleep in the bassinette. The smile on his face is beyond amazing.

Gently he begins to help me wash not caring if he gets wet along the way, but leaving the more sensitive parts for me to do. Smart man this one. But as he washes my hair I can't help but moan at the feeling. Ladies if you ever get the chance to do this I suggest you take full advantage of it; but find your own man this one's taken. His fingers are like magic, barely putting pressure on my scalp, but at the same time just enough to clean and massage at the same time. Bliss; utter and complete bliss. Sinking into the chair my eyes close on their own volition at the level of relaxation he's put me in. "Sweetheart I'm gonna give you a little privacy here, I'm not leaving the room but I'll be over there by the door so you can take care of your more... delicate parts." Oh my god, Jasper Whitlock blushed; not a small one but he became a tomato! After being with me in as many ways possible, pregnancy sex included he can't bring himself to say vagina or even girly bits. I snorted, yes snorted. You would too if you were me so don't get o your high horse. It's better than laughing at him. Really. "Sorry, but it was funny. Not your words but your resembling me with that colour your know that right. This is twice in one day where I wish I had a camera." I giggled, it was better than laughing, and he joined in too so I think I'm safe wit this one.

Taking care of my girly bits and getting some underwear on I slowly walked back to his side. We stood there in the door way just staring at Junior, and really I was wondering how we created something so precious and little 9 months ago. Yes I know 23 chromosomes from each of us and then the cell division and the rest of the biological information that goes along with it. Let along the actual sexual replay that I still hold as the best sex in my life; it still amazes me that we are the reason he exists. "Time for bed little momma." Jasper grabs my hand leading me to the bed and spoons me holding onto me tightly. Instant relaxation runs through my body as he softly plants butter fly kisses anywhere he can murmuring his love for me and our son. It's not too long after I feel his arms encase me within his strong hold that I let go of everything and allow the sleep I desperately need to take over me once more.

The soft cry of Junior wakes me from my sleep a few hours later, seems e is hungry once more. I can't help but smile as I notice that Jasper is still asleep beside me. Looks like I'm not the only one who needs their rest. As I gently lift my little boy from his sleeping area I hear the soft knock of someone at my door. "Come in." I gently called hoping that whoever it is outside the door can hear me but at the same time hoping that I don't wake Jasper up. "I was walking by when I heard his little cry. Is everything alright in here?" Sharon asks as she makes her way over to the bed. The smile on her face as she notices that I'm clean and Jasper is sound asleep behind me. "I think he's hungry and may need a change. Do you know when we can give him a bath?" I asked, receiving a smile and almost jumping out of my skin when I feel Jasper's arm curl around me and a muffled groan that was not completely stifled with the pillow his head was buried in is confines. "Well I think you should wait until daddy here is awake before you bath your little boy, but other than that nothing's stopping you. Are you okay with feeding him now or would you like some more help?" she gently asks and while I know some of you think that she is going to physically help me she doesn't she just tells me how to do it correctly until he can latch on himself with no guidance.

"You better believe I want to be there when he gets his first bath." A very groggy Jasper watches as Junior finally suckles correctly. It seems he's in awe at how our little boy- god I love that idea- is able to gain satisfaction. "Guess I lose them for a while huh?" a little more awake but a little les private Jasper mumbles, that is until he realises that he just said that out loud; then he's red. Gotta love that, for once it's not me. Sharron leaves to get everything ready while I try to control my laughter at his reaction. It takes a little more than 20 minutes to feed Junior once more and just as he's finished Sharron came back with everything we needed for his first bath. It's not until then that I notice that Jasper has a camera, now where was that when I first woke up? Gently washing every part of him while informing Jasper that if the camera even starts to rise to take a picture of me he'll be sleeping on the lounge a few sets of eyes start to peek through the door. "You know it's easier to see him if you walk into the room." I call as three very sheepish faces edge their way in the room. Mother, Jane and Brea. It's good to see Brea here as she's only got a few months to go herself. "Congratulations guys. I was in school when Rose and Char came to collect me. Pretty much barging into the school and kidnapping me. If my parents didn't call beforehand I think the police would have been called." She informs us as both mothers laugh and I just shake my head. Those two are never going to live that down, nor is Brea going to be able to walk thought the corridors of her school without a few side glances and comments. But they mean well so it's okay by me if it's okay by her parents.

Brea's become like a little sister to me in the last few months, mainly because she needs someone there to help her out when her parents can't and someone who's been somewhere similar to her. But while I got the happy ending with Jasper she's been left behind by an ass. Riley needs to get his head out of his ass if he's ever going to get anywhere in his life. "Bella you still in la la land?" Jasper seems a little lost himself but at least he didn't space out. "Uh, sorry was thinking." I mumbled, as the room just stared at me for some reason. "I asked how are you feeling. Don't want any details of what you went through, just how are you now." Brea seems to be a little un-nerved. Can't say I blame her, I'm sure that Rose and Char gave her details about me passing out from birth. "I'm great, really. Wait until that one comes out and you'll know what I'm talking about." My smile must have been huge as she rubbed her ever growing belly gazing at it with a smile plastered on her face too. "Well everyone will be here in a minute, and your parents will be here soon too." Mother and Jane are watching as Jasper gently dresses Junior in a small pair of baby jeans and shirt. Starting on the cowboy thing early are we?


	33. Chapter 33

The room gradually filled with flowers teddy bears and balloons from the family and all our friends. It was interesting to say the least. I know Jasper was pissing himself laughing when Emmett brought in a life size wolf which growled when it was too noisy. But I couldn't wait to go home. I missed my bed, I missed the relative privacy but most of all I missed the whole idea of being home. It had been a few days since Junior decided to make his dramatic entrance into our lives and I was itching to get out of the hospital and stretch my legs better. You can only walk up and down halls and pace around a room so many times before it starts to get to you. It was roughly 3 in the morning and I hadn't been able to sleep since I put Junior back into his bassinette an hour ago. Jasper had passed out on the bed and that sight was breath-taking. I was relatively calm but I still wanted to go home. Tanya was worried about my health, but my view was that I had two D-I-T on call, she was a phone call away and Carlisle was still here in Texas for another week. He and Esme diced to take a little vacation to spend some time with their only son and really get to know Alice.

"Still can't sleep Bella?" Alice poked her head in the door; she was working tonight as well as practically all day tomorrow. I did not envy her or Edward's careers with the hours that they worked. I liked to stay home and work to help other people but I saw it as they took care of the physical aspects of people's lives I took care of the emotional aspects. It worked out good I think. "Yep, though it seems that it's definitely a case of like father like son in here. If it wasn't for the fact that I know better I'd think I was suffering from Cabin Fever." My thoughts were not filtered when I needed sleep, which naturally caused her to fall into a fit of giggles. Once she regained composure of herself she directed me to the bed where the man I loved was softly snoring holding onto his pillow as if it was me. I couldn't help the smile that crept on my face, he looked sweet. Whispering goodnight Alice left the room as I gently removed the pillow form Jasper's hold and snuggled into his chest. "Hmm, I was wondering when you'd decide to rejoin Me." his voice clearly smothered in sleep and comfort. "Sorry, I just want to get the three of us home, you know." I spoke as softly as I could not wanting to wake him completely but at the same time answer. I felt his hands wrap around my waist as he pulled me closer to his chest. "How about we talk to Tanya in the morning, maybe it's okay now." See this is why I love him so much, he knows exactly what to say to put my mind at ease.

In less than no time Junior woke once more but no matter what we did he just wouldn't settle, well that was until he was placed on Jasper's chest. "Now that's sight I like." And as I missed out on taking the picture of the two of them before I quickly grabbed the camera and took the one shot that I've been wanting since I first regained consciousness after giving birth. "You know that's not fair, you kept dodging the camera all this time and yet you get me with no difficulties." He pouted, but it only made me laugh. I knew all too well that he was after a picture of me and Junior but I prefer to be behind them than in front of them. That plus I had planned to have some professional photos taken of us as a family next week. Well that was if I'd be able to get out of here anyway. A knock on the door brought us back to the present, as Tanya's head popped into the room, quickly followed by her body and Alice. "So I hear you want out of here Bella." Tanya seemed amused by what I'm assuming Alice had informed her. I simply nodded my head; I was going crazy in this room and was seriously thinking of signing myself out against doctor's orders. "Well I think that can be arranged for today. Is that soon enough for you?" her smile was huge as I ran over to pull her into a cuddle; while everyone was laughing I didn't care I wanted to go home.

After packing everything that we had received in the little boxes and picking one flower out of each bunch of flowers it was time to leave. Having already sent most of the little and one not so little present home with Peter yesterday, made it easier for us all to leave together. The smile that was plastered on my face seemed to be infectious as Jasper's grew with each hour that came and went; the closer we got to getting out of the hospital. With papers signed and sealed, and the first appointment for post natal check up made for 6 weeks we headed outside to the car as Jasper buckled our first priority into his car restraint. A quick group hug with Tanya and Alice we headed for home; not caring what was waiting for us. That should have been a little warning on its own. The house was draped in blue banners and balloons and everyone was there. Mother and father, Jane and Felix were in the front of the crowd waiting for us to exit the car. "You know, we could always go back to the hospital if you want." Jasper sounded so hopeful, I think I'm rubbing off on him. And while the offer was tempting I just couldn't do it "Or we could get this over with. The sooner we face them the sooner they all leave." I replied, and I know my logic won the argument flawlessly. We both looked back to the bundle of material that was wrapped around Junior sensing that he was going to be having a rough couple of hours. With the satisfied look that he was asleep we slowly got out of the car. "Heaven help us when it's a birthday or something like that." I laughed as he joined me with Junior securely wrapped in his arms.

"You girls know that pay back's a bitch right?" I asked and they had no clue what I was on about. Just wait until they were new mothers I was so going to replay the favour 10 fold. I heard both mother and Jan laugh at their stunned faces and I so badly wanted to join in but it would have ruined my Dr Evil moment that I had going. "Take it easy little B. For once let it slide and enjoy being home." Peter called from the living room where a guilty look was plastered over his features. Seems like Peter had a big hand in this little gathering.


	34. Chapter 34

Thank fuck we are out of that hospital and sleeping in our own bed. That Junior is now in his own crib, and that Bella didn't completely freak the fuck out when we got home. I couldn't help but feel a little of the claustrophobia that Bella was feeling new the end of the time in the hospital, and really I can't blame her, they had her on strict security for the first 2 days due to passing out as a result of her blood pressure as we later found out. It had sky rocketed 20 points in less than a minute. Scary as hell I can tell ya that much. But after the first 24 hours some jock strap itch leaked that Bella Swan, the most notable psychologist working in the media at the moment had just given birth so the hospital was surrounded with fucking reporters. Even from the paper that she worked for had someone looking for information. But none of us wanted to really tell her what was going on due to her rise in the field that she works in. I'm proud that she's so damned good at what she does but she didn't need all that shit to hit her face on. I'm still at a fucking loss with how we were able to get out of the place without being hit with all the fucking reporters and that shit.

But damn it our family really need to find another way or reason to celebrate, or let us know its coming. When we got home after being released everyone was there except Alice of course as she still had the rest of her shift to finish. And shit me she had fucked up hours to work. I got that she's in her residency and shit like that but damn its pretty much 36 hours on call and that. No wonder those two always looked fucking exhausted and that Bella always offered our bed for them to catch some sleep when they rocked up at the house. But getting back to the events of the day. I was hoping that this wouldn't put her in a bad mode. Tanya had told me that she may be experiencing effect of something called the baby blues. Pretty much where the mother feels overwhelmed by all the attention and pressure to be the perfect mother. It would explain her pacing the room at night or should I say this morning, and her reaction to having the family together all the time, not allowing her time to get used to being a mother herself. Tanya said that people with Bella's personality and selfless acts would put on a good face but it would eat her up inside, trying to live up to the expectations of being a perfect mother. So when I offered to return to the hospital or go somewhere else I wasn't really surprised that she decided to face the crowd that had formed in front of the house. But I liked her theory of the sooner we face them the sooner they get the hell out of our faces for a little while.

I watched Bella like a hawk throughout the gathering, and the minute that Junior was awake I made sure that she was the only other person to go and get him out of his crib. She needed to feel connected to him, and not be forced to give him up. I would do anything to make sure that no-one overstepped the boundaries that were set during the hospital visits. "Is there something that you haven't told us son?" Both pa and Charlie have joined me at the bench where I had found myself for a quiet minute. "Sorta, Tanya said to keep a real close eye on Bella's behaviour and to make sure she had plenty of time with just her and Junior. And well we all know what type of woman she is; I just want to make sure she's okay." And it was the truth, but I needed to keep my eyes on her while at the same time make it not as obvious as it truly is. "That bad huh?" Charlie's worry for his only child and grand child is clearly seen on his face as well as heard in his voice. "Something called baby blues." I answered hoping that he knew what it was. Clearly he either knew what it was or wasn't going to push me for details. A few minutes later I noticed that they had stepped away and Bella herself was making her way over to me. "Hey babe, you okay over here? You seem a little preoccupied." Her true gentle nature was something that I would cherish for all time, even if it caused me constant worry. "Yeah, just wishing that it was the three of us for a little while you know. I love our family and friends but I would kill to just have you me and Junior in a room where we won't be interrupted. Where we could just relax." I felt like shit but I knew she'd kick my ass once she was able to if I lied; and besides I haven't been able to lie to her since we first met 9 months ago. A smile crept onto her face; I knew something was cooking in her head. "Let's play hooky. Meet us in the room in 5 minutes. Make sure you are alone. Remember our door has locks on them." God I love how this woman thinks.

As she made her way through the crowd, informing those who tried to stop her that she was going to have a quiet lay down in the room after a very trying few days in the hospital no-one thought to second guess her. At times I wished I had her power over everyone. No questions asked, but then again from what I was told about her life before meeting her she was a wild child that knew her limits. Never breaking any rules or laws but getting damned close that the warnings were handed out plenty in her home. I can guarantee that if we had known one another growing up, there would have been hell to pay. But as I sat watching her I couldn't help but get the image of her sleeping form out of my head. Awake or asleep this woman had hold of my man card with no problems. Thankfully she wasn't like the other girls though. Poor Emmett after the big night he had with Rose a few months ago he handed that thing over; resulting with shopping trips and the title of bag boy from me and the rest of the guys. Hell his fucking build can handle that shit, and some of the freaky ass shit I've seen him bring home at one time or another is just too kinky for words

Getting up from my seat I quickly excused myself under the assumption that I was going to look in on Junior, it gave me a half hour at least to spend with my girl and I'll take anything I can get. But it would seem that I was going to have a harder time than Bella did in escaping, though I have to admit she had a better excuse than I did. "Jasper, congrats again on becoming a daddy. How's it going anyway? I know it's only the beginning and all but I'm curious." Peter asked, but I'm sure he was wondering how loud the little bundle of joy could be, and if it wasn't for his fussing this morning I would be say that he's the quietest kid there is. But now I can only smirk as my brother's face drops from all smiles to a grimace. "He's a quiet one, but he can be loud if it's too much for him." Now that should give him something to think about. Somehow after everything that Bella's gone through he's let the hormones hit him rather than Char; though Char was always being Bella's shadow from what I've been told. A quick pat on is back I was off again to make my way to the peace and quiet of our room.

Too many family members needed to talk to me, unknowingly stopping me from the one place I wanted to be more than anything. After Peter it was Emmett, Ma, and Demetri at once mind you. All asking if they could hold Junior once he was up and settled. I was actually expecting it from Ma and possibly Demetri, but Emmett was a little shocker. I gotta wonder if they knew what I was trying to do, but how the hell could they have over heard the little meeting of the minds we had. It took a total of 15 minutes before I was able to enter the house without company. I was on the verge of going insane. Gotta love the family and friends; doesn't mean I can curse them to the fiery pits of hell from stopping me from the one thing I wanted more than air to breath. As it was by the time I got to our roo I saw my beautiful angel sound asleep on the bed. She looked so peaceful there that I couldn't wake her, but just sat there watching her and admiring her natural innocence even after having gone through so much in the last few weeks.

"She looks so sweet right now, you know I may not always be the most up-front person when it comes to feelings and things like that, but watching her like this always takes me back to the days when I was able to take her out to the reservation and watch her ride bikes and horses, or when she would want to dress up in my old work shirts trying to throw Jake into jail when he got busted eating before dinner." I practically hit the roof when Charlie crept up behind me. I was pretty sure that I yelped like a dog when it gets trodden on. The soft chuckle of his voice was beyond irritating; letting me know that he knew he scared the shit outta me, and he liked it. "You know we had planned to hide out for a little while when she came in here. But those pains out there kept catching me to talk. She wanted to have some alone time, just the three of us. But I think she needs the sleep more than anything right now." Not taking my eyes of the woman that had changed me so much it scared the shit out of me sometimes; but when I looked at things, I wouldn't change it for the life or death of me. the little cry from the bassinette brought both of us back to reality.

Bella stirred a little in her sleep but after placing a hand on her shoulder she relaxed. I knew enough about how Junior's cries that he wasn't hungry. By the time I had turned around Charlie had my boy in his arms. It was something that I knew Bella would have loved to have seen. As quietly as I could I grabbed the camera from the bedside table and took a quick snap of the image of my soon to be father in law and my son. Now I sorta understood why Bella was so happy when she took that photo of me and Junior at the hospital this morning. Charlie mocked glared at me, but the smile on his face totally screwed his act. "Come on let's get out there before those women come running in here." I whispered to Charlie before making my way over to the door. We both looked once more at the woman asleep in the bed, and really who wouldn't be in awe at the way this woman is with everything that happens and how she handles everything. "You know I'm glad you two had a boy first." Charlie's little statement had me a little confused as to what he was getting at. And I'm pretty sure that it was obvious to him as well. "Could you imagine what would happen if Junior here was a girl? No one would be able to be within a 5 mile radius once he boy craze hits. Tat plus if it ever took on the same personality as Bella you'd have your hands full." He chuckled, which only wanted me to find out more of what Bella was truly like when she was growing up. And I knew just who to corner. I was going to have a serious talk with Jake once I got him alone, before he goes home that was going to be one of my ultimate goals. Bella may have told me what she was like, but I wanted to know some of the more troublesome things she got up to. And I knew it would have been with Jake and the kids down at the reservation from what she's told me. they were her real friends who didn't try to take advantage of her for anything.

I watched as Charlie became swamped by the females in the yard, even Rebecca was within the throng of women making baby noises to my son. Somehow I don't think Demetri will have so much trouble in convincing her to start their family. Those two would be an interesting pair to watch, their so much like me and Bella but the gender roles are reversed. Wow, gender roles. I think I've been around Bella too long while she's working. Shaking my head at the blatant psychological terms that are running through my head I spotted Jake sitting in the corner with Billy drinking and laughing at all the women surrounding Charlie. "I think that's more action he's ever seen, even before Renee." Billy laughed at the expression on Charlie's face, if he knew what was good for him he'd pass that little man to one of the grandmothers surrounding him and make a run for it. But I think he might be enjoying the time with his grandson, and who am I to take that away from him. Just hopefully he'll be able to hold his own with those women. I settled down beside the two guys I had come to see as extended family, and really they were so relaxed and calm it was hard not to like them. Deciding to just man the fuck up and ask I threw it out here; "Charlie told me something a few minutes ago. I gotta wonder what Bella was like growing up." The grin on Billy's face was easy to see and understand, he was all for ratting out both Jake and Bella's little adventures.

"Well you gotta see it this way, until she was about 15 she was more boy than girl. She could throw a punch that landed most guys her age on their arses, and she knew more about motorbikes than Jake did about cars. But some of the things that happened with those two were beyond anything anyone expected they would do." Billy was getting into the idea of story time, while Jake was looking for a way out and as Kate was busy with he had nowhere to go. My interest was hooked before he even got into any real detail. I nodded my head to let Billy know he had my utmost attention unless it came to rescuing my son from the crowd surrounding him. "Let's see theirs the time when Leah over there had a thing for Jake, but girls unless they were Bella were not his idea of... interest I guess you could say. Well those two invited young Leah over for a sleep over. Now little Leah was afraid of frogs. So these two had saved up their allowances and bought about 20 plastic frogs that made noise in her sleeping bag. The racket they made between Leah's screams and Bella and Jake's laughter brought sure, Harry and me into the room faster than you could imagine. Needless to say Leah got over her little thing for Jake and Jake and Bella seriously had some trouble. For punishment they had to help get Leah over her fear of Frogs that was only worse after that little stunt." The smile on his face as he remembered the little prank clearly showed that time does make the memories bitter sweet. While Jake was decidedly looking down at his feet as Leah smacked him up back the head. "you know I still never forgave you two for that." Leah said as she walked back over to her parents. I spent the rest of the afternoon listening to all the little pranks and trouble the two caused. I hadn't had such a good laugh for a long time.


	35. Chapter 35

Time sure does go fast when you don't want it to, all the family went back to Forks or La Push in Jake, Billy, and Kate's case. And Bella got her wish of being able to spend some time just the three of us as Peter and Char went away for a little vacation. This left just the three of us at the house and momma and pa just a quick call away if something happened. Though Alice and Edward still had to keep an eye on Bella's blood pressure just to make sure it had gone back to normal and Rose and Emmett threatened to give out our address if she tried to start any work for the next 3 weeks after coming home. But all in all it was a fucking relief to have the drama settle down and life fall into a routine of sorts. But as all good things must come to an end, it was time for me to go back to god damned work, and miss being with my girl and my son.

Tanya's fear of Bella's brush with the baby blues was just a fear thank you BOB. Her sanity was only questioned once when she tried desperately to get Peter to change a very dirty diaper, whether it was a joke or not it sent him running. She was still receiving congratulation mail at her work from her readers, which opened my eyes at exactly how much her work s followed. The woman was a modern day opera, you know a new generation of smarts or what the fuck ever you call it. I think the funniest one we found was from a woman who said that she that she would willingly take her position while she was on maternity leave as long as she got to have a chance of holing the child in question. Carmon and Elazar had asked if she would consent to a photo shoot as a family as part of the paper. We both flat our refused that shit, while the initial beginning of our relationship was not conventional by any standards, we still held some formal standards when it came to things like this. That plus Bella thought that it would fuck everything up, she liked her privacy as no-one knew exactly what she looked like. Fucking smart woman that I got there isn't it?

"Hey daddy, care to work today or would you rather be somewhere else?" Fucking Alec, he had no idea how much shit I've covered for him and not said anything about it. That guy needed to grow a fucking brain, seriously where did he think I'd want to be. Of course I'd want to be home with Bella and Junior. Dumb ass. But I knew that Demetri wouldn't let that fucking peanut brained pin dick work on his own. Hell he may be built like a brick shit house but the damn idiot doesn't know how to use it to his advantage. "Dude if you knew what he's got at home you'd be fucking wanting to be there too. That girl is a fucking princess and damn if she wasn't the hottest piece of ass I've ever seen. Still from watching you for the past few weeks I don't know where your brain is or if it's still in the fucking gift wrap that it came with." Paul had started working here after one of the trainers had left to follow their dream or some shit like that. Hey good luck to the dude, but that wasn't what I really cared about. Paul was Emily's brother from way back; he'd met Bella and Junior when we took a trip to their house after Bella was released from the hospital. He told us how he'd just lost his job of 5 years in the construction business and needed something to do with the piece of paper that he'd spent time working for. His first client was Bella actually; she wanted to work out to keep herself form going crazy after everything went back to normal. Nothing intense or shit like that, but to keep her fitness levels up and make her feel happy.

I was dying to get rid of that jackass that is known as Alec for a while now; he'd been pushing his shit around the place because he had seniority. Bu the truth of the matter is that we had gotten so used to cleaning up after his ass that it just became second nature, that plus the idiot had an IQ of a 5 year old at best. It was funny watching Paul's first meeting with the ass; I swear that if it wasn't for the fact that he needed the job he'd have cleaned his clock, but not knowing the consequences of his actions he held back. Damn I'd have paid good money to see that, fuck I think everyone would have paid to see that shit happen. It's not like we haven't wanted to see that or actually do it ourselves. "Paul you do realise that none of us except you and Emmett have seen this woman and child. For all we know it's just some bullshit he's pulling to get time off." He sneered, and if I wasn't in a pissed off mood because of the fucking idiot I sure as hell was now. Again people, if it isn't obvious I'm a possessive and selfish fucker who didn't spend nearly 7 years in the armed forces for nothing, let alone gain the rank of Major for fucks sake.

"Alec get the fuck out of here while you can still fucking walk you wanker." Demetri called from his office, and it was a good thing too. I didn't need shit right now. But the look on Alec's face was fucking priceless; he had no clue what he was stepping into. "What the hell Demetri I've been her fucking longer than any of these fuckers and you're sending me home. What the hell?" well ladies and gents Alec has just showed us his mental prowess, damn idiot talking back to the boss, even someone just out a school would know better than to pull that shit. "Yes I am you dip shit, and be grateful that Jasper has some sense of control. What type of idiot would bad mouth a major of the armed forces? Did your momma drop you one too many times on that head of yours? Or is it that you don't know how to think before you open that fly trap you call a mouth?" fuck I've seen D get pissed, but never out right fucking angry, if it wasn't so fucking hilarious watching Alec's face I'd probably be pissing myself laughing at D's face. The kid knew when to finally shut the hell up and stormed out of the building, bitching about unfair treatment of senior employees. "Guys stop covering his ass, I need a reason to fire that SOB." D called on his way back to the office.

The rest of the day seemed to go without much problem and I was fine with that. Emm came and took over from Alec's dismissal; he found it funny as hell that the little fucker was able to still stand after badmouthing any woman in front of me. Let alone the one I was with. I gotta admit I had settled down somewhat since being with Bella but I knew how to handle my sit now. More so since I had a family to be there for. After hitting the showers and getting my shit together to go home Paul and I made our way to the parking complex. It seemed that it just wasn't gonna be my day, that little fucker was waiting near my car, with a smug ass look on his face. "Alec, you really want to do this shit?" Paul's a little over the theatrics that have been on display. The sly little shit just smirked, before nodding this head. "Dude the new boy needs to learn his place, and so do you Jasper." I heard his little friends before I could see them, all were like him jacked up on some shit, eyes blood red and wreaked of booze. "Paul go get D and Emm, I'm gonna need someone to clean this shit up." He just looked at me for a second before nodding his head and taking off to the gym.

"You think you can take us all at once Major, I trained these guys. I know what they can do. You ain't got shit on us." Cocky little fucker isn't he I thought to myself as he started to crack his knuckles trying to intimidate me. His two mates grabbed my arms and held them out to the side, more of a crucifix stance. Idiots didn't know the first thing about combat. I felt as Alec punched my face, but he wasn't expecting me to turn and face him with a wicked smirk. Damn Bell's hit harder than this dip shit. He threw three more before I finally got annoyed. "You honestly think that you can hurt me you numb nut donkey shit? I didn't go through hell and back overseas fighting for your fucked up ass and that's the best you got. Fucker don't make me laugh." My voice was deadly calm and it didn't get past me that Emm, D and Paul were standing behind me. "You got this Major?" Emmett called from his standing point thoroughly enjoying the show. "No problems just need you guys to help when I put their lights out. Dead weight and all that shit." My reply; short and sweet. But he fucker just got cocky again. "I've decked you what 4 times and you still haven't gotten out of my boys grasp. You're all talk and not action. If this Bella chick is around I should really go and show her want a real man can do."

"Dumb move fucker." Emmett called, knowing what was coming up. I fucking lost it. Using their weight against them I brought the two idiots who were still holding me forward and crouching down forcing them to hit one another; and ultimately stunning them. Alec's face fell within seconds. Guess the fucker knew what was coming. I stood back up and squared my shoulders, stalking my victim, he wasn't gonna be walking out here on his own volition. A quick right hook, followed through with an upper cut sent the ass flying, and knocking him out. As I said dead weight and shit is fucking annoying. While Emmett and D went to check that the idiot was still breathing I turned towards his mates. "You boys ready for this shit or are we done?" I turned towards dumb and dumber. Both back peddling and furiously shaking their heads no. "Then get the hell out of here and don't return. This fucker will be heading for the cold hard cells of the local station and unless you want to join him you'd be getting out of here NOW." I yelled; and with the warning they turned tail and ran the hell out of here. "Well fuck me J, ain't I glad you weren't like this when you dated my sister." Paul called as he made his way over. "Jasper you know I gotta call the cops about this right?" D asked pulling his phone out of his pocket. I nodded my head and sat down listening to the conversation going on over the phone.

As tis was going on I called home, I knew I was gonna be a while and would probably be taken into the station to give a formal statement. I didn't want to upset Bella anymore than necessary but I knew she'd be pissed if I didn't tell her what's going on and at least warn her I was going to be a little late. It was with that thought that I sent her a quick message briefly explaining what was going on and what would more than likely happen. "_Babe shit happened at work and I need to go down to the local station. Will be a while and promise that I'll let you know everything when I get home."_ I just hoped that she'd understand what happened. For someone who knew how to throw a punch and with an ex military man she was against violence unless absolutely necessary. But she put my head and heart at rest when she sent back that she understood and would with to see me to find out all details. Fuck I was one lucky fucker.

As thought it took three hours to get everything sorted out with the police. The dumb ass tried to put it that I was the one who started it all. It didn't help his case that the security cameras recorded both audio and visual. Charges were laid regardless of whether I wanted them to or not, and as the video showed that he had accomplices' and had pre-meditated the attack his charges would not have held up in any court and were not placed against me. Edward came to the station to give both me and Alec the once over as he was on duty in the clinic with his handler of sorts. No major damage was done to either one of us and I was given the all clear to leave and head home. I'd already been told that I was to stay home until the swelling and bruising had gone. I wasn't gonna knock that back for no-one. But as I drove home I had to wonder what Bella was gonna do when she found out what had happened. But it would seem she knew already as she was waiting in our room with a face cloth and some ointment to help with the bruises and such. After cleaning me up and cooking something that I didn't have to chew we climbed into bed where she proceeded to softly kiss the spot on my chin where the ass had hit me.

"Is there any where else that hurts babe?" she cooed, and if I didn't know any better I'd swear she was turned on about me defending her. "Mmm, sweetheart, be careful you don't want to take advantage of me in my banged up state do you?" I teased her shamelessly, but when I didn't get a reply from her I looked down to where she was, or should I say where she was only minutes ago. A few stray kisses down my chest told me yes, yes she was going to take advantage of me in my banged up state. And you know what I wasn't going to do shit to stop it. My erection had become painfully hard when she started to kiss my jaw, but the stray kisses all around my hips did nothing but want me to guide her to my cock. I hissed as she licked me like I was a lolly pop and sucking on the tip; gently running her tongue across the tip. But before I could get used to the idea of this little game she took me in her hot mouth, and fuck me I could barely contain my desire to fuck her mouth right now. I groaned in frustration when the idea came into my head, and having to dismiss it just as quickly. Throwing the covers off I watched as she bobbed up and down my length. Clenching my fists with the sheets firmly wrapped around in my hands. There was no way in hell I was going to last long, she knew it and so did I. "Baby, be careful I'm too damned close to stop you in time." I uttered out between breaths; but this just caused her to moan around me and that little sound fucking made me shot my load into her mouth. Swallowing everything I gave her and licking my clean she crawled up my chest and snuggled into my arms. "That's for defending my honour. Now if you weren't so banged up it would have been so much more. But I think for tonight it's enough." She smirked as I pouted. Who the fuck knew my girl was a freak in bed. Wait; I did.


	36. Chapter 36

Emmett called me when not 10 minutes after Jasper's little message about something going on at work, and really it was something that I knew was gonna happen sooner or later. Hell; from what I've been told the guy seriously needed to have his head examined by a professional. Now normally I am against violence in any form, with my father the police chief of Forks and with Jasper being ex-army and all it gets a little complicated and that; but when I heard that he had wanted to come here to our home I honestly can say I was glad that he'd got his ass handed to him. Honestly it was hot as hell that Jasper fought for my honour like I was some sort of princess or something. I settled Junior down after he fed and went to the bathroom to grab the ointment to help with cuts abrasions and bruising that we kept for my benefit. I knew from the details Emmet gave me that he'd be pretty banged up around the jaw, which to me meant that I can't release my sexual frustration with my mouth kissing him all over. I couldn't wait for all the post baby functions to go back to normal. I could handle the soft tummy, I could handle the sore breasts, and I could definitely handle the whole motherhood thing in general. But I couldn't handle the whole no sex thing. I had to wait for the stitches to dissolve properly and that was going to take a while with how my body had reacted originally to the normal stitches. Apparently I was allergic to the thread or whatever they call it; and well a frustrated Bella gets a little creative after a while.

But when he came home with his face all swollen if I had any inkling of being angry with him for fighting it went straight out the window. His face looked like he'd been a plastic surgeon to have them put breast implants in his face. Not only was he swollen beyond anything I could imagine, but the bruising was crazy. While I love the colours black, purple and blue I didn't like them on my man's face. I wanted to cry out or something, but knowing Jasper, and well any of the Whitlock men it would have worried him more than the actual fight had. I quickly led him into the living room where I made him lie down so I could at least put the cream on his face to help with the swelling and any discomfort that he may be in. I noticed that his hand was a little banged up so while the cloth was resting on his face to help relieve any pain that might be there I quickly put some of the cream on his hand too. I'd have to thank Emmett for the head's up on how bad he looked, I was sure that my emotions would have gone haywire if I wasn't given a warning. I barely held everything in place as it was. When I heard a soft sigh and the unmistakable sound of his stomach growl I got up to make him some dinner, preferably something that didn't have to be chewed. It wasn't much either noodle's where they'd have to be cut up; the baby food that Emmett had bought thinking that Junior would be on solids from birth; or some soup. Now which one would you pick if you were in my predicament? Yep he had chicken and sweet corn soup with bread if he wanted it for dipping. He only had to suck on the bread.

I let him eat in peace as I went to clean the kitchen, and get things ready for tonight if needed for Junior while he ate. He must think I'm crazy of insanely pissed at him as he's only said a few words and hissed when the pain had been pushed just that little bit too far. But I'd rather have a pain in the ass for a little while than have him come home banged up every other day. He's already thought about teaching boxing or something like that at the local YMCA, and yeah I understand that it would help out the lids in the area I'm pretty sure he'd come home after awhile with bruising or some form of damage. I'm sorta glad in a way that I didn't know him when he was in the army, there's no way I'd ever have been able to let him go back or fight where he could lose his life. I don't know how the army families do it; I'd go insane with worry. "Jazz, go have a bath or shower. You need to relax and the heat will help with the pain." I called from the kitchen after retrieving the bowl and saucer that he used for his dinner. I heard the lounge squeak from his weight being shifted as he headed for the bathroom, and the water turned on for the shower not a few minutes later. Gotta wonder what he thought about his face and the damage he'd gained from Alec. As I thought about all that I'd been told about the incident I'd already decided that I didn't want to know any of the specific details, there was too much to worry about, and while the idea of him defending me is hot as hell, I don't want him thinking that I need to be defended every time. Sometimes it's best to walk away.

After getting changed into my cotton shorts and top I briefly checked on Junior in his own room and climbed into bed. It wasn't long after that Jasper had joined me, smelling of his body wash. We'd found it in one of those homoeopathic shops when we were looking for natural remedies for things like nappy rash. It smelt of woods, and open fires. Mix that with the cinnamon that he naturally reminded me of and you would have found my weak spot concerning smells. All natural with a little spice summed up everything about me from what I like in men to how I was naturally. I couldn't help but start kissing the marks that he was now sporting after what had been said today; and even though I knew it had nothing to do with me I still felt a little bit responsible for his pain. At first he started to hiss or back off when my lips fit the skin, but soon became accustomed to the feeling. I saw more than felt the erection that had been growing slowly as my kisses started to linger on his skin; and a very cheeky thought came to my mind. But it became more so after he asked if I was going to take advantage of him in his sorry state. Slowly I made my way down his chest kissing places I knew were sensitive on his body before I made it to his hips. Now I distinctly remember thanking whoever it was up stairs for this divine creature just under a year ago, but I had to praise them once more. That "v" was beyond delicious, and now I got to see it every day. After placing a soft kiss on the tip of his very large and possibly painful erection I took him in my mouth. I was never so glad that I'd learnt to handle my gag reflex during the morning sickness stage of pregnancy. Now I can't tell you or myself for that matter how long I was savouring my mans taste but when he told me he was so close the thought of him releasing in my mouth was all it took for me to let lose a moan that went straight through him to bring a release.

After cleaning him up I kissed my way back towards his chest, resting my head on his shoulder. The satisfied hum that sounded so close to a purr was very gratifying to me; I had brought him pleasure that I couldn't help but be a little cocky. He pouted as I told him if he wasn't so sore that I'd have done so much more, well that plus if I had stopped bleeding I would have. I suppressed the giggle that was fighting to get out, and I'm not sure if it went unnoticed or not but hey I can hope right. After a few more kisses and a declaration of our love for one another I felt his breathing settle into a relaxed and stable pattern, telling me he'd fallen asleep. I was worried that he'd have trouble with sleeping with how ad he really was. I snuggled into his chest and caught a few hours sleep before Junior woke for his next feed and change. We were really blessed when it came to Junior; he very rarely fussed or screamed; only when Emmett forgot to shave and tried to Eskimo kiss him, the stubble that was constantly on his face itched Junior's skin. Yes it was a very unusual sight to see a man like Emmett be so damned cute. Out of all the girls I would probably guess that Rose would be the first one to fall pregnant next. Though I can guarantee that Peter and Char were seriously thinking about it. I fell asleep thinking about how life was definitely throwing curve balls left right and centre in my life. But I wouldn't change it for all the money in the world.

I woke up to Jasper groaning in his sleep, I guess the numbing effect of the cream had worn off during the night, even in his sleep he was fighting the pain that he felt, but at least he couldn't hide the pain on his expression. I quickly and quietly grabbed the ointment and recoated his jaw once more. His breathing and groans grew more stable and he fell back into a more peaceful sleep. I knew I had my hands full today as I was expecting Brea to come with me to the lawyers offices so I could write up my will now that Junior was here. I wanted to make it clear that if something was to happen to me under no circumstances was Junior to go anywhere other than to his father. Well unless I out lived him or he didn't want him; but seeing how Jasper was with his son I knew that wasn't a worry at all. I was hurrying around packing that bag I now carried with me everywhere that I didn't hear Jasper wake up or him coming down the hall towards the kitchen. With a quick kiss and a startled squeak where I was so close to knocking his face I was brought back to the present time. "What are you up to today?" Jasper's voice was thick with sleep; he really needed to go back to bed. "Not much heading to Jenk's office with Brea then going shopping with her for last minute supplies that she will undoubtedly need. While I would love to stay home with you, Brea's ready to pop in a couple of weeks and that Riley is starting to harass her now." I watched as Jasper took this news in, he began to see Brea as the little sister that he never had and as Char is the same age as he, he became very protective of her when he found out the details.

After reassuring him that I would be fine and that he needed to sleep more than anything to help with the swelling I left to pick up Brea to start our day. She was all for pushing the pram while we walked around down town. It was hilarious watching the old ladies give her disgusted looks; and we both laughed till it hurt when the pointing would start. With little shopping competed we headed towards the office of Mr Jay Jenks, attorney for family matters. It was here that all of the Whitlock's had written their wills and have them kept. Jay was a balding man with a very stout frame, I doubt he could see his own feet when standing, but he was good at what he does. The paper work was relatively easy, until it came to all the little bits and pieces, like funds, donations, and things like that. But after Jay's explanation of how things went we got through it relatively quickly. "Do you think I'm able to have one done?" Brea was a little intimidated when Jay started but she relaxed when he took her to the lounge in the office to rest. But with those little words it seemed to bring a tear to his eye as he nodded and called for his assistant to bring in the papers and to lead Brea to the bathroom. "I was sort of hoping she would do that being so young and pregnant. I lost my niece in a car accident a few years ago and we found out that she had been pregnant." He began before I could even start to ask why he was so observant and careful with Brea; I mean other than the pregnancy.

As Brea had less to worry about financially or with belongings it took far less time and far less paper work to be completed. "You know it's a good thing you did that. Now you know that if something was to happen to you; your parents would get care of that little monkey in there. And Riley's family wouldn't have a say in the matter." It took me a while but I understood why Jenk's was so cautious towards Brea's condition. Give me a break Junior's only a few weeks old and its gonna take a while to get my brain back from mush. We left all the big issues alone after that as we made our way towards the baby stores searching for clothes and essentials that were still missing, like a baby bag. It was fun shopping for someone other than myself, now I understood why the girls went crazy about shopping when we did. I prefer to remember that day for a far more interesting reason. That was the day that I let everyone know about the true hold that my cowboy had on me, and the same day that he came back into my life.


	37. Chapter 37

"Guys when are you going to start organising this wedding already. It's been well over a month since Junior was born. Don't ya think it's time to get some planning done?" Jane called over the fire after a big Whitlock family cookout. I swear this woman, and all other s that I love and hold dearly are gonna drive me insane with their constant hints of what they want to happen now. It's got to the point that we both visually cringe at the whole affair at even the mention of the dreaded wedding. You'd think that I'd be able to get back to things before they started with the next part of our lives. "I saw that woman; you ain't backing out now are you?" Felix called and I blushed, not backing out but the pressure it just too much. Especially since it's coming from all sides of us. Rose decided that she'd buy me a wedding magazine to help get the creative juices going, Char started talking about where she and Peter went for their honeymoon; both Jane and mother are willing to lend me their dresses for the day. Jasper squeezed my hand to bring me back once more to that niggling question that has been thrown around way too much for my liking. "Sorry Jane, just a little tired and no Felix he doesn't get rid of me so easily." And to make it more believable I started to yawn as if on cue. Gotta love the newborn stage of life.

We'd gone over to the Whitlock property for dinner and seemed to turn into a big old family get together with everyone. Jane couldn't get enough of us, and she literally tripped over herself to get to Junior whenever she could. Who knew a simple visit with a baby could bring everyone together. The only one missing at the moment was Brea, she'd had a few last minute things she wanted to do on her own now that she had her will and the safety of her little monkey. Like get the room finally set up, she'd had Jasper and Peter over to set all the heavy furniture and bassinette up, and all she had to do now was get the final little bits done. I went with her yester day to her latest check up, wanting to know about how much I was in pain. And honestly while I remember a little of the uncomfortable and mind numbing pain I'm sure it was, every time I look at Junior I would gladly go through it all over again in a heartbeat. But I did tell her to keep her mind open to the possibility of an epidural or some form of pain killer. Especially since she's a lot younger than most of Tanya's patients. Tanya cooed over her belly and Junior, she was never happier than when she got to spend time with those little ones she helped bring into the world when it wasn't a medical call.

Spacing out seemed to be my thing at the moment, or at least my way of dealing with the constant question of wedding details. "You tired Sweetheart? Maybe it's time for us to head back to the house." Jasper had somehow managed to climb in behind me on the chair and had me cradled in his arms. Shaking my head I knew I wouldn't be sleeping tonight if we left early, I'd have to wait until after Junior's next feed before I knew he'd be fine for most of the night. I wasn't lucky to have one of those babies who slept straight from birth, and really I was glad. I liked that time where it was just the two of us. I would talk about all the little things that were worrying me, most of them focused on my fears of not being a good enough for him, or not being able to protect him from all the crazy things and people out there. You know the irrational thoughts that plague all mothers. "Now Jane, as much as I want to marry Jasper; we're not even thinking about the details at the moment, enjoying all the time we can with Junior now. How about you start asking that eldest child of yours when he's gonna give Junior a cousin?" I had perfected the art of deflecting a long time ago, and I also knew that the moment it came to spending time with Junior she'd give up her argument and start on the next victim; I mean person. Receiving a very cheeking grin from Felix who knew all too well that I'd be let off for now and a very catty look from Peter I smiled as innocently as I possibly could. Yeah; the only problem was that everyone knew my halo fell off a very long time ago. Especially after hearing that Jasper had cornered Billy and found out what I truly did when Jake and I got a little inventive for things to keep up occupied.

After a few herbal teas and the conversation staying on the next one to pop out a mini me of sorts it really was getting too late to keep Junior out at his age. We made the rounds to say goodbye and told Peter and Char that we'd see them at home before we put Junior in his restraint. It was something that made me happy when it was Jasper doing this, something about seeing him take so much care in making sure he was safe while not too constricted. Whatever it was made my heart take flight every time. The drive was relatively quiet, between the two of us, I was mildly curious as to what had Jasper thinking so deep that he almost took a lap around the block before realising that he was outside the house. The giggling from me probably didn't help much either. The smirk on his face told me plainly that I was so going to get it once I had fed our little boy. I wasn't sure if it was a good thing or not. I'd have to wait and see what he came up with.

Settling in for a while in the chair that Felix and Jane had given us I couldn't help but get lost in the little arms and legs that were safely tucked in the bunny rug that he had became so attached to. The little horses and farm animals were his constant companions with his travels. His soft curls framing his face, and his little eyes staring at me with wonder and contented gaze I couldn't help but wonder what was next for us. I knew that everyone was expecting a wedding, and I also knew that it would be a big one if I let anyone even suggest the slightest detail. It scared me that if it was meant to be our day that what we wanted should be the most important thing. But I had the sinking feeling that others would influence our decisions. "What's got you thinking over there? Wondering what I'm gonna do to you once you've finished?" Jasper's voice startled me and causing Junior to momentarily lose his attachment to my breast. "Just thinking about what momma said." His eyes lit up, for what reason I had no clue, but I didn't want to upset him in case he thought I was going on about a wedding. "You called her momma not Jane." His voice matching his emotions and expression as he pushed himself off of the door frame and came over to where we were sitting. "Well yeah, I can't really call her anything else now can I, she's like my mother in many ways, and sooner or later I'm gonna have the Whitlock name too. so I may as well get used to it." I said with a shrug of my shoulders.

"Fair enough, so what are you thinking about?" looks like I'm not the only one that has been thinking about things. "Honestly I was thinking about the idea of eloping. Have something that we want and not be forced into making everyone else happy. afterwards having a Whitlock cookout to celebrate or something along those lines." and lest face it I'm sure that would be what happens if I started to plan the wedding anywhere near those ladies. I looked over to see his face slightly frowning. "I don't want a big thing Jas, but I know that the minute they see any plans that everyone will be wanting to help us plan things. then it won't be about us, but everyone else." while the frown slowly erased from his face he still looked hurt, and I was suddenly hit with a huge wave of guilt. We sat there for a while just staring at each other, lost in our thoughts. "Well what if we do things a little differently? how would you feel about a small-ish ceremony, but one where no-one knows what's going on except us two? sound good to you." I saw the spark in his eyes, now while I may have been slightly curious about what he was thinking about before, now I was absolutely dying to know what's going on in his blond head of his. the smile on his face didn't help much either. "Keep going, you've got me so far, but I wanna know where you're going with this." How were we going to plan a wedding without others knowing about it?

"Nope, not gonna tell you now, maybe when we have the house to ourselves for more than just a few hours or if we go out somewhere. but Pete and Char could be here any minute and you know that she has ears like a bat." He just chuckled as I pouted, I guess this was gonna be my punishment for my cheeky comment earlier. We put Junior down and set the monitor for sleeping before making our way into our room. I had barely closed the door before we heard the front door opened and a giggling Char make her way down the hall. "See now you know why I can't elaborate. however I can do this..." He whispered softly against my neck causing goose bumps to rise up my whole body. Gently he kissed his way to my mouth, leaving a searing trail of want and need in its wake; until he reached my lips and softly touching mine with his own. The moan that built from the soft beginnings to the meeting of our lips finally escaped as his tongue entered my mouth. Heaven could not be as good as this; and hell would not be as hot as he made me from those kisses. "Shh, Junior is right in there, and our brother and sister are down the hall. Now unless you want to stop, you need to be quiet." I hadn't even realised he had hold of my hands; or that he had them held above my head. This man had control and I was willing to give it to him without a second thought.

Slowly his hand traced my side, gently touching my skin and barely felt through my clothes. I whimpered as he traced my breast before running up towards my neck. His gentle hold was something that beyond pleasure and pain, it was a mixture with just the right amount of both to make me wet beyond my wildest dreams. His fingers holding tight to their exploring, as his lips regretfully had to leave mine for air. "I love you Isabella Marie Swan. Always and forever." His voice rougher with his own desire. making me melt into a puddle of goo at his feet. "Jasper Whitlock, I love you. more than you will ever know, and more than I will ever be able to show you." While my body may have been goo, my voice was strong, confident and dripping with truth. Our lips crashed together once more before he let go of my hands and guided me to the bed. And gently laid me down on the bed. His hands rose up my body taking my top with them, the soft touches once more trailing a fire of want and need in its wake. Rising to help remove the momentarily hated piece of clothing from my frame to be thrown unceremoniously on the floor. His eyes took in my post baby form, no longer was I considerably toned, but I wasn't completely soft either. Still I was afraid of what I would see in his eyes as he took in the new frame that laid before him. I turned my head as my blush rose to meet my fears. "Don't look away from me. You are beyond beautiful. your body is still as breath taking now as it was that night I first fell in love with you. Don't ever doubt that Bella." He said as he brought my face and eyes to meet his, with nothing but honesty and love shining in his eyes.

He removed his own shirt and I was once more amazed that this Adonis was mine, that I was able to call him mine and know with certainty that it was the truth. He bent down taking my nipple in his mouth teasing it with his tongue running it around until it pebbled before taking its partner and giving it the same treatment. Biting my lower lip to stop the moan that was fighting to escape my being I arched my back to show him my trust, love and want for him. I felt his smirk against my skin as his hands trailed down towards my centre. The gasp as his hand finally met my lower lips was not going to be kept regardless of how hard I tried, but I think we were both far beyond caring at this point. Within seconds he had entered a finger in me, thrusting slowly but never without knowing exactly where he was hitting. I squirmed as he continued and as he entered another digit. He continued his ministrations bringing his thumb to softly trace circles around my nub, building the tightening swirl of emotions in my stomach with each pass. My eyes barely opened as my body convulsed with the strength of my orgasm. I crashed my lips to his wanting to devour this man in every sense of the word, yet as he removed his fingers from me I couldn't help but groan at the sudden loss of him.

It wasn't until he positioned himself on top of me that I noticed he had removed not only my own but his pants, as he teased me with his erection. Whimpering at the need that had once again taken hold of me, and glad that I had started taking some form of contraception that didn't affect my milk; I raised my hips to meet his only for him to pull away. "No baby, tonight I want to show you again how you should and will be treated for the rest of forever." His voice leaving nothing to be argued against as he looked at me. I nodded my head, giving myself over to him completely once more. Slowly, ever so slowly he entered me. We both sighed at the connection that had finally taken place between us. Waiting until my body accommodated him once more he peppered my face with kisses as he whispered sweet nothings in my ear. When my lips me this with the same intensity he was showing me he began to move, slowly as if he was savouring every movement just as I was. I tangled my fingers in his curls, relishing in the moment and the love I saw and felt from him as each thrust brought us both closer to our inevitable high that was building in both of us. He continued his movements bringing me to numerous orgasms throughout the night; losing myself in the man before me. His movements hypnotising as he built up speed and strength once more, before his own release he captured my lips in a searing kiss that took my breath away. He continued his thrusts as he came down from his own release whispering his love for me over and over again.

As he eventually rolled over and brought me to his side I couldn't help but think that I was truly the luckiest woman on this earth right now. I had the man of my dreams, a child that I loved, and a family that took me for all my quirks and unusual behaviours. we fell asleep, not worrying about clothes, and it wasn't until the morning that I realised that Junior had slept for the first time throughout the night.


	38. Chapter 38

"Bella, wake up would you... Come on, I need your help." Alice's voice called as the woman beside me slept ignoring her friend. I couldn't blame her; Junior had come down with some common cold or something and she'd been up all night with a very upset and needy baby while I was at work. I felt like shit for leaving but she all but kicked me out of the house last night so I'd be on time for work. "Alice leave her alone, she only got to bed a few hours ago." Peter's voice called from the hall, and right now I'm really wishing he took those damned keys off of everyone, or that I remembered to lock the door when I came in. I guess going to momma and pa's place s few days ago wasn't the best idea. The muffled fine from Alice and the walking to the door was a god send, but now I was somewhat awake and so was Junior. I'd kill Alice if she had actually meant to wake up my boy. Groaning Bella was up before I could even get my feet on the floor making her way to the door joining our room to Junior's.

"You know I am seriously thinking of bringing that bassinette in here until he's over this thing." She mumbled making her way back into the room with the little bundle of blankets in her arms. Even after the night from hell she looked amazing to me, but I wasn't stupid enough to voice that aloud. Her hair falling around her shoulders and dressed in a pair of my old boxers and t-shirt I had to admit I liked what I saw. "Don't even think about it Jasper, I'm way too tired to even dream about having sex with you, I'd probably fall asleep which wouldn't be good for either of us." Now if that wasn't a blow to your ego I don't know what would be. Resigning to the fact she was right and didn't mean to dent my fucking man card I snuggled up behind her, just watching her and Junior lying there both blissfully falling back to sleep. "Sweetheart give me the boy, you get some sleep." I whispered in her ear only causing a shiver to run through her. Hell that made me feel a lot better, even if she didn't want anything I could still bring her body to react to my mere presence beside her. At first she held onto him a little tighter, but after a few seconds of his wiggling she gave him up.

I climbed up out of bed, and made my way over to his room where his clothes and other baby needs were. Thankfully he wasn't hungry; though even if he was Bella had taken to expressing her milk so she wouldn't have to breast feed in front of others. A quick change of clothes and diaper we were set to join everyone in the living room. Barely making it to the lounge before I was joined by both Alice and Char. Peter came in seconds later with a coffee and the newest staple in my life, Red Bull. That stuff had taken me through the hell of my first night shift at the gym since Junior was born. "I'd tell you to not drink that, but I know you'd just ignore me." Alice called from across the room her legs bouncing as she tried to hold in her energy. Right now I would have told he to just fuck off but she'd have Bella on my ass fast enough to cause whip lash. "What's so important for you to come barging into the room anyway? Some sort of clothing sale or something?"Yep I was pushing my luck but I also had the secret weapon to all the women in and out of this house in my arms; Junior. That little bundle of arms and legs kept my as from serious damage at one time or another. "No, no shopping. But Edward's birthday is coming up soon and I wanted to get him something that I know he'd love. And who better than his ex of a few years to help make sure I don't screw up." Her bright and bubbly attitude was not helping m right now, I was still a little stung by Bella's little joke about eloping. If it wasn't for me thinking of another way to do this wedding I'm sure we'd have had our first real fight since getting together.

"Alice isn't it meant to be from you? Why would having Bella's input be so important?" Char asked and to tell you the truth, if I wasn't so tired I'd probably have asked the same fucking thing. As it was all I could do was nod my head in agreement of what she was saying. "It matters because I want it to be perfect. Bell's has known him for years, even before they were something more than friends. So who else would you turn to? Plus I was thinking of getting her out of the house for a little while since you two left early the other night at your parent's ranch." I watched as she pouted, and really I was wondering what the fuck was going through her mind. Bella went out still but she was more careful since the freaking news broke out about her being Bella from the newspaper. So instead I just shook my head before resting it back against the lounge. "Seriously Alice; if it's from you, he'll be over the moon. I don't think he even wants anything but some time with you without the worry of being called into the hospital. See if you can pull a few strings." Bella had taken us all by surprise; I had to wonder why she was up anyway.

She made her way over to the lounge as Char moved to allow her t sit beside me. Throwing a grateful smile at Char she curled into my other arm while stroking Junior's hand with one of her fingers. "No offence sweetie, but you really need to get some sleep. Give Junior to me and Peter for a little while, and go and get some sleep. Both of you." Char's been itching to help out as much as she can, I think she's thinking about having one of her own soon, but she likes the idea of handing them back still. I felt Bella tense beside me at the idea of letting someone else look after Junior other than herself or me; but she needed sleep as did I. It wouldn't help anyone if we were both beyond exhausted. Gently squeezing her to my side I watched as she warred with herself about the idea of letting someone else care for our son and her getting the sleep she really needed. "Okay, but try to keep him warm, that cold is almost gone." She sighed as I handed Junior to his aunt. Char's face lit up like the fire works on the fourth of July. I don' think she's quite grasped the idea of how big a thing this is. But she'll get it eventually. Peter took off to Junior's room to get his baby bag; while Alice gave our boy a little check over to see how much longer the cold will affect him. It was another 10 minutes before the house was quiet. "Come on, let's head back to bed." I whispered before she fell asleep there on the lounge.

We climbed into bed and Bella curled up to my side running her fingers up and down my chest tracing some unknown patterns there. "I'm sorry that I upset you about the whole wedding thing." She spoke so softly that if she wasn't lying next to me I'm sure I'd have missed it. I looked down at her, watching as she paid extra attention to what she was doing. "me to, I know with everything going on, and Junior just a few weeks old it's a lot of extra stress. I shouldn't have put that on you." And really I felt like a fucking ass for doing that, let alone allowing it to cause this shit to affect both of us. "Jasper Whitlock. I want to marry you. I really do. But I don't want to have everyone throwing it at us. Both mothers wanting me to wear their dresses, Peter and Char hinting where we should go on our honeymoon, and Rose and Alice wanting to help with all the plans. I want our wedding to be about us, something we want and not have to worry about what others think or disappointing them." Well for a minute there I thought I was fucking in shit or something; but hell she put me in my place for another reason. Not knowing what to do I kissed her head as she snuggled into my chest a little more. We both slowly drifted off to sleep not worrying when Junior would wake up.

Some hours later I woke up with Bella kissing my chest, while running her fingers once more across my chest. Damn I liked waking up to this type of reception. Not knowing what was happening or where it was going I just laid there enjoying the sensation of her lips and fingers. "I know you're awake there." Her voice was rough and went straight to my dick. Fuck this was hot on so many levels. "I know. But damn if I want you to stop what you're doing." I raised my head and went to run my hand through her hair; not realising that she'd tied my hands up. FFUUCCKK; this was beyond fucking hot, it was the seventh ring of hell hot. I don't know where she picked this up but damn I liked it. She chuckled softly against my nipple as I realised what had happened. "Just relax baby. I want to show you something. I promise I won't hurt you." She whispered as she slowly made her way up my chest to my neck, finding the pulse point and sucking on it. Again FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! "Hmm no mark. I kinda like that." Not sure if I was meant to hear that or not but again the idea of her leaving a visible mark on me went straight to my dick making me impossibly harder than before. Moaning and grunting became the only noises I could make, as my brain decided that it was enjoying the whole dominant thing she was doing way too much for anything else to escape my mouth. She looked up meeting my eyes before slowly making her way down to my already hard dick.

Her kisses had me so close to losing my shit that I started to think about anything other than what she was doing; but it wasn't fucking working. First was Baseball, which turned into Bella in a very skimpy uniform; one word DAMN. Then the whole running waterfalls, again Bella crept into this dressed in nothing but a pair of white bikini bottoms; again DAMN. I tried everything, even picturing my parents going at it, but fuck everything turned into Bella. I was a fucking goner. I hissed when she finally took me whole in her mouth. Hot, wet and so fucking slowly that I'd died and gone to fucking heaven. Her tongue tracing the veins around my dick, running the rim of my head and gently prodding the tip. Her teeth grazing ever so fucking slowly and softly up my shaft. I wanted to fuck her mouth since I couldn't get to her pussy. But I fought that shit with everything I had. There was no way I was gonna do that shit. She moaned at one point but it wasn't until I raised my head that I saw why. She'd started to rub her clit with her fingers trying to create friction between her legs. Not let me tell you that sight there was worth every fucking penny in the world ten times over. It also brought me up short when I let go with everything I had. Not one to disappoint Bella took everything I gave her, cleaning me with her tongue afterwards.

"Baby where the hell did that come from. I want to go thank whoever gave you that idea." I whispered as she brought herself to her orgasm and back down. "You did, some of the sounds you were making were way too hot to let pass. But the silk tie was something that I wanted to do for awhile." She said as her breath finally settled into something more of a normal pace. Fuck that's hot on its own. And I'm sure I was getting hard again with the idea of her wanting to use silk restraints in the bedroom. My mind went wild as all the other things that we could bring into the room went from one thing to another. I groaned as the ideas kept going round and round like some fucking loop. "Mmm, I think you need to remember where I'm laying right now Jasper. If I didn't know better you like the idea of being restrained." She whispered in my ear. Damn, fuck, shit. I wasn't in heaven, this shit was way better than that, only my hands were still tied up to the bed with the silk so I couldn't touch her. I grunted and did the only thing I could think of other than taking her lips forcefully, I rolling onto my side I thrust into her with everything I had. Earning a yelp followed by her own moan.

Without a second thought she rolled me back onto my back and mounted me, hissing at the sudden movement. But she didn't wait for her body to accumulate the sudden intrusion as she began to ride me with a slow pace. It was torture but fuck I loved it. She didn't look away from me as she started to roll her hips on every down motion. Biting her lip when I hit that little spot she loved so fucking much. I knew neither of us were going to last long right now, it was animalistic, but so fucking raw that I would gladly lose my shit early if I gained this reaction from her every time. I felt her walls start to quiver as she got closer and closer to her release. But nothing and I mean absolutely nothing could have prepared me for the strength of her orgasm. Her walls clenched down so hard that no matter how hard I tried there was no way I would hold back my orgasm. She whimpered as I let go with a growl, and her walls clenched once more around me. Fuck that shit was beyond anything I could have ever dreamed of imagined. She collapsed on me grinning like a crazy lady. "Now that's a way to wake up." She mumbled into my chest, while I was still in her. Slowly her hands made their way to the tie holding my hands. I was speechless to say a damned thing as I kissed her head. We laid there just enjoying the closeness for some time, neither one of us wanting to interrupt the moment. But it didn't last as the house phone rang. Having a line in the room was a god send as Bella reached over to her side of the bed to answer it. But whatever it was wasn't good, as she turned to me with tears in her eyes whispering "We're on our way." No it definitely wasn't something good.


	39. Chapter 39

"Bella, what's wrong?" I asked and truth be told she was scaring the shit out of me. What would have happened to cause this kind of reaction from the woman? Shit maybe something happened to Junior, if something had it's my entire fault. I pushed her to let someone else look after our son and I'd ever forgive myself if something had happened to him. "Sweetheart, you need to tell me what's wrong? Has something happened to Junior? Momma? Your parents? Baby talk to me." she just sat here staring into space with tears running down her face. "Isabella!" I literally yelled in her face. Yes it was a prick of a move but it was either that or slap her, personally I'd kill myself if I did that. And anyway momma taught me better than that. She jumped when she realised how close I was. But the tears didn't stop nor did the silence. I watched as she shot up and grabbed some clothes and threw them at me and then got herself something to wear. "Baby, what the hell has happened? Please it's killing me." I had resorted to begging. If it was going to get a response from her then I didn't care.

"That was Chelsea; Brea's mother. Something's happened and Brea's in the hospital in critical condition. She won't talk to anyone until I get there. Jazz I'm freaking out. She's like my little sister." Her words pierced my heart, Brea had made her way into everyone's heart, and she was strong beyond anything I had known a young girl could be. From what Edward has told us, she's a lot like what Bella was growing up. I could see the resemblance between the two of them in many areas. I held Bella as close as I could while she was halfway through getting dressed. "Hey, let's get dressed and get down there. Chelsea and Marcus are probably going crazy and we'll all need to be there for the four of them." I cooed in her ear. I never thought I'd see the day where I'd be frightened to enter a hospital ward for someone that wasn't blood. But here we were now facing that very predicament. She nodded her head and stepped away to finish getting dressed. As quickly as I cold I threw on the shorts and shirt she had handed me and met her at the front door. While she was in the bathroom I called Momma and let her know what was going on; and to get Peter or Charlotte to come and collect some more bottles of milk because we didn't know how long it was going to be.

The drive was short, quiet, but mostly intense. Both lost in our thoughts, afraid to vocalise them in case they came true. "Jasper what about the Junior, oh god I'm the worst mother there is. I forgot about our son. Peter and Char are due home any minute and we won't there." She practically screamed and if it wasn't for her panic I'd have thought it funny. Bad timing but still. "Bella, settle down. I called momma while you were getting dressed. They understand that something's happened and are gonna wait for us to call at the house. Just breathe sweetheart. I promise everything is fine with Junior." She simply nodded her head and brought her breathing back to normal levels. She sat practically like a statue for the rest of the drive. It was hard to watch her sit there lost within whatever thoughts she was drowning in; but I knew there wasn't anything I could do while I was driving. Hell it was all I had to not join her in this panic she was feeling. We pulled up at the hospital not 10 minutes later and while she had been jumping at the bit to get here, once we had parked she hadn't moved. "Bella come on; Chelsea and Marcus are waiting. More importantly Brea is waiting." I calmly spoke as I bent down to her eye level. Grabbing my hand she nodded her head and climbed out.

Waiting at the sliding doors were her parents, both looking absolutely lost in their fears of what was happening."Thank you for coming. She won't talk to anyone else but you." Marcus said directly to Bella. His own tears had stained his face leaving a track down either side. I shook his hand as Chelsea directed Bella to the intensive care unit. "What happened Marcus? Bella had only spoken to Brea yesterday, and everything was fine." Lowering my voice so not to upset the two women in front of us. "She won't tell us until she speaks to Bella. But from what the doctors told me she's been attacked and it's a miracle that both her and the baby have survived." He visibly shook all over, and truly I couldn't blame him. Brea was a very unique young woman and she didn't deserve any of the trouble she has faced in her short life. I hadn't noticed that we had made our way to the waiting area until I saw Bella scrubbing her hands and pulling on some medical scrubs. "Bella the police are in there so it will only be you and them in there while you talk. But please tell me what she says. I need to know who did this to my baby and my grand baby." Chelsea hung from Bella's neck, her body racked with pain and sobs as she finally let go of all that she was holding in. It took Marcus and I to pry her from Bella's frame, allowing my beautiful woman to enter the room.

We sat there for hours, waiting for news of what had happened. Eventually we had been joined by everyone, and I was holding my son for dear life. The silence only broken by sobs from the women, or Emmett punching the wall in frustration. Every now and then we would hear a cry from the room when we would then have to physically hold both Marcus and Chelsea from running into the room holding their daughter. I watched as Tanya entered and exited the room checking on Brea, passing on messages from the two women in the room. Brea, had gone into premature labour and this meant that no-one was able to enter the room other than herself and the attending nurses. The Police had joined us and had questioned everyone on how Brea was these past few days. With no-one but Bella and her parents really having much contact these last few days none of us could give them much. It was during this time that the alarm from Brea's room rang and both nurses and doctors came running. "Alice what is that? What's going on in her room?" Marcus asked pain and panic audible in his voice as he held his wife. "It's the emergency buzzer. Only Bella would hit that if something was truly..." tears silently fell as she left the comment open. We all knew what that meant. Something was wrong in the room. Cries from the women around me held me fast to the spot I was in. My son never being more precious to me than this moment. It was quiet for ten minutes before a pained scream came from the room; a pained scream that came from Bella. I watched as Marcus's legs gave out and Chelsea fainted only to be held up by Peter.

Everyone had tears running down their faces. Pain obvious on all their faces as we each wondered what had caused Bella to make that noise. I'd find whoever it was that hurt that little girl lying in that room. I'd hunt his ass down and bring them to justice before anyone could stop me. We waited for someone to come out of the room; we waited for news of what had happened. It felt like a life time ago that we had been sitting around laughing at Brea's complaints about her belly not fitting in any of her clothes, until Bella took pity of her and brought out all her maternity clothes. Finally the police left the room, but didn't give us any information as to what had happened; only saying that they will get the person who had done this to Brea. A few minutes later we heard the door open as both Bella and Tanya came out of the room, both physically shaken with tears cascading down their faces. Bella wouldn't meet our eyes, just kept her head down looking at the little bundle of blankets in her arms. "Marcus; Chelsea. I'm so sorry. We tried everything we could. But the injuries she had sustained in the attack were beyond anything I could possibly have been able to repair. I am amazed that she lasted long enough to... well she was an amazing young woman." I watched as Marcus and Chelsea collapsed in one another's arms; momma coming over to hold me. "I know it won't take away the pain, but would you like to meet your grand daughter?" Bella's voice was rough from crying. It wasn't until she spoke did we all realise that she was holding a bundle of blankets that was wiggling.

Every head shot up at her words. Her baby had survived the attack. "What did she name her?" Tanya asked. I was thrown before I realised that she would have been more worried about saving Brea than paying attention to what she was saying. "Bella Chelsea Tanner." She softly spoke as she placed the now orphaned child in her grandmother's arms. "I argued that it should be Chelsea Bella but she wouldn't hear of it. Finally before I hit the button to call the medical team in I caved and was honoured that she would want to name her daughter after me."I wrapped her in my arms, as she took Junior from me, needing the reassurance that he was fine, that she was fine. I watched as she gently let go of all the pain she had held while she was in that room as she took a seat beside the ones that needed her the most. Even in her pain she was thinking of others before herself. "Did she say who attacked her? Who took our little girl away from us?" Marcus had asked the question I was dying to know the answer to; I would hunt whoever it was down and by the looks on all those around me I would not be alone. Bella nodded but didn't elaborate, and it was killing me. "I wish I could tell you but while in there I was no-longer just her friend and sister. I was hired by the police to be her psychologist which meant that it's covered under patient doctor confidentiality. But know that the person has already been taken into custardy and has given a statement as to what they did." The strength it had to be taking her right now, defying all those in the room in the memory of that little girl that had become a sister to us all was mind blowing.

"Bella. The police are here. They need to take a statement now, before you can leave the hospital. Then I'd like to examine you and see how you are physically." Tanya gently informed the room as she stood in the doorway. She nodded her head and went to stand, but as she did so her legs gave out from under her. I watched as Edward ran out the room, only to emerge a few seconds later with a wheelchair for her to sit. I kissed her as gently as I possibly could as she handed our son over to momma. And as much as it pained me to let her go; I knew I had to. If she didn't do this now, there was no-way she was going to be able to grieve and give into the pain she was holding in. "How in heavens name is she able to hold it together after everything she's just been witnessed to?" Rose's voice quivered as she asked what I'm sure what everyone else was thinking. I could practically see it on everyone's faces; each one was in awe at how Bella has been able to hold it together like she is. "She's always been like this, able to put others before herself. Even back at school she was the first person that ran to you when you were upset, or something was wrong. She stood up to idiots who were twice as big as her without fear. But she kept to herself and the kids on the reservation. I think I was lucky enough to count myself as one of her friends at school even though we didn't talk much. It's why she went into psychology to begin with. It's why she's so good at what she does. But I can tell you one thing, she's barely holding it together right now; and when she does let it all go I'm gonna be there for her." Edward's eyes never left the doorway while he spoke, tears running down his face and the respect he held for my girl was etched in every feature of his face. "You won't be the only one. I can guarantee you that." Char spoke with so much resolve in her voice. She had known her the longest other than Edward and I think she didn't even know that about Bella. She was always so fun and carefree with everything that I don' think anyone would be shrinking away from helping her.


	40. Chapter 40

**Giving warning now. Tissues will be needed.**

When I walked into the room there was nothing that could have prepared me for what I saw. Brea was sleeping on the bed, covered in bruises; blood; and god only knows what. I fought back the vomit that was so close to being expelled from my mouth. She had wires and tubes connected to her body, with a heart monitor taped to her stomach where a thankfully healthy heartbeat was heard. "I'm detective Nahaul, and this is my partner detective Tia. I would assume you are her friend Bella?" a gruff voice from behind me startled me, making me squeak in surprise. How did I not notice them there, wait I know I was too worried about my friend and little sister lying on the bed in front of me. "I am what happened to Brea? When did this happen, and has anyone else tried to talk to her since she was admitted to the hospital?" I questioned them not caring which one answered as long as someone answered me. "Unless you wish to take the role of her doctor we can't answer your questions. But at the same time she won't answer our questions unless you're here." The male detective replied, and I really wanted to hate someone right now, but I couldn't put this hatred and anger at an innocent for no reason but to get it out of my system. "Fine, I'll take that role, she's now my patient. Now answer my damned questions." I huffed. Well so much for not taking my anger out on an innocent person; I shook my head clearing it from all the emotions I was feeling, I needed to be here for Brea and my emotional hold was not going to help her get through this.

"Thank you Dr Swan. To answer your questions she was attacked by possibly two people just over two hours ago in her own home. Both her parents and we have tried to talk to her but she won't answer anything until you were here." The female detective; Tia answered and I could see that she had shed at least one tear for my dear little sister. I nodded my head and made my way over to the bed where a seat was placed right beside her. I could only guess that it was put here for Chelsea's benefit. "Bella?" she rasped out in her sleep, and I grabbed her hand letting her know I was here with her. "It's okay Brea. I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere." I whispered in her ear not wanting to startle her any more than she already was. I had sat there for about ten minutes before Tanya entered the room. "Bella has she said anything? Maybe I could give her parents some good news." Her voice was hopeful but she was holding something back. "No, but whatever I would have said otherwise would have put us both in trouble. I've taken her as my only patient." Not looking at Tanya, but keeping my tone clear of any emotions. It wouldn't be any good getting their hopes up until she made some progress medically not emotionally right now. I heard the door close behind her as she left the room as I continued my vigil watch over the poor girl how was now facing a battle to keep not only her own life but that of her own child. It made me really happy and guilty that I had a beautiful son waiting for me once both of us were ready.

When Brea began to groan some time later both I and the detectives came closer to the bed. "Brea honey. I'm here. You're safe now. No one can touch you here. I promise you I'm not going anywhere." I could only reassure her of what I knew would happen. And that was enough for now. I held her as she cried, as she let go of the pain she was holding, and for the devastation of the situation she was now in. I could see both detectives fight the tears that were forming in their own eyes as they listened to her crying. Knowing the training that they both went through to keep themselves distant towards the victim I understood their hesitation of being in the room at the moment. Glancing at the two of them at the door I silently asked them if they were ready. With a nod from both Nahaul and Tia I knew it was time to start. "Brea. I'm going to ask you some questions about what happened. What you tell me will not go past these walls. Only the two detectives yourself and I will know what you say. Are you okay with this?" I had to break it as best as I could, she needed me to help her once more and I was more than willing to do so. A soft okay was barely heard over the beeping of the medical equipment that she was hooked up to.

"Brea, do you know who did this to you?" first and foremost this was the question that needed to be answered. I was dreading her answer; I knew she knew how her attacker was; as it happened in her own home, either they broke in or she knew them. But I was afraid she would shield him after their past. She swallowed and nodded her head. "Can you tell me their names Brea? Remember they can no longer hurt you now, and once you have taken back that power they never will be able to again." I hated myself for putting her though this. She had barely gained consciousness and I was interrogating her; doing the police's work because she wouldn't talk to anyone else. "Riley, Riley and some other guy. I can't remember his name but I know it starts with an A." She had blacked out after answering her one question and I knew it was going to take a very long time for us to get everything that was needed to have his ass put in jail. "Dr Swan, do you know who Riley is?" Detective Tia asked; and I understood why, there was no way I was able to hide that. "He's the baby's father. From her old home town. I've met him once but I don't know anything about him." My voice could not hold the distain for the vial animal anymore than my face could. He had done this to his own child. Willing to destroy it after not having anything to do with the pregnancy at any stage. I was seeing red and knew that if I had a punching bag I'd rip it to shreds. It was quiet for a little while; waiting for her to regain consciousness. I hadn't even realised that Tanya and the two detectives were talking, probably gaining the information about Riley that I wasn't able to provide them.

"Bella, am I going to be okay?" I jumped as Brea's voice was barely audible; frightened that I wasn't able to answer her question truthfully. Even if she made it through the initial part, it was going to take a very long time for her to regain control over herself both physically and emotionally. "You want the truth or me to lie?" I tried to lighten the mood but I also knew it was pointless. I had to try; I had to see her smile at least once more before we went any further. I was half happy, she smiled but it was forced as she looked towards the wall. "He came over to talk about the baby. His friend wanted to sell the baby to some stranger; but I wouldn't give her up. You know it's a girl in there. I'm gonna give her your name, because you've done so much for me that I want her to know how wonderful you've been for me. Like my sister in so many ways. Mum said that she agreed that you were so important to how far I've come." She started to cough, near the end and I reached for the oxygen mask that was sitting beside her. The small smile that played at the corners of her mouth was more than any words that could be said. "I think she should have your mother's name. Chelsea is a very strong woman who I know would be honoured and proud to have her grand baby named after her." But before I had finished talking she was shaking her head no s badly I'd thought she would knock the mask off her face. I raised my hands up in surrender; I knew she wouldn't budge on this manner. She was so much like me it was almost like we were blood sisters.

"What happened Miss Tanner? Once they realised that you wouldn't go along with their plans?" Detective Nahaul asked making me jump once more. I watched as Brea shuttered at the memory. I so badly wanted to go hit him p the back of the head, but it would have only gotten me arrested. "It's okay, I'm right here Brea. Tell us what happened afterwards." I spoke in the softest voice that I could; not wanting to scare her anymore that she already was. "Riley cornered me. He said that once I had the baby he was going to take her away from me. That I wasn't a fit mother and he could prove it because you were always buying everything for me. I knew he couldn't do anything regardless because you were there when he gave up wanting to be a part of her life when we met for lunch that day. But his friend had other ideas. He was pissed that I had said no. I guess he already had a buyer or something. He told Riley to hit me, make me go into labour early so they can take the baby and go. So he did; he slapped me across the face. But it wasn't enough. His friend came over and pushed Riley out of the way and punched me in the belly, just above where she was sitting. I tried to get away but all I did was make it to the stair case. I don't know how I got up stairs but the next thing I remember was being pushed down the stairs and hearing Riley telling his friend he killed us." I knew she wasn't giving all the details, but she gave enough for the police to be satisfied for the arrest warrant; and within minutes they left the room to do god only knows what. "That was great, rest now Brea. I'll be here when you wake up I promise." I whispered before placing a kiss on her forehead. She sighed and succumbed to the exhaustion and pain she was in.

I sat there for what could have been days, hours or minutes; I wouldn't know I was so lost in what had gone on in the last few hours in her life. The psychologist in me was going through different strategies that would help her recover through this. Edward and Alice would help with the physical and medical aspects; I knew they would. Jasper and the boys would be her personal bodyguards throughout the whole situation and healing process. The girls would step up in any way that would be helpful to her. But there was so much I still needed to know what had gone on. Like did she know what the other guy looked like, what they were wearing, what car they were driving. Then we'd have to go through all the events in detail to show her how strong she truly was. Getting her to realise that it wasn't her fault that they were the bad guys in the situation. I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't even notice the police enter the room once more or make their way over to me as detective Tia placed her hand on my shoulder. "Riley handed himself in at the station a few minutes ago. He's giving a full statement. He's showing remorse for what they did and is giving up his friend. All he asked in return was that we told Brea that he was truly sorry, he didn't want it to go like this." Detective Tia told me. I nodded; it was the only thing that I could think of.

We were all pulled out of our thoughts when the machines started to beep out of control. I reached over and pushed the emergency button; it was all I could think of that would get the medical staff in here. Even the heartbeat of her daughter was going at a frantic pace. A blur of white coats and medical terms were called throughout the room. Myself and the two detectives were pushed towards the side of the room to allow for everyone to gain access to my little sister. I knew what was happening, her heart wasn't able to keep up with all the damage that she'd received from these vial and sorry excuses of human. She was dying and there was nothing I could do. I watched as her clothes were cut from her body, as weird and scary looking machines and equipment were brought into the room to help her daughter to make her way into the world. I felt when both detectives held me, forcing me to stay where I was rather than making my way over to the bed, I needed to say good bye to my sister. Tell her that we would tell her daughter what a strong and wonderful woman her mother was; there was nothing that she would need to worry about as we would make sure that her parents were never left to care for her child on their own, we would all be there for her. But I knew why they were holding me back. It was for me, they were worried about me that I'd get lost in the scene playing out before me. I turned my head into Detective Tia's chest, I couldn't watch anymore.

I heard the cry of her daughter, only seconds before the machines started their long and painful beep. That one noise that I'd be petrified for the rest of my life. Brea was gone; lost to us because of some weak moment in a young man's life. I didn't even realise that I had cried out in the pain of the moment until Tanya handed me a very small bundle of blankets with tears running down her face. "Bella, I'm so sorry. She fought for so long, but I think it would have come down to her or her daughter. She gave herself up for her daughter to survive..." her voice gave out and I knew what she was saying was true. It was the same thing I would have done if it was Junior and I in her place. We stood there for minutes before I was able to gain control of my emotions. I needed to get it together; Chelsea and Marcus were waiting for news as to what had happened to both the girls in their lives. Oh god Chelsea and Marcus, how was I going to be able to help them; would they allow me to help them in what every way they would let me. I began to panic thinking that I'd failed them, I was here to help their daughter, not watch as she gave her life to save her unborn child's. I hadn't even taken a look at the bundle of blankets snuggled into my arms. She smelt the milk that was in me, and she nuzzled into me for comfort and nourishment. "Someone get me some milk for her. She may like the smell of mine but she can't get acquainted to it. It won't be helpful for those who will ultimately will be caring for her." I called to all those in the room, only to be handed a small bottle and blanket to cover myself; masking my scent as I fed the little girl in my hands.

She looked so much like her mother, the same dark brown hair, and her eyes the shocking green to match. Only her nose was different to Brea's and I prayed to god or whoever was up there listening that she didn't have any characteristics of her father. She must have been hungry, though I wasn't quite awake when Junior was first fed so I wasn't sure if this was normal. I watched as she drank most of her formula, taking in the miniature of her mother. She was beautiful, and hopefully she and Junior would grow up as family like we had planned. "Tanya, I think it's time we go and tell her family. Chelsea and Marcus must be going out of their mind, let alone Jasper." I spoke with a very sore and cracked voice, void of most emotion that was bubbling on the inside. We walked out of the room with the police while the other medical staff finished cleaning and caring for Brea's body. The pain that ripped at my heart at even the realisation that she was gone hurt so badly I had to stop listening to what Tanya was saying to the others; I couldn't even tell you who was there in the room with them. "I know it won't take away the pain, but would you like to meet your grand daughter?" I could only say those words, I was lost in my own pain, but I needed to push it away to help Chelsea and Marcus. I made my way over to Jasper and took hold of Junior before finding safety in his arms; losing a few tears to his shirt. I don't think he even noticed how much just standing there with his arms around me saved me from losing control. God I just hurt so much; how in the world are Marcus and Chelsea handling this if I'm feeling this much pain. I could only imagine that their pain was thoughts of times worse than what was cursing through my body.

As I made my way over to her parents I had to put my pain aside once more. I would help Brea's family get through this pain that they were suffering. I could do that much for them at least. But when they asked me who it was that took their daughter, it took absolutely everything I had and more to not answer them, give them Riley's name. But I couldn't. She was legally my patient and I was bound by law to keep that to myself. Until the day of the court case that I knew would happen. All I could do was reassure them that the ones who did this had been taken in and they would come to justice. Then I would have to see the pain on their faces when it became known that he was the one whose ignorance and bad judgement caused the loss of their daughter, my friend and sister.

I was lost in trying to comfort both Marcus and Chelsea giving them reassurances that I was indeed going to be there for them and little Bella when Tanya returned to inform me that I needed to give a formal statement to the police I could only nod, it meant that I'd have to hand Junior over to someone after I had only just gotten him back in my arms. I tried, god I tried to stand; but I couldn't. It was just too much for me now. Leaving that room in a wheelchair was something that I wasn't expecting. I listened to what my family had to say about how I was holding it together. If they knew exactly how close I was to losing it all I don't think they'd realise it. I wanted Brea back in our lives; I wanted her to know her daughter, but most of all I just wanted to say a proper goodbye to a little sister that I never knew I wanted until I'd met her. I was wheeled into a room where two new detectives were sitting; waiting for me. I didn't even catch their names. I answered their questions not caring whether or not I had any other emotion other than pain and grief being heard in my words. I answered as they questioned me on everything I knew about Brea, the situation concerning her pregnancy, her relationship with Riley; everything. When they started to question what had happened in the room I became even less of a shell that I already was. My voice was flat, and I spoke in short distinct answers. I was lost, and I needed two people right now to help me, but they were waiting for me somewhere else right now and I had to do this for Brea. I could deal with my pain later; right now this was for Brea.

I think the hardest part of this whole situation would be what it to happen in the future, once that little girl realises that her father was unintentionally an accomplice to her mother death. That her mother chose for her to live even if it meant that she would give her life up. All I wanted was to go back to the two men out there that I knew were waiting for me; I wasn't stupid enough to think that my family would have left me, but right now I needed those two. One of the detectives wheeled me out back to the waiting room where all but Chelsea were waiting for me to return. I saw the pain and agony on each face, I saw the pity and sadness that they had for me and what I had to witness. But most of all I saw the love that each and every one of them had for Brea in their eyes. Marcus reached for my hand before I was completely in the room, needing the touch and the connection to his daughter's last moments in her life. "Did she suffer? Was she in pain?" his voice was so gentle, his eyes not moving from his grandchild. "No, she went in her sleep. Even through the birth of that beautiful girl she wasn't in pain. I promise you that Marcus." I could only reply with my voice still void of any emotion. I couldn't bring myself to face that pain while he was still there. "Thank you Bella, you don't know how much you helped her, or us for that matter. We thought that we were going to lose her when she brought us to that meeting with you. But you brought her back to us. You were there all through it, right till the very end. I... we are forever in your debt." I listened to Marcus, hearing the joy in his voice when he mentioned that first meeting; only to hear it change to pain and grief referring to her death. I smiled and squeezed his hand before turning to the two I needed right at this moment. "Take me home. Please." I whispered as I fought the tears fighting to be released from their prison. He smiled and nodded his head before making his way over to me. I heard Peter say he'd drive our car, from behind me as once more Junior was placed in my arms.

"Bella; I need to just quickly check you over. I'm really sorry but it has to be done. I'm worried about you." Tanya's voice called from the doorway once again. I felt the pain clench around my heart realising that it would mean that I'd have to let Junior out of my arms once more. I knew that if I did, I wouldn't make it through anymore. I'd lose all control I had over my emotions. I felt as the chair started to move, but I didn't take my eyes off of my son. His sleeping form bringing me more peace now more than anything right now. It wasn't until I felt us turning the corner that I realised we had left the room and I was still holding my little boy; or that both Jasper and Peter were following me. I briefly wondered why Peter was with us and not Charlotte and the others before I heard the rest of my family whispering behind me. I had already seen Marcus and Chelsea turn off towards the nurses' station where I knew they would be spending their time until Bella – how weird does that sound right now – would be released.

Being lost in a little person's face isn't a bad thing really, I didn't even realise that we had made it to the examination room until I heard the door close and the sudden fall of footsteps behind us ceased. I felt as Jasper took Junior out of my arms, when my arms ached for his little body to be there once more. I felt the kiss Jasper laid on my forehead before I turned to Tanya. She checked my blood pressure first and foremost, before turning to the rest of my body. I followed the little pen light she shined in my eyes, I turned and followed her every instruction she gave me while she prodded my body and answered every question she asked. Only wanting it to be over. Finally 10 minutes after we entered the examination room we were allowed out, with Junior in my arms again. I felt as my body wanted to give in for the time being, allow the pain to take hold and be released completely but right now wasn't the best time. I had to wait until we were home and Junior was settled in his crib before I allowed myself that time. We said our goodbyes to Marcus and Chelsea with promises that we would return tomorrow to see how they were doing, as Jasper pushed the chair towards the car that was waiting for us near the entrance of the hospital. I only had to wait for a few more minutes before I could grieve for Brea; for the loss of a beautiful soul.


	41. Chapter 41

**Get the tissues again peoples. You have been warned.**

We all took turns keeping an eye over Bella after that night in the hospital; all of us afraid she'd have some major issues from witnessing and hearing what had happened to Brea. When we left the hospital that night I had expected that she'd break down somewhere during the night; but she kept it together, only straying far enough from Junior's crib to lay down on the bed once he'd gone to sleep once more. I had seen each of the girls fall apart, hell even Rose did and she's probably one of the strongest people I know. But Bella had kept it all in, and we were seriously worried about what was going on in her head. She rarely spoke, or did anything really. When she was awake she held onto Junior not giving him up for anything, only when I was around would she put our son down. And frankly she was scaring the shit out of everyone with her silence. Marcus and Chelsea were probably the only other people she would talk to other than me and then it was because she was helping them deal with the funeral and the care of little Bella. No-one knew what was going to happen to that little girl, since Riley was still out there somewhere and I doubt that Brea had any legal paperwork for something like this.

"Bella, honey it's time to go. Marcus and Chelsea will be waiting for us." I called from the bathroom, tying my tie before we left, while Bella got Junior ready for the funeral. Her soft pained mummer was the only reply that I'd got this morning. I knew it was going to be a hard day for all of us, but really it was going to be hell on Bella. She'd been dealing with this the wrong way and it was slowly eating her up inside. After she told us that what was said in the room was covered under doctor patient confidentiality or whatever it's called we'd accepted that she knew way too much and needed to leave it at that. No-one was going to bug her for details. As I made my way over to the bed where they were both situated I saw her shoulders shaking, and the soft gasps for breath she was taking trying to steal herself for the day's unfortunate event. But before I had a chance to comfort her she quickly grabbed a tissue and dabbed the tears from her face and put her glasses on to cover her eyes. "We're ready Jazz." She softly spoke and if Junior wasn't snuggled into her arms I would have held her so close just to feel her, to help her realise she was safe and she could let go of her pain.

The ride to the church was unusually quiet, even Peter and Charlotte were silent. A first regardless of the occasion; Peter always tried to make it a little easier for everyone involved. But today he refrained from his usual attitude; something I wasn't sure was a good thing. Yes I know we were on our way to a funeral but seriously Brea always loved that he was able to crack a joke with little thought of the consequences of his actions. I'm sure it would have helped Bella seeing him as his usual ass self. As we drove I contemplated the situation at hand; trying to understand where Bella was gaining her strength to keep it together somewhat when the rest of us were falling apart at one time or another. She'd shown that strength since the call from Marcus that day; and it continued through the passing days. I had to wonder when she'd finally crack and if I was going to be there for her when she finally did. I was deep in thought with everything that had happened; and my fears were creeping up that I didn't realise that we had arrived at the church where the funeral was being held. Marcus and Chelsea had asked if us four guys would carry the coffin, saying that she saw us as her brother in many aspects, and that it would be something that he was sure she would want. Each of us was beyond words at this request, only dumbly nodding our acceptance to take this role.

I guided Bella and Junior towards the seats where Chelsea had specifically held in place for us before I made my way back to the Hurst where we were to wait until everyone was settled. The director had us stand by the car as the casket was brought forward, Peter and Edward on the left and Emmett and I on the right. None of us saying a word as we took hold of the final resting place of our little sister. I heard three distinct sniffs from the others and I fought my own as we made our way down the aisle towards the frame where we were to place the casket; before we turned towards the seats set aside our lovely women; behind her mother and father. I listened to the celebrant as he spoke of Brea's accomplishments, of her spirit and her strength. Wondering how someone so young could have done so much and touched so many lives in such a short time period. I listened and held onto Bella as Marcus told us about Brea growing up, of her wanting to be a wonderful mother like her own to her little girl, and of how she had grown into a beautiful woman with the help of those who loved her. I watched as a very shaken Chelsea took her turn telling us about how she had decided that she wanted to help others like her, young pregnant women and how it was Bella's help that brought her daughter back to her stronger and more courageous than anything she had seen. I felt Bella lean into me when Chelsea sang her praises; knowing Bella she wouldn't have thought it as anything more than something anyone would do.

But what I wasn't ready for, what none of us were ready for was when the celebrant called for Bella to speak. She kissed me gently on the cheek as she laid Junior in my arms and made her way towards the podium. Taking her glasses off and handing them to Char as she passed.

"_Breanne Marie Tanner was a wonderful young woman whose heart and strength was something that I don't think I will ever see again in someone so young. I met her when she wrote into me asking me for help with talking to her parents. I was there when she made the decision to break the news and I was never more astonished at her determination and courage as she made the decision to have her beautiful daughter. She told me how one day she wanted to make sure that young mothers would be able to have the same help as she did. But I don't think she realised that she helped others as much as she did. She helped me realise that nothing should be taken for granted, that love no matter what age, no matter how it is presented in your life. Whether it' the love of a friend, sister, brother, mother, father or lover to hold it and never let it go. And even if we can't see her anymore, if we can't talk hold or feel her with us physically she will always be with us I our hearts. Her little girl is a constant reminder of the strong, powerful and beautiful woman she was; and I can see that this little girl will be everything her mother ever wanted her to be and so much more. I promise you Brea, I know you're listening in on this. That I will be there for her every step of her life that I will help your parents in any way I can. You have my word."_

"_Spread your wings little angel, let the winds take you up high._

_Spread your wings little angel and let the freedom of your soul soar above._

_Spread your wings little angel, and be free from the pain that held you._

_Spread your wings little angel and know that you will always be loved."_

"_Don't cry for me little angel your tears are beauty within the sky. _

_Don't cry for me little angel your pain has been set free._

_Don't cry for me little angel but smile and laugh and love_

_Don't cry for me little angel but watch over the little one for me."_

"_I love you Brea, my friend, my joyous voice, my sister."_

She blew me away; I think she blew us all away. I watched as she placed a little locket onto the casket that was tied onto a piece of white silk. It wasn't until she had bent down and kissed Marcus, Chelsea and little Bella that I realised she too was wearing one but was fastened around her neck with a piece of black silk. It was also at that moment that I saw her tie another locket around both Chelsea's and Little Bella's necks. All of them were identical. I looked towards Char, Alice and Rose. They too had an identical locket tied around their necks. Each with a different coloured silk ribbon holding it in place.

I held her hand throughout the rest of the service and the drive back home. We had dropped Char and Peter at the wake after wards, Bella being tired after the last few days I couldn't blame her. I went to put Junior down as she went towards the bathroom to have a shower and get more comfortable clothes on. It took a few minutes to settle the little one but eventually he was able to sleep after the noise and commotion that had been earlier. as I walked into the room I heard the sobs that I had been waiting to hear these past few days. And I wasn't sure if I was relieved of frightened that she was finally letting go. I made my way towards her slowly, but I was only steps away before she looked up from her spot on the floor. The water running down her frame as she crouched holding her legs up to her chest. "Jazz; it hurts. God it hurts so badly. Why did she have to go?" not caring for my clothes, I ran into the shower and placed her on my lap. This is what she needed to do, I realised that the minute she wrapped her arms around my shoulders, holding on to me for dear life. Afraid I would disappear if she let go. so this is what I would do, this is how Peter and Char found us a few hour later when they came home. They smiled as they noticed that she and finally let go, and stepped back towards the hall. I was never so glad that Junior now slept through the night now, and now Bella needed me as she let go of her little sister. She may have only been in our lives for a short time but damn did she make a huge impact.


	42. Chapter 42

**A/N: ah, my lovely readers it's been a while but Jazz and Bella are back. My uni assignment is finished so I could now update. But be prepared I do have another one due in a couple of weeks. **

"Bella, come on you know you want to. It won't hurt promise." Yeah where have I heard that before? Oh I know when I had to go through this for Char's wedding, and really that was torture for me and everyone that was around me. I squeaked, screamed and a lot of cussing on my behalf and now they wanted to do this to me again. "Char what are you doing in there, I want in. Sounds like fun and I definitely want in on some of that action." Peter's still got that nasty dirty mind. Why did I let Rose talk me into this into shoot, and where was Jasper when she cornered me? Work had without a doubt launched me into celebrity status apparently even after having Junior and everything that happened with Brea. I had asked the girls if they too would help me make Brea's final wish come true, and it was now the opening for out little adventure. So you guessed it publicity was gonna happen with or without my permission; and as Rose said, this way we get to okay everything before it goes to press. You would think that since it's with the newspaper that we'd get final say regardless, but no apparently not unless we signed an exclusivity contract. "If he even thinks of stepping in that door, or even trying to turn that door handle Charlotte Jamie Whitlock you will be one very disappointed woman. And he will be one extremely sore man. Got that." I growled through gritted teeth. Needless to say she ran over and locked the door and sweetly tod hi to get the hell out of here if he wanted to be a daddy.

Yep Petie boy caught the daddy bug, and Emmett is starting to get that itch. Doesn't help that Jazz is constantly talking about being able to teach Junior all sports and taking him hunting. Now the sports thing I'm fine with; but if he thinks that I'm gonna let him put a rifle in my boys hands he's got another thing coming. It scared the hell outta me when him and the boys went with Felix ad Marcus hunting, and at least Edward thought better than come around me and talk about how much fun it's gonna be when Junior was old enough. Yes I know he's only 6 months but he ain't ever going to be doing that shit right there. But getting back to the drama at hand; that would be having Char Alice and Rose attack me with all sorts of beauty devices, or what I lovingly call torture devices. See the dress, yes dress, isn't that bad, cause I got to veto all those ridiculous things that they saw as dresses and keep the one that I liked. And since it was getting cold I wasn't gonna freeze my tiny ass off. Thank you Paul for that too, he worked me till I was back to my old self and the diet that I was on really kicked ass. Arr I'm getting off point here. Yes the dress was a simple black flowing silk with silver straps that eventually criss-crossed my back towards my but, matched with silver heels that I have been walking around the house in for the last week and a half to get used to them. Alice's thing; need we say more. The only jewellery we all decided we would wear was the lockets that each had Brea etched on with matching earrings that Chelsea gave us after she found out what we were up to.

The girls were already stunning when they cornered me in the room, handing Junior over to momma Jane the minute they got here. Traitor she knew what was coming but didn't give me a heads up; nope her exact words "I wanna see your pretty little body in a dress. You two still haven't started on wedding plans yet. I'm gonna be old and grey before that wedding happens." If only she knew what we had planned. She's so gonna regret not helping me with this. "Bella, come on stay still it's almost done." Rose complained the slightest movement I made, and I sorta didn't help since she was doing my hair and it's as long as hell right now. I couldn't help the evil smirk that graced my face and I wasn't gonna apologize right now for it either. I knew that the battle was lost long ago, but didn't mean I was gonna go quietly. And if I knew that they weren't enjoying themselves with this I'd feel guilty but the smiles and little glints in their eyes tell way too much of how they like it.

Another 3 hours of prodding, poking and lacquering on the all sorts of smelly stuff and I was given the all clear from the torture chair to get dressed, we heard the guys leave about 2 hours and 2 champagnes ago. When I asked why I wasn't allowed to se Jasper and Junior before they left I was promptly told that they agreed with Jane about the whole wedding and dress thing. Not like Char's wedding I wore pants or something. But as the theme of their wedding was summer fun it was sundresses and flats. That plus the only other time I wore dresses was when I was pregnant and that wasn't gonna happen any time soon. Junior has started teething early and it wasn't fun I can tell you that. It hurt like hell when he bit down during breast feeding. Chelsea Marcus and Little Bella were going to be meeting us there as special guests and if I could talk them into it they would be the ones that would be cutting the ribbon to open the doors. The way I see it, it was Brea's dream and if she couldn't be the one that cut the ribbon then her family should be the ones that did it. Little Bella as too little to handle that, but Marcus and Chelsea were the obvious choice. After all the hassle we went through with Brea's will and that Heidi woman trying to contest the will for custardy it was time to celebrate that beautiful woman that we loved.

Having the photographer come to the house was a little disturbing until I saw Angela walk through the door, she resigned from her position as my assistant and I was never happier to see her follow her dream as a professional photographer. Rose threw her weight around at work to make sure she was hired and put under the lifestyle section of the newspaper. No-one wanted to lose that girl to the graphic scenes of the paper. She took the shots of the four of us, both grouped and separately, since someone was going to be interviewing us at the building it took less than an hour. She wished us luck with what we were doing and agreed that it was for a good cause before she left, which left us waiting for the cars to pick us up. Nothing fancy but classic regardless. The whole party thing was Rose's baby since I had no clue what was involved in the running a charity, I was taking a back step at this thing and letting the girls do what they knew needed to be done, I was more of the behind the scenes type of person anyway.

The drive as not quiet but nor was it loud, I think we were all worried about tonight going off without a hitch. Well I know I was. I wanted to make sure that it worked out, but mostly I wanted Jasper beside m to keep me calm. But the half hour drive was taking forever as far as I was concerned. Well that was until Char and Alice started with the funny looks. And whispering. "You know she should wear something like that when they finally do decide to put us all out of our misery." Alice the fashion doctor wasn't going to be held back much longer. "Would you please just say it already? Seriously what are you two talking about?" Rose, wait Rose had no clue what they were on about. Well I thought so until they all started to laugh; now I was thoroughly confused as to what the hell was going on. "Bella, can we ask you something? No pressure or anything but we are curious." Char's southern accent was on thick, but hey I was starting to get used to it finally, well you know what I mean. Simply nodded my head not sure where this was going and not sure if I liked what I saw in their eyes. "Well, since you have that ring on your finger we thought you would be planning this big wedding or something, you know since you have to realise that it's not gonna be something that the newspaper will let slide. Well we wanted to know if you and Jasper have gotten around to planning anything yet." Her innocent look didn't fool me for a minute; I've lived with this woman 5 years now. She can't pull that over me nor can she get information out of me like she used to. "Basically we wanted to know shit. I mean the who, what, where, when and all that stuff." Rose cut her off once she knew I wasn't giving in. I couldn't help it but laugh and feel completely relieved as we pulled up at the building where the opening gala was being held. But was instantly stopped when I saw what was waiting outside the car.

All four of them looked amazing, each dressed in similar suits with only the little pocket hanky thingy matching the accents to our dresses. Even Junior was dressed in a little suit. Slowly the girls exited the car, leaving me sometime to regain my breath and calm my nerves. "Ready sweetheart?" Jasper called as he held his and out for me to grab. I saw my hand shake as I placed it in his, but instantly calmed once his strong hand gently squeezed mine. When I stepped out I was greeted with the most amazing smile from the man that I truly loved, and was handed the little man who only just beat him from first place in my heart. Thankfully the cameras weren't that bad and Junior was snuggled into my shoulder away from the flashing lights as we made our way towards the reporters and the rest of our family. I greeted Chelsea and Marcus, and gently kissed the little angel that was in her grandma's arms before facing the reporters. Since the others set everything up it was left to me to do the talking, which I was fine with as long as they kept to the foundation that had us here in the first place. But as usual once all the important things were over like why the name, and what we planned to do to help those young mothers that were out there; soon the personal questions started, and were put to a halt very fast. I was never someone who would face the crowd like that, but somehow I managed to keep my cool and not give anything away that was private.

We danced, ate, drank a little, and had a great time. Momma Jane took Junior home with her for the night knowing that we would be here until it finished, including the clean up that was surely going to take forever. Or as Jazz said we ate some food, drank some bubbles (which he didn't like), and kissed some ass, now all we had to do was kick everyone out and clean the place up. Gotta love the simplicity of the man. It wasn't until after 2 am that the last guest left, leaving the 8 of us and the cleaning crew that we hired to relax and think back on the whole thing. "Well girls I think you just might have pulled it off. From what I heard you have quite a few backers from tonight." Edward smiled at Alice before he took a swig of his beer; yes we were kind enough t have some for the guys after the bubbles were finished. I sat there in between Jasper's legs on the floor since the chairs were being put away; resting my head on his chest. I couldn't help but smile at the idea that we might be doing something right. Something that would benefit those girls out there that weren't lucky like I was to have such great friends to help them out. Or a family that yes at first took it bad but was there for me when it truly counted. Hell father changed a lot since that day. But he did put on one stipulation when it came to grand children. He wanted me and Jazz married before we added anymore to the family.


	43. Chapter 43

"How about this one, do you think it would be right?" the agent asked over the desk showing us the house on the computer, using that virtual walkthrough thing that they use now. I looked over to Jasper and immediately knew his reaction was the same as mine. That house wasn't what we were looking for. We didn't know what it was but we knew that once we saw it we would love it. "I was thinking something a little more open." I smiled, you could see the country boy in him, and I also knew that it was going to be extremely hard to please him. I giggled at the annoyed look on the on the agents face, we'd been sitting in the office for about an hour if not more. "Do you have an internet link that we could look through... wait what's that one?" it seemed that Jasper saw something that he liked but didn't quite get a good look at it. She clicked on the screen once more and I saw the look on her face. She was hoping to all things that were holy and held sacred in her life that we had finally found something that we liked.

And it was; the property was not big but not small, the house itself was the old style ranch home with a porch running around the perimeter of the house. Jasper would be able to have his horses and Junior would have so much room to play around in that we'd probably have to have a dozen more kids before we ever thought that we would get crowded. I smiled as I read the list of all the extras that were included within the house. 6 large rooms, three separate bathrooms, and the main room with an en-suite that was truly big enough for all the fun that I could have in there. "Can we actually see it, not just this virtual thing?"I asked while squeezing Jasper's hand, hoping he felt the same way I did. "Of course, when would be the best time for you both?" eying both of us as she looked through her palm pilot for the next available viewing. "You free now?" Jasper asked as he sat closer to the edge of his chair. He looked like a kid who was about to get everything they ever wanted. "S-sure I mean; give me a minute to clear this with my boss and then we'll head out." She stuttered before leaving the room giving us some time to talk about different aspects of the house we both liked.

We were joined by the owner of the land as well as the estate agent and realtor. To say that it was a group affair wasn't far off the mark. But the picture didn't do the house justice it was magnificent. The veranda was deep and well cared for; the wooden floor boards were freshly polished. The inside of house needed a little work, nothing major just things like fresh paint on the doors or some of the old style shutters repaired. But I was lost in visions of the future with us here, having Whitlock style cookouts and watching Junior and Jazz riding horses around the property. We spent an hour just walking around the property, looking at all the little things that made the place even better, or what Jazz would think of so he could make it our home. "What do you think?" I asked as we rounded the fields near the house where everyone was waiting. "Well I can't lie, I love the place but... do you think we could afford it?" I saw his face fall when he mentioned the price. The money didn't bother me, especially since we had great backers for the foundation and all the money I had received from both the column and as recently as the radio station. But I knew what he was thinking. He didn't want to rely on just my money; he wanted to make it our home, equal shares in the cost and care of the place. While he had some put away, working at the gym wasn't as lucrative as what I was doing.

"Jazz you love the place right." It wasn't a question just a simple statement, but he nodded anyway. "Well why don't we put a payment down and we pay it off? If I put more into it; it doesn't matter, I'm hopeless with caring for things like this. Ask Peter or Jake. Me and tools do not go well together." I waited until he met my eyes before I continued to argue for our dream house. "Think of it this way if you want. With all the work you would need to do to make this house our home, within the house itself as well in the paddocks, it will work out equal in the end." I smiled when I saw the little twinkle in his eyes. "Besides I have some ideas that would be good. Well great actually. Our little plan for the wedding is gonna need a little tweaking." I saw his interest skyrocket. "What are you thinking?" he asked I just laughed. I couldn't help it. "Does that mean we want this place, that we'll buy it together?" he nodded ecstatically. He knew that the idea of formal gatherings like marriages were a little out of it for me. "Well how about we get the paperwork going first and then I'll tell you what I'm thinking." I grabbed his hand and dragged him towards the group standing at the front door. "I think you just sold the property." I called as we walked up the stairs to the main entrance. The owner looked happy that it was going to someone who really wanted the property for what it was meant to be; the agent was happy because it meant that she wouldn't need to sit through more properties with us; and finally the realtor because of the commission that he would undoubtedly gain from the sale of the property.

We headed back to the office building to start the paperwork well more that we signed the contract of intent, while we waited to see Jenks in a few hours after we had finished. As Jane had once more kidnapped her grand baby and was letting up with Chelsea for a coffee play date Jasper and I headed for a little cafe for some lunch. "Alright now that we have started the paperwork, what have you got planned?" he smiled and I knew it was more than just because we were going to be buying our dream home. "Well how about instead of it being near the river, we have it at home. Everything else stays the same but just the venue changes. This way we could invite more family if you wanted?" I asked as I bit my lip, hoping that he liked the idea of a home wedding rather than out somewhere where we would have to worry about making sure it was available. "You really want that, it would mean something reasonably big, not just the extremely small gathering we had planned?" you could hear the energy in his voice. I knew he wanted to have not just a family but friends too and he was willing to give me the small ceremony rather than the normal sized one he wanted. The smile on his face was worth any discomfort that I would undoubtedly feel later on. He walked because he couldn't run around the table picking me up and gaining a few stares at his actions as he swung e around the room. It was a little unconventional with the whole wedding thing; he wanted to have the big family wedding while I was happy with those closest and dearest to me.

The meeting with Jenks was fine, actually it was great. He was going to send out the firms men out to evaluate whether the house and land were actually worth the price they were asking for. Me I didn't care if it did or not, as long as I was ours soon. We decided not to tell anyone until it was all signed and the house was ours, we didn't want to get anyone's hopes up in case it fell through; something Jasper was sure wouldn't happen. He too agreed that we would pay more than the asked price if push came to shove. I was sitting on so much that I needed to let something out, well at least the energy that had been building up in me, but I had to keep it together. A secret wedding is something that we both wanted, nothing was really conversional with us so why try and have the conventional or traditional wedding was my view. We had snuck around for hours getting things sorted, both having difficulty with going anywhere since everyone knew we were up to something and wouldn't allow us to do anything on our own. The hardest part for both of us was not telling either set of parents until it was a few days until the actual ceremony. And that wasn't happening for at least another six months. It was one thing for my scatter-brained mother not to realise I was keeping something from her, but father knew all too well. But once we had assured him that no we weren't going to be having another child he was willing to let us have our little secret. Truthfully I think he liked the idea of us having our own life that we kept secret from everyone. I know I did.

"So you never really told me why you wanted to wait for a year, is there something you haven' told me about?" he smirked, and I blanched. I knew what he was hinting a t, it wasn't really a surprise. He and Peter grew up together, and I knew he wanted Junior to have a little brother or sister to grow up with. "Ah no, not happening for a little while anyway. I know you want another little one, and I've seen you with Bella, but no, not any time soon. As for why I want to wait for a year, it's simple I wanted Junior to be part of the ceremony but still too young for him to actually give anything away." I giggled at his face when I said not anytime soon, I know it hurt his manhood that his woman didn't want to be round with his little one right now. It's something that Felix sorta put in his head once everything came out about who my cowboy was. Siblings should be close to age, but the way I see it is that if Jasper decides to carry the baby and then give birth I'm all for it, otherwise I sorta still need to get past the first year of Junior's life. "Besides, I think Bella would make a beautiful flower girl. And with everyone making so many trips out here the last couple of months it sorta gets a little pricey for my parents and I know your relatives would like some time to get the money together." I continued once I got my breathing under control. "You really are in for the big wedding thing aren't you?" he asked in awe, at the turn around in his favour. I simply nodded my head as he placed a soft but emotion filled kiss on my head. "Damn did I get lucky that night you stopped. Somehow I don't think I'm gonna let you go, ever." He mumbled in my hair. I felt the tell tale signs of my signature blush creep on my face as I turned to kiss him, promising him my forever in return.


	44. Chapter 44

"Jasper Whitlock, you had better tell me where that girl is going right now or I'm gonna make you pay." Char called from the front of the house as she watched Bella reverse out the drive, after being told that she wanted to get some errands done without anyone with her. And truthfully I really didn't know where she was going; sure I knew what she was going to do, but not where she was going. This was Bella's idea since she was absolutely fucking shocking with lying to anyone. We still hadn't heard back for the agents telling us that the house had gone through, that we owned that little piece of heaven. "Jasper; are you ignoring me, so help me boy, whether you're older than me or not I'll kick your ass if you've pissed her off." Char's big sister panties are on for all to see. I couldn't help but laugh at her show of protection. "Char if I knew where she was going I'd tell you. And no woman we ain't fighting, she wanted some time by herself. I get out of the house with work where I can clear my head, but she takes Junior out with her practically all the time unless momma kidnaps him for a play date with Chelsea." I shook my head as Char let everything sink in her head. For a school teacher she was a little dense when it came to Bella.

I fed Junior as she collapsed in the chair beside me. Her eyes on Junior and how much he had left to drink before she could pinch him out of my arms. I knew Peter had gotten that daddy bug with us being around all the time, but it would seem that Bella was rubbing off on Char, either he or the girls that they work with at the foundation. "Forget it sister, once he's finished he's going down for a sleep." I told her in no uncertain words what was going to happen; especially since her eyes lit up once she realised Junior was almost finished. Her bottom lip almost touched the floor as she pouted; it may work on Peter but had no chance on me now. Only two people had that kind of hold on me and one just left and the other was in my arms. "So what have you been up to then if you don't have any clue why Bella is suddenly leaving the house without that little bundle in your arms?" she asked. Bella had already told me that Char was getting suspicious as to our constant behavioural changes. Sudden shopping expeditions and no inviting someone with us. Quiet talks where we would have to stop when someone walked into the room when we weren't expecting it. Bella actually leaving Junior at home without a fuss.

I just shrugged my shoulders. "Not much. Just talking about if we wanted anymore, and if we think you guys were gonna make us aunt B and uncle Jazz. Nothing big really. Oh and the thing with Alec from a couple of months ago." I answered and while it was very vague and illusive it seemed to get her to calm the hell down a little. But when Peter walked in with that look on his face I knew I wasn't gonna get away with keeping him out of something."Alec, that guy you had that fight and had amazing sex with Bella as a result?" Peter's eyes lit up like stars at night when Char let that slip. Guess girls really do talk about sex and shit just like us guys. "Wait Little B got off on Jazz turning cave man and shit. Damn woman why is it that you don't?" he turned towards his wife, only to shrink from her glare. "Because numb nut. Jazz was defending her honour, you just like bar brawls and shit like that." Char said without blinking an eye. She was one scary little woman when she wanted and she had my big brother by the balls if he ever stepped out of line. "Getting back to the question I know you have something going on in that head of yours little brother, now come on and fucking tell us." Peter's eyes were boring into my head as if trying to read my mind or shit like that. It never amazed me how much he took shit for real, after watching some weird movie the other night he now thinks it's something he can do if he thinks hard enough.

Fighting the urge to run my hand through my hair, a very well know tell of mine I did the next best thing to keep my hands busy; burping the little man after he finished his bottle. "Is there ever something that I can keep from you?" I asked with a resounding no from both of them. Shit those two are almost as annoying as this whole secret thing. "Too fucking bad. Now if you two don't mind I gotta do something before we all smell it." I called behind me retreating to Junior's room. It was one way to get Peter off my back a least, he hated the smell of shitty diapers. The only problem is that it didn't work on Char who decidedly followed me into the room. "Look I can understand if you don't want to tell your brother, but Bella is gonna tell me and the girls sooner or later anyway. Why not save her the harassment now?" I turned to find her not even a meter away from where I was standing. Shit she was a sneaky fucker. "Look Bella is actually running some errands right now. Nothing more nothing less. As for what I ain't telling you she doesn't know what's going on." Finally giving into my urge only to see her eyes light up like fucking Christmas. "So you do have something going on?" she smiled in triumph at getting something out of me. And I realised that this was definitely not going to be dropped anytime soon. I had seriously fucked up.

Before anything else could be said her phone went off and I couldn't be happier that he partially lived through that piece of plastic and lights. "This isn't over you know." She called over her shoulder and I knew what that meant. Char was going for reinforcements. I quickly put Junior down in his crib, watching him as he slowly fell asleep. Damn babies had an easy life, no secrets or anything like that. I decided that I would hide in mine and Bella's room until it was safe to return to the main room in the house. That would be when Bella came in. I laid there thinking of Bella in a white dress, her hair done up and a simple white veil covering her face. Her walking down the aisle towards me and the minister where she would become Mrs Jasper Whitlock. Junior in momma's arms and another resting in Renee's arms. The paddocks all full with horses and wild flowers all over the place. Fuck I am turning into a fucking girl. "What you thinking about." I fucking jumped six feet in the god damned air. She was so quiet I didn't hear her enter the fucking room. "God damn it Char knock or something would ya." I was still clutching my chest trying to regain my breath. She giggled at my response to her freaking me the hell out. "Stop dodging the question. What were you thinking about?" her only words once she calmed down from her giggle fest.

"The future. Well more specifically mine and Bella's future. You my dear little sister ain't there cause I buried your ass after sneaking around and scaring the fucking shit out of Me." again she started to laugh, but this time she was joined by both me and Peter. "What about me, am I still there in your future little man?" Peter outed his lips binging Char t another fit of giggles. "Nah you ain't there either, your ass is hanging in the fields at momma's place scaring the fucking birds from the fields." I replied, and this just made Char full on laugh, not some pissy girly shit, but holding your belly bolting to the toilet kind of laugh. "Alright Romeo now that Char's gone for a few minutes what's really going on in that head of yours?" Peter asked all serious like. "This goes near that woman's ears I'll cut your dick off and fed it to the old dog at mommas. I was thinking of taking Bella away soon just her and me for a holiday. It's been one fucking hectic tear for both of us. And I think we both need a break. Demetri is sorta pushing for me to take a break and well yeah that's what I've been thinking about." Well it was sorta true. I have been getting little hints from D to take a holiday but so was Emm, both of us apparently work to fucking hard. But I hadn't thought of taking a break anytime soon. Not now that Bella and I have decided on so many things coming up in the near future. "Now was that so hard to tell me asshole. Shit I thought you got her knocked up again and you two were gonna have issues and shit like that. Especially after Charlie's little hint of shotting your ass." Cocky little fucker my brother is.

We all head the door open and Bella call out she was home. I knew that Char was gonna pounce on her the minute she could and I was hoping that I would warn her first, but Peter had me fucking pinned so his woman would get to her first. "You know that man of yours is keeping secrets from you. How do you feel about that Bella?" she asked in a fucking sing-song kinda way. It made me cringe to her what Bella would say, but I guess she didn't want to vocalise whatever she was answering as the Char's gasp was audible even to our rom. "Char I'm serious. If he's keeping something from me, then he'll tell me when he's ready. I'm not gonna force anything out of him. I Trust him." She was looking over her shoulder as she entered the room with a huge smile on her face. I patted the bed beside me hoping she would keep that good spirit up. Her eyes were fucking dancing, she had news and she wasn't going to be telling me anything while everyone was in the room. I watched as she crawled up the bed swaying her hips a little suggestively but only enough to give the impression that she was up to something. "Could you wait until we at least leave the room? Shit me are all new mommas like this?" Peter let the room while Char's cackle could be heard going down the hall.

"Baby I got a call while I was out. You and me need to see Jenks tomorrow to finalize the contract. The place is ours." She whispered before she kissed me with that much fucking force she knocked me back so I was lying on the bed, with her straddling me. It was some pretty hot making out but I also knew it wouldn't go any further than that no matter how much I tried to go any further. "Is that why you went out? So you could call and see on the sale?" I knew that smirk that sent her crazy had appeared on my face but I couldn't give a damn. That property was officially ours as of tomorrow. She shook her head no, but bit her lip refraining from telling me anymore. I knew she wasn't gonna tell me but I had to try, anything to get it out of her. I started to kiss up and down her neck, every now and then running my nose across her jaw. She shivered as the sensation slowly drove her crazy. "You sure you don't want to tell me?" I whispered in her ear only gaining a moan of deep need from her lips. Huh, so it wasn't going to be that easy. Slowly I ran my hands up and down her back, with the slightest touch of my fingers on her skin. "Baby tell me what you were up to while you were out. I really want to know." I began sucking on her pulse point, knowing full well what I was doing and what I would probably get as a result of my little actions. She gasped at the sudden contact when my teeth against her skin, but started to grind her sweet core against my throbbing dick. She was gonna kill me for this later I knew it but I truly fucking didn't care.

"Jazz don't stop." She panted against my shoulder, her breathing getting more ragged as time went on. Now who was I to deny her anything she asked for? I wasn't, but it didn't mean I couldn't torture her with the build up. I gently brought one of my hands around the front moulding her tit with my hand; it was so soft and gentle. She unknowingly pushed her chest further into my hand, moaning as she did so. I groaned as she slowly pushed herself back and forth against my already erect cock. Fuck she was so god damn good at doing this shit without thinking. She brought her face within millimetres for my own, her eyes boring into mine. Fuck I could easily get lost in those pools of deep brown. I brought her face the rest of the way, crashing her lips with mine, tasting her and loving the sensation of her being so free right now. I couldn't help it anymore my remaining hand went up her skirt straight to her core hooking her panties to the side as I pumped one finger in her, gaining a groan of her own, slipping a second one just seconds after her body got used to the first intrusion. She was still so tight after having a child I was amazed, but then again I really hadn't been with another mother before so I wouldn't know shit right now. She rocked back and forth matching my thrust each time, her lips more forceful as she came closer to her release. "Baby... please." she panted before she reached for the zipper on my jeans. She had me freed within seconds, pumping me as I was her. Her head rolling back as I started to circle her clit with my thumb. "So close. So close." She began to mumble, incoherent words tumbling out of her mouth. Fuck she was beyond hot sexy or any other word to describe what I was feeling right now.

She pulled my hand away from her core and at first I was lost t the action. She was begging me for more but she stopped me from continuing and bringing her to her release. That was until I felt her slip over me and her heated centre surrounded me taking me in whole. I hissed at the sudden movement and grabbed her hips to stop her from moving. I wanted to make sure this lasted. Slowly I began to loosen my grip on her hips and she began to move on top of me. "So good baby, fuck." I hissed as she began to grind me as she slid down my erection. There was no way I was gonna last long if she continued doing that shit. I felt her walls flute around me and I could see as well as feel that she too was having a hard time from releasing her orgasm. "Baby fuck cum with me. Please baby." She begged and those words brought me undone within seconds. Fuck if that wasn't the hottest thing she had done so far I don't know what was. Her begging not only brought me to groan as I let go, but she too clenched down on me like a vice and milking me for all I was worth and more. She collapsed on my shoulder, panting for breath as I peppered her face with kisses and held her close. "Fuck baby we need t do that more often. That was beyond hot as hell." I panted, gaining a giggle from her in response, the movement shooting straight to my dick.

Flipping us over I couldn't help but smirk at the little squeak she let loose from her soft lips. "Ready for round two sweetheart?" my voice a little huskier than normal, but she moaned as the vibrations of me talking set against her chest. Fuck she was a thousand different ways of heaven and I wanted to try each one. Bringing her left leg to rest on my hip I got deeper than I had been so far, it was one thing to dream of being this deep within her walls but another to actually be this dep. My head involuntary dropped, effectively loosing the eye contact we had since we first started. Again I started to thrust into her, she matched each movement with her own, bringing us closer once more. She brought her other leg up and wound them both around my middle, effectively raising her body so we were at a different angle. God she was amazing with every move she did, whether it was conscious or not brought a new sensation to being with her. Carefully I reached in-between us, gently flicking her clit as her eyes rolled to the back of her head. "Look at me pretty lady." I murmured in her ear, bringing the memory of that fateful night we met to the forefront of both our memories. As she opened her eyes I saw the same look as I did that night. Complete love and trust. Innocent and all powering in its very nature. That look pushed me to the end, and her to as she once more clamped down on me taking everything I had willingly and without hesitation. We laid like that until Junior started to make some noise in the next room. Effectively breaking our little bubble. I watched as she threw on her robe and went into the next room to pick up our missing member of our family. I've said it before and I'll say it again. Fuck I'm one lucky son of a bitch. Sorry momma.


	45. Chapter 45

The drive towards the property was a quiet one; Junior was sleeping in his car seat, Bella lost in thought, and me driving down the road towards our home. We'd signed the paperwork a little over a week ago, and thought it best if we looked over the place to see what we wanted to do and what needed fixing before we could move in. We still hadn't told anyone that we had bought the house and land, thinking it would be a good idea to have it ready for everyone to see before the news broke. That plus we still needed to get furniture and shit like that. "Baby, what are you thinking about?" I asked when I saw the smile creep on her face. She turned towards me but wouldn't say anything as she grabbed my hand and squeezed it a little tighter than normal. I let her be; knowing that she would eventually tell me what was going on in that head of hers. We'd left the house a little while ago, thankfully without the inquisition of Char and Peter. So far Bella's been able to let things slide with her not knowing what was happening, Char had to work and Peter was on his way to bed after getting home from work himself.

It took another 10 minutes or so before we pulled up to the main gates, when Bella's got out and opened them. Her smile even bigger at the idea of opening the fucking gats, I'd have to get used to the idea of her so happy with us living together without having Pete or Char to bounce off. She jumped back in the car once she had closed the gates and we took the very short drive up to the house itself. Her giddiness affecting me as she began to bounce in her seat. "Calm down baby, it's all ours now." I chuckled as she stuck out her tongue at me. It looked just as perfect as it did on the day we inspected it, well that was until we walked around and entered the house itself. Someone had broken in and spray painted the fucking walls and smashed the windows to the main room. It was a mess, with the floor covered with glass and god only knows what. "Baby, what in the world happened? How, why?" she whispered as she held Junior in her arms. I knew where she was coming from and I wanted to answer her but I knew if I opened my mouth I'd regret saying anything. Pulling out my cell I called the local police station, and then waited for Bella to calm down.

We sat there on the front porch waiting just looking at the fields in front of us as Junior played on the mat that Bella always carried in his baby bag. I wasn't sure how long it took the police to turn up but every minute that passed I got more and more fucking frustrated. Why the hell would someone go out and fucking vandalise someone else's property? Jenks did a check on the crime rate in the area for fuck's sake, and he came up empty handed. It was so wrong, all of it. I was lost in thoughts of finding the fucker and killing the bastard when the police finally showed up at the property. The two officers looked bored out of their skull, but if they took that attitude I know I'm gonna get my ass thrown in the back of their car. "So what seems to be the problem here?" the older one asked, I swear the fucker was only here to finish up until he got his pension of something like that. Bella noticed my mood and stepped in before I did something really fucking stupid. She showed the officers the house and all the damage done, it wasn't until we had walked through with them and took a closer look at some of the damage did some things start to stick out. Like the word "Major" painted in red, only covered with some black shit that they tried to cover it up. I pulled the young officer aside and pointed out the distinct markings. "Does this mean anything to you Mr Whitlock?" he asked and I felt like smacking him up the back of the head. I wouldn't be fucking pulling him aside if I didn't think it important.

I explained my rank with the US military and how I had thought that I wasn't something that would be co-incidence since we only just bought the house just under a week ago. He took the statement and began taking photos of all the damage while Bella continued to show the elder officer around. It's a good thing that she's more level headed as he was really showing how little he really cared about his job or the damage that was all over the house. I took Junior and went to explore the rest of the property, the barn and all other buildings were fine, not damage there. It looked like it was just isolated to the house. I was relieved that it was only there but still why the hell did some little shit do this? "You okay babe? I mean other than this pissing you off?" Bella asked and it was a good thing that she added that last bit because I really didn't want to be a fucking prick to her. "Come on; let's go see how much damage there really is. Other than the painting and the windows. Plus it might be a good thing to look into a security system. Maybe we might be lucky and that it won't take too much extra work." I fought the comment that was fighting its way out. I couldn't take my frustration out on her but shit me her half full glass mentality was pushing the wrong buttons.

We walked back into the house once the officers had gone and really looked around. "Well babe if you wanted to change the colour of the rooms we at least have a reason to do so." She called from the front of the house. I snorted. I needed to get out and take a breather. I handed over Junior to her and took off running through the fields, ignoring her calls and knowing full well I was making her upset. I ran for nearly an hour maybe more before I gave up. Fuck what the hell had I done? Why the hell didn't I just tell her I was going to cool off? I sat down on one of the big rocks just thinking about how pissed the fuck off was that someone would do that to the house, and how much I had fucked up by taking off like that and completely treating her like a piece of shit. I sat there for god only knows how long, but I do know it was starting to get cool when I finally made my way back. I found her and Junior sitting in the car, Junior asleep and Bella dozing off in the back seat with the door open. I guess I deserved that. "I'm sorry sweetheart." I softly said as I kissed her head before closing the door and getting into the front seat. I had really fucked this up, now I had to figure out how to fix this. I guess the honeymoon stage of our relationship was over.

The drive back home was completely silent, only the noise of the car's engine could be heard. Bella had woken up after I had stopped to open and close the gates at the property, but she still hadn't said anything, hell she wouldn't even look at me. Again I know I deserved that but it still hurt like a fucking punch to the gut. I had to make this right somehow; but I was still drawing a blank when we got to the house. And to top up this really fucked up day, everyone was there. Now I knew I was gonna be in for it. Bella just grabbed Junior and took off inside, she didn't say anything to me or any of our family. So that right there tipped everyone off that I fucked up real bad. We all heard the soft slam of the door, knowing she didn't want to scare Junior was the only thing I think that was stopping her from slamming that fucker. "What in all that is holy did you do fucker. That girl has never and I mean never been that upset. She's not pissed, she's fucking hurt big time." Char seethed and if she could I would be dead and buried tem times over. Now Char may be a country girl at heart but she hated using foul language, so for her to say that shit I knew how bad I had fucked up. We all turned as we heard the door opened once more waiting for Bella to walk back to the room. "Leave it Char. This is between him and me." she whispered, not looking at anyone before she headed back to the room. "Fix this." Peter pointed to the backyard as Char gave me my orders.

I had the joy of being escorted out back by my brother and two of my closest mates. Yeah this wasn't gonna be a good night. "Fuck." I cried as I slumped into one of the yard chairs on the patio. "Somehow I don't think that covers this Jazz. What the hell happened today, you two have been rainbows and fucking unicorns for the last week and now it's like hell just froze over." Emmett said clapping me on the shoulder as he sat down beside me. We could hear the girls trying to get Bella to open the door to either our room or Junior's room. I'll give her credit she made sure no-one was gonna get in that room anytime soon. I couldn't tell them what caused this shit to begin with, which was fucking worse. "I fucked up, I knew this, I was pissed and took off to calm down but I didn't tell her shit. I just took off." I told them through my hands, gaining a slap up the back of the head. Fuck I knew I deserved that but still coming from the human bear we call Emmett that shit fucking hurt. "You dumb ass. Of course she's gonna be pissed, but what fucking happened for it to get this bad? Where was Peanut in all this drama?" Peter was on to something. I thought back to this afternoon. "Dude please tell me you didn't fuck up with your boy in your arm?" Edward sounded astonished as he slowly pieced everything together before I had. I was so caught up with my pissy act that I didn't even think of Junior and what I had done to him.

"You dumb ass get your poor excuse of an ass in that room and talk to her. NOW" shit even Rose was ripping me a new one. Had I really fucked up that badly? A kick in the as form little Alice and I got the point, literally with her heels were pointy fuckers and hurt like hell. Needless to say I got up of the chair and headed for the door. I knocked on the door but was getting no answer. So I did the mature thing, I sat my ass out front of the door and didn't move. So shoot me we kept the god damned keys in the room now in case we wanted some privacy. I heard as everyone left the house shortly after I made camp for possibly the night knowing I needed to fix this they gave me the privacy to do it right. "Bella please it's just you me and Junior here now. Can we please talk about this?" I asked through the door. I was not against begging to at least get her to talk to me. I sat there for a little while not knowing what was going to happen. I had heard the soft lullaby she had sung to Junior since he was born, and it made me feel more of a fucking douche cause you could hear it in her voice that she'd been crying. I now know why the girls were treating me like shit. "Baby please let me in so we can talk." I called through the door. I heard her footsteps as she made her way over to the door; but I didn't hear the twist of the lock so I guess she moved over to talk.

"Why?" it was one word but fuck it hurt to hear her talk like that. Her happy and carefree attitude gone with my fucked up tantrum from this morning. "I'm sorry baby. I am so fucking sorry. I didn't think. I needed to get out before I lost it and took it out on you or Junior." I threw my head against the wall; I didn't care if I put a hole or dent I could fix that later. I needed to fix this now. "What's gonna happen next time Jazz, you just gonna leave me and Junior if things get too much all of a sudden? What if I wasn't there and it was just you and Junior; what would have happened then? How can I trust you after you took off? I mean I know I did that after our first night, but at least I had the decency to leave you a note telling you why. You just put Junior in my arms and took off. Can you even imagine how freaked Junior was? It took forever to calm him down. I was lucky you left the keys on the porch so I could get back into the car when it started to cool down." She had started crying again, I didn't need to see her to know it. "What can I do to fix this sweetheart? I'll do anything." I couldn't hold my own emotions in check as I lost it at those words. Knowing I had caused her this pain was beyond anything I could think of. "I need time Jazz, not forever. Just tonight; maybe it might be a good idea I you stayed at mommas place for the night. I'll talk to you in the morning. I'm meant to be dropping Junior of so she and Chelsea can have a nanna day with the kids." I knew when I was being dismissed, but she gave me hope that we could fix this and talk once she was ready. I wasn't going to push her; but I'm gonna do my fucking damnedest to fix what I fucked up.


	46. Chapter 46

I watched as Bella and Junior drove up the drive and as much as I wanted to run down and grab them both I had my ass handed to me so many times last night that I was smart enough to sit and wait for them to get out of the car and make their way up the porch. I watched as Momma bent down and hugged her saying something that I didn't quite hear. When she pulled away I saw the smile on her face and watched as Bella nodded to whatever they were talking about. "Felix, let's go, Marcus is going to be there too." Momma called into the house. Pa came out the front door and hugged Bella and joined momma at the car putting Junior in the car seat they had bought after the little man was born. We sat there on the porch just looking out at everything in front of us, both acting like little school girls. "What did momma say?" I asked after what felt like for fucking ever but was probably only 10 minutes. I looked over at her to see her smile. "She told me that it's time we got to know each other's bad side. That not everything is going to be sunshine and daisies." She giggled at the end, knowing momma she probably said it a little more assertively than that but I wasn't gonna put my foot in. She was smiling and that to me was getting us somewhere.

"Doesn't this feel like high school?" she covered her mouth within seconds after letting I slip, I guess her filter was broken or something today. I couldn't help it I laughed at the situation. It was a lot like high school and the fact that we were both grown adults just made it a little weird. She rubbed her face I guess to get her thoughts in line or something, women's mentality is beyond any makes ability to comprehend pa said I had to agree. "So..." she broke the silence that had fallen between us once more. I looked over again at her to see her concentrating on her hands like they were the best thing in the world. "Can I ask you something?" she seemed a little put out by the situation and I couldn't help but feel a little smug that she was just as uncomfortable as I was. Yep I'm a selfish prick, but we all knew that. I nodded my head not sure if I was gonna like what she was gonna ask. "Why did you run off? I get you were beyond pissed, and I wasn't upset about that. But what was it exactly that made you need to get away?" she finally turned to face me, her determination to sort this out etched on her face. It was my turn to look away from her gaze she was truthful to a fault, almost innocent.

"Bella, it was a lot of things. The fact that someone had broken in and done that to the place, the police and their attitude to everything, some of the things that was done to the house itself. Even your optimism was daunting at the whole thing. Momma and pa bought me and Peter up to believe that your home is your castle and no-one should fuck with that. So when I saw that someone was messing with our home I got pissed, well more than pissed. I wanted to hurt someone but I would never take that shit out on your or Junior. I never want you two to ever see that side of me. Emmett and I saw a hell of a lot when we were overseas and sometimes I freaked his ass out when I let loose in the gym." By the time I had finished my head was resting in my hands. I couldn't look at her even if I wanted to; I was pretty sure that I had scared the fuck out of her regardless. We sat there again quietly, each lost in our thoughts. I was wondering when she was gonna start making her way to the car to leave my ass. I'd never talked to her about everything that happened while I was on tour. I didn't think it was right to let her know what I had seen. "So the Major painted on the walls set you off a little?" she asked. I should have realised that she would have seen it, especially since I had left her in the house for god knows how long while I ran like an ass. I couldn't say anything, so I just nodded my head as my shoulders dropped with everything that was flooding back.

"Your time in the military is part of you, achieving the rank of Major in the time you were in the armed forces is an amazing thing Jasper. If someone wants to see it another way let them. I know; you know and everyone else that we love knows what you did wasn't because you wanted to go and blow shit up. I don't know what you faced over there but I'm not that naive to think that you sat on your backside twiddling your thumbs." Three words came to mind. What. The. Fuck. How is it possible that this woman is able to take this shit so easily? If we bottled this shit we'd be fucking millionaires by the time Christmas came around. "What you think I didn't see that on the walls? I had to do something to keep me occupied while I was settling Junior down and you were off calming down." She smiled at me and really I don't think I'm able to think that I'll ever understand this woman or any woman for that fucking matter. They're a different breed of everything. But she brought me back to the situation at hand.

"So if you knew why I took off, why were you so upset and pissed last night?" I asked watching her blush a little at the sudden change of subject. Again she found her hands the most interesting thing in the world. "Okay you deserve to know, but don't get pissed at me once its out." She slowly raised her head so she was looking at me. "At first I thought you had left me, I know you left the keys, but I didn't find them for over two hours. And by then I was pissed that you would do something like that to Junior. I knew what had happened brought out aside of you that I've never seen before and it annoyed me that you held this side of you in. I want the whole you Jasper not the half you where you hide this side of you away." She looked up at me, our eyes never breaking contact with one another. She looked and I mean really looked into my eyes searching for something, what it was I have no clue but she found it. "Then once I found everything and I realised why you did what you did, I felt stupid, if I had thought about it and not been so emotional I would have realized this at the beginning when you gave me Junior. But then the whole thing with Junior hit me. You were so upset that you needed to calm down, take off to clear your head or whatever. And I wondered what you would have done if it was just you and Junior that were there. Would I have gotten a call from the police telling me that you were being arrested and my son was currently in the care of someone I didn't know? That scared me more than it made me angry" She took a deep breath and settled herself once more, I guess gaining control of her emotions.

"So I guess I did the same thing you did when I went to the room last night when we got back. But at the same time I wanted to talk to someone but since we had made a deal about not telling anyone about the house yet, I thought it would better if I was by myself then let it slip to everyone. But then the girls came and started t talk to me saying that you were going to have to fix this and that everyone was pissed at you because I was so upset at something you did, and well I felt like crap because everyone was on your case and I couldn't really do anything." I didn't realise that this was so complicated; here I thought she was pissed at me when it was everything that had been happening since it all started. Women are way too complicated for anyone to be able to understand.

I watched as she headed inside, not sure what she was going to do. But it didn't take me long to figure out she was in the kitchen as I heard the clatter of plates and glasses. It was another 10 minutes until she came back out baring a tray laden with food and drink. It was always her way to calm down in the kitchen, so it shouldn't have surprised me that this was where she went. After a quick think you we both ate in relative quiet, well as quiet as it can be on a ranch filed with horses. I watched her as we sat there not talking, wondering what she was thinking but I wasn't sure if I really wanted to know. "What, do I have something on my face?"She asked as she began to wipe her face. I couldn't help but smile at her reaction. "No, your fine, but I was wondering what you were thinking." I guess she was a little embarrassed about what her thoughts were as she broke out in a blush like I hadn't seen in a very long time, in fact I think hadn't seen that blush so strong since we first met. I felt like one of those cartoon characters where the little light bulb goes off above their heads. "What not like you have ever had thoughts like mine when you fight with someone." She defended herself. I guess it showed on my face that I had worked it out.

"So how about we go for a walk instead. I don't want to start something at Momma's house." She grinned at me as I saw my little fantasies blow away with the nonexistent breeze. I held out my hand for her to take if she wanted. If yesterdays little meltdown was about me taking away her choice and hiding parts of me I wasn't going to make the same mistake again. Thankfully she grabbed my hand with a smile on her face. I led her around the property towards the trees where Peter and I used to hide when we were in trouble and wanted to get away till either momma or pa had calmed down. "Where are you taking me Jazz?" she asked as we passed the barn, not knowing the significance of the area that we were in. "It's a place that I always went to when I needed to calm down when I was younger. Well me and Peter, but I was always here more than he was." I turned to see her reaction but her face didn't show anything. Well almost nothing, her lips twitched as she tried to control her emotions. "So I guess if Junior is like hiss daddy then I'm gonna have to get to know the property really well." And then she lost her battle with that smile that was fighting its way on her face. As we rounded the corner of the barn, Bella tripped over a big ass stone that had always been there but as she had never really been in this part of the family home so it was natural. Reaching out to stop her from actually meeting the ground I pulled her closer to me. Now I didn't do this for any other reason but to stop her from falling, but as her body came closer to mine I couldn't help but moan as her body pressed against mine, and the gasp that forced its way out of her mouth didn't tell me to stop either.

She stared at my eyes and I couldn't help but look down to her lips. She licked her lips and fuck me that just went straight to my cock. Slowly I again looked at her seeing if I should stop before I start anything, but there was nothing there that was telling me otherwise. But I guess she felt something too as the next thing I knew were her lips commanding mine in the most forceful way she had yet shown me. Fuck it was hot and god didn't I want more but I wanted to wait till we were at least away from any thought of being interrupted. So as much as it fucking killed me to pull away I did, and her pout was fucking adorable. "Wow, if that's what it's like to kiss you after a fight, I wonder what it's like to have make-up sex?" she breathed out once she stopped pouting. "FFFFFFUUUUUUCCCCCCKKKKK" I groaned as the idea was way too tempting. If I didn't know better I'd swear to all that's holy she was doing that shit on purpose. But before we could take this anymore we heard the car come up the drive telling us that everyone was back. "Come on let's get our boy and go home." She smiled as we walked back to see both Momma and pa smiling as we approached the porch.


	47. Chapter 47

It's been nearly a week since we found the house had been damaged and we had our first fight, though I'd say it was more of a major miscommunication. But we had learnt from it in the most interesting ways, like after you get over the sudden disappearance, and the shutting out of your own room, the make-up sex is beyond amazing. Everyone still asked what had happened to cause the fight to begin with, and while we did talk about telling everyone so it didn't bring up anymore problems we came to the same result. There was no use in telling everyone that we were moving out until we had fixed the house and turned it into our home. We still hadn't heard from the police any news about who broke into the house and that alone put Jazz under a lot of stress. He wouldn't let me and Junior go back to the property unless he was with us in case someone was there at the same time, but he also couldn't skip out on work now that he wanted to get everything back in order.

But as much as I loved that man he did need to realise that I wasn't going to be going out to the property unless he was with me. He was under a lot of stress as it was, covering half of Emmett's shifts as he and Rose had taken a vacation for the next 2 weeks. Demetri still hadn't found someone t fill the position properly after Alec or whatever his name was, was fired those few months ago so it was like he was working two jobs with all the extra work he was doing. So when he came home there was no way I was going to be pushing him to go back to the house when all he needed was rest and to relax. He was taking it all in stride but when he fell asleep and skipped dinner we knew he was beyond exhausted. "Bella Elazar and Carmen would like to speak to you." My new assistant called through the intercom, it was strange to have a male assistant but Garrett was doing a great job, and took all the little jokes as they were. He even played on the stereotypes a little with the open flirting and "If you weren't a taken woman I'd be making my moves." comments that had all the single ladies lining up at his desk to throw their panties at him. It was a pity that none of them had a snowballs chance in hell at landing that man.

I begrudgingly left my comfortable chair that I still had even after I had given birth to Junior, it was comfortable and if I could I'd sleep in the thing too. Locking up my laptop so no-one could hack into my system, and change the preapproved column that I had set aside for the week; I made my way to the elevators ruffling Garrett's perfectly styled hair just to annoy him. It wasn't something that I would say was a good thing being called into the owners offices but so far I hadn't stepped a foot out of line even with the foundation going fairly well with the quiet backer s that we had. "Bella dear how are you?" Carmen asked as she looked up when their assistant opened the door for me. "Tired but happy, what can I do for you today?" I asked as I sat down on the chair that was set up in front of the two tables that they say behind. "Nothing' wrong per-say; but we had just wanted to check up on how you were. If you needed something, anything with your busy schedule." Elazar asked as he looked over his paperwork he had been concentrating on since I walked into the room. "No; everything's going good at home. Junior is teething but that's to be expected since he's growing so fast." Which is true for a little boy of 8 months he was doing amazingly well and developing so rapid that I was astonished that this little boy was in my womb a year ago?

"We know that you have been super busy and everything but we have been asked if you would consider an interview with People Magazine. It would be great publicity for your work here and the station; as well as your foundation for young mothers." Carmon asked walking around the desk towards me. Elazar was smiling at me the whole time. "Um, I know it's a great thing and all but the foundation isn't just mine, Rose, Alice and Char are behind the success of that too." I really couldn't take all the credit for the how well the foundation is going. "Of course Bella, but this will help you gain more awareness for the work you are doing with the girls. And who knows, maybe you'll be able to gain some more backers for the foundation." Elazar seemed so giddy with anticipation. I felt like some prized cattle that he was using to get all the other farmers jealous with. It didn't go unnoticed that Carmen was shooting him dirty looks from beside me. She at least saw what we were doing as a positive thing, and left it at that, she didn't try to use our hard work for her personal gain. "Bella, do what you think is bet. This will have no consequences attached. You're a new mum, and all the work you put in both with your advice and your amazing work that you girls do at the foundation is mind boggling to say the least. Speak to the other girls and see what they think; if they don't mind you mentioning it, and their names then go for it, if not you can always put a sensor on what you discuss." She smiled at me and I was grateful that see was such a down to earth kinda woman. There weren't many out there these days. As I left the office after the meeting I heard them arguing, Elazar about how I could raise the revenue that the paper was making, and Carmen about how my family and what I think should be first priority.

"Garrett, from now on if I'm called up there can you make some excuses about me being busy, at least until Rose comes back." I asked him as I passed his desk. He gave me a very sympathetic nod, but cheered up within seconds. "You know you have a very cute visitor in your office. Blond curls, bright blue eyes. I'm surprised you don't have to fight the girls in the office for him." His grin showed me he was half joking; and he had succeeded in making me smile. As I opened the door there he was, his blonde curls and piercing blue eyes that had me the minute I saw them. "Hey pop's and little man." I cooed as I reached Felix and Junior kissing them both on the cheek. Both had smiles on their faces, clearly liking the idea of surprising me in the way of their unannounced visit. "What are you doing for the rest of the day sweetie?" Pa asked as we sat down around the desk while Junior played on the floor mat that I always kept in my office. "Nothing, I've just got to wait for the okay of this week's two columns and then I'm free. What have you got planned pa?" I was interested in what he was thinking, more specifically what he had planned. The glint in his eyes made me wonder what I was getting myself into.

"Well sweetie, how about you and I go out and we can just have lunch; then go from there." You know you can see the charm that both Jasper and Peter eluded from their father. While I quickly get the approval for the columns Felix packed Junior up once more so we could head out and start our little adventure. After a quick good bye and telling Garrett that he needs to take the rest of the day off for making me smile we made our way towards the exit, and almost made it until Angela came over for her little hit of Junior as she called it. We headed towards the little cafe down the road, which cooked the best burgers in the area as far as I was concerned. They held nothing against Momma's burgers but hey we can't always be at the house to have one. "So Pa what brings you two down to my office today?" I asked after we had finished our lunch and Junior had fallen asleep. "Well I think I've stumbled into something that I shouldn't have and I need some advice on how to handle it." Now Pa had always seemed to e one of these kind of guys who kept things to themselves and were able to sort things out without help. So needless to say I was both worried about what had happened and what he needed help; as well as intrigued by why he thinks he needed to come to me for advice. I was great with advice with my work, but Pa was being secretive about something and I wanted to know what it was.

"I overheard something the other day and did a little checking into things for myself. Now when were you and my son going to tell me that you had bought a property?" why that cheeky old man. How did he hear us when we were talking about the house? We always made sure that no-one was around when we started talking about it. I must have looked like a fish out of water with how my mouth kept opening and closing. It took me all of 5 minutes to gain some sort of control over my face and speech abilities. "How, when did you find out about it?" I asked; I didn't see the point of denying it since I sat there for 5 minutes trying to gain control over my abilities. He looked a little sheepish for talking about something that he knew he shouldn't have heard. "Well, yesterday when you two came over for a visit with this little one, Jae had gone inside to settle JJ down and I went inside to get us all some drinks. You were talking about wondering when you were going to hear from the police that there got my attention alone; but when you mentioned that the house really didn't need so much work I sorta put two and two together." He rubbed the back of his neck as he met my eyes. I had to laugh he seemed like the little school kid that got in trouble and was sent to the principal's office. "Now listen her little woman, just because you caught me out on listening in on something I shouldn't, you still need to answer my question. Why haven't you two told us you got your own place?" and just like that I felt like I was the one that was caught with their hand stuck in the cookie jar. I sat there under his stare making me feel even guiltier for keeping something from everyone, though at least he hadn't heard us talk about the wedding or any of the details. That was hard enough.

"Um... well... it's like this Pa. We wanted to make sure that everything was ready for us to move in before we told anyone, and well there has been something that came up which has put a little bit of an issue before we could start on everything we wanted to do. We still get started until something's have been sorted and everything. Please Pa you can't tell anyone. I'll tell Jasper that you know but please Pa we want to tell everyone when it's ready to be seen." Once I had started talking I just couldn't stop, but as I told him some details he began to worry. It was written all over his face that while he liked being in on the secret he didn't like not knowing all the details. "What happened for the police to be involved Bella? And does this have to do with your disagreement the two of you had last week?" you know for an old man he was smart. I was biting my lip, not sure how much to tell him in case he told Momma, and while she was good at helping out sneaky plans, this was something I know she wouldn't keep to herself. Jasper was her youngest child, and Junior her only grandchild. "Well it was broken into that day, and someone spray painted the walls. The police were called and we're waiting on the go ahead so we can fix the place up. We don't want to do anything until we know that it won't happen again. And yeah it was why we had that fight the other day." I was sort of relieved that someone else knew what was going on. He sat there just taking in all that I told him, not judging the fact that we hadn't told him from the beginning that we were planning to move out of Peter and Char's place.

**A/N: Okay ladies and gentlemen, I'm not really that happy about this chapter I've redone it at least 5 times but I can't make it any better, so I apologize in advance if it's not up to my best.**


	48. Chapter 48

"Bella someone's on the phone for you." Peter called through the house just as he was leaving to go to work. I swear shift work must be the most painful and aggravating form of employment known to mankind. I don't know how either Peter or Jasper are able to handle working different hours every couple of weeks. Jasper was currently on the early morning shift at the gym, so I was expecting him home soon, and I still hadn't told him that Pa knew about the house. I was waiting for here to be some privacy for that little conversation. I slowly rolled out of bed; it was one of those rare days where Junior had slept through the night and thus far was still asleep. I wasn't going to knock back some much needed sleep. But knowing that there was someone waiting on the phone for me, I didn't feel right just to ignore the call. "Thanks Petie, I was enjoying that dream." I mumbled only to get a chuckle and the wiggling brows that meant sexual innuendos were somewhere in the future if he didn't leave for work soon. "Hello, Bella speaking." I answered somehow managing to stifle the yawn that tried to escape out of my mouth. "Miss Swan? This is Detective Simmons calling. I'm sorry if I woke you." The baritone voice called through the phone. Instantly I was more alert to the conversation that was about to take place. Hopefully we would be able to start work on the house soon.

"No problem. I needed to get up soon anyway. How can I help you Detective? Has there been any progress on the damage done to our property?" we had been waiting for updates for nearly 2 weeks now and both Jasper and I were ready to call it quits on waiting for the police to give us the go ahead on the safety of the house. "Yes, we have a suspect in custardy. He's also being held for another criminal act; which is why I am calling you this morning. Is there any way you are able to come down to the precinct so we could talk?" I was rattled as to what I would be needed for after all that had happened where I would be needed to work with the police. "Are you there Miss Swan?" he questioned as his tone was a little unnerving for my liking. "Yes, yes. I'll get there as soon as I can. I just need to make some calls to find someone to care for my son while I'm out. Do you mind if I bring my partner or would it be best if I came on my own?" I was a little rattled and really what parent wants to take their baby to the police station regarding official matters. As he was fine with Jasper coming with me I had to make a call for someone to come and care for Junior. Momma and Pa would have jumped at the chance with more time with their grandchild but I knew that Rose and Emmett were dying to care for the little one. But rather than call I would be better if I sent a text, knowing that those two were acting like bunnies trying for their own little bundle of arms and legs. I had watched as Rose red all the books, had gone to the doctors to find her ovulating cycle and god only knows what else those two have in place. He only thing they needed to do now was to relax and let it all work out for the best.

Surprisingly I got a hasty reply of Rose being here within the hour, either Emmett was working or she wasn't at the best time for them to be trying. As much as I hoped they would become parents soon, the imagery that came to my mind with the constant talks of ovulating and vitamins that those two talked about was enough to send a shiver down my back. The only reason why Jasper and I kept an eye on my cycle was to make sure that we stayed away from each other or we used protection. Both of us may have wanted at least 2 kids but we wanted them to be at least 18 months apart. I stepped into the shower after turning the monitor on high so I would hear if Junior woke up and quickly washed all appropriate areas, including my hair. I was never as glad as I was now since all the girls had introduced me to laser hair removal a few months ago. Waxing and shaving jut took up too much time. By the time I had finished in the bathroom I could hear Jasper in our son's room, I didn't even hear him make any noise while I was in the shower. So that meant one of two possibilities. Either he woke up while I was in the shower and Jasper had been watching him, or he turned the monitor down as he was now home. Quickly getting dressed in the dark wash skinny jeans and white ¾ sleaved top I walked into our sons room to see a vision that I always loved to see. There was Jazz holding Junior as he talked to him about what it takes to be a real man; and how to treat a lady.

"Hey as much as I love to hear you tell him these rules I need you to shower and get dressed. I got a call from the police this morning and they want me to go down there to talk to them. Rose is on her way to look after Junior for us." His head shot up as soon as I mentioned the police, I could see the worry in his eyes about whatever was going on. He walked over to me and gently kissed me, his lips still had the power to knock me off my feet after a year of being together. Quickly he put junior in my arms and headed for the bathroom, I heard the shower start not 2 minutes later. Quickly deciding to give the little man a feed I sat down on the chair and got myself comfortable. Thankfully Junior wasn't a fussy id when it came to feeding as long as it was breast he would take it in any form, whether from a bottle or from me he was one happy baby. We did try him on formula but he just wouldn't take to it, so we let him be. "Hello, Bella where are you?" Rose called from the front of the house since we were pretty lucky in living in an estate where locking doors wasn't always needed if you were home. "We're in Junior's room Rose." I called back as I heard the shower turn off and the mental image of Jasper dripping wet with only a towel wrapped around his waist his hair dripping with water. I had to shake the image from my head as I knew I had to think about what was going on today.

Rose walked into the room seconds later calling out to Jazz that he needed to get dressed as she didn't want to see his man bits. Well it was better than Peter's magic stick and therapy balls. We heard Jazz laugh as he deliberately opened the doors and close them harder than normal so she knew he was going to be dressed next time he entered the room. "So not that I mind looking after the little man, but what's got you needing a sitter at such short notice? You two are never at the last minute callers." She asked as she grabbed Junior from my arms. "We got a call this morning, nothing's wrong or anything. But it's just that I thought it might be easier to get everything done while he was with you then if we took him with us." As much as I wanted to tell her everything that was going on, I really didn't want to worry anyone about something that might have only a little thing connected to me and Jazz. She nodded her head and kicked us out of our own home, with the threat that if we came back before 5 tonight she was going to kick our butts.

As we headed towards the car I could sense Jasper's eyes on me, watching as I walked towards the car. It wasn't until we were half way there that he finally asked what was going on, but how do you tell someone that whoever broke into the house had been involved with something else that concerned us. At first I wondered if it had to do with something I did when I was back in school hitting the party circuits in freshman year, but then again Char always kept my butt out of trouble; if not her then Edward did. "Sweetheart, what's going on in that head of yours? You are never this quiet. Are you worried about whatever is going to happen?"I must have spaced out as I don't even remember him asking more than once about what was going on in my head; and by the sounds of it he had more than once asked that question. "Sort of, I mean what does whoever it was that broke into our house have anything to do with me other than they broke into the house. I know I was a little wild at school; but I never got in any major trouble or anything." He seemed at a loss for all of two seconds before everything sunk in. "What do you mean that whoever it was that broke in has something to do with you other than they broke into the house?" if possible he seemed to be more unnerved with this than I did. "Um, well that's what detective Simmons said. It's why he's asked me to come down to the station to talk to him. They have a suspect in custardy but that's all I know." I really should learn to keep my mouth shut as he swerved a little with that news. "Bella why didn't you tell me before we left? This isn't something you should have held back from me?" His hold on the wheel was so strong you could see the knuckles had turned white from the force he had hold of it.

The rest of the drive was quiet, neither able to talk about what was coming up when we got to the station. As Jasper parked the car I couldn't help but look over at him, I didn't want to have him upset with me. "Jazz, I'm sorry I didn't tell you but we really didn't have the time to sit down and tell you. Wasn't trying to hold it from you." By the time I had finished I was looking down at my hands, feeling really stupid about everything. I didn't hear his door open or close nor did I notice that e had opened my door until I felt his hands under my chin. "Hey, Bella look at me please." his voice was so gentle that I was lost in the sound. Slowly I looked him in the eyes but what I saw there wasn't any anger or pain because I had kept something from him, but I could see the love in his eyes. "Come on let's go inside and see what's going on. Then maybe we can get started on the house." I couldn't help but smile at him, nor kiss him with how close he was. "Come the sooner we get this done, the sooner we can get things started on our house." We walked into the station not knowing what we were going to face.

As we walked up to the front desk, I couldn't help but look around the waiting area, from the people walking back and forth from the hall, to the people sitting in the chairs were all just watching us as we were watching them. "Hi we're here to see Detective Simmons, I'm Isabella Swan." Yeah I didn't know what to say and Jasper seemed to think it funny about whatever I saw. I had to wonder if this was his way of dealing with stress. But the young officer behind the desk just smiled and pointed towards the chairs before picking up the phone to call the detective to the desk. "What's so funny? You better not be laughing at me." I elbowed him in the kidney cause let's face it he's still taller than I am and it hurts more. He quickly stopped laughing and rubbed his side as we sat down. I don't think we even sat there for more than 2 minutes before an elder man walked towards us wearing a dark grey suit with the tie loosened for comfort. "Bella Swan; and you would be Major Jasper Whitlock. Please follow me." he directed us towards the door he had obviously just exited. We were led towards the stairs that seemed to be lead to only god knows how many offices; but it would seem our stop would have been only to the 1st floor. What I didn't understand was why we were heading towards the homicide offices and not any other. I felt Jasper take hold of my hand and squeeze it as we walked forwards more.

"Miss Swan, there had been a development not only in your case with the break and enter, and the subsequent vandalism of your property. But also the death of your patient Breanna Tanner." Detective Simmons watched as I fell back into Jasper's arms. I knew that Riley was now sitting in a prison for his involvement in Brea's death, but all we had to go on to further the with the case as we couldn't find the elusive Mr A as I began to call him. "Sweetheart; are you alright? Do you need anything?" Jasper asked me as I slowly calmed my breathing down. "Wait you said that there was a link between the man who did that to Brea and the man who broke into our home and done all that damage? How, why... I mean I loved Brea with all my heart, but what would make a man do those things with some sort of link with two very different incidents?" I was babbling and we all knew it, but I just couldn't bring myself to calm down as fast as I wanted. "It was Mr Whitlock's information actually. When he told us he had had some problems with a work colleague we looked into all the avenues that were there. He's pretty much admitted to watching you and has confessed to both that and breaking into your home. As for the attack on your friend we found some prints on both the house locks and around the glass window frame and he had left some fingerprints at the Tanner residence. That coupled with the assault on your partner earlier this year he has gotten himself into some serious criminal business on the streets.

"Wait you mentioned the altercation between myself and a co-worker. You mean that Alec was behind all that pain we've all gone through?" Jasper was seething with this revelation. Emmet had told me the exact details of that incident and coupled with all that we have learned I felt sick. I had felt sorry for the guy after dealing with god only knows what kind of demons inside his head I could hardly understand why someone would abuse a US military officer. But he was behind all of this. "Can I see him?" I asked only gaining the strong hold from Jasper to become even stronger if that were possible and a very uncertain look from Detective Simmons. "I don't want to be alone with him, you both are more than welcomed to join me, but I want to know why. What was so important to take someone's life, break into someone's home; or start a fight because you weren't getting what you wanted? I'm sure you have already told Chelsea and Marcus that you have the man in custardy, and I know that neither want to see him, but they want answers. I want to be the one to give them those answers. I won't be taking him as a patient, it's too much of an ethical dilemma with me being Brea's psychiatrist before she passed away, but maybe I can bring some peace to some people who need it more than I do." I felt Jasper place a soft kiss on top of my head as he squeezed my hands; telling me that he understood. I also saw the apprehension in Detective Simmons eyes until I had explained why I wanted to do this for not just me but also for Brea's family. They needed to know just as much as me, if not more so. A simple nod from him and we began our walk down to the holding cells where we would come face to face with the man who had caused so much problems in our lives these last few months.


	49. Chapter 49

I followed Bella and Detective Simmons down the corridor and through the heavily guarded door towards the holding cells at the back of the station. What I wouldn't do for some time with that son of a bitch alone with no cameras rolling. I'd almost gladly go to prison just to rid this world of the existence of some fucked up ass that had done too much in too little time. I can hear the cat calls for my girl as we pass the others being held down here, and I'm not to fucking happy, but the best place to do this is down here where he's on one side of the cell as Bella and I are on the other. It's not until I almost walk into Bella that I realize that we've reached the cell that's holding the sorry excuse of a man in; and he's in some stare off with Bella. And while her eyes hold nothing but pain and hurt, he's drinking the sight of my girl greedily and I want to fucking kick his ass again. He shouldn't be able to see something as beautiful as Bella even in his dream but he's getting the fucking chance. "Now this is what I deserve, Fuck Simmons, what did I do to deserve a treat like this?" the sick fuck croaks and I had to wonder what the fuck happened for him to croak out words like that. His voice was never that rough, he sounded like a choir boy who'd been kicked in the balls one too many times.

"Don't even think about it son, she's here to talk to you. You won't get to touch this young woman. We'll make sure of that." And I felt the smuggest sob in the world. That's right fucker you won't get to touch someone half the beauty of Bella where you're going. He stepped forward and tried to reach and grab her, what the fuck I mean seriously. Did he not just hear what the officer just said? "Back the fuck off now Alec. I've already kicked your ass once don't make me do it again." I wanted to so bad and if t wasn't for Bella being here I'd probably antagonize him more just to get a rise out of the fucker, and who knows maybe a few more hits into him. It's not until he hears my voice that he turns and I feel sick as hell. He's strung out that bad I'd thought he'd snap. The muscle he prided himself on was rapidly turning to flab and loose skin; his eyes weren't tinted blood shot, they were permanently like that with all the shit he's pumped through his body. Truthfully he looks like hell spat him out cause there ain't no way someone looks like that without some fucking help. "Ah the major came to visit did he? Did you like my home coming present for you and your new family? Honey you know your with a taken man, well not really a man he's a fucking pansy. You're wasting your time there. How about you come a little closer and I'll show you how a real man fucks you." That cocky fucker, no way in hell did he just put his move on Bella. No. Fucking. Way. In. Hell.

"How about you don't?" I asked as he twitched and jerked all over the place. His face soured as I pulled Bella into my arms and kissed her head once more with a little smirk on my face. "I want to ask you something Alec; you think you'll answer my questions?" Bella's was speaking to him like he was a prep school kid. I wanted to laugh and I could see Simmons wanted to too, but we wisely kept our mouths shut. What Bella wanted was more important. "Baby; you could ask me to do anything and I'll fucking do it with a smile on my face." What the hell was he trying to pull? Using that slick tone with my girl in front of me, I'd seen that shit at the clubs a few times and it didn't work when he wasn't a drugged up fuckwit. "Do you know a Riley Nealson?" I wanted to get the hell out of here, with her thrown over my shoulder if necessary. But knowing that she'd kick my ass once she was okay was not something I wanted anytime soon. Dickhead, formally known as Alec Voltori just smirked at her. "Now there's a name I haven't heard for a few months. Wonder what he's up to lately?" Simmons' was sitting there gobbed smacked. Had to wonder why he was like this. "How do you know him? I mean he's from California." Her cool facade was beyond fucking amazing, I feel sorry for Junior when he's older. His momma won't be letting anything get passed her.

"Little Riley is my brother of sorts. Well not really f sorts, same daddy different mother. She's a lousy fuck but hey she ain't my bitch so I really don't care much. Now you sweet thing I would bet my left nut that I'd make you scream my name when I get you in bed." I watched as he crept closer to the bars separating us from him once more trying to get my girl in one way or another. "You know that means you're an uncle now? His ex gave birth a few months ago." What the hell, she was talking like it didn't hurt to say that shit. She was still having nightmares about that day for crying out loud. "Really, so the little bitch on heat had her pup. Who knew she'd get that far. Maybe I should send her some flowers or some shit like that. We could do it together on a date. Make her feel good and all that shit." Now this time I at least saw her react to that comment. She cringed away from him even more than she already was. No clue if dickhead noticed or not but I did. It made me feel a little better. "Now babe why did you go and do a thing like that; I thought we were getting somewhere. You know a connection or some shit like that. Isn't that what you females want and all." Well damn I should give the fucker a little bit of credit if he noticed that. "Did you ever meet her, the ex and all I mean?"Bella was all smiles once more and it made me want to fucking puke. How the hell did she do this? I looked over at Simmons to see what he thought was going on, but that fucker had a smile the size of fucking Texas plastered on his face. Again what the fuck is going on? "Good times good times; only met her once but I think I made an impression on her. It's a day I won't forget and I don't think she or Riley will forget it either." Year grin it up fucker, can't wait till your special friend that you'll meet soon meets your ass; literally.

Bella's just sitting there watching him, not sure what she's thinking but then again this shit is beyond any training I gained while in the service. She's just standing there with her arms crossed in front of her like nothing's happening. "No more questions babe?" he's all smiles and creepy fucking attitude is pissing me the ell off. I know this is gonna blow u in our faces, or more specifically Bella's if we don't get things moving any times soon. "Um, Alec how come you did that stuff to the Major's home?" now that stung, it's Major all of a sudden. Now if it was in the bedroom I'd be all for it, but not here and now. I was her fucking man right? His smile was once more plastered o his face, not that it ever really left anyway. He turned to look at me and I swear to all that is up in those skies that he was begging for me to kick his as again. "Now that was fun. Just wish I could have taken Riley with me on that one. Showed you and your bitch how things are done now didn't I?" he was watching me like some sick demented fool, which he is but that's beside the point. It didn't escape my notice that he still hadn't put the whole thing together that Bella was the one he was talking about; either that or he just didn't care. "You should have seen the plans I had for that place baby. I had it all set up that his whole house was gonna be one big camp fire and all that shit. If it wasn't for the precious owner coming to check the barns before I'm guessing he signed the papers I'd be one happy man." He was grinning like some freak that'd just found a stash of cookies after a severe case of the munchies had kicked in.

I wasn't looking forward for Bella to start answering his questions but considering I was sitting here watching her talk to this fucking dumbass I really didn't have much to compare my situation to. I watched as she stood up and began to pace around the small area. Not sure what she was going to do, but I was more than ready to leave this dumb ass to leave and not return anytime soon. "I think I'm ready to go back now. Thank you Detective Simmons." Her voice was soft and while I was jumping and fucking down that we'd finally be getting out of this place I wondered how this was going to hit her when she finally had time to let it all sink in. "Ah, now come on babe, you can't leave now. We were just getting to the really good part. You think I don't know who you are? I know you're his Bella; I know you were close to Brea, and I know why you came down to talk to me. So why leave now?" she stopped dead in her tracks, almost like she was a statue or some shit. "I know you do Alec, but I also know something's about you and that day that only you, Riley, Brea, the two detectives and I know that happened. I was the one that Brea told everything and I mean everything about the day you met her." as she spoke I saw her eyes hold the hate and pain of what she was holding from us all. As I slowly let my eyes fall on the ass in the cell, I couldn't help but wonder exactly what that meant. His face drained from any colour and he looked like he just lost any and all hope of walking away from this. I followed as both Bella and Detective Simmons walked once more through the corridors. I waited until we had passed through the doors once more before I took hold of Bella, pulling her into me almost drowning in her smell and her being. "I'm okay Jasper, I promise I'm okay. She mumbled into my chest. How the hell did she know what I needed to hear her say?

We drove back to the house in silence; both of us had forgotten Rosalie's threat about getting home before the evening. "Isabella, Jasper what are you doing here? I told you two not to come home until after 5 tonight. It's barely 3 pm." She called from the front door when she saw or should I say heard us pulled up in the driveway. We both walked up to the front door, neither of us saying a word, just holding onto one another. I let Bella go in before Rose grabbed me. "It's okay; we're just going to lie down for a while. It's been one hell of a day. I think Bella just needs some quiet time. If you want take Junior..." I started until I saw Bella stop walking and turn around. Her eyes were haunted by god only knows what. "Just bring him back to me later please." she spoke so quietly that if Junior was making any noise there was no way any of us would have heard her. I watched as she once more turned around and walked further into the house. Shortly I followed her into the room where she was now laying on the bed just staring up at the roof. "You know I thought this would hurt almost as bad as it did when she passed. But either I'm numb or I'm okay with her being gone now." She whispered as I joined her lying there. As I turned to look at her I was expecting to see tears constantly falling down her face, but while there were the in her eyes; they never fell and she had a small smile on her face. "I think I'm happy that we can finally rest now he's behind bars." I smiled at her, beyond glad that she was smiling rather than falling to pieces.

**A/N: hey guys I just want to let you all know that I'm a bit ted up with final assignments and will probably not update again in the next few days, but once its all done I promise that I'll get straight back to this story. Thanks to all those who have reviews and added this story to your favs.**


	50. Chapter 50

Bella had been sitting down at the table while Junior was sleeping for what felt like 10 minutes before we had a chance to really talk about everything that had happened at the station the other day. Detective Simmons had called and told us that with the help that Bella gave when she talked to Alec he had been charged with the death of Breanna Tanner as well as the many charges he had placed on him through breaking into the house. And while I was abso-fucking-lutely happy that that ass had been finally put in his place I still didn't understand why Bella had been the ultimate force in charging his ass. "Cowboy, what have you been thinking, you've been pacing the floor for the last half hour." Bella's sweet voice brought me back to the situation. I hadn't even noticed that she had stopped typing, or that I had actually been pacing the floor. "Jazz, tell me what's wrong." She slipped her little hand in mine as she pulled me toward s the bed. She started to run her fingers through my hair while slowly pulling me down so my head was resting on her legs. Not pushing the subject but letting me gather my thoughts. "You know I was just thinking about when you were talking to the dumb fuck backwards jackass at the station the other day..." I trailed off knowing that she would understand what I was getting at. "You think I wasn't in pain when I was talking to him so casually about Brea? And I'm guessing that you weren't expecting my reaction when we came home too." She looked down at me with understanding and a hint of pain there in her eyes, and fuck I guess I just landed myself in the fucking dog house once more. Good job Whitlock.

Waited for her to gather herself as she continued to run her fingers through my hair which, by the way, I wasn't expecting her to continue. Honestly I was expecting her to shove me off her lap. I couldn't meet her eyes again as we sat there in silence. "Do you want to know why I wanted to talk to him?" her voice was so low that if I wasn't resting on her lap I was sure I'd have not heard that. I nodded my head not willing to break her resolve to let it out. After the shock of losing Brea nearly 6 months ago; I'd learnt that she would tell me everything when she was ready. That plus Char nearly ripped my boys off me when I tried to force her to talk to me. Yeah that sister of mine was very protective of Bella; more than I think any of us realised. "Yes I wanted answers so I could finally answer some of the questions that Felix and Chelsea had been asking, and some of the questions that we all had about why she was taken from us. But when it came down to it; I needed to see the person who took her life. Not for anything else but that. It haunted me to know that his face was one of the ones she last saw, that instead of the image of that beautiful girl she gave birth to she would remember his face in her last breaths. I needed to see the monster in the man, and what had brought that monster to be in the first place." Can I just say fucking wow? This woman was always so sweet and selfless but she had her own motives about seeing that piece of shit.

"It soon changed when I saw him. He was so strung out; you don't get that bad until you've been addicted for so long. I honestly felt sorry for him, until he opened his mouth. There was no remorse, no sorrow for what he had done in his eyes. As much as the damage he had received from the drugs and god know what else he was on, what I saw in his eyes was all him. He took some sick sadistic pleasure in what he had done to her, what he had done to us." She had stopped running her hand through my hair and I was slightly glad as she became more angry with the fuckwit her movements were more forceful and painful. Now I don't mind a little pain but not when it's accompanied with that much aggression and anger. Slowly I put my hand the side of her face, letting her know I was still here and that he was now behind bars. She jumped at my touch; but I understood. I knew anger and pain, not just my own but that of the men I fought with and lost over in the war. As did Emmett, both of us held that pain from everyone we knew. No-one needed to know that shit at all. As she turned her head down towards me I saw the tears that had started to form in her eyes. "Why though? If it hurt so much to keep going why did you do it? I watched as you flinched from him, I saw you freeze as he decided to push you buttons. You could have stopped." I wasn't pissed, or feeling like a little kid not getting their way. I was honestly curious as to what had gotten her to commit to what she did even though she was in pain.

"It helped; it helped Detective Simmons get his link to what happened. When this goes to court, and it will I can tell you that. They needed that link between Brea and him. Riley is his brother, and his accomplish even if he did ultimately realize how bad things went and how fast he helped. Any good lawyer will try to in this all on Riley, he's the one with motive, and he admitted that he was there, that he hit her. But Alec, well he hadn't said anything. You could tell by how Detective Simmons' was all smiles when he mentioned the meeting with Brea that he had what he wanted. And through all this I knew that those words will help set so many hearts at rest. It did mine. That's why my reaction was so different to what I'm guessing you expected. I could finally let her rest in my heart that she was at peace, that we had caught the one person who should and hopefully will one day feel that pain we all feel with the loss of our little sister." The tears had started to fall within seconds of talking, but the sobs that I expected her to be torn with never came. She was one very unique woman this one. I know if it was anyone else that had been the one talking to that ass clown they'd have list it and tried to kill the ass. "I'm not amazing or unique Jazz. I'm just me nothing more and nothing less." Well shit if I wasn't shocked by her before I was now. What do you say to something like that? And let's face it she'd deny anything we told her otherwise.

We sat in relative quiet once more, listening to Junior's soft breathing through the monitor both just enjoying the quiet that we had found ourselves in. I couldn't understand something's she told me then and what she had said during the little conversation with Alec in the holding cells down town. Slowly her hands drifted down my shoulders and towards my back the touch alone was as gently as anything; even feathers weren't this fucking soft. I know that she wasn't paying attention to her movements as she started to softly hum some song that she had been thinking about. Whatever it was she was slowly causing me to fall asleep. While she was sitting there blissfully unaware of what she was doing to me thoughts of what we could be doing and facing started to twist and turn in my head.

_Bella was sitting there in the witness box, waiting for the lawyers to start, she wouldn't meet any of our faces but I knew she was doing her best. She had been holding onto everything for the last year now, with Brea's death, the break-in, and her little chat with the ass that we all know as Alec. She had kept everything in her little head that had happened that night when Brea died; no-one knew what she was told in that room. Junior was situated on my lap; silently watching his mother in the big chair. "Miss Swan, thank you for coming today, we have a few questions about your patient and the role you play in these proceedings today. You understand that it is your words that will condemn his man or set him free?" the older man in the pin striped suit asked as he rose from his place beside his client. His hair was greased back trying and failing to cover the rather large balding patch at the crown of his head. "Yes sir I do. It's not something I am likely to forget or take lightly now is it." Bella's cool facade was a thing of beauty, but all those who knew her could see the strain it was having on her demeanour. She was wearing a soft crème almost white top, with matching black jacket and skirt. Her look was that of professional and nothing was going to take that away from her. _

"_Miss Swan, cold you please tell us what was discussed between yourself and a Miss Breanna Tanner on the night of her death." The curl of the lawyer's lips sent shivers down my spine; he was looking at her not as a witness but as his next meal ticket to the big papers. "You need to be a little more specific. Brea and I talked about quite a few things during the time she was situated in that bed." I couldn't help but wonder why she was being so evasive to answer the simple question. We all knew that she was told all the details that happened to Brea, she was the one who saw her after the doctors and nurses cleaned u all of Brea's injuries. "Very well, after you entered the room, the detectives and you talked and you decided to take Miss Tanner as your client. Why did you decide to take Miss tanner as your client; you write for a newspaper giving advice not as a clinical psychologist." My blood was boiling at his insinuations at her abilities. The woman had spent the past 6 years gaining the credentials to work in the field and he stood there in all his glory belittling her work? "It was the only way I was able to be there in her time of need. She needed me and it was the only way I was allowed to help her." I watched as Bella started to shift in the chair, feeling uncomfortable I watched as she wiggled to find a better position. _

"_What did you and Miss Tanner talk about? More specifically what did she tell you about how she sustained her injuries?" I felt like a fucking fish caught out of water, he wanted details of what she went through, what did he expect her to do open up her head and plug her brain into a fucking TV or something? I couldn't help but see red at the ass's questions. I was so lost in my anger at him making Bella retell everything that had passed between them that I didn't even hear the words she said, but the audible gasp from Rose and Char sitting somewhere in the room. "You speak of all this like you were there during the attack on Miss Tanner's life. How would you know all this if you weren't there Mr Whitlock?" the creep was looking at me like I was about to hand him his fucking case. Wait, why is he talking to me and not Bella? How the hell did I get in this chair and not sitting with the rest of our friends supporting Bella through this? "Mr Whitlock, you need to answer my question. How do you know what happened to Miss Tanner. Was it you and not Mr Voltori her that had ended the life of the young woman in question?" I heard the cries and whimpers from Bella in the back of the room, her eyes were showing nothing but pain and anger directed towards me._

"Jasper, it's okay, it was only a nightmare." Bella's sweet voice was whispering in my ear as I felt her hands take hold of my face. Fuck that felt so real and wrong. What the hell was I thinking? "Cowboy, look at me. Everything's fine, no-one's here to take you away from me. I don't hate you. It was just a really messed up dream." I just stared into her eyes, and saw only compassion and love staring right back at me. What the hell was that trying to tell me? It was so messed up that I couldn't understand damned thing that was going on. "Jasper you're scaring me, talk to me baby." Fuck not what I wanted to do to her right now. "I'm, shit that was so wrong, I'm sorry if I scared you Bella." I stuttered out still trying to gain control over my breathing and everything else. I saw the smallest of smiles grace her face as I started to calm down from whatever the fuck that was about. "If you want to tell me about it I promise not to psycho-analyse it or you." Bella tried to make a joke out of it, but honestly as I calmed down from whatever it was that was happening to me physically, I lost more and more of the memory of whatever happened in the dream. All I could remember after 10 minutes was that I definitely wasn't looking forward to the trial that was coming our way to put that ass behind bars for a very long god damned time.


	51. Chapter 51

As I turned to walk out of the room silently preying that Jasper would get a few more hours sleep I couldn't help but wonder what had been going through his mind lately, he had almost become one of those overprotective guys that wouldn't let their girl outside without them. I know I'm exaggerating but it was not because I missed having me time, but that it was really affecting him in so many ways. Demetri had called me yesterday asking if we had separated or if something had happened to Junior because he wasn't able to focus on anything other than when it was clock out time. It was still so quiet in the house since Peter had the flu (which by the way is such joy- note sarcasm) and poor Char had to be his little nurse. Seriously why is it that when a guy is sick they turn into the biggest babies that ever walked the earth? I made my way to the kitchen intent on doing something that I hadn't done in some time; call mother and father and see how things were going at home. It's not like I don't talk to them but usually they call me and I wanted to surprise them. And with father being the police chief they were always awake before the sun ever rose, not that you would see it of course but still the time frame stuck.

As I made myself cup of decaffeinated black richness I opened the sliding door and stepped outside with the throw over blanket that was always kept in the kitchen for early morning use. I stood there with every intention of watching the sun rise before I made the call, but something inside me told that I should do it now instead of later. Settling myself in the lounge chair I dialled the number and waited for someone to pick up the other end. They never disappointed; "Hello, Swan residence. Chief Swan speaking." Cam he very gruff voice that I had to wonder if he would sound like that if he actually slept until a more appropriate time. But this is my father we are talking about. "Hello father, I thought I'd surprise you and mother with a call from your very far away daughter." I sounded as cheery as I thought I was. Just hearing his voice made me happy. "Now isn't that a lovely surprise, your mother and I were just thinking that it was time to give you a call tonight. How is everything in Texas? How is that little boy of yours going? And is Jasper treating you right?" father started to rattle off all the questions that I was actually expecting from mother, that I couldn't help but smile. "well right now it's almost as cold as Forks during summer but since the sun isn't up yet I can't complain, Junior is doing great, can't be said for Peter but he's Char's problem not mine thankfully. And Jasper is treating me great. How is everything at home, I miss you guys. It's been too long since I've seen you both." I was smiling as we caught up on everything from the latest saga in the Mike and Irena drama, Jake finally getting the loan to expand his business, and Billy pestering him and Kate to give him a grand baby. Esme and Carlisle planning on going away for some big cruise around the islands.

"Charlie if you don't give me that phone... Bella; sweetie how are you? I need some new pictures of that grandchild of mine he's had to have grown since the last one's you sent Me." mother was talking a mile a minute and I was wondering if she would breath sooner or later. Hopefully sooner. No-one wants to be at the other end of that kind of call. I listened to her ranting about how things were going on in her little circle of Forks as I watched the sun rise behind the clouds, getting lost in the whole Leah's first heart break. It made me immensely sad that I wasn't there to help her. I know that Kate, Sue and everyone else would have been there but I had always seen her as my little sister. I nearly jumped out of my skin as I felt his hands slowly push me forwards as Jasper joined me on the chair putting the monitor beside me. but I melted as I felt his hands wrap around me and pull me closer to his chest. "I really miss you too mother, it's only been a few months but still it's a long time to go without seeing you two. And poor little Leah, she must be feeling awful right now. That boy is gonna get his butt handed to him by Jake if he hasn't already." I felt as Jazz smiled at my little rant about Leah and needing to kick someone's butt, but hey what could I do, they were a two day drive away and I couldn't just up and leave without a second thought. I had work, the foundation, Jasper's job, Junior and everything else that was coming up soon. I had received the summons for the trial the day after Jasper had that awful nightmare.

"Well Bella dear, it seems that we've been talking for nearly two hours, your father has to leave for work and I have to go down to the reservation to help Sue with some cooking for a bon fire on Friday. Give everyone our love and don't take too long getting those photo's to me. We love you." Mother started to tear up at the end of her little speech, and I was pretty close too. After hanging up the phone I snuggled into Jasper's chest, as I listened to his slow breathing, almost putting me to sleep when you listen to that mixed with his heart beat. "Hey you, why did you come out here? It's freezing." He whispered into my hair, and I knew that I probably scared him a little when he woke to find the house quiet and me not in bed or in Junior's room. I smiled at the tenderness in his voice. "I wanted to call my parents and catch up. Father was always up early in the mornings and it's usually the best time to talk to him about everything. You've heard how loud some of our conversations end and I didn't want to wake anyone up." I reached up and kissed his jaw, electing a soft moan from him. I couldn't help that my smile had grown from that little noise. We sat there and watched as the sun rose more into the sky, neither needing to break the silence that had fallen between us. Occasionally we heard a little noise from the monitor but we knew that Junior wouldn't be up for another hour or so, he was like his uncle in that sense; he liked to sleep in on most days, which meant that he was always up late at night.

"Do you miss everyone back there?" he surprised me but really he was there when I was talking to mother so he would have heard that part of the conversation. I hummed my response not knowing where this was going, and I sorta wanted to find out. I felt his lips meet the top of my head as we sat there again in peaceful bliss. "I'd love to surprise them and go and visit, but it's so much to organise, I mean you and I have work, while I can take mine with me I don't think I'd get anything done. Then you have the foundation and getting that sorted. I think Junior would be the only thing that wouldn't be that hard to organise but then we'd have to work everything out." It was his turn to hum before we both got up to head back inside, me grabbing the cup that now sat empty beside our chair and Jazz grabbing the monitor and blanket. We found Char sitting on the bench waiting for her morning caffeine, I hadn't even realised that she was there let alone that she was able to hear everything we had said. "Bella, go home and visit your family. We girls can take care of the foundation, and you can always post some of your letters via e-mail. I'm sure Jazz would love to get away from everything right now." She cornered me as soon as we had closed the sliding door. Her smile however showed me that she was fine with everything. And I couldn't help but feel a little hopeful that we could do just that. I felt as Jazz wrapped his arms around me again, as he snuggled his head into my neck and hair.

The rest of the day and the following went by in a blur of typing and reading as I focused on the letters that I had wanted to post in my column for the next week, I had gotten into the mood after talking to mother and father, they always had that effect on me and my work. I was even early with sending them to Rose that I decided that I'd get the girls together for a lunch date and catch up on everything that had happened in their lives. I was still a little sore with going into the office since Elazar had tried to use me for publicity and not taken into account that the foundation wasn't just my idea, that y else had been working towards bringing it to where it was now. So much so that Carmen had taken over anything that had to do with the business side of the lifestyle section. I was kinda glad she did that but knew that Elazar was going to be causing some major tantrums soon if it kept going. So after quickly dropping off the column, which was apparently too long and needed culling or that they expanded it this week Rose and I walked down the two blocks to meet with Char and Alice. Both of them had matching grins that put me on guard straight away.

"Hey ladies, what can I get you?" the young waiter asked his eyes drinking in the beauty of both Rose and Alice while Char had gone to the bathroom. I was sure that if she was here the poor guy would have hyperventilated over the three of them. We quickly ordered our drinks as he went back to the bar with a very sour look when we started talking about weddings and babies. It was a tactic we had found very useful when it came to over bearing waiters with the three girls. "So tell me what's going on? I feel like we haven't caught up with each other in a month. Wait it has been a month with everything that's gone on. So spill already." I turned to each one smiling as they all got lost in that far away daydream feeling you get when things seem perfect. "Alice, why are you squirming?" Rose all but demanded as she stopped her movements almost becoming the opposite she was mere seconds ago. "You know if you don't tell us, Bella will get Edward to tell her and then she's tell us anyway. So let's cut the middle man out of this one okay?" Char all but blurted out as I watched Alice slowly sink in her chair but then jump again when she thought I would go and talk to Edward. "No, no, no, I'll tell but don't tell Edward you know. We want to know it works before we do anything big like you all do. Well Char and Rose. Edward asked me to move in with him, and I've just finished unpacking my stuff." She gushed out through the squeals of the rest of us.

We quickly discussed the ins and outs of those two moving in together, I was so happy that it was working out for them. Both of them deserved true happiness. We had moved on to complaining on how men acted like children when sick, especially when it was Peter, he was now over being sick but still tried to milk it for all it was worth. I had to admit I had pulled that trick during college, but it would seem that I was the better actor, or that Char had more sympathy for me. Either way it didn't work out for him. "Alright now how was the holiday with you and Emmett, do we expect a little Rose or Emmett in the next couple of months or what?" I asked Rose only getting a little wide eyed innocent look that didn't fool me for a second. "Rosalie Hale McCarty you better be tell me something now."I was practically jumping up and down in my chair giddy. Something I hadn't been in a very long time. "Well we did try a lot, we can't all be one hit wonders Bella." she giggled and it was my turn to blush like a little school girl. "But we aren't going to worry about it anymore. It'll happen when it happens. Plus I don't think I could go through morning sickness like you did and I enjoy all the practice we have." She was wiggling her eyebrows knowingly that had us all in hysterics. You could tell that she was Emmett's wife and loved every minute of it. We had been sitting in the booth for nearly two hours before we finally called for the check, well I called for the check as I was determined to pay for this one. They just had to suck it up and get over it. I was too busy talking to the girls to notice the waiter had arrived with the check that I had quite literally had to take a second and third glance as the little holder. There sat two tickets return flights to Seattle leaving this afternoon. When I looked up at the waiter, it was Jasper dressed in the uniform of the restaurant, smiling down at me with Junior bouncing in his arms. "Come on Angel, we got a flight to catch." I heard the girls giggling and saw that he was trying not to laugh at most probably my face, but I just couldn't say anything. Instead I stood up and took our boy from him and gently kissed him. I heard the cheers of the others in the restaurant but I couldn't find it in me to care. "Okay let's go." I whispered in his ear before I turned around and kissed each of the girls good bye and left to catch our flight.


	52. Chapter 52

"I swear to everything that is holy in this world, if you don't put that down I'm gonna break your favourite little toy!" Leah screamed from her room, before a flying Seth ran past the group. This past few days had been amazing, and I had to thank Jasper so many times that I think I'm gonna get my butt kicked if I say it again; or at least within the next week anyway. When we arrived on my parent's doorstep I think mother busted Jasper's poor eardrum with how loud she got. I was just glad that Junior was sound asleep and that we were still coming up the driveway. We both laughed as how she bypassed Jasper and me and wet straight for Junior, it wasn't until she made sure that it was a reality that we were there before she allowed us in the house. However going from overly excited mother, to frantic hysterical mother in the matter of 5 seconds was somewhat daunting. She basically kicked our butts into the house and locked the door to make sure we didn't turn around and walk out. Only to have father unlock it minutes later crying out questions why it was locked in the first place. He froze o the spot for all of 10 seconds before the smile crept on his face when he walked into the living room where we were situated.

We had spent the Thursday being dragged around the small community so mother could show off her grandbaby and her now successful daughter and soon to be son in law. I think Jasper had to shake so many hands that day he ended up complaining that his wrist was too sore to even lift his fork up to eat his food that night. Needless to say we had a little joke about it and promised that he'd be fine, but enjoying the moment as I fed him his food as I sat on his lap. I don't know for sure but I can pretty much guess that mother took a snap shot of that little moment, and if she did I want a copy of it. Junior was enjoying his first trip to my home town and absolutely loved all the greenery that we were surrounded with. Well that was until that night when he became so fussy I ended up sleeping downstairs on the lounge so everyone else could get some sleep. I hadn't even noticed that he had been removed or that I had been taken upstairs sometime during the early hours of the morning.

Now being Friday night we had headed down to the reservation to join the bon fire and for Jasper to meet everyone that he hadn't so far. We were sitting in the Clearwater's home waiting for the sun to set before we left for the beach. Junior was currently settled in Jakes overly large arms with a look of sheer concentration and horror painted on his face as he tried valiantly to feed the squirming little bundle. Kate had dropped the little bomb that she was now 2 months pregnant and while everyone had known I felt a little out of the loop ad stung that neither she nor Jake thought to tell me. But I got over it quickly when she started asking so many questions about the whole pregnancy and morning sickness, pains, cravings and cramping that she had been dealing with that I couldn't help but go out on sympathy. That ad the fact that watching Jake struggling was just too funny to be able to keep a straight face. "Bella, tell him to give it back, I'm gonna kill him otherwise and I don't want Uncle Charlie to have to arrest me for it." Lea cried as she settled beside me while Seth went to hide behind Jasper. "It's my diary; I don't want mum and dad to find it. They'll kill me if they knew what was in there..." she whispered in my ear and I think my eyebrows shot up in my hairline with that little bit of information.

Without a second thought I put my hand out levelling Seth with a look that plainly said or else. I heard the snickers of all the other adults in the room as he turned his eyes on me. Gotta say, motherhood stopped that little trick real fast. Reluctantly he handed it over to the cheers of the females in the room, and a very happy big sister. "Jasper can you take Junior down to the fire, I'm gonna be about 5 minutes. I think I need to have a little girl talk to a certain person." I asked as I heard Leah curse under her breath, Seth giggle and a few huh's from the others in the room. I stood up and pointed to the back door looking down at Leah who wouldn't meet my eyes but did as I silently requested. I distinctly heard Sue say she had to find out how I got that to work since it didn't work on Leah any other time. We walked to the tree line where I knew we wouldn't be overheard. I still hadn't said anything but she knew what was coming. "It's nothing too bad, honest. Just normal teenage girl things." She said the minute we stopped. That alone didn't help me feel any better. Leah had always been the type of girl who did what was best for her and never followed what others said she should do; well unless they were a trusted adult then that was different.

"Drugs?" I asked as she looked down to the floor, "Sex?" she lowered her head even further; "Please tell me it was what you wanted, and you used protection." I whimpered. Just thinking she had gone through what Brea had scared the hell out of me. "I, well, sorta. We did use protection but I was a bit out of it so I'm not sure if it was completely what I wanted." I was floored and I think she was realizing why I was floored. It really was so much like what Brea had gone thorugh. "Bella I'm 16 now, it's sort of expected. Geez you were my age when you slept with Jake the first time, weren't you?" she pleaded with me and I knew she wasn't going to like the answer. "No, I wasn't. I was 18 and we seriously talked about it for nearly a month before we actually went through with it. Now what do you mean you were out of it, what were you on?" I patted the log I was now sitting on, knowing she needed a big sister not another mother. "Jason, my dumbass ex had taken me to one of those teen bon fires that you and Jake used to go to. But their different now I'm guessing. Pot and alcohol are pretty much all that's offered as refreshments. You know how mum and dad allow us to drink once we are 16 as long as it's in the house and there's an adult in the house, well I thought it was no big deal. I mean I thought it was only beer. But it wasn't, they were doing shots of burburn and god only knows what else. I've had pot before, and it doesn't affect me like it doesn't everyone else. I don't know how many I had, but I do know it was a lot. And way long story short, we went back to his house and his parents were in P A for the night for some big thing. Things got really heavy really fast, and one thing led to another. It's sorta the reason why he broke up with me. He said if I didn't have sex with him again he'd break it off."

She was resting her head on my shoulder by the end of it, with tears running down her face; my heart was breaking for her. She really needed someone to talk to and I don't think she realised that she could have called. But then again it's not something you have a conversation about over the phone for a number of reasons. "Why didn't you talk to Kate, or call me and see if I could have come to visit? I would have come if you had asked me and told me some of this. I know Kate would have been more than happy to help you. Oh and just so you know, I'm gonna kill this little asshole, just kicking his ass isn't enough now." She giggled and hiccupped through her tears as I wrapped my arms around her. "I know, but it's embarrassing. I mean you're easy to talk to. You've known me since the day I was born, mum and dad have pictures of you and me the day I was born with you feeding me. Kate's not my big sister." She sighed and I just pulled her tighter to me. "How about you give her a try. I may be a long way away but you can always call me, and if it's something you need to talk to someone about straight away that isn't your parents I'm sure Kate would feel honoured you trust her." I asked as I pulled her to her feet, we'd been more than just 5 minute and I could see the torch lights starting to head our way. I watched as she nodded her head in acceptance of the little plan and we began to walk towards those who had come looking for us. I watched as she raced off towards her home to hide away the little book that held her little secrets smiling that she was sort of back to herself again.

"Hey what happened to 5 minutes? You have some serious women down there arguing on whose gonna feed the little man his first s'more and god knows what else." Jasper's arms wrapped around me as Jake and Harry met up with us. I did what every big sister would do; I stood up on my tiptoes and gently kissed his cheek to distract him from the question at hand. He dropped it with a very lazy smile that told me in no uncertain terms that he knew what I was doing and was gonna let it slide. Leah had come up bouncing to a stop, before she spotted her father where she then proceeded to skip over and kiss his cheek. Yeah she's been influenced by me way too much; as that little trick worked a charm on the pushover that we lovingly call Harry. Jake was just laughing and shaking his head. "Dude, just wait till Kate starts asking for midnight runs to the store for something that would normally you wouldn't touch even if you were drunk." Jasper laughed as we watched the twisted facial expressions on Jakes face as he made his way towards his girl. "Bella, he's old enough for something like this now. Come on let my give him one." Mother called from her perch beside father who was holding the little boy in question; and fending off all attempts to get the child out of his hands very well if I do say so. "Nope; not unless you want to get him sick. Marshmallows make him sick." I called from the seat I had claimed, namely Jaspers legs. I watched as every woman quickly ate the treat they had in their hands.

Father had put Junior in his carrier covering him up with blankets as he was hidden away within the little tent that Seth had brought with him to stop the wind getting at him; and was now in some deep discussion about firearms and the latest weapon that was soon going to be available to all civilians. While Jasper had left the armed forces he still liked to know what was going on and all the advancements that had been happening with things like this. I always tuned out on this, not that I didn't want to talk to him about anything, but guns had always been something I was never interested no matter how many times father took e to the shooting range to learn to fire one correctly. "What did you say to Leah, she's different, almost back to her old self?" Jake whispered in my ear since Leah was sitting close by talking to Kate. "Nothing bad, just that she can always call me if she needs to and if I can't help her Kate would love to help her with anything that might not be suitable for a mother's ears." I answered him as truthfully as I could without really answering anything, but I think he was glad that I told her to talk to Kate if she needed someone that was closer to her. I felt him pull me in for one of his bear hugs that felt like it would crack a rib or two, and actually has before; quickly before he took off with some of the guys we had grown up with.

I must have got up and walked closer towards the water, thinking about how things felt different now. I didn't even hear Jasper walk over and join me in gazing out at the dark waters as some of the more adventurous kids had decided to go late night swimming. "Does it feel good to have come back home? I know you missed It." he whispered as he kissed the side of my head. I had to think about it. While it had been amazing that I got to see all my family and extended family and friends it was definitely not what I expected. "Honestly?" I turned towards him, meeting his blue eyes that I almost got lost in them as I normally do. He nodded his head as he kept my gaze, never faltering. "While I love seeing everyone, it doesn't seem like home. Texas does; it's where our family are, it's where our home is. I love everyone here but it's different now. I'm different to how I used to be. I kind of miss it actually." He was smiling as I explained my answer and pulled me up to my feet. "Well it's a good thing we go home then tomorrow. I was worried you wouldn't want to go back after the trip." It was my turn to surprise him as I pulled him down to my level and kissed him passionately, that I didn't even hear all the noise coming from the fire until we break this kiss and realised we had an audience. So I did what I do best, played it off by bowing and thinking everyone for liking the show.


	53. Chapter 53

"Pa, what do you think, is it ready for me to bring her back?" I called from behind the home that had taken me nearly 2 months to get ready for me, Bella and Junior to finally move into. The paddocks had been carefully checked for snake holes, the damage had been repaired after that ass clown had broken in and the little upgrades that I wanted to do had been done. Had to admit that Bella had a point after all the work that I had done around the place even before we move in I felt like I was putting in just as much as she was. And when you put in all the work that will inevitably be done while we live here I will definitely be a fair share of ownership. "I think you're just about there, only you have to check out the barn if you want to bring any horses here." He called as he walked through the house closing the windows after we had painted and wanting to get rid of that fuck awful smell that was left in its way.

I made my way towards the barn wondering what the hell he was going on about; the barn was fine when I checked it out before we started anything on the house. It was where we were storing all the shit that we needed to do all the repairs and shit like that. Had to wonder if he was losing his mind or something like that in his old age, but Bella and I liked my ass right where it was; I wasn't gonna say anything about his age. He already felt old being a grandpa sometimes. "Pa you out here?" I called as I saw the building in question. It wasn't so much as old but it sure had that rustic feel to the place, wooden doors that stood high enough that even Jacob and the boys could walk through without any problems of hitting their heads; tall ass fuckers that they were. The smell of straw and hay met my nose before I got too close to the actual doors, something that always made me think of home when I was out at boot camp years ago. "Get your ass in here boy." Pa called as I stood where I was lost in the smell that held so fucking many memories. I chuckled at his call; the Texan man in him was out today.

I found him in one of the stables in the rear of the barn sitting there nursing a beer and a cooler sitting beside him. Now where the hell he stashed that thing I don't know but I had to have one of those cold drinks fast. As if reading my mind he threw one at me while the crinkles in his eyes held back the laughter that was just waiting to fall from his fucking mouth. "Sit your ass down son, I wanna talk to you about some things." He slapped the straw covered ground beside him like he used to when I was younger and I had the distinct thought that I was once again in shit with him. "So pa, what's on your mind?" I asked as I took the position beside him leaning back on the hay bale that was currently lined the back of the stall. "I gotta say I'm damned proud of you boy. I know I may not say it much but you've done good with your life so far. But you can't always work for Demetri for the rest of your life. What you got planned for the next couple of years?" his eyes levelled me with the intensity that was clearly written all over his face to match. Demetri had been good about all the shit that had been going on since I started to work for him, but I know he needs someone who was able to work without all the sudden twists and turns that have been a common thing in my life for the last year and a half. I loved my life and he knew that Bella and Junior would always come first.

"From your silence you haven't really thought about it have you?" pa nudged me back to reality and away from my thoughts. Turning my head toward the old man I had to wonder what the hell he was going on about. He wouldn't bring this sort of thing up unless he had something to say about it. "Look son, you know I don't mess in your life or Peter's for that matter, but you have a family now. You've manned up and taken responsibility for all the things you've done before; you've served your country and made me damned proud doing it. And scaring the shit outta you momma doing it might I add. You've got a woman that loves you for some god know reason and a son that is beyond anything you could have ever imagined. What do you want to do next?" he sat there drinking his cold beer while watching the changing sky outside. Funking Yoda had something there. At least I knew where Peter got that shit from. I just sat there thinking of what I wanted to do with my life now. Working for D was great but did I really want to do that for the rest of my life. Simple answer there was no, I liked doing shit with my hands it the main reason that I wanted to do this place up myself; and if pa hadn't overheard me and Bella talking about it I probably have done so with a lot more cussing. It's also part of the reason why I joined the army.

"Alright enough of the deep shit and all that crap, when you gonna make an honest woman outta Bella already?" he asked throwing another fucking thing at me unexpectedly. He was enjoying this shit I fucking swear. "Pa, it's gonna happen, but things need to cool down a bit. Fucking ass clown goes to trial next week, Junior's one in a month and now you got me thinking about what I wanna be when I grow up. Shit your worse than a woman with all the questions." I kicked his leg waiting for the backhand I knew I was gonna get; well what I was expecting. "Besides, she's a Whitlock regardless of name. She ain't getting away from me ever." I took a swig of my beer knowing what was coming up soon. Bella had decided that she wanted to get married sooner than we had planned. Little Bella had already started walking and Junior was enjoying the freedom his feet had been giving him for the last 2 months now. Once the trial was over she was getting stuck into the plans of everything. I watched as Pa's mouth twitched trying to hide his smirk. He was itching to have Bella be a Whitlock in name just as much as I was, but I was fucking better at hiding that shit than he was. "Come on let's get outta here. By the time we get back home Bella and your momma should be just about finished cooking dinner." He said standing while grabbing the cooler that had been his arm rest since he started talking.

I had just got to the car before he fucking clouted me up the back of the head. "Don't even ask boy, you knew that was coming." He chuckled as he made his way towards the passenger door. For an old guy he's fast as hell, sneaky too. "And while you're at it the place is finished. Bring the girl around soon. Maybe even drop Junior off at home for the night so you can go out and have some fun." Now how the hell am I gonna get that thought out of my head. The drive back to the house was quiet, both of us lost in our thoughts; well at least I knew I was. I was definitely going to take Pa up on that offer to take Junior for the night soon so I could show Bella our home. Fuck that sounds good, our home.

As we pulled up to the house you could hear the laughter from inside, and I had to wonder what had them laughing so much. Usually it was something to do with the stories that momma would tell of me and Peter growing up. I knew that most of the embarrassing stories were being held back but only until I had that woman legally bound to me in every way. I glanced over towards Pa wondering if he too was a little concerned with how much noise was coming from inside. He just shrugged his shoulders and headed towards the door calling out to anyone that would listen that we were back. I think I made it into the front room before I was attacked but a little pair of hands near my knee. I couldn't help it the cheeky little bugger had caught me by surprise once again. Yep that boy was definitely a Whitlock in every sense. I looked down at the big brown eyes that had told everything just like his momma's did, and couldn't help but smile. The boy had me fucking wrapped around his little finger and he wasn't even one yet. I literally scooped him up in my arms gaining a giggle from him and a smile to match as we headed towards the kitchen where the noise seemed to be coming from. There they were at the table with flour smudged on their faces and smiles that were reaching their eyes.

"Something sure smells good, what you two cooking?" pa called from the doorway towards the back end of the room. "Food, what else do you think?" Bella answered not even skipping a fucking beat. Gotta love a woman who can do that shit. "Figured that much, but what are you cooking? You know specifics." He rolled his eyes as both momma and Bella wouldn't answer him. I made my way over towards the women and had to laugh; if pa had actually walked over he'd have seen all the different shapes of prepared cookies sitting on trays waiting to be put in the oven. "Finished yet?" Bella asked as she softly kissed my cheek and while I turned into her to take it a little further she had already moved on to the next tray of god only knows what they were making. I heard the giggle coming from Junior's mouth as he started to play with the piece of dough Bella had given him. I nodded my head and watched as her eyes lit up. "Hey Momma, do you think you would mind taking the little man over night tomorrow. I wanna take my girl out." I called from my side of the table. Her eyes lit up like fireworks. She'd been trying to get us to leave Junior with her for the last few weeks, well ever since we got back from Forks. We got chewed out for taking her grandbaby away from her without notice so I wasn't gonna be doing that shit again. Her head rivalled one of those bobble headed dolls you see on the dash board of those old ass cars. I smiled once more at Bella as I put down Junior and made my way over for that kiss that I wanted. Nothing was going to stop me this time.


	54. Chapter 54

"Bella, do you want me to answer that?" I called from the front of the store while she was getting ready for our day and night out in the bathroom. I heard the mumbled yes called back and decided that maybe next time I'd just answer the damned phone. "Bella what are you doing? I need to talk to you?" Alice's frantic call came through the phone. "Yeah about that, it Jasper woman. Bella's getting ready to go out. What's wrong, you sound like you lost something." I asked hoping that this wouldn't put some unknown stress or take anything away from what I had planned for the day. "Oh, hey Jazz. Um is Bella available; I just want to run something by her." she sounded so nervous, something that never boded well for any of my plans with Bella in the past. "Alice, is this absolutely life and death?" I couldn't help it; I really didn't want my plans interrupted by the wood nymph. I watched as Bella made her way back into the room throwing a curious look at me. I quickly mouthed Alice's name and watched as she shook her head and put her hand out for the phone. Very fucking reluctantly I handed over that piece of technology that was seriously becoming a pain in my ass.

"Alice what's going on?" Bella asked and I watched as her face changed from concern, amusement and then practically annoyance. "I know you want to help, but the wedding plans are on hold for now. I want to get things done first and have the trial out of the way. I appreciate you looking but that is the one thing I definitely will be searching for alone. I gotta go Alice; Jazz is waiting." She stayed on the line for a few more seconds before closing the phone and throwing it in her bag. "Apparently she found the perfect dress for me and wanted to know if I had time to go try it on and have it put on hold." Well that explained the one sided conversation I heard, and the changing of emotions that ran across her face. "Hey if I had my way you'd be wearing a veil thingy and nothing else." I whispered in her ear as I stood up behind her wrapping my arms around her waist. She shivered and I felt like a smug ass prick cause I know I'm the only one that gets to have that kind of reaction out of her. Leaning down I started to kiss a trail down her neck as she leant against me, almost melting in my arms. "Do we really have to go out?" she murmured as she wrapped her arm around my neck bringing me closer to her. I couldn't help it; I chuckled into her skin before stepping back. "I want to show you something."

I led her out towards the car as she looked longingly towards her old beat up Chevy that had died a few months back for good. Neither her or I could see getting rid of it, it held one very big part of who we are and how we came together. As she climbed in I raced around to the other side of the car, giving the Chevy a quick glance which always brought a smile to my face every time I saw it. With Momma having picked up Junior earlier in the morning we headed out for the day, I hadn't told her any plans of what I had planned and she was sitting there quietly not asking any questions of what was going on. I think she was actually into this whole surprise thing for once. It was 10 minutes of peaceful silence that had no annoying and uncomfortable feelings attached to it, both just enjoying the others company. "Jazz is this the same park from our first date?" you could hear the smile in her voice as she slowly realised where we were. While the main park had been full with families and other couples the gardens were practically deserted, which made it better for me. I raced around the car wanting to see her smile that was sure to be stretched from one side to the other. She was practically jumping out of her skin when she made her way out of the car, grabbing my hand and dragging me into the maze that was fucking huge in the middle of the garden. "I've always wanted to get lost in one of these things." She giggled as she started towards the entrance. Knowing that she was way to hyped up to realise where she was going I grabbed one of the maps that were situated outside the beginning and followed her through the maze. And I gotta say it was fucking confusing and I understood why they had maps for you to find your way out.

We spent an hour exploring that thing, hitting so many fucking wrong turns that I lost god damned count after 15 or so before we found the middle of the fucking thing. Yeah wasn't going to be doing this again anytime soon. I watched as she literally threw herself onto one of the benches that were set around the courtyard catching her breath. "Cowboy; get over here." She called patting the bench beside her looking up at me through her lashes. And fuck me that look alone had me hard as a fucking rock within seconds. And the cowboy thing didn't help matters either. "Why Miss Bella are you trying to flirt with me?" I asked with my accent pouring out like honey. If she was gonna play dirty with the lashes and names I was gonna enjoy it too. I watched as she shivered and the smile that was covering her face change as she bit down on her bottom lip. Yes sir I knew what to do to get her hot and fucking bothered. "Would that be a bad thing?" she stood up and made her way towards me, and I was ever so fucking grateful that we were alone at this time. When she was within arm's reach I took hold of her hips and brought her closer meeting her lips with everything I had and then some. She moaned as I ran my tongue across her bottom lip begging and pleading for entrance into that honey pot. We stood there for what could have been day's weeks months or fucking years and I wouldn't have cared. It was that fucking hot, that one kiss had me almost losing my shit in my pants. But as we were in a public place and I wasn't into public displays of that sort anymore, well I would have but not knowing if we were going to be interrupted or not was something I didn't want to chance. "Come on you, we need to get out of here before it gets late." I whispered as I rested my head against hers as we both regained our breath.

While it may have taken us an hour to find our way to the middle of the maze it took less than 0 minutes finding our way out. We walked around the gardens just lost in our own world, not caring what the time was or what others may have been thinking about. It was like our first date again. It wasn't until one of that attendants came and told us that it was closing time or the gardens and that we had to leave before we realised that it was getting later than either of us knew. "Okay, where to next?" Bella asked as we made our way towards the car once more, but I wasn't going to answer her. I helped her into the car, knowing that she was slowly getting nervous with whatever was happening next. Again it was silent as we drove to the next destination, the trees and sky keeping her eyes constantly gazing out her window. "Do you trust me?" I asked reminding her of her words once used against me. She bit her lip and nodded her head. And fuck me it wasn't helping what I was thinking about. I pulled out a blindfold from the back seat where a basket was sitting covered by a blanket. Momma had dropped it off when she came to pick Junior up for the day and night. I guess Pa told her of our little talk and plans of showing her the house; though I had to hope he didn't tell her about the house as Bella wanted to tell everyone together once it was finished.

I tied the piece of cloth over her eyes and started to drive once more towards the property. The smile on my face must have been huge and I was ever so fucking glad that she had that blindfold on so she wouldn't figure out what was happening. As we reached the fence I slowed down and told her that I was going to be a few seconds to check on something with the tires. I raced up towards the gate glad that it didn't make any noise anymore when you opened it. I was definitely going to find out about getting one of those gates that opened automatically eventually. After quickly closing the gates we made our way towards the house Bella still none the wiser of what was going on, or se was playing along to please me. either way I was fucking enjoying the whole thing. "Where are we Jazz, it's so quiet." Bella asked so quietly that at first I thought that I wasn't meant to hear her. "You'll see, I want to show you something." I whispered in her ear, causing her to jump when she realised that I was at her side. I guided her towards the front of the house while trying to not hit her or myself with the basket in my other hand.

"Take the blindfold off sweetheart." I whispered in her ear fighting the fucking chuckle that was trying to get the fuck outta my mouth. Yeah that wouldn't have gone down too god damned well. Her breath got caught as she took in the place and I felt her exhale and relax. Gotta wonder what that was about; but then again maybe it's a good thing I don't understand women too well. "Jasper! It's amazing. Can I go in and have a look around?" she whispered why she didn't use her normal voice is beyond me but hey she loved the place and the renovations. I nodded my head and took her inside the house. The walls were painted soft blues and whites. Nothing overly extravagant or annoying. I watched as she went from room to room looking at all the changes that had happened since she was last here, and with each gasp or smile she threw my way I felt my smile grow. I left her to finish exploring as she was venturing further into the house to set up the picnic that Momma had made for us. Half a dozen containers holding different foods and sitting at the bottom in a freezer bag was a bottle of champagne and some long stem glasses perfect for the situation.

"Jazz there you are..." she called from the front door while I was setting the blanket and the containers out for us. "Wow, this is amazing Jasper." She spoke breathlessly as she made her way towards the blanket. I watched as she looked around at everything around us, it was fucking perfect as far as I was concerned; and I'm pretty sure it was to her too. Ever so fucking slowly he sat down between my legs resting her head on my shoulder, it's fucking hard to suppress a groan when she's that close and I know I still haven't perfected that shit yet. "Thank you for today Cowboy, I'm glad you did this." She whispered as she kissed the underside of my chin so close to my lips but not far enough. Now what the fuck do you say to that, your welcomed just doesn't sound right; and my pleasure, well that's just not the right time for that one. So I hummed my acceptance to her words knowing that I'd probably have to hand over that man card that Emmett seems to think is so god damned important in every aspect of your life. We spent the rest of the evening feeding each other and watching the sun set over the trees that surrounded the property.

It had gone dark before we had really noticed anything other than each other's presence, and I was glad too, being lost like that in thought and not have to worry if it's pissing the other person off is a good thing. I felt as Bella started to turn to kiss me once more under the chin and couldn't help but smile, the girl was something entirely different to what I had ever expected or known what I wanted until she found me walking that road during the storm. But as he mouth slid lower down from my chin to my neck I couldn't help but run my fingers up and down her side. Fuck she could turn me on so fast that you'd swear I had a switch somewhere or something like that. my head rolled back giving her better access to what she was after as she sucked nibbled and licked my neck torturously; that I didn't even realise she had turned around and straddled me until I felt her legs part to sit on mine. I was definitely not going to be stopping this from going any further, that time in the maze was heaven and hell wrapped up in one little moment in time. "Jasper..." she whispered looking up at me through her lashes as her hands made short work of my shirt buttons. It was written all over her face what she was feeling and I moaned and hissed and sounded like a fucking 16 year old enjoying a woman for the first time. I reached down and brought her face up towards me bringing those lips to where they belonged. It was everything like it had been many times before, but it held something more at the same time, and I couldn't put a name to it. There was love, lust and desire swirling around her eyes that mixed with something else that if I was standing would have brought me to my knees.

Slowly I laid her on her back, forgetting anything but her, she was fucking gorgeous and I was never gonna get tired of seeing her in any way that she would let me. She moaned and I could have heard her making that noise for the rest of our lives, and I was gonna do my damnedest to make that a reality. Keeping with the relaxed and heavenly slow motions I made my was down the column of her neck to the joint of her shoulder before I started to nibble on her soft skin, she smelled of god I don't know what but it was beyond anything I had ever had the pleasure of before and I wanted more of it. My hands took on a life of their own as they trailed down her side towards the hem of her top before making their return trip with the material gathering within my grasp. But I came to a problem with this particular motion; it meant I had to stop nibbling on her flesh, something I wasn't really ready to stop right at that moment. "Please Jasper don't stop..." her voice heavy with want and if possible made my erection harder than ever before. Reluctantly and as fast as I god damned could I took her top of, but I was mesmerized by what I saw before me, she laid there in a very pale green bra and I had to hope that she had the matching panties on. It was fucking stunning and I couldn't help but be in awe of her presence. "Sweetheart, you are amazing." I softly spoke causing her to blush as the few words that were so fucking true it hurt.

She reached up to cup my face smiling up at me, before she raised herself to meet my lips in a searing kiss once more. We were lost in the moment, something that doesn't happen too often with an 11 month old we had found out. I wanted to enjoy every second with her and I was gonna do just that. She deserved to have someone worship her body the way it was meant to be. She was perfect both inside and out. I cupped her left breast with my hand as the other went for the clasp that was holding that silky material that was in between me and her soft skin. It was quick work and had the best result if you asked me. Once more I trailed down her neck; only stopping for a very brief homage to that joining that was there before I ventured further down towards her right breast giving it the same attention the other was receiving. She began to moan once more as she pushed herself further towards me. And fuck me if it wasn't something that I loved feeling he do. My tongue swirled and lapper at her hardened nipple as I gently bit down with just enough force to bring a tiny bit of pain with a hell of a lot of pleasure. The gasp that left her mouth was more than I could take as I removed myself from her soft flesh to continue my journey further down, biting the button free from its hold, before using my teeth to pull the zipper down.

"FFFUUUCCCKKK!" she all but screamed at that little movement, and I was one smug ass. Not only had I actually pulled that shit off, but it turned her on even fucking more, I was damned good if I must say so. "Now sweetheart I don't think I've heard that kind of language out of you since Junior was born, gotta say I sorta missed it. The smirk that formed on my face was well worth it as I saw her body flush from my words. She raised her hips giving me the perfect opportunity to remove those pants and see if she was wearing the matching panties. I almost cried when I saw that she was bare of material, well that was until it dawned on me that she was wearing nothing and she was bare in every sense. "Jas, you need to even this out cowboy." She groaned when she realised that I was still wearing these damned uncomfortable pants that were restricting more than just my blood flow hours ago. Not one to disappoint I mover lower peppering her thighs with kisses and sucking occasionally at different points. She hissed as I made my way back up towards her centre that was glistening with her desire and need. "Damn Bella I haven't even touched you and you're dripping wet." Again I was in awe about her body and its reaction to me like I was every time we were together.

She thrust her hips forward meeting my mouth with vigour, something we were definitely both enjoying. I lapped everything she was giving me, meeting her moans with my own at her taste. She was delectable in every way. As she began to pant her hips began to rotate to find the friction of penetration that she was looking for her release, she was barely hanging on to whatever control she was grasping on. Slowly and as gently as I could I entered first one then a second finger in her letting her become accustomed to the intrusion. It still blew me away that even after giving birth to our son that she was still as tight as she was. "Baby, I need to be with you, in you." I whispered as I raised myself high enough to remove my jeans and boxers before lowering myself once more. She moaned underneath me as I pressed against her core, causing her to quiver under the softest touch of my skin on hers. "Jasper... take me." she whimpered seductively in my ear as she brought my lobe into her mouth. It was my turn to moan as her tongue ran over it to sooth the bite she gave as she moved back.

I reached down aligning myself with her entrance with my right arm bracing my weight to keep it off of her. Just barely entering the head of my dick into her core was heaven on earth. I slowly pushed further into her not wanting to rush this, but to enjoy it for what it was. Not just sex, but love in its purest form. Slowly she began to move under me, letting me know she was ready for me to continue. Something we had learnt from previous experience that if she wasn't ready, it wouldn't last as long as we wanted; she needed to be in control of her body just as much as I did. Our pace was slow, but our eyes never left one another's during the time we spent joined in this way. With each thrust I felt more connected to her then I did before. Her moans and whimpers for her release began, as did the quivering of her wall around me, she was close as was I, and I was ready to lose myself once more in this beautiful woman before me. she is the mother of my child, the love of my life, and the woman I will marry in the near future; the one person who made everything seem right in the world and I would forever be grateful that someone up there took pity to bless me with this woman. She all but shouted my name as she clenched around me, milking me for everything that I was holding within me as I release moments after her. we rode out our orgasms together locked in each other's gaze. I watched as a single tear fell down her face. But before I could contemplate why it had made its appearance she whispered those words that I loved to hear from those lips. "I love you Jasper Whitlock."

Not caring that we were outside I leant down to meet her lips with my own, capturing them with a fierceness that I had never thought I held within myself. It was more than just simple two sets of lips meeting for a brief amount of time. This kiss meant everything; expressed everything in yet another way of our love for each other. I pulled the second blanket that we had brought from the car and draped it over us, as she cuddled into my side. Kissing her head I whispered those words that I felt with every fibre of my being. "I love you too, Isabella Marie Swan, soon to be Whitlock." Before we both succumbed to the sleep that was creeping over our beings.


	55. Chapter 55

I sat there watching as Jasper's leg bounce for what felt like hours before he and the rest of our friends were able to enter the court room while I had to wait outside to be called. We had been in the room while Tanya and Chelsea gave testimony about their knowledge of the events, and as Riley was now currently sitting in the witness chair I had to leave the room while he gave his testimony. I had been prepared to face this whole ordeal for some time though I was still a little afraid to relive the time I had spent in that room, especially now that I had been able to recall every event with so much clarity that you would have thought I had just seen the events take place in a movie or read it in a book somewhere. I didn't even have to go over my statement or my testimony that was given to the grand jury a few months ago. "Sweetheart, remember that we will all be in there while you sit in that chair. If it gets too uncomfortable just look at one of us." Pa said as he held my hand, while Momma had hold of Junior. I was just too nervous to hold him and while Jasper was there he said something about being too nervous to be able to hold him without dropping him. I understood that he was nervous about the whole thing especially since I still hadn't given anyone any clue what had been said in that room, or the severity of the whole situation.

"The Judge has issued a 15 minute recess now that Riley has given his side of the story. How he was able to not realise the stuff that was happening during that time is still beyond me. You're up next Miss Swan." The District Attorney said as she walked out towards our little group. Everyone and I mean everyone was there, all our parents, Demetri and Rebecca, having now hired someone to act as manager after both Jasper and Emmett had declined the position a few days ago; and all our friends who had taken Brea as part of our little family. I nodded my head as very quickly I felt a rush of bodies come closer to me and Jasper. It didn't help Jasper really knowing that it was all about to start, actually it caused his leg to bounce even more and faster if that was possible. "Hey I thought I was meant to be the one that got nervous right now." I whispered into his ear as I placed my hand on his vibrating leg. He slowly turned his face to meet mine with a very small smile that really didn't hide his fear of what was going on. "It's gonna be okay Jasper, he's pretty much been buried with all the evidence that's been given already. I'm just the icing on the cake. Besides he can't hurt me or anyone else from what the DA told me; he's pretty much been abandoned by everyone including Riley's family." I watched as everyone's face matched. All jaws on the floor; eyes popping out of their heads.

All heads snapped to face the door as the court attendants came out calling all parties into the room once more. "We'll all be there for you. Remember that sweetheart." Mother whispered in my ear as she made her way towards the door with Father holding her hand so tight that I'd swear she had no more blood circulating through that appendage. "Go put the final nail in his coffin Bella." Peter; who had been fighting his anger since the beginning of the week mumbled in my ear causing me to both smile and jump in shock at his words."I'll be fine Cowboy. I promise." My voice holding strength that I didn't even realise I had until those words were uttered. He kissed me on the cheek before he moved towards my mouth. "I love you sweetheart." His soft voice brought a tingle to my eyes that I knew would start the tears to fall if he stayed beside me for much longer. I pushed him towards our parents who were still waiting for him before they too entered the room and took their seats in the gallery. I closed my eyes and pictured Brea's smiling face; as I took a few calming breaths as it became suddenly quiet around me. "Miss Swan, their ready for you." A young woman gently tapped my shoulder to gain my attention. Smiling at her soft face I stood and followed her towards the now open doors of the court room and was directed to the witness box. Once sworn in I turned my attention to the DA.

After running through the events and time I had spent with Brea before her death I was able to understand what was going on. The DA was determined to not just paint me as some psychologist that was there, but as a friend of Brea's if not family. "Miss Swan; after you received a call from Mrs Tanner and her husband you and your partner rushed to the hospital to stand by their side correct?" she asked me looking at the jury instead of myself. "Yes, his family had taken our son for a little while so we could be alone." I replied and as per usual I blushed a soft pink that would give away anything that had happened to those sitting listening to what was being said. Our family sort of knew what we had gotten up to but I don't think the jury members needed to know the intimate details of that morning. "And could you please tell everyone here what had happened once you made it to the hospital." By now I had watched as Chelsea and Marcus had left the court room. I was glad that they had left; they didn't need to know all the details that were about to come into focus. "We were met by both her parents who had told us that she was attacked. That she wouldn't talk to anyone until I was there. Chelsea had taken me to the intensive care unit where Brea was being treated." My tone was emotionless as I replayed everything that happened before I entered the room.

"Once you were in the room, and both Detective Nahaul and Tia informed you about the role you needed to take, can you tell us what had been discussed?" The DA asked as I looked towards my family and friends once more. I hadn't noticed that Chelsea and Marcus had re-entered the room with the little girl who looked so much like Brea that I think her little presence was what I needed to see to get through the next part. "She was covered in blood, bruise and heaven knows what else. I don't think there was a part of her that wasn't covered in something. I had asked her who did this to her; and she told me that it was Riley and another man whose name started with A." I had to stop, as I heard the murmurs from both those sitting in the galley and the jury boxes. "Please continue Miss Swan." She urged. I nodded my head and took another breath to steady myself. "She told me how Riley and the other man had planned to sell the child on what I can only assume was the black market, but she wouldn't agree to what they said. Brea had done everything that she could to protect herself and the child that was carrying. The other man had told Riley to hit her, bring the labour on so they could take the child and lave her there, but he didn't do as the other man had meant."

"Riley had been pulled away from her as the second man started to hit her closer to her stomach, and Brea ran upstairs to get away. She told me that she couldn't remember how she got up there or what had happened; only that the next things he knew the second and had pushed her down the stairs and Riley was crying out that they were both dead." Again I had to stop, not because I couldn't go on; rather that I knew I couldn't give more information than what was asked at the time. I didn't want to give his lawyers any ammunition against what I had said. It took everything I had not to start to cry once more, just living the memories as they ran through my head with the word that I had said was painful at least; deadly at best to my heart. "Miss Swan, from what you had been privy to, had there been any time where Miss Tanner's heart had stopped for more than 2 seconds?" she asked her tone somewhat withheld as well, but I wasn't sure if this was because of what we were discussing or the case itself. Either way I knew she was having as much trouble as I was and was trying to move forward so she would be able to put this man to justice. "From the medical records I was given due to the situation no, her heart never gave out until she died moments after giving birth to that child." I looked straight over to Alec Voltori wanting to know that he had taken this life, and that he had left her in pain fighting for the life not only of herself but for the little angel that had survived. "Thank you Miss Swan." She said as she took her seat. I knew what was next and I had to steal myself before the defence started to pick at everything that I had said.

"Miss Swan, you spoke to the defendant the day before he was charged with the death of Miss Tanner, why is it that you were called before any charges were laid?" his lawyer asked, I felt like being sick as his tone was somewhat mocking and beyond irritating. His slicked back hair and perspiring forehead was a joke as he stood wiping everywhere other than where he was sweating. "I was called in due to another matter involving myself and my partner. Mr Voltori had vandalized some property that we had recently purchased." I looked over at Jasper know that this was not how we had planned to tell everyone that we were planning to move out into our own home. I watched as he shrugged his shoulders at me, understanding that I didn't want to out our little plan and that I was sorry for having to do it this way. "So Miss Swan, how is it that you were able to talk to the defendant? Surely this is not normal police behaviour." Again I wanted to be sick, but I also wanted to hurt the man. "I was told about the connection to the case sir. As I was and still am until this court case is completed Miss Tanner's psychologist that I was able to talk to the defendant as long as I was able to keep things to the situation without causing any damage to the case at hand." I felt like slapping the man, both the lawyer and the man who he was defending.

"But you are an advice columnist, how are you qualified to handle this. Even with a degree within psychology." I heard my family become quite vocal and saw that both Peter and Emmett had to physically restrain Jasper from getting up and possibly hurting the lawyer. "Please do not insult my intelligence and my work. I graduated for university nearly 2 years ago with a Masters in both Journalism and Clinical Psychology. I was within the top 5 percentile of my graduating class. I chose to work within this field as it was where I saw myself helping more people than if I worked in an office taking appointments continuously. I was offered many places in the top psychological firms but fought hard to work where I believe I can do the most help." With every word I said I watched as both the lawyer and Alec pale with the information. Surely they were able to find this out and were able to prepare for this sort of thing. I also heard the snort from Jasper and Peter at my words that I couldn't help but smile little at their reaction. "I see, so why is it that you don't go by the title that you seemed to have worked so hard for, surely it would be better for all those involved." He said as he slowly back peddled from his previous statement. "I could but even if I had taken up one of those positions I was offered I would still be me, even the formal title of Miss Swan is something I'm not used to." I watched as he nodded his head.

"Miss Swan, is it true that your partner has had a previous incident with the defendant? A physical altercation at his place of work." He had to be kidding me, what did this have anything to do with it. "Yes, a fight broke out after comments were made concerning me and my son. " I started to get a little guarded; he was bringing my family into the situation, something that I wasn't quite comfortable with. "Your honour, I don't see what Miss Swan's family life and incidents that do not pertain to this case or the witness herself are prevalent to the case at hand. Could you please ask the defence to stay within the case at hand and not something that does not involve the witness herself?" The DA asked and I was positive I was going to be buying her some flowers and possibly something hard to drink as a thank you. "I agree please keep to only the facts that involve the case Mr Aro." The judge spoke for the first time I had heard really. I actually jumped a little at his soft volume even if he spoke with a lot of conviction. "I was only trying to show the jury that this witness has reason to alter her recollection of the situation due to personal matters." The man I now know as Mr Aro spoke and I felt as if he had just slapped me in the face.

"Your honour could I respond to that?" I asked as I faced the judge. He nodded his head and waved his hand as if he was giving me the floor. "Sir, I have never and will never lie or withhold information no matter how and who it would affect. Myself and my partner may have prior incidents and incidents that happened after the death of Miss Tanner but I can assure you that I have not changed anything or added anything to the information I gave not only the police directly after her death or the day after; nor have I altered the information that I gave to the grand jury. Both his role in Brea's death and the incident involving my partner, I had no clue who it was, and I did not know it was Mr Voltori here that broke into my home and vandalized it." I was beyond pissed and I really wanted to physically harm the men in question, Alec and Mr Aro needed to have some serious work done to get them to understand that not everyone is like them. As I stepped down from the stand I was met with the arms of my family and those who I held dear. I felt Marcus's eyes trained on me as he sat in the back of the room. I was beyond afraid of what I would see once I met his gaze, would he hate me for not telling him everything that had happened to his daughter or would he understand that I had to save him from the nightmare s that still haunted me to this day.

I heard as both the defence and the DA both gave their notice to the judge that they were resting their cases, and I was never happier that it would soon all be over. "Bella you did great, thank you." Chelsea's voice carried over everyone's as she held her grandchild. I understood that this was not just for what I had said and what I had kept from her and her husband but for everything. I smiled as I made my way toward the three that had been hurt the most throughout the entire stress of the trial and lose of their daughter and embraced them as if they were family; because that is what they were. Regardless of the pain we all felt from the death of Brea, Marcus and Chelsea were as close as family as the rest of us. We had long figured out that blood does not always make family. Family is something that is far more than shared DNA or a name. It is something that is beyond words in the English language. "I want you to realise something. I saw Brea as my sister, that meant that you two were just as much my family as she was; and always will be. Just because this is finally being laid to rest doesn't mean you have to forget about us, because we definitely won't forget about you. And if you try to hide from us, remember we have a few people who work in the papers, my father is a police chief and there are two ex-military men over there that will help me hunt you down and kick your butt for trying." While some of the words were in jest the sentiment behind them was honest and something I definitely would do. I kissed little Bella as we all made our way towards the exit of the court building. I felt relieved that I was able to bring closure to this pain that we had all felt. I smiled as I felt Jasper's arms embrace me as I stepped out of the car once I had placed Junior into his seat. "I love you, now let's go home." He whispered as he gently kissed my head and held the door of the car for me. "You know now we have to deal with the whole you bought a house and didn't tell me thing from everyone." I teased, gaining a groan from Jasper. "How about we go out for a little while. Show Junior that park that we're so fond of?" he smirked. "I think that's a great idea. Let's go." and with that he drove off to the park where we were able to have some time together as a family.

**A/N: hey guys so sorry that it took me so long to update but school assignments had to be completed and handed in. Now all I have is the exam that's in the middle of next month. So hopefully I'l be able to update more regularly. **


	56. Chapter 56

"Isabella Marie Swan, what were you thinking?" char screeched from the backyard as I slowly made my way towards the girls and Jane. "Um, that Junior needed to go to sleep since it's been a somewhat hectic week?" while I didn't mean to have it come out as a question, that is exactly how my response came as. I saw the amused look on both Jane's and Rose's face, while Alice was sitting there in a silent fit of giggles."That is not what I mean and you know it. I meant what were you thinking about hiring a clown for your son's first birthday celebration? Do you want him to be petrified by them when he's older?" her voice was slowly reaching higher notes than I had ever heard. I couldn't help it; I cracked up at her face. Char had the very unnatural phobia of clowns, and she was never able to express exactly why it was so. That was something I found out in our first year in college together, Halloween was spent watching horror movies with her and Peter in our dorm room, and the final one that was left in the pile was It. Needless to say she pitched a fit and practically ran from the room just from seeing the cover. "Char sweetie, I'm not hiring a clown. He's one for heaven's sake. It's mostly going to be adults and a BBQ. The only other child that will be in attendance is little Bella. Besides just because the invitations had clowns on them doesn't mean anything. Junior picked them out; they're the most colourful ones that were in the shop." I wheezed out after I had regained control over my breathing.

"You better not, I don' think you and Jasper would survive the damage Peter would inflict on you." She mumbled, but his brought the rest of us in fits of giggles once more. No-one more than Jane; she knew that he played on that phobia to get more action in bed, and that he had secretly planned her Halloween costume to be a big ass clown. It had been nearly two weeks since the trail ended and while he was found guilty, I still hadn't heard the sentence he had received. I had heard from Riley, he wanted to know if I was able to set up a meeting with Brea's parents; he wanted to apologize for his role in her death, and he was ready to sign over any and all guardianship of his daughter if that was what it took. This also meant we had just over a week before Junior's first birthday. I had already found Jasper planning on buying him his first horse, much to my fear. It's not that I was afraid of horses or that I didn't want Junior to have one. Far from it; I just didn't think that at one year old it was suitable for him to have such an animal that he couldn't enjoy or care for. We argued for a little while until we came up with a suitable substitute for the problem, he would receive his own "semi-life size" rocking horse to see how he took to being on a moving thing before we went all out on the horse thing.

"So since you have established that you are NOT hiring a clown for Junior's birthday, what are you going to do?" Janes asked as she sat there knitting some woollen thing that was apparently necessary for her to give me and Jasper as a present for moving into our home together. We had copped a little flack about not telling anyone, but we had agreed that once it was ready, and was suitable for visitors that we would hold a huge Whitlock cookout. Only Pa knew that it was ready and he kept that to himself not wanting to be chewed out by momma for not telling her beforehand. I shrugged my shoulders because what can you really do for a child who has no other association with children his own age except when his cousin of sorts visits? It had been agreed that it would be held at momma's home only because she had insisted that it be there and not at our home. Something to do with size of the property. Secretly I think she wanted to have some celebration since she was not happy with Jasper and I not being married as yet. "Momma, you took control of this, all I have to do, and I quote you "make sure my tiny ass is there with the boys." So whatever you want to do is fine by me, just promise it's not going to be something monumental." I had turned the doe-eyes on her since I knew I had no chance with the puppies. I think it's something to do with the whole motherhood thing. I knew I should be worried when she smiled but wouldn't vocalize her plans but I also knew that she was easier to handle then Alice.

We were sitting out back watching Jane make this big monstrosity of a blanket of sorts while talking about what I was going to do about everything now that it had calmed down somewhat in our lives when we heard the noise from the front of the house as the guys came into the house going on about some sport that really didn't interest me. "I swear dude you didn't see it right." Emmett was passionately arguing with Edward while Peter and Jasper just stood back and watched the show. "Yeah and you didn't see the whole thing either so it really doesn't help anyway. Besides, the score wasn't affected by that anyway. Your team still lost." Edwards was his smug self within seconds as Emmett's face fell at that little reminder of whatever game it was. "Do we want to know?" I whispered in Jasper's ear as he bent over me to softly kiss me. "It's a long story and honestly do you want to know?" I could hear the smile in his voice, knowing he knew what my answer would be. Soon enough the two had given up trying to convince the other on whatever argument they were on about and had started on something that every man that was here wanted to talk about. Sports in general; I could have sworn that I heard every one of the girls sigh at the same time I did.

"Hey Emmett can you help me with something?" I called over the talk of sports, he raised his head clearly not knowing if he was going to be told off any time soon or if he had been busted in something that he didn't know about yet. I had to wonder if there was something that I needed to know about; but it could wait for another time."Yeah sure, but I promise I didn't mean to do it." he replied and honestly I don't know what he was going on about but I was definitely going to do some questioning about what is weighing on his mind as of late. He followed me into the kitchen and through to the living room where we sat down. "Emm, you're not gonna be facing the firing squad here. Relax. I actually need your help with something."I had to hide my smile and laugh as he visibly relaxed in the chair; who'd a thought that big bad Emmett would be afraid of me? "What's up Bella?" he asked. Now this is where I had to tread carefully. I needed his help; but at the same time I couldn't give too much away. "Um, I was thinking about inviting some of the guys you and Jasper were with during your time in the army, but I really don't know how to get in contact with them, and I wanted to keep it a secret from Jasper."I rushed out trying to get this over with without taking too long. I knew without a doubt that someone would be coming in soon to see what we were up to. I smiled as I saw the way he was thinking about his friend he and Jasper had during that time, if you had a video camera inside his head I'm sure you would have been able to play back the memories he was going through. "Sure Bella what do you need." His smile was infectious.

"When are you able to talk, it's gonna need to be somewhere where we can talk without anyone being there. Well other than Junior but since he's still too young to be blabbing this out I think he's okay." He quickly told me when his next day off and we made plans for him to meet me at the little bar near Emily's restaurant. I knew I had there were some that he probably didn't want to see again, but now I knew I would be able to weed out the idiots that would probably turn out to be assholes or something. We quickly made our way outside where we were met with curious glances. "What was that all about?" Rose asked as Emmett quickly kissed her head and made his way towards the guys again. "Just asking him if to help me out with something. I need a spy and who better than your muscle man over there." I answered as we all started to giggle with the faces that Peter, Jasper and Edward were pulling. "Now woman you better be taking that back, or I might be a little worried." Jasper called as he started to walk over to me, I saw that little glint in his eye, e knew that what I was saying had nothing to do with what I had told Rose but he was going to find out what it was.

I squealed and shot off towards the darkening backyard, before realizing that this was Jasper that I had ran from, and that I was in a fenced backyard so I had nowhere to run to. "Bella, you know I'll find you right." He called and I heard the laughter from our friends, they knew too I had just backed my way into a corner and I had no way of getting out of it. I didn't hear anything and I could see nothing that w more than 5 feet away from me, but I thought I had found a decent hiding spot behind one of the big trees that lined the back wall of the yard. "Bella, if it was just us I'd take this to be more than just hide and seek." He cooed as I heard reaching noises from the guys who were thoroughly enjoying the little game they were watching; and the little comment about sex games not being appropriate for current company thrown out by none other than Peter. I heard the rustling of the leaves from one of the trees around me, and I knew that this meant I was about 3 seconds from being found. I had nowhere to run and really I didn't want to be found if it was Jasper doing the seeking.

I felt his hands wrap around my waist scaring me with just exactly how quiet he could be, but biting back the little yelp that was fighting damn hard to escape. "Bella, Bella, Bella. You should know by now that I win this game. Now you going to tell me what that little chat was about?" he whispered in my ear, as he started to trail his nose up and down the column of my neck. The man knew how to torture me better than anything. I groaned at his little ministrations. "I just needed to ask how things were going with him and Rose, you know with me having to go off at him last year I wanted to make sure that he was still treating her right with everything that had been going on in our little world." I mumbled out, not sure what I was saying but hoping that he bought it anyway. He murmured something about not really believing but I was way too interested in keeping him on the little task he had started. "Hey you two, when Jasper's finished groping Bella can you come back to the rest of us." Peter called causing me to groan and Jasper to chuckle. I felt like turning the tables on him but I knew it had to wait. "Not fair Jasper. That was mean and cruel." I whimpered as he pulled me back to the rest of the group.

We found ourselves still sitting outside once everyone had left and Peter and Char had left to head to bed, with very specific undercurrents to their sudden disappearance. I reached over to the little trunk that sat down the side of the fire pit that had died out some time ago and grabbed one of the larger blankets it held; pulling it over the two of us. "So how is everything going for you now?" he asked as he gently kissed the side of my head. "It's quiet. I like it." I answered as I began to run my fingers gently up and down his forearms. As I stared up to the sky watching the stars twinkle and making patterns in the sky I heard the soft snores of Jasper. He had fallen asleep with me lying over his chest. How he was able to be comfortable on the wooden chair with the soft pillow behind him, and me lying on top of him I don't know; but what I did know was that we had better have gone inside to sleep if we didn't want to wake up sore as hell and cranky to boot.


	57. Chapter 57

I had been waiting for Emmett to turn up for what felt like forever, it wasn't usually his thing to be late especially if we were meeting for drinks at his favourite bar and grill. But sometimes it won't always go to plan. "Miss Can I get you another one?" the waiter asked as I finished my second glass of water. I nodded my head and watched as the man turned on his heel and headed for the bar. I was just thinking that maybe I should re-schedule this with Emmett and leave, I had plenty of things to do today and I could always have this talk another time; until I heard the gruff voice of the bear man himself. "Bell's I'm so sorry, I had to cover for someone at work and then I had some major traffic to find my way through. Then to top it all I left my phone at home with Rose and took hers instead. And somehow I don't think you would want her asking why I was calling you about something." He rattled off looking like a little boy after getting caught once more doing something he shouldn't have been doing in the first place. "It's fine Emmett, but now we don't really have much time to get through; unless you want to come shopping with me for Junior's birthday party." I smiled as I watched his face fall flat and then perk back up once the mention of shopping was brought up. Fool he was forgot it was me not Rose or Alice sitting in front of him. I hate shopping just as much if not more than he does. He only had to carry the bags when we were all dragged into the mall by the shopaholic 3 that we have dubbed Rose Alice and Char. I'm the one that gets dragged into the shops and at times forced into change rooms with piles of clothing thrust into my hand.

"So what do you want to know?" he smiled at the waiter as he brought him a beer and the large order of food that ranged from meat to god only knows what some of it was. "Jasper told me how you guys were tight as anything both at home and away. I was wondering who else you guys were close to." He watched me carefully, looking for some sign as to what I was up to, but I had learnt to perfect my poker face after a few nights watching the boys play poker at home. That plus I had now masked the public persona expression now so it helped a hell of a lot. "Um, yeah, okay. Well you know about James Mathews; the guy we had help us track your home down, before you changed all your details here. He's a pretty decent guy, so I can give you his number, but I don't know many of the others still on base or who are still in the area." He was rubbing the back of his neck by the time he had finished as I had to wonder how hard it would be to get him to give up more names. "Well how about you tell me more about the guys who you all talked to and if I can't find them, no harm done now." I prodded, I really needed some names here, well one in particular but the others would be a great thing too. I listened as he prattled off some names with their ranks which was a good thing because if I was going to be hunting down some military guys I would need those things. It took about 15 minutes before he gave me a list of about 10-15 guys, but he still hadn't given me the one I was after.

"Wait which one of those is the Irish drinking king?" it was the way Jasper had described the funniest guy I could ever imagine; especially since his role in the army was something you wouldn't expect. "Right McNamee the base minster. He was funny as hell. I remember he used to drink nearly all of us under the table when we were celebrating St Patricks Day, and any other major holiday." He laughed as he spaced out for a second after finishing talking; had to wonder what he was remembering. "Yeah, he and Jasper were pretty close considering that Jasper was always the only one he never drank under the table. That plus both had shot up the ranks pretty fast that they bounced off each other to handle the shit that came with the rank. Why do you think I always played the big fuck up in the group?" He continued before realising what he said, and covering his mouth shooting me an apologetic smile towards Junior, the good thing was that the little guy was out cold.

After gracefully bowing out of the little shopping trip that I had offered him I left him at the bar and grill where he was going to call the guys. He was under threat of me making his life hell if he told anyone what we were talking about; that being I'd tell Rose to refrain from sex for a week. He knew she would do it without further explanation especially if the suggestion came from me. She had gotten to know that I had something to do with his sudden change but didn't question the motives I have when it comes to punishing that guy. Come to think of it none of the girls had a problem dishing out any punishment that I asked them to give their guys. I shook my head at the whole idea of what would happen if something happened where I would have them all withheld from sex, something I don't think I'd survive; they'd all hunt me down. I made my way through the main street looking for the perfect little present for my little man when I saw something in a side ally, the sign said perfection and really if you came across something like that you would automatically want to check it out. I quickly made my way down the little ally wondering what everyone would say if they saw me suddenly just change course. Though they would probably wonder why it had taken more than 5 seconds for it to happen.

The little bell rang as both me and Junior entered the little store and I was floored. I had to wonder if Alice or any of the girls had known about this little boutique. "Wow." I whispered as I looked at all the amazing dresses that were surrounding me. But it wasn't just a dress store, but a complete formal store, suits, and accessories were scattered around the floor as well. It was amazing. "Hello, can I help you?" the soft voice from behind me made me jump, and I was glad that I had nothing in my hands at that moment. It would have been spilt all over the floor. "I spotted the sign and couldn't resist seeing what was here. It's right though." I said pointing to the sign across the little walkway outside the door. She smiled and continued to walk into the little store. "We cater for all events and for all ages and sizes. We don't think that you body or age should define what you look good in." she called from out the back before coming back to the room. I manoeuvred the stroller that Junior was sleeping in as I made my way over to the further wall. Seeing as he was still sleeping I went and looked at the dresses that were hung on the racks. "What are you looking for?" the woman, whose badge said Anna, whispered from behind me once more making me jump. Geez this woman was quiet. "A wedding dress, and possibly a tux for the little one there, a bridesmaid dress and little flower girls dress." I answered as I eyed the beautiful crème coloured dress hanging from the mannequin. It was perfect for little Bella with her soft hair and little features she would look like an angel.

"Well I think I can help you out on that one. But what about your bridesmaid wouldn't she be better to come in so we can size her up?" her interest piqued as she started to pull out some different sizes for the dress I had been eying off. I bit my lip, I don't think she would have many bride to be's come into the store without the bridal party in toe. "Well it's not your conventional wedding, she won't know until the day of the wedding. But I know what size she is and I have the best picture of her so I think with your help I can work off that." She simply nodded and didn't ask questions as she left to pick out some tuxes for Junior and brining them over on a little rack. Before I could say anything she took the picture of Char and headed over to the dresses that were hung on the back wall and bringing them to hang them on the rack with the rest of the clothes. This woman was like having all three girls wrapped in one, she picked out so many dresses and tuxes for me to look through that I was gobsmacked. They ranged from colour and design, completed with accessories for the dresses. "The groom, what is he wearing or is he doing that himself?" Anna asked as I perused the selection of clothes she had provided for Junior. It was pretty easy for me to choose one for him, sticking with simplicity for the two little angels that were going to be a big part of the wedding, I chose a matching crème vested tux with black dress pants and little black shoes that were similar to those for little Bella's shoes.

"Well he's doing his own, but since he's ex-military I think he might be wearing his dress uniform." I murmured as I continued to look through the rack of clothing. "So, what now, you have the two little one's done, though I don't know how you handle two little one's? Twins?" she cocked her head to the side while she looked down at the stroller only seeing one child. I had to admit when I thought about it; it was the most obvious answer. "Um, no. The flower girl is my friend's daughter, but it's complicated." She nodded her head and left it at that, something I greatly appreciated. "This is perfect for Char, but her boobs are going to be a little too full for that so we might have to go one size up and have the waist brought in." I was amazed at how this was seemingly so easily. The soft pink like material looked more like the inside of an oyster shell, shimmering with different accents as the light hit it. It flowed to just above her knees but gave perfect accent to her curves that I used to crave when we were at school together. But the best thing was the back, it was practically not there. While the front covered the bust with no problem for those not as blessed as she as. "Or we could use this one; it's for more voluptuous women in the breast department. The owner of this store is like that too." Anna giggled and I couldn't help but join her in the end. I knew that once the wedding was over I was going to be bringing them all here so they can see how amazing it was.

"Now all we have to do is fine you're..." she started but I was drawn to a specific dress that looked like something from my dreams. "Miss Swan, would you like to try it on?" Anna asked as she walked forward with the dress in question in my size. I was almost scared to actually touch the material thinking that it would disappear. I simply nodded my head as he handed me the dress and brought Junior's stroller into the large change room. After stripping down to my underwear she helped me to get into the dress. It was strapless layered with silk and chiffon over, giving an angelic yet earthy appeal to it, as it flowed down as it flared behind me. "Wait, I have the perfect thing to finish it off." Anna, suddenly cried as she took off to the floor leaving me and Junior in the dressing room. She was back within seconds with a small bit of material that I assumed to be a veil in her hand and a pair of 3 inch heels that matched the shimmery material look under the chiffon. I put on the shoes, as she pinned the veil the front of my hair and stepped back. "If you play up those curls and leave most of your hair down with a little bit of makeup, it would be perfect." Her tone was soft and I wasn't sure why, I agreed with her 100% with her assessment. "Oh I didn't mean it to come out like that, you're a very beautiful woman but well, I'm sorry if that came across rude." She was blushing as she fumbled with her hands. "Don' worry I think your right, and I'm not offended. I'll take them all, but I need to leave them here for a while if that's okay."I asked as she helped me out of the dress.

"Hey, how did you know who I was in there?" I asked as we made our way towards the front desk, she had to call the owner of the store to see if I could leave the dresses and tux here until I could pick them up and take them to the house at a later date. "Oh, um, I read your column and listen to your radio show every time. I'm sorta a fan so when you said you had the flower girl and the tux. I had to wonder how you had a second child and it didn't go out to the world. Don't worry I won't tell anyone you are here or anything like that. It's your choice not to let people know. If I was you; I'd probably be doing the same thing." She rambled out and I had to smile. This young woman had been so nice and treated me like I was just someone else from the street and not someone that was somewhat seen as a celebrity. "Thank you Anna, you made my day and I don't know how to thank you. Tell your boss that I'll be back every time I need to get all dressed up, and I'll be asking for you." I pulled her into a hug, as I put the card in my purse. As Junior and I made our way home I realised I never really got the present that I was looking for but I had achieved something that I had been worry about for a while now.


	58. Chapter 58

**AN: ah, my lovelies I am so very sorry that it took so long for me to update, but I had my final exam last week and I really needed to study for it. with that being said I have finally finished my undergraduate and can get into writing more often. So I would like to thank you all for understanding and not complaining that I hadn't updated in so long. **

**Now I have something I would like you all to check out. I entered a one shot competition, and would like you all to check it out****Please go to www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/u/2575430/ossoundtrack. Please check out my entry which is trouble (titled Prom night Trouble) but also check out all the entries there. There are some really great stories there. **

**So without further ado, or any more excuses here is chapter 58**

"Hey do you mind if I quickly take this?" I asked Rose as she and Emmett sat out the back of momma's place watching Junior push himself along in the little scooter they bought him for his birthday. The matching smiles should have given me the all clear from them, but I had to make sure I wouldn't be heard taking this call. It was important for so many reasons. Not only was it my gift to Jasper for our wedding it also meant that the man who kept him sane while away would be presiding over the ceremony. I had been waiting for Minister McNamee was something that was keeping me on edge, he had to make sure he was able to not only get the time off, but keep it from a few people who were still in contact with Jasper and Emmett what he was having the time off for. Mostly it was something that was causing me some serious sleep deprivation and I think everyone knew that I was up to something, but were giving me time to get it sorted out on my own. I watched as the nodded and rose from their seats to chase the little man around the huge yard.

I made it inside and found a secluded spot in the front of the house, not realising that it was Jasper's old room when he was growing up. It felt like I had stepped into a time warp with everything that Jasper had told me he had taken up growing up. The old baseball trophies, the pictures of sports teams he was on when he was younger, and let's not forget the little black book that was sitting on the desk in the corner. I think momma left it there on deliberately jut to get a rise out of the man he had grown into. I thought it was poetic in a way it showed the guy he was and how much he had changed growing up. It also showed me that he truly was a player once upon a time; I couldn't help but laugh at this whole idea, I could see it but at the same time I couldn't. The buzzing of my phone brought me back to the reality of what I was trying to do, as I quickly answered the phone.

He was a very Irish man, well he sounded like the happy guy that I always pictured when I heard Jasper talk about the ma. His accent was thick which was a little surprising since he was born in the states and yet he was able to hold the accent through the years of growing up and his adulthood. We had been talking for the last week or so just trying to see what we could do about getting in contact with some of the other guys that served with Jasper, having found that James was all for the surprising thing he too was trying to help but he was busy with some other things going on in his personal life. We had been able to find the addresses of 4 of the guys that Emmett had told me about, and the minister was able to contact them for me to keep everything quiet. The only thing that was holding us back was not knowing if he was able to get the time away from the base he was stationed at. "Bella, how are you sweet girl? Has the Major or his man found out our little secret?" McNamee asked chuckling at the end; I couldn't help the smile that crept on my face with how he was so happy. It gave me hope that he was able to preside over the ceremony, and Jasper would be none the wiser.

"I'm fine minister, how are you? No they haven't figured out but hopefully they will let it be." I answered back laughing at the whole situation. It was very rarely that I would e able to keep this from anyone. After everything that had been going on in our lives I hadn't had sometime to just sit back and take a break from the stress that seemed to follow me everywhere. I was surprised constantly that Jasper was able to take it all in stride. But he was still thinking about everything he had to do. He had already told me that he wanted to branch out and do something other than working security at the gym, but was not quite sure what it was that he wanted to do. I had thought that he would have gone into some law enforcement since his time in the army, but he wanted something that was not linked to what he used to do. He wanted to move forward not go back he would say when everyone asked what he wanted to do. "Bella sweetie are you still there?" I heard the minister call through the phone, dang I had once more spaced out with everything running through my head. "Sorry McNamee it's my son's 1st birthday, and I'm a little preoccupied. What was it you were saying?" I was glad that he couldn't see me with how red my face had turned. I may not be the most devoted person when it came to religion but I knew it wasn't the best thing to lose yourself in a conversation with a minister or any member of the church. "I was saying that I should be able to get hold of Garret and the twins in the next week. I also have great news. I was able to get R&R for the time frame." I squealed at everything he was saying, Garret was Jasper's and Emmett's third wheel from what I could gather with everything that both James and the minister had told me of their time together. And the fact that McNamee was able to actually do the whole thing was something that I hadn't realised was weighing me down more than I knew. "That's great minister; you have no clue how much this means to me. I'm really sorry but I have to cut this short. Before anyone comes looking for me."

We quickly said our goodbyes to one another and had agreed that I should call him sometime next week so we could go over the minor details. I took a few minutes to calm myself down and relaxed. The only thing I had to worry about now was keeping all the details to myself, not only the whole wedding business but the little surprise that I had now lined up for Jazz. Making my way back outside to everyone, I ran into; literally; Edward as he made his way back from the bathroom. He caught me as my butt went to meet the ground. "Something has you happy; and its more than Juniors birthday. Care to share?" he asked with that glint in his eye that I had fallen for so many times that had me spilling my secrets to this man. Yeah it was almost as bad as some of the looks from Jazz but at the same time Jazz was able to let things go without bugging me until I gave everything up. "Um... well not really it's something for that man of mine and I still have a few little things to sort out." Well it wasn't a complete lie; but he didn't buy into the whole thing. He raised his eyebrow to me in challenge but this time I was not going to give in, nope not gonna happen. No way was he going to find out about this.

"Bella, there you are! Momma's waiting for you so we can do the cake, and I don't think that Junior is gonna keep is yes open for much longer." Alice called as she made her way towards the little conversation that was going on. I smiled, if it was something I knew about Alice is that she knew how to keep a certain bronzed hair, green eyed man from snooping into something that he really shouldn't be looking into. I left the two to their own little conversation as Alice told him to stop trying to find out things and that if I wanted everyone to know then I'd have told them by now. I felt guilty that I was making two people that I loved to argue, but I also couldn't find it in me to side with Edward right now. It was something that he and everyone else would have to wait to find out. "Hey you, what have you been doing?" I heard in my ear as a set of arms that I would recognise in my dreams found their way around my waist, while his head rested on my shoulder. His close proximity to me made it extremely difficult to remember what was going on right now. Well that was until I heard the little squeal from Junior as he spotted the cake that momma had baked for him. Turning in his arms I reached up and paled a very innocent kiss, well it started as innocent anyway. It wasn't until Edward and Alice came back to the group that we broke apart as a tap on the shoulder and an apology from the bronze boy himself did we realise we were keeping everything from continuing.

The look on momma's face and the smug grin that was hidden as well as pa could from behind Junior's seat let me know that they knew what was going on in our heads when it got a little more passionate than what we had first started. I felt my cheeks starting to heat; something that hadn't happened for quite some time. "Alright now that we are 'G' rated once more how about we do this." Peter's eyes were swimming with tears from him trying to not laugh, yeah I was gonna get it from him once we were all back home. So in true Bella style I poked my tongue out at him, while he was thoroughly distracted Char had crept up to slap him on the ass. Gotta love that woman and everything she does to keep that man in line.

We sang happy birthday, only to bring the birthday boy to tears with the sudden attention that was focused on him. But he quickly cheered up once he was given some cake to destroy, or should I say eat. The chatter from the adults fell back on more mundane ideas of what to do this coming weekend, as now that everyone knew that Jasper and I had a place of our own the guys were going to go over and check out things, making sure that nothing had happened since we had been able to relax with everything. We still hadn't heard from the district attorney as to what was happening to Alec and Riley. I had been keeping track on what was going on with Riley, while I wasn't able to get Marcus and Chelsea to agree to talk to him, I was still able to not worry about what was going to happen now that it had come to an end. While the guys were out, the girls and I were going to do some serious work at the charity, I had been feeling like I wasn't doing right by not being able to spend some time there as much as I wanted; and I had promised myself that I would be working there getting into all the things that I had been leaving behind for someone else to do for me.

Chelsea and Marcus had left not long after we had the cake with little Bella as she had passed out with her face cradled in the piece of cake. Being so cute it was something that we all took photos of until the flashes woke up the little princess. I couldn't wait to see her in the dress that I had put aside for her. It was still a little big from what I could see but she still had a few months to grow into it. Hell if it had to be done the day before I'd have the dress taken up; but I was hoping that it wouldn't come to that. Just thinking of what was coming up, that soon I was going to be Mrs Isabella Marie Whitlock I smiled and cuddled into Jasper's arms; sort of reassuring myself that it was real. After all with everything that had gone on in our upside down and back to front relationship I still had to pinch myself to make sure I wasn't dreaming it. Yep definitely not dreaming this, no-one's dreams are this imaginative.


	59. Chapter 59

Just as everything that had set down in the main bedroom I heard the very fucking annoying sound of something crashing. I wasn't too happy about it either, we had made sure that the girls were busy this weekend, well I had asked them to keep Bella away from here so me and the guys could set up the house as a surprise; but that's irrelevant right now. The noise of something breaking was not something I wanted to hear. Especially when it came from Junior's room. "It's all good bro, nothing damaged, and the picture frame can be fixed." Emmett's voice boomed out, now I had to figure out if he was the one that broke the fucker in the first place or did he get there after the fact. I put down the power drill that I was using to fix the bed frame together, purely for whoever's safety more than my own and made my way towards Junior's room where I was met with both Peter and Emmett looking at the pieces of glass on the floor.

"Damn, peanut is so not getting on this floor anytime soon." Peter muttered under his breath, and telling me that he was the actual one who broke the glass in the frame. Yeah big boy that shit is fragile and cuts deep. I had to wonder if either of them knew I was actually in the room when they started to clean the fucking mess that they had made up. A flow of curses flew out of Pete's mouth as he cut his finger on a small piece with an obvious sharp edge. It was fucking funny in a way, and I would have probably laughed my ass off if it had happened in another room but this meant that we had more work with unpacking to find Bella's little hand held vacuum thingy that she kept in Junior's room for emergencies just like this shit. But instead of helping the two asses in the room I left and went back to the bed frame that needed to set by tonight, especially if Bella was going to be coming home here tomorrow sometime. I had gotten pretty far by the time I had heard the sound of that little thing cleaning the floor. And by the time that I had finished assembling the bed frame I was more than ready to just lie down on the mattress and just fucking sleep. With the heavy metal frame and the wooden base it was one heavy mother fucker.

"Dude what the hell is all this shit? And how the hell did you get that woman to agree to this shit?" Emmett's voice once more called from the back of the house breaking me from my few minutes of reprieve. I knew what room he was in, since Bella had pretty much told me to take the third largest room in the house to turn into my escape from everything that was pissing me the fuck off. Whether it was work, shit that was being said or even her I was to come and do whatever I fucking wanted to do in this room to calm down. Somehow she had thought that if I had my own place to hide out like her study she'd not have to worry about me losing my shit and taking off for god knows how long. I'd already set up the gym equipment when the guys came from the storage facility where I had previously kept that shit, and still had the big ass TV and sound system to set up; along with some other things from my army days. I still couldn't believe that it had been nearly two years since I had walked off that base and not looked back.

I turned the corner into the room to see both Edward and Peter looking through one of the other boxes that held all my old military gear including my dress uniform and some old field clothes in there somewhere but it was the picture that Emmett was looking at that got my attention. It was taken not long before our last deployment that McNamee had taken that picture where we were more relaxed. That tour was probably the worst one either me or Emmett had seen, including our first one. Watching the little kids holding weapons that no kid should ever know existed let alone how to handle those machines. It was part f the reason that so many of us left the force after returning home. James was pretty fucked up near the end and watching him being sent home earlier 'cause he couldn't handle some of the things we saw was something that none of us expected. But it was something that settled his ass more than anything that they could have done to him. He never told us what he actually saw when he was out patrolling that night, but it made him walk the straight line so fast and hard that he turned to the police force the minute he was released from his contract with the military.

Garrett had to be the jokester along with Emmett during that time, but he too had seen something's that no-one would have thought possible. Last I heard from him he was still enlisted with the military, though he was always able to handle the most fucked up things and not have it affect him that I had to wonder if he had been in the military a little longer than necessary. He was and probably still is a great guy, someone that had always smiled at the shit that we'd see; and bring us back from the brink of fucking the hell up when shit got too twisted to understand. Yet his lanky ass was still able to get out of all the shit that he started and pulled with not a fucking mark against his name. His best would have been when he literally was able to one up Emmett's big ass with pranks during one of our R&R times. That war lasted the whole time we were meant to be down but those two kept us on our fucking toes, wondering what was gonna happen next and who the fuck too.

But McNamee was probably the closest on out of everyone other than Emmett that I got to know. He was able to get you to smile with his simple Irish words and understanding when it was the right time to step in and when it was the best time to leave shit the hell alone. That plus he could drink like a fucking fish in water. That man never lost a drinking game and wouldn't share his secrets of how the fuck he was able to pull that shit off. I always meant to call him to see what he was doing now or if he too had left the military or not. But with life going from one crazy ass thing to another I never really got to that call. Still now that things are relatively normal I should call that guy soon.

"Rumour has it bro that you're leaving the gym and moving onto bigger and busier things." Emmett never did leave things for long. I handed my resignation into Demetri a few days earlier after talking to pa and one of his old friends who was having some troubles with working now that he was, well fucking old. He was taking me in so I could learn all the technical shit that went along with renovations and the legal aspects for the future. His kids didn't want the company and after doing the work here with pa I found that I really liked working with my hands and taking my shitty ass problems on the wood sometimes. That plus after bringing the old guy here he liked what I could do and was pretty much hinting that after a while he'd sell me the company once I got used to all the shit. I was all for it and when I brought it up with Bella she was ready to kick my ass out if I didn't take the damned thing. Something about me being able to do something I actually enjoyed. I didn't realise that she knew that the gym work wasn't keeping me as occupied as it used to. But hey it's not like I saw that place as my forever, and I'd always go there and catch up with Demetri and the rest of the people there. Or more specifically they'd show up on my doorstep if I didn't keep in touch with their asses. Not much changed during the time I worked there; it was like a close knit family and it was going to stay that way if Rebecca had something to do with it.

I just nodded my head and looked around the room, I was still amazed at how well it was all turning out, well the getting shit right thing was anyway. This room still had a heap more to go before I would say it was ready to be used. "Well what you gonna be doing then? It's not like you'd be able to sit your ass down and not do anything. You weren't built like that Jazz." Peter called from his place on the floor with Edward, both of them seemingly stopping their hunt through my shit. It's something that no member of the Whitlock family with a Y chromosome or some shit like that. We were always busy with one thing or another. No matter how fucking hard we tried we'd always be doing something. It wasn't that I didn't want them to know what I was doing and what may be happening in the future but I wanted to make sure that I was headed in the right direction before I told them the whole thing, and those fuckers wouldn't let shit drop until they knew all the information. "Um, well I'm gonna be working with one of pa's old mates for a while to figure out some things then I'm looking into going into business for myself. After that fuckwit trashed the house it was me and pa that fixed it up and done some renovations to the whole thing. It looked great before but now it's fucking perfect." I answered without going into too much but enough to keep them happy; or at least they didn't ask any more questions about it.

Soon after we got back to getting the furniture into the house, and setting everything up to where it was acceptable until Bella got here. Then no doubt she'll want to move shit to where she wanted it to be. Me I didn't really give a shit, I was more happy that we'd be in our own home sooner than she planned. It also meant that we would be moving closer to the wedding that was gonna make her mine in every fucking sense that she wasn't yet. Meaning legally; and yes I was very fucking happy about that. I was still wondering who the fuck I was gonna have for my best man, my brother or my best mate. It was something that Bella and I agreed to; well one of her conditions to the whole thing. We'd have a maid of honour and a best man, but we wouldn't tell each other who it was gonna be cause really it was something that would cause the other one to change their mind. From what she had told me; she's already picked out who it was gonna be and bought the dresses and shit like that. And to make sure that no-one would be snooping around and finding the dresses she'd had them kept at the store until the week before the wedding. My only job was to make sure I picked my best man and turn up on the fucking day. Yeah that wasn't gonna be a problem. The only detail was if we were going to tell our parents before the whole thing or if we were gonna surprise them along with everyone else. Bella was all for leaving it till the last minute and then telling them before the actual ceremony, something about Renee not being able to keep shit to herself. I really didn't care so much just as long as she walked down that isle towards me and I'd be one happy motherfucker. And yes I can say that with al connotations that go along with it.

We eventually finished getting the hose ready by dinner time and none of us were sad to say it wasn't finished, it was fucking hard work and I really owed them for giving up their down time to help me with it. Bella had sent me a text saying that the girls had already had dinner while out so it was up to us to fend for ourselves. We had drove past a little pub about half way between here and Peter's house that looked like it could give us a good feed, so that was where we were heading. To fill up on food and have a few drinks after all the shit we did today. Something about eating pub food with a beer chaser was always a good way to thank your mates for helping out when you needed to get shit done.

**A/N: please remember to go to ossoundtrack (Author's name) to check out the comp that she's running if you haven't already. Vote for the best story even if it isn't mine cause it's better that way. **


	60. Chapter 60

It's been three blissful fucking weeks of living in our own home, of watching Junior explore the large property, and of being able to take Bella anywhere I fucking liked without having to wonder if we were gonna have some unexpected audience when we were in the middle of sex. And trust me I was definitely enjoying that little perk to its fullest intent. But it was also getting closer to the date we had agreed on for the wedding, we had two weeks before our new home became over crowded with our friends and family, who were under the pretences of us having a huge house warming dinner at night. Charlie and Renee plus all Bella's family and friends from Forks and La Push had been told that if they don't turn up then they will never be allowed to talk to her again. From the call I got from Charlie and the message I got form Jake the consensus is that Bella and I are expecting another baby and that's why we were celebrating in such a big way. And as much as that little thought makes me all fucking girl like with glee her behaviour is nothing than what I expected. Besides if she was pregnant again she'd be throwing up every fucking minute from what Peter and Edward told me. That plus she'd be more hormonal than ever before with the emotions. Yep, she definitely not carrying another Whitlock right now; but it will definitely be happening again if I have my way.

I was sitting out the front yard just watching all the little things happen in daily living when I was greeted with the best fucking sight I had ever seen. There was Bella and Junior sitting on the back of the horse that we'd gotten for Bella since my stallion was getting depressed or some shit like that out here on its own. How the fuck that happens I couldn't tell you, but hey if it got my girl and little man on that back of a horse then I wasn't gonna complain at fucking all. Nope that shit was something that I was proud about. I listened as the hooves hit the ground as a slow trot and the giggles of my son as he bounced up and down in his momma's lap. Nothing could make this better right now. As they came closer I had to wonder what they had been doing for the last hour since they left and told me; well Bella did anyway; that if I was to follow them I'd be on blue balls parade for the next 6 months. And with the wedding and the fucking honeymoon so close; yeah I wasn't gonna step into that shit. I starred at the two of them as they got closer to the house, or the front steps. Same difference really but completely not the fucking point. Bella looked like she just won the fucking lottery, while Junior's happiness was easily understood. He was on the back of a big ass horse and since he loved his rocking horse so much the real thing was so much fucking better.

"Smiles and giggles, what's going on?" I asked only to hear the giggles erupt from both and the shushing sounds escape Bella's lips. If there as anything that had made me even more curious about what she had been up to it was that. Her need to remind our one year old son to keep quiet, when clearly he couldn't talk properly other than momma and daddy; plus a few choice words he had picked up from his unless. Thankfully Bella never heard those words out of his little mouth but once, and boy did those boys and me get it. Even though we all still sound like sailors on leave when he wasn't around or awake, we still had a few words that would never be used once more in front of Junior. "Hey cowboy, when am I gonna see you on that stallion of yours around here? I think he might be more depressed that you ain't riding him as much as you should now that you don't have to keep strange hours." Bella laughed and I knew she was trying to change the topic so I was left with three possible conclusions. Either 1) she and Junior had been playing around and there was nothing to worry about; 2) some final details were finished and she was gonna tell me about it later; or 3) I had no way in heaven or hell to finding out what was going on in her little head and I wasn't gonna find out either. My money was on the third prospect so I left it was it was.

Stepping down the stairs slower than I normally would so I wouldn't scare the horse I reached up to grab the little man from his perch as Bella got down and joined me on the ground. As much as I loved the sight of her on horseback, it was even fucking better that she was standing beside me. Here I could revenge her mouth, even if her body was off limits at the moment. I had learnt these past few months that when she was going through her cycle (yes people I know it sounds weird coming from me but after living with Char and Rose since I left the army I learnt to be more conscious of my word choices; I just very rarely used them right.) that she would and actually could kick my ass into oblivion without more than a finger. A call from momma or Renee put you in your place real fast. Didn't matter which girl called the mothers you got your ass handed to you on a silver platter with a side of cheese and biscuits. So I learnt when to recognise the signs of when she was going through that time of the month. What I had never seen before was the fact that during this time she was on horseback wasn't something I had expected of realised was something she would do at this time. But since we moved in officially she was doing things I never thought she would. While I had been told about her crazy side that apparently she inherited from Renee I had never seen it so carefree before. It was a fucking sight I should tell you. Her carefree and happy was something that I wanted to see every fucking day. She had even taken to e-mailing her responses in to the office, only going in once a week. After all the shit that happened with Elazar a few months ago Carmon was the only working member of the owners that would be permitted to talking to my woman.

Sure she would still go into the office once or twice a week but she would pair that up with the days she was expected to be on the radio station and would leave Junior with one of his aunts or grandma. Now dropping him of was the easy part, getting him home afterwards was like a dentist pulling teeth. It hurt for you to have to do it but I had to be done. Otherwise it was more painful in the end. "Where did you go Jasper?" Junior's been calling you for a few minutes now." Bella had brought me out of my thoughts that I hadn't even realised that were circling in my head. But rather than answer her because it really didn't have an answer I shrugged my shoulders. Just as I was willing to let the secret she and Junior were conspiring against me with, she was willing to let this drop. Draping my arm over her shoulders we made our way over to the barn so she could rub down her horse while Junior babbled bout what he did with his momma; no that I could understand what he was staying but the idea behind it was still just as fucking important. I wanted him to know that I was gonna be around for him just like pa was for me.

I must have just zoned out after a while cause next time I looked at Junior who was still in my arms he had fallen asleep in my arms sucking his thumb. It was something that me and Bella were trying to get him to stop but we were having just as much success with that as trying to stop breathing. Yeah we were getting nowhere fast. "So have you heard from your brother or Emmett today?" Bella sang from the other side of her horse, her voice travelled through the room sounding like fucking angels all around me. it took me a minute to understand that she was talking about whatever she was going on about had something to do with her little secret she had from her little trip with Junior through the property. The good thing was that both horses were not easily freaked by the sudden sounds that would occasionally spring up from a mobile of Junior's sudden babbling. Shaking my head I watched as she slowly made her way around to this side of the horse as I was doing so. Her smile was huge, I wasn't sure if it was because she got to tell me or because I of the news itself. Either way I was happy she was smiling and enjoying herself. It seems the baby bug finally hit both Char and Rose. They're both pregnant and apparently due within a few weeks of one another." She was practically bouncing and I had to wonder if the wood nymph had been rubbing off on her.

"Wait both are pregnant? Damn that's gonna be a little interesting." I mused, not sure if she was going to say something about it or just let it be, apparently she was going to continue. "The best part is that for them anyway; neither of them have to go through morning sickness. That shit was just plain nasty. You should have heard them raving about how they were able to keep themselves from becoming good friends with the bathroom walls and floor. Lucky bitches, that shit was hell." I heard her mumble the last bit but I heard it none the less. I didn't hold it against her because really who would like to spend 3 to all 9 months of being pregnant and having to throw up every day. "This means we get to spoil their kids and buy those toys that you don't like, you know the ones that make all the noise and give it to them. Show them what it's like to have them under your feet at 3 am in the god damned morning." She was ranting and carrying on like I hadn't stopped her in her excitement. I just smiled at the whole thing, she was excited that she was going to be an aunt ad that she was able to spoil a child that wasn't ours and return the favour that they had been throwing at us. Yep it was payback time in 9 months or less.

"What about Alice and Edward? You heard anything from them?" I asked as she finished putting away all the tools she needed to rub down her horse, it was something important that we both decided on, neither one of us wanted to have to worry about things next year other than her work in the paper and radio station, and my taking over from Marcus in a few months. It was partly why she was willing to give up some of her work if need be so I could continue with learning all the ins and outs of the whole thing. I watched as she smiled once more over her shoulder, not knowing what it was that was making her so happy, well that was until I saw her gaze at the little boy that was sound asleep, using my shoulder as a pillow of sorts. I felt my matching grin make its presence known when I looked down and saw that he had removed his own thumb.

"Well Alice is waiting on confirmation that she got her position at the women's hospital once she finishes her residency in a few months, and Edward is trying to figure out what's going on in my head. I swear I heard him wish he could read my mind." She chuckled at the end, knowing that since Junior's birthday he had figured that something was going on in her life, something about a suspicious phone call that she took. He's even asked me what it was all about, and I was ever fucking grateful that I don't know what the hell is going on with her strange and mysterious calls she's been taking at all times of the day and night. I know she's got the minister that she's been wanting, and everything's practically ready. The only thing that still is up in the air is who I want as my best man, it's come to a point that I'm seriously thinking of flipping a fucking coin so I can decide. But that just like listing the good and bad shit just doesn't sound right. At both their weddings I was either best man or was meant to be best man in Peter's case. But now it was just too damned hard to figure out who I wanted to have stand beside me while me and my girl freak the fuck out of all our family and friends.

After rubbing down the horse we made our way inside the house and put the sleeping boy in his bed, it looked so fucking weird seeing him in a single bed, rather than his cot. It was like watching a small ass fucking dot and this big ass screen defies logic but somehow it fucking works and is called art. "Do you ever think of wanting more? Not now, but maybe in the future?" Bella asked as we watched Junior's chest rise and fall with each breath. That woman had no clue what was going through my head with that little question. But rather than jump into the answering her question I kissed her head, knowing what she was getting at and glad that she wanted to talk about it rather than just let it sit in the unknown. We made our way to the living room where we had set up the intercom from Junior's room to low so we could hear if he woke up. Not that it really mattered; he'd just make his way down the hall to where we were since all other doors were always closed for his well being. As I fell down on the comfortable chair that I had nicked form my folk's place I practically pulled Bella to sit on my lap and just enjoyed her sitting down I our home with no fear of trouble anytime soon.

"You really want to know?" I asked after several minutes of silence while I gathered my thoughts on her question. She didn't say anything but nodded her head and turned so she was straddling me. Any other time I would be taking advantage of this position and the down time that we were experiencing with Junior asleep and all; but it was something that needed to be discussed and I wasn't gonna try and have something this important after sex. "Well yeah, I want more, but not for at least another year, if not a little longer. But I wouldn't want a huge age gap between them. Growing up with Peter a couple of years older than me was great, we got on fine and we didn't get in each other's way. But saying that, if it was to happen now I'd be fine with it to. As long as you were happy I would be fine if we have another one now or in a few years." I answered truthfully and the theories that had been throwing around by her family when they called about her threats if they didn't turn up in a few weeks came back to my mind. Could she really be pregnant, while still having to deal with Mother Nature and all that shit? I heard it can happen but seriously that would just piss me the fuck off and scare the living day lights out of me at the same time. I'd be worried about her losing the baby and all that shit. "Why" I asked wanting to know what she felt about the whole thing.

I watched as she brought that poor lower lip to her teeth as she gently bit down on it, a true Bella signature problem, and one that always made me want to take it out and massage it better with my tongue. And this position wasn't helping the thoughts running through my mind. Even if she wasn't pregnant we could always keep practicing and things like that. "Well I know growing up without siblings can be great, but yeah I'd love to have another one in a couple of years thought. I'd be insane to try for another one, having two under three is not what I see for our future. We'd both got bat shit crazy." She answered before once more drawing her lower lip back into her mouth to be tortured by her teeth. I couldn't help it any more as I reached up and gently brought that lip out of its confines. I might have moaned a little when it came out, and her tongue flicked my thumb. Putting my hands on her hips I gently placed pressure on her hips and watched as her eyes grew the size of sauces when she realised what was going on. Letting go she rolled her hips deliciously over my now painfully erect cock, before she lent forward and whispered in my ear "But it doesn't mean we can practice until either of us can't walk."

I groaned, and not softly as she kept her little actions of torture going, since she couldn't really d anything while she was bleeding and all that shit it was true torture. "Sweetheart, unless you want to be uncomfortable and everything you should stop." I warned not sure if I really wanted her to take heed of my warning or not. A big part of me was saying that she should stop, while a little part, the part that was in control was praying that she wouldn't stop. I mumbled a few choice words as she slowly removed herself from her seat, but was quickly silenced when she undid my pants and took me completely in her mouth. I could remember that when she first started giving me blowjobs she had trouble fitting me all in, in fact it was a huge ego boost that she had been working on this little trick for some time. You could see it was something she had worked for since her improvement was more than just her ability to now take me completely, it also showed in her using her tongue and teeth. She would suck lick, nibble and everything in between to make me release like a prom night kid who was having sex for the first time. Eventually with her bobbing and sucking my eyes rolled to the back of my head as I felt my release slide down her throat and felt as she swallowed every last drop of it. "Just because I can't get some pleasure doesn't mean this quiet time needs to be exactly that." She grinned up at me looking every bit the innocent girl she definitely wasn't.


	61. Chapter 61

13 days.

~

~

~

~

~

~

~

~

~

~

~

~  
12 days

11 days

10 days

9 days

~

~

~

~

~

~

~

~

~

~

~  
8 days

7 days, need to pick up the dresses, and get things ready. Mother and father are due to get here in the next few days, as with the rest of my family and friends from back home. God I hope no-one has quite figured out what's going on.

~

~

~

~

~

~

~

~

~  
6 days

5 days mother and father have turned up, as have most of our friends and are staying at the hotels that we have booked for them to stay. Esme and Carlisle are even staying at the hotel, I think mainly because it's easier for everyone to say together and they don't want to impose on Edward and Alice. Originally mother and father wanted to stay here at the house, but it took Billy and the Clearwater's to get them to realise that they would miss out on all the things that they could get up to. Besides mother had worked out that if they got under my feet as father would ay I'd possibly be like a dragon. I was never so glad that everything was already for the wedding and that the only thing I had to do now was walk down the aisle; oh and tell our parent that we are actually getting married and not having some house warming party/ dinner thing.

4 days

3 days

~

~

~

~

~

~

~

~

~  
2 days. Momma and pa have decided that we all need some down time at their house since I practically growled when Jake tried to make his way to the house. So here we are all over at the big Whitlock property enjoying some time with our friends and family. I've watched as Paul had played games with both Leah and Seth, more like flirting with Leah, but innocently. I think that has more to do with the whole her parents being here and Jasper seeing her as a cousin or something. Kate's baby bump is getting huge, she's already told me she's going to get Jake snipped once the baby is born. They've decided that if it's a girl she would be named Sarah Marie after his mother, and Empirum William if it's a boy after his grandfather and his ancestors. I think it's a great idea. Char and Rose are complaining of the morning sickness, but I don't see their problem. I had it worse than both of them put together. Peter however is not enjoying the whole thing. Tough I think that's because he's gone out with sympathy for Char with the morning race to the bathroom. Both Jasper and I have told everyone that while we appreciate the offers to help set things up we want to do this on our own, so nobody will be able to see us tomorrow. Mother, father, momma and pa are all taking Junior for the day and night so while I go out and get the final bits and pieces for the big day, I'll be dropping Junior over at momma and pa's and they'll bring him back when they come over on the big day.

1 day. The caterers and everyone are coming to set the tents and food areas up so we don't have to worry about having all the people over in the morning. I've been getting more and more excited and nervous as the day goes by, if it wasn't got Jasper being here and helping me calm down I'd be pulling my hair out. I never thought I would be getting married in my life, but tomorrow it going to be something that I want and will never regret. I watched as Japer quickly took off to drop Junior off since I was meant to be too over worked to take our son over to his grandparents. That plus I was way too jumpy and would probably tell them what's going on.

An hour later I saw the car pull up in the drive as he stepped out of the car with three clothes bags in his hand. I was really curious who it was that he had picked as his best man. He was so worried about who he should have as his best man that he would constantly jumping from one to another. Yet now he seemed so relaxed. "Hey sweetheart." He whispered as he made his way up the stairs meeting me at the door. He gently kissed my cheek before going into the house to hang up his bags in his man cave as he calls it. I had all the dresses situated in my study for now. I had to remember to move them after we tell our parents and the rest f the wedding party. Since Little Bella was part of the ceremony we had decided that we should let them in on what was going on, I very much doubted that they would allow me to kidnap their granddaughter without knowing why they were losing her for a little while.

"I think this one belongs with your bags Bella. Somehow I don't think my best man would look good in police dress uniform." He chuckled as he handed me the last bag that was sitting on the top of the small pile that he still had in his hand. I was glad that I was able to talk to his deputy at the station who was taking care of his work while father and mother were here in Texas. I was able to get him to send me the spare dress uniform he had sitting in the station house for special occasions that suddenly turned up. Unfortunately in the post they were beyond wrinkled and needed some serious need of dry cleaning. It was something that I was definitely going to be keeping was having father walk me down the aisle and willingly give me away to the man I loved. I kissed Jasper on the cheek before grabbing the bag and heading for my study. There were all the bags holding the dresses and the boxes that were holding everything that was needed for tomorrow's big day.

I found Jazz sitting on the front porch watching the workers set up the tents and leave as they finished their jobs, wishing us good luck with everything, while the caterers had promised to return tomorrow around 3:30 o start getting everything ready the food was going to be cooked in their larger kitchen and brought here, only the things that needed to be cooked just before serving would be cooked on site. I sighed as I watched the last worker left the drive, now it was only me and the man I loved. I was never happier then to just sit there and watch as everything go by and think of everything that had been going on in life. If you had asked me before I started at Texas University if I thought I would be getting married had a child, broken a few hearts watched as beautiful girl came into my life only to lose that angel within two years after graduating; I'd probably have just laughed in your face. It never seemed real for me leading up to this point. Who'd a thought that one night with an incredible man would change my life dramatically?

We sat there watching the sun set over the trees as the hues of pinks, gold and different greens and browns crept into sight as the crickets began to chirp their song once more on the end of one day. "Penny for your thoughts?" he whispered in my ear, bringing me back to the reality that I keep wondering if I'd wake up and find it a beautiful twisted dream. I smiled but shook my head and he let me be, as he kissed me hair before heading into the house. I just sat there staring out into the darkening space that seemed to spread in front of me and went on forever. It wasn't until I felt him pulling on my arm did I realise that it had gone completely black while I had spaced out once more, losing myself to my many thoughts. No words were said as he led me to the bedroom that would be off grounds once he woke up in the morning. It was the only real tradition that we were going to keep; once it was time for me to start getting ready I'd be kept out of his sight until I walked down the aisle.

Gently he removed my top and pulled my hair from the clip that had held it captive throughout the day. I smiled at the love that shone through his eyes, knowing that it was for me. He may love many people but that love that was in his eyes right now was for me and only me. I was sure I was reflecting that same emotion in my own eyes. I felt like it was seeping out of my every pore flooding the room that we had slowly began to lose one another in. his touch was like feathers running down my face as only the tips o his fingers touched my skin. I closed my eyes as the smile crept over my face. Here was the man that had fought for the freedom of those he didn't know, the man who had gone searching for me for three months after that night, the father to my son, and the owner of my heart soul and body. When I opened my eyes once more I found that he was just staring at me, drinking me in once more. Stepping forward I raised my hand to touch his face relishing in the skin to skin feel that was there. He turned his head and kissed my pulse point on my wrist. I was forever lost in this man and I didn't mind it in the least; rather I found myself so comfortable that I was never going to leave.

His lips met mine, not forcefully nor passively. It was gentle and full of every emotion that was running through his eyes. His hands slowly travelling down my arms resting on my hips as my own hands travelled up towards his head, clasping behind his head. As gently as he started the kiss he ended it; travelling down my jaw towards his favourite spot on my skin, where he began to torture me in the most delicious way. Bringing my hands from behind his head, they travelled down his chest only to once more move up after collecting the material covering the man that he was. He stopped his homage to my skin only enough to remove the shirt he was wearing before he started once more. I moaned as he sucked and nibbled on the pot a little harder, but surprisingly not hard enough to leave a mark. Slowly we backed up towards the bed where he laid me down with such tenderness that it almost brought tears to my eyes. Without words he was showing my how he loved me; something that was more powerful than the words that conveyed the same meaning. My heart was pounding with how strong and powerful this moment was.

His body hovered over me, not touching but making me wither regardless. As he lowered his body on top of me, I felt complete as a woman. Even though things were going to be up and down in the future, he made me feel like we could survive, that we would survive everything that was to happen as long as we had one another. He began his travels down my body with his lips as his fingers ghosted down my sides, leaving a trail of fire and desire in their wake. Silently he sought permission to go further; where I raised my hips to allow him to go further in his exploration of my body. His lips trailed the material of my shorts and panties before he stood before me. The love once more shining in his eyes as he looked down at me. As he stood there I felt how strong I truly loved him, so strong it hurt to physically be away from him. I raised myself to meet him standing there at the end of the bed. Slowly I undid his belt and carefully unbuttoned his pants. "Forever." I whispered in his ear as we once more made our way down onto the bed once more. Kissing and holding once another, touching gently enjoying the feel of one another.

I gasped and moaned as he filled me, his slow entrance within me was something I would always cherish, he was gentle and loving and so many things all at once that I couldn't stop the one tear that escaped from my eyes; only to be kissed away as it travelled down my cheek. Cupping his cheek once more I pressed my lips to his, revelling in the softness and heat that lay within them. I felt every movement he made within me, every time he touched me I felt like a spark had once more been ignited within me. How I loved this man, and everything he was. Neither time nor anything that was going on mattered in this moment. We were silent as we both reached our release; murmuring sweet nothings into one another's ears. He wrapped his arms around me, holding me close to him with everything he had. Gently kissing his chest, just above his heart I fell asleep with only one thought running through my mind. Tomorrow I was going to be more than just Isabella Marie Swan; I was going to be Isabella Marie Whitlock. The smile that bought to my face was beyond anything that I have ever felt on me.


	62. Chapter 62

I was sitting on Jasper's lap while our parents; as well as Chelsea and Marcus were watching the two of us waiting for someone to say something. Now that the time had come I was more nervous about telling them that we were getting married today, then the actual ceremony. We had asked them to turn up at the house an hour earlier so we could have this talk and so we could tell them the plan and why we had kept this to ourselves. Jasper had been great; he had been keeping this from everyone, and keeping me form just blurting it out to everyone. I felt his lips touch my neck as if to give me courage to drop this big bomb that I was sure was going to cause some serious backlash, I just wanted it to be aimed at me and not at Jasper. He had agreed to this because he knew getting me into the full out big wedding was not going to happen. I may love the man with all my heart but walking down an aisle knowing that everyone will be watching me was something I knew would be the death of me, or at least bring me to the hospital from a major klutz moment that would be bound to happen with all that forced attention.

"Bella this is something huge, Junior is only one year old, are you sure that you can handle two babies under the age of two?" mother asked, breaking the silence. I wanted to laugh, god how I wanted to laugh. I knew everyone thought that this was the reason why the big party, but honestly why would I organise this for an announcement of being pregnant. It's a little extravagant if you ask me. I felt Jasper's chest rumble as he softly laughed hiding his face in my hair. "Um... no that's not what this is for. It's something huge actually. We are um... I mean Jasper and I have... are..." I was stuttering, something I hadn't done since I was five, and something I knew my parents were going to be well aware of. I only ever stuttered when I had something that was going to cause some waves. I was and still am amazed that I didn't sound like a fool when I broke the news to father about being pregnant with Junior nearly two years ago. I watched as our parents and the adopted parentals; as we've came to think of Marcus and Chelsea; share looks with one another. No-one knew how to take this and it was partly funny but seriously scary as hell. Tell me why I had begged and pleaded with Jasper not to tell our parents until the day of the wedding. Their concerned faces seemed to bring some calm over me, or more specifically Jazz's arm gently squeezing my mid- section did.

"What I mean to say is that no; I am definitely not pregnant. But we do have big news. We set a date for the wedding, and we wanted you to know before we told anyone else." I began to mumble as I watched all three ladies faces break in identical smiles; while father's face seemed a little off. Like he knew there was more to it. "Well spit it our child, we have some serious planning to do." Momma cried as she bounced on her chair. Sometimes I had to wonder if somehow she was related to Alice with the bouncing and the constant energy buzz she had been on. Though raising both Peter and Jasper wasn't the easiest thing for some to do I'm sure. I watched as they started to compare whether it should be formal, semi-formal or casual; if we should have it here in Texas or back in my home town of Forks. We allowed them to sit there in their planning bliss for a few minutes until they realised they were talking about something and planning something that they still didn't know the date of. I had to admit it was something I wasn't expecting; those three taking off without all the details. It wasn't until Felix turned to the two of us with what I can only assume was the look that caused Jasper to fess up all his bad things growing up. Father still was standing behind mother with his arms crossed in front of him, but he was somewhat torn between happiness that we had set a date and pissed that we had set a date. I knew what he was thinking; the same thing every father must think when their daughter tells them that they are getting married. Add to that; that I'm his only child and there you have the biggest fear for any daddy.

"When?" both Felix and father asked, and if you didn't know any better you would think that it was rehearsed. Both their tones were guarded but hinted with knowledge. Like they were just waiting for confirmation. I looked back over my shoulder towards Jasper, and then quickly turned my head to see Junior and Little Bella playing in the corner completely oblivious to what was going on. "Today." I mumbled knowing that unless you were Jazz they didn't hear a damned thing. I know I was going to have to say it again, but for the first time in this whole thing I was nervous about their not agreeing to it or father refusing to walk me down the aisle. Six single eyebrows shot up in the air, silently asking me to repeat myself a little louder. "Today. This afternoon. That's what this is all about." I once more spoke up, letting them know what was going on. I heard the gasps from the ladies in the room, but my eyes were focused on father's stare at me and Jasper. If he understood why we were going to this extent to get married I knew he would give us his blessing. And his blessing was something I truly needed. Yes he had given his blessing to the engagement, but being sprung with your only child's wedding on the actual day is something that I knew he wouldn't handle too well. It was either one way or the other with father and I was hoping that it would be the way we wanted.

"What, when; wait you mean you have planned all this and didn't tell anyone? Bella this isn't something you two should rush into, I mean I'm sure your father would have given his blessing regardless, but a real wedding takes months to plan, not days." mother was ranting as usual, it was weird though, considering she was the one that was always so impulsive when it came to things like this. Tearing my eyes off father, I began to answer the questions that were being fired upon us again. I felt like it was that day in my room all over again, but this time it was about us getting married. "Renee, hear us out. We all know Bella doesn't like big things, fuss and lace and everything that goes with a traditional wedding just isn't us. We wanted something that represented who we are as individuals as well as a couple." Jazz finally spoke taking the attention off me and giving me a breather. "Besides, what part in that relationship has ever been traditional? First it was sleeping with each other when they first met, which resulted in that little man down there. Then you have the whole losing and finding one another thing; that still is heart warming that story. There is definitely not anything that goes along with the traditional relationship between those two." Father was smiling at us, defending our choice and ultimately giving us his blessing to go ahead with the wedding. I bolted into his arms; it was the one thing I needed to hear today. "Thank you father." I whispered in his ear as I hung from his arms.

The room was silent after the little speech that father had spoken; he had thrown us all for a loop. One that I was very grateful. Once he reluctantly placed me back on solid ground I went back to my seat on Jasper's lap where I felt his arms snake around my waist once more. We sat there in complete quiet from those who were over the age of 18 months. "Can I ask how long you two have been planning this?" Momma Jane asked. You could hear the tension and happiness battling in her voice. She wanted to know if this was something we had thought long and hard about, or if it was something of an impulsive reaction to all that had happened. I looked back at the man who was everything to me, letting him know in no uncertain terms that this was one he was going to answer. "We've been planning it for some time now; I think it was not long after Junior was born. Near the time at the BBQ that we had just after Junior was born, before Brea was taken away from us." His voice was wavering at the mention of Brea and the pain we all still felt at her being gone from our lives. Leaning up I gently placed my hand on his face, giving him the comfort that he gave me all those months ago.

After a few more questions and a lot of hugging and squealing from the mothers in the room we quickly gave our parents the rest of the information while we waited for the guests to start arriving. It felt like I had had a huge weight taken off my shoulders. Now all I had to do was ask father to walk me down the aisle and give away his only child to a man that would hold me forever; and of course you have the whole telling Charlotte that today was my wedding day. Yeah that was going to be easy. I felt more than heard the tugging of mother and momma pulling me out of Jasper's embrace only catching the end of the conversation that Jasper should not be seeing me until I walked down the aisle and demands of seeing the wedding dress that I had bought for the once in a lifetime occasion. With a gentle kiss laced on my head I reluctantly followed the pulling of my limbs to my bedroom where everything was set; hearing the joking coming from the living room where the most important men in my life were currently congratulating Jasper for finally taking the final step in our relationship. The appreciative sounds made by these women when they saw not only my dress, but the ones I had picked for Charlotte and Little Bella made all the secretive behaviour worth it, and the glint in Chelsea's eyes had unsettled me for a moment until she explained that this was what she imagined it would feel like if it was Brea getting married. Those words she whispered in my ear as she thanked me for allowing her and Marcus know and be included as part of our family.

I was laughing when I heard mother's squeal when she spotted father's dress uniform while she was going through the garment bags hanging on the hooks beside the wall, when we heard the soft knocking from father. I smiled when he poked his head in and raised his hands in nock surrender. All the ladies left to start greeting our friends and family with the knowledge that there would be men that they probably wouldn't know from Jasper's army days. I was still a little giddy that I was able to keep that little secret to myself. "Bella I wish you would have told me before today. Somehow I don't think my jeans and button down cuts your wedding attire." He mumbled before looking around the room at all the bags and boxes situated along the walls and on the bed. Walking over to him I grabbed his hand wanting to show him how serious Jasper and I were about our planning. He came with me without too much difficulty as I led him to his bag. "You don't think I would let you do that father. You need to look your best when you hand me over to that man." I pointed to the bag mother had left opened holding his dress clothes. His shocked face was all I needed to see to understand what was going on in his head. Having organised to have something like this; I was able to show him how serious I truly was about my life and future with Jasper. Yes buying a house together is pretty big but for Swan women to hold commitment like this was something rarely unheard of. I felt the gently kiss he placed on my cheek, his silent promise to not only give me away; but his acceptance of gaining a son.

I had heard the sounds of cars coming up the drive for the last half hour while I waited for Char to burst through the door. I had given the job of sending only Char in to momma once she saw her as our guests were fed lines of us being busy with last minute arrangements for some big news. I was pulling my hair up to fix it with the last of the pins as she had burst through the door in true Charlotte style. "You want to tell me what is so important that I am the only one allowed to come in here?" she questioned as she took in father's appearance. I couldn't help but giggle and point to the dress now hanging on the hook outside of its bag. And the set of soft white wings that I had made sitting on the bed. "How would you feel about being my maid of honour, and only bride's maid today at my wedding?" Her reaction alone was worth the little pain I felt when she hugged me as the pins in my hair dug a little into my head. I heard the chuckle from father as he watched the two of us while shaking his head at the scene playing out in front of him. He quickly made his exit after a pillow was thrown at his head with the bag to be given to Chelsea to get Little Bella changed; while Char and I slipped into our dresses. "Hey Char, wings or no wings?" I asked while staring at the soft feathered accessory that was currently fluttering on the bed.


	63. Chapter 63

After we watched Bella and all the ladies leave the room I felt the pats on the back from both pa and Charlie, and saw the watery smile on Marcus's face. I knew what he was thinking and simply nodded my head in his direction. I had no clue what he would be feeling right now, but I knew it would be deep and ever so fucking painful but happy that it would make a man fall to his knees if he was any lesser than the man standing across from me. It was only moments afterwards that Marcus left the room to regain his composure before he would rejoin us in the constant questions about what was going on. I had the ring sitting in my pocket, where it had been sitting since I woke up this morning with that amazing woman beside me. Standing here with all the men who had shaped both Bella and I in some way was completely different to what I thought it would be. I was expecting to still be arguing with them and their better halves about the whole surprise wedding and with Bella beside me. Who'd a thought that it would be Charlie who would make it easier on us? I can still remember the words he spoke to me after I had found Bella in Charlotte and Peter's house. The threat of a father on a mission had been given to me many of times growing up, but I didn't take any of those idle threats than what they were for. Idle and simple words with no thought of follow through; but when Charlie cornered me something about him made me realise that this time it wouldn't be just some threat. That he would be the man who would follow through and could probably get away with it being a police chief and all.

I had a drink with them as I told both Charlie and Marcus about what I was planning to do once Bella and I had gotten back from our honeymoon that we had planned to take in a few weeks once everything had sorted itself out and we had been forgiven for hiding something like this from everyone. Pa already knew since it was one of his friends who I'd be taking over for. Both Peter and Emmett wanted in once I got settled knowing that it was something that we could all enjoy doing without trying to kill each other or those we worked with. It didn't help that pa had started talking about me actually buying the business at Junior's birthday where nearly the whole damned lace heard about what I had been planning and actually doing with my time. For a man who was able to keep his wife not knowing about Bella and me buying a house he let that one out of the bag. We had spent nearly 45 minutes talking about what was going on and what I was going to be expecting from everyone before Charlie excused himself from the room and Marcus went to join Chelsea, Renee and momma outside welcoming our friends and family.

Pulling pa's arm back as he went to head out to join in with the welcoming of all our friends I was met with a very curious look on pa's face. It was as if he knew there was more but for the life of him, he couldn't work out what it was. "Pa can you take a walk with me?" I sounded like I was 10, I was sure. But whether or not that was the case he simply nodded his head and started walking out the back way with me while everyone was meeting at the front of the house. We walked in silence towards my little hide out for lack of better words, where everything was ready and waiting for us. It was by far the most unusual situation I had ever had with my own flesh and blood. I thought about the fights me and Pete would get into growing up and the punishment we had to face if we got caught. The walk up the back porch to meet pa's disappointed face was always the worst part of the experience. I could handle the butt whooping I'd get but never the disappointed look that would be on his face for hours and possibly days afterwards. I didn't even realise we had made it to the tent until he gestured to me to enter. I simply nodded and walked through the flap that he was holding open, taking a seat on the two chairs that were situated for me and the man in front of me.

I watched as he took his own seat and looked around. Taking in all the little details we, well Bella has made sure of before he turned his attention back to me. "You and that girl did something good here Jasper. Not what I was expecting, definitely not what your momma thought you would do. But it's good all the more for It." he said as he got comfortable in the chair. I smiled at the old man, he was a great role model for me and my brother and while I may not have always followed suit with him I respected him regardless of the difference of opinion. I swallowed thickly, getting caught up in all the emotions that were high jacking me at this one time I needed to be calm about something. "I um... I wanted to say thank you for everything. Not just because you are my pa, but because without a doubt I wouldn't be here marrying that crazy and wonderful woman back in the house right now. I'm pretty sure I would have lost her forever if you hadn't taught me the right way to treat a woman." I couldn't believe I was able to say that to the man who had without a doubt always been my hero but only recently I was able to see how deeply his influence towards me ran. He was never a womanizer as I was growing up; rather he was a lot like Peter being able to settle down with the one woman he lived without fault or hesitation in his being.

I looked up at him, not knowing what I was gonna be met with, the father who stands there and tells me I'm gonna get my ass kicked if I don't do things right; the man who was so proud the first time I left for a mission overseas; or the man in front of him now, about to marry the woman who he would give up every fucking thing just to see that woman smile or that little boy laugh. But when I looked up I saw something I had never really seen in my life before. Pa had tears running down his face, not only that but he was smiling as he made his way over toward me. For an old man he had some strength in his bones as he pulled me up and hugged me like only a father can. "If I turn out to be half the father to Junior that you are to me and Peter, I know I've done something right. But I gotta ask you something pa, something that I realised that only you could do for me. I want you to be my best man pa." I asked as his arms were still wrapped around my shoulders. I froze as I felt him tense up standing there. What the fuck am I gonna do if he says no? Thankfully he relaxed before nodding his head "I'd be honoured to stand beside you. But are you sure it's me you want and not Emm or your brother?" he asked me as he stepped back to look at me. "There's no-one better for the job than you pa." I said as I pulled him towards me similarly as he had me only moments before.

As pa and I stood in our places I heard the noises of our friends and families making their way mumbling about how after we had organised this that it was left to the ladies and Marcus to direct everyone to the tent. I had to laugh as I watched Emmett and Rose enter the tent. Rose knew straight away what was going on, you could see it in her eyes. She met my eyes before smiling and adding a slight nod in my direction. Well more like directing Emmett's gaze to where me and pa were standing. It was fucking funny as hell watching him take in what I was wearing and watching him put things together. I saw the little elbow he received from Rose as he started to say something only to close his mouth seconds later. I shook my head; only my best friend would be like this on my wedding day, regardless if he knew about it or not. Slowly I watched as the tent began to fill, the whispers from everyone had begun, but so far only Rose and Alice had caught on to what was happening. I saw Peter helping momma to her seat and watched as he looked around for Char. I had guessed that she was going to be Bella's bride's maid and maid of honour in one. She had been friends with her for as long as either of them could remember. The only one who could match that friendship was Jake, and somehow I don't see him wearing a dress and walking down the aisle towards the alter.

It was the last few faces that shocked the shit out of me, there they were, the majority of the guys I had served with. Each and every one of them dressed in comfortable but still somewhat more dressed up than what I had expected. "Ten hut!" I heard Garrett's voice call above the crowd as they saluted me like they would if I were in the army still. Even Emmett jumped to attention at the sound, something I doubt he realised he would do until the command was given. Fuck me what had that woman done to pull this off. The only one missing was McNamee. I nodded my head at the men who I once led through god only knows what before they took their seats. I looked down at Emmett, knowing not just because he knew nothing about the wedding, but he knew nothing about our old mates from our old life being here today. I heard the shuffling of feet coming from behind me and I knew that without a doubt that McNamee would be the one standing behind me, but still I was shocked at all the detail this woman had gone through. As he shook my hand I heard the chuckle from the man who had to be Bella's insider. I definitely would be talking to her later about this.

As the last of the guests settled in their chairs I heard the sound of soft pianos and violins begin to play in the back corner as the entrance to the tent had been fixed up to allow Charlotte to walk down the aisle holding both Junior's hand and Little Bella's hand, a smile cross her face that no amount of acting could bring to someone's face. She led them over towards their positions, Junior standing beside pa as Little Bella stood beside Charlotte hugging her leg. It was fucking adorable seeing Junior in suit, similar to my dress uniform, the differences only small enough to be noticed by those who had worn this uniform. I looked over t Little Bella and Char, who seemingly matched yet looked completely different, trying not to laugh as the little girl who I had come to see as my niece and always will be; too busy playing with the little basket in her hands as she picked up one of the flower petals and brought it to her face. Looking down at Junior I smiled at how he seemed completely indifferent to what was going on, only worrying about the buttons that held his cuff in place. The entire room was silent, waiting for the next surprise to happen. I was sure that most of the guests would have realised what was happening by the whole situation. It wasn't until we heard the change in the music that I think everyone really understood what was going on as head's turned from the entrance to me and back.

My breath caught in my throat as I took the first look at my soon to be bride. She looked every bit the angel that I had always called and saw her as. Her dress flowed like water running down her frame, the material shimmering like the inside of an oyster's shell as she walked towards us. The style o couldn't tell you the cut, or how it hug and hugged her at the same time, how it was cut dangerously low at the back yet had two pieces of material that fell behind her like a train fanning out from the thin strips to the thick fan like material as it followed her on her walk down the aisle. The veil thingy covering her face, to be dotted with little shimmers of the same material of her dress, pinned to her hair by some sort of clip. Her hair fell down her back, loose with small curls near the bottom, grazing her beautiful ass. She was fucking beautiful, but what pulled it all together were the soft feather wings that were on her back. She was no longer my unattainable angel; she was here in front of me about to be mine forever. I watched her as she mouthed her love for me. Charlie placed her hand in mine, not before kissing her cheek and warning me with his eyes. A warning that I would never need. I wouldn't hurt her; I couldn't hurt her even if I tried.

I heard the words McNamee was saying, spoke when he asked me the questions that I would answer yes no matter if someone would stand up an deny this marriage. It wasn't until Bella's hand was shaking as she placed the ring on my finger whispering her vows so that only myself and those close to us would have heard. I didn't care that those in the seats wouldn't hear those words coming from her mouth, as long as I heard them and as long as McNamee heard them it was all that I fucking cared for. I saw a single tear fall from her eye as I lifted her veil, capturing it with my thumb as it made its way towards the lips that were now mine in every sense of the word. She turned her head towards my wrist; kissing the pulse point that she was so fond of, before turning once more so I could capture her lips with my own. As her hands came to wrap themselves around my neck I heard the clapping whistles and the hollering from those who we loved and cared for. I felt the little tugging of Junior's hand on my pants, begging to be picked up. I watched as our friends and family came towards us to offer their congratulations and their little grips about not knowing what was going on. Either way I didn't give a damn, she was now my wife. Bella Swan was now Isabella Marie Whitlock. Fuck that sounds good.


	64. Chapter 64

After posing for heaven knows how many photo's with the small wedding party I found it easier to stand there being the centre of attention, well as long as Jasper was standing beside me. With him there I felt like I could face just about anything. I watched as Junior and Little Bella played with their little accessories, or more specifically watched as Junior became covered with the petals as the basket was emptied over his head by the little girl. I was hoping that someone would have caught that on film in one way or another. It would be one of the things that would make it more personal for me and my family. We were listening to the noise inside the second tent where all the guests were sitting at tables as they discussed today's very unusual wedding. For the most part people took the surprise for what it was meant to be, the celebration of two people getting married, some were still a little miffed that they didn't know what was going on but I could deal with that. Really it was more that they weren't over the shock of it then having a problem with the whole thing, I mean that's why the minister asked if anyone had any objections, but as no-one did they should get over it all pretty quickly. "You ready for this?" my husband asked me as he kissed my cheek almost like a whisper. I couldn't and wouldn't hold the shiver that his close proximity to me had affected me as it did; he and I both knew what it did to me and there was no use trying to hide it from him. Nodding I took his hand as we made our way through the tent opening together.

The sound was somewhat deafening with how loud everyone got. The hooray's from the men who I had to guess were Jasper's army buddies had me smiling, I knew I had to answer for that later but for now I just wanted to enjoy me wedding and watch as Jazz got to once more talk to the men who had been part of his life for so long. People hugged and kissed both of us, or shook Jazz's hand as we made our way towards the table that on the raised stage, again I found that I didn't mind being the centre point of everyone's attention. I looked around the tables scattered around the area, all the faces of those who we felt close to; even if they weren't family they still felt like there was a strong connection. I saw Jake sitting alongside of Kate and Billy chatting with father and mother as well as Jane. I had wondered who and why Jasper had chosen for his best man, but I found that I agreed with his choice of pa being his best man. They were so alike that sometimes it was an insight of what our future would hold.

The soft talking soon disappeared as the waiters came and served the different foods there was to offer and special menus for the kids. I had to laugh as Seth started to pinch he fries from Leah's plate as they sat talking with the other people at their table. It was great to see how the two different worlds that had so much became part of who I am flowed with little trouble. I saw Peter, Emmett and Edward talking to the men and their wives, occasionally looking over towards Jasper before laughing so loud it would have made those around them jump if it wasn't for such an infectious group. Alice and Rose were sitting there talking to the wives and girlfriends about what it was like and how they handled their other halves who were still enlisted. Rose and Emmett may have been married while Emmett and Jazz were still in the army but it had to take the pressure off of Rose knowing that Emmett was now at home and not having to fear for the call that something had happened. I don't think I would have been able to handle it if I was in their shoes. It gave me a great respect for these women and had me wondering how I could help them out while they faced these issues on a daily basis.

Once the main course had been removed from the tables desert was brought forward and I think I was more looking forward to this part than the main course. There is no way I was going to miss out on desert. The chocolate mousse situated on top of the white chocolate cake was something that I knew I would love. But rather than eating my own Jasper seemed to find it more fun to feed me his serving. I heard the coo's from the guests but I couldn't find it in me to be embarrassed. This was our day and was one day where I would do whatever I wanted with no fear of what others may think. I think he was enjoying the experience more than I was, but I was too caught up in the whole day to make sure. "So are you going to tell me how you got my old platoon mates here; or do I wait to hear it from them?" he asked as he held the spoon in front of me, teasing me with the desert of the gods. I knew it was coming and I was more than happy to answer; "That my dear husband is my gift to you today. You always spoke highly of those guys when you mentioned some of the things you did and I realised that they are a part of who you are. Just as much as Peter, Emmett, and Edward are brothers to you, so are those men. It's a family thing today, our family; and you can't have that if the whole family aren't here." I answered my eyes not leaving his for a second as he thought of what I was saying and what it meant. My hand reaching to cup his face while he smiled at my reasoning. Well at least I was hoping it was what he was smiling about.

I saw father making his way towards our table with a smile the size of, well Texas, plastered on his face. I was so glad that he was enjoying this day. "If you don't mind Bella I'd like to steal your husband from you for a second. I promise to have him back in a few minutes." He asked with a twinkle in his eye. I had no clue what was going on, but as I looked from father's face to Billy and the rest of the men who were watching the conversation unfold, I noticed that each one had a similar look to them. Kissing Jasper's cheek before nodding my head I had enough time to remove my lips before I heard the calls from the men in the room. It was like they all stood as one before turning and either making their way outside the tent or coming to collect Jasper from the table. "Be careful I need him in one piece for tonight." I called to Emmett and Peter to be met with the very characteristic chuckles from the two of them; but accompanied with a few others in the room. Within seconds of the men leaving; which included Seth so I knew it wasn't something to dangerous or Sue and Henry wouldn't have let him go; I was literally pounced on by the rest of the guests. All seemingly wanting to know the same thing; just in different forms. "Isabella Marie Swan... Whitlock! How the hell did you keep this to yourself? And why the hell didn't you tell me?" Rose cried above the room; it was met with a few murmurs of agreement, but I smiled. It wouldn't be Rose if she was blunt to a fault.

"Wow, that's gonna take some time to get used to." I whispered forgetting to answer the rest of her questions. It wasn't just because I wanted to ignore her, but because I was stunned at how much I loved hearing that name. It was sort of like the final piece of the puzzle that is me. Sort of making me complete. I didn't even realise I had been smiling from the time that she had said it. "Bella, come on tell us why you kept everyone in the dark. Well Char knew obviously because she's your bride's maid, but no-one else knew." Alice through her best puppy eyes at me. I giggled, well it was more of a snort mixed with a giggle but you know what I mean. Biting my lip I shook my head, I knew it would make them think I wasn't going to answer their question. "Char didn't know. Well not until I asked her just before the actual ceremony. We didn't even tell our parents until an hour before the actual wedding. We wanted to do this our way." I answered her knowing she would want more but I wasn't going to go into anymore details about the whole planning. As we heard the noise from outside I knew it was time for the party to really start. I wanted so much to meet the men who served with Jasper, to hear the stories that they had. I knew from the last year and a half that I'd never hear about what they did while on patrol, but I still wanted to hear the embarrassing stories of what they did, the one's that he thought were too embarrassing.

It was a whirlwind of emotions and greetings when we made our way around the tables, spending a little time at each one to greet everyone and thank them for coming to the wedding; sidestepping the same question about why the unusual lay of events; and threats if someone sent gifts. We had everything we needed already we didn't need to have extra; as long as they took photo's with the camera's supplied at each table I was happy. I had been shushed a few times when I asked what had happened outside, and had all but given up on finding out that little secret as we made our way back to the table once more, sharing a few not so innocent kisses on the way. Pa had pulled Jasper into conversation within seconds as Charlotte handed me a little note. Looking down I had to smile; only Charlotte would give away the secret of men. You had to wonder how they were able to not only find that many cigars at such short notice, but how they didn't smell like it or the room for that matter. "Ladies and Gentlemen, it's time for the happy couple to share their first dance as husband and wife. Please give them a hand as they make their way towards the floor." I didn't even realise that the mate-tra-de had stepped into the tent at the time. I had butterflies in my stomach. I had always hated dancing, even though I had taken lessons growing up to help my co-ordination it still wasn't something I found myself a little self-conscious about.

"Will you do me the honour?" Jasper whispered in my ear, so close that I shivered at his breath hitting my neck, losing all control of my voice and many other parts of my being. I simply nodded as he helped me stand and le me to the dance floor, my eyes not leaving his as we threaded through the tables closest to us where our families sat. "Follow me?" he asked as he took my hand in his bringing it up to his lips to place a soft kiss on my knuckles. I smiled "Anywhere you go." my only reply. And it was true, where ever he would go I was sure to follow. I giggled as the beginning of "Have I told you lately" by Van Morrison started. It was true; it was us and I loved it. He led me around the floor a few times before I noticed that both our parents and a few other couples had joined us. I smiled as I saw Jake and Kate, Alice and Edward, Emmett and Rose; gently swaying to the music. But I laughed as I watched Peter and Charlotte dance like some old couple from a 50's movie. I discreetly nodded towards them when I saw that Jasper was looking down at me, and felt his chest vibrate with his own laughter as he took in the sight of his brother and sister in law. As the song finished I was quickly handed over to Peter, just as fast as Charlotte was handed to Jasper.

Then it began, I think I had more dances interrupted than I had time to dance. Partners were mixed so fast as one would cut in on another, leaving the first to happily dance with the lady waiting nearby. It truly was something that I had hoped for. But as much as I loved everyone who I had danced with and in some cases just met I desperately wanted to be in the arms of one man. As if he could feel my need I was twirled around by Felix into Jasper's waiting embrace. "Are you happy?" he asked, smiling down at me, yet with such serious emotions running through his eyes. I buried my head in his chest, praising whoever had invented 24 hour stay safe make-up. "With the wedding,"- I looked up to meet his eyes- "unbelievably so. With being able to spend the rest of my life with you? I don't think I've been happier except the day Junior was born. Never doubt that it's you I want Jazz. You have my heart, soul and every fibre of my being." And it was true; no-one will ever be able to take his place in my heart no matter how hard they tried. He led me to a small seating area that had been set up for people to sit without the formality of tables. We sat there watching as everyone enjoyed themselves.

"It's time for my dance little girl." Father said as we joined everyone from our little hide away. I had asked him to pick the song that he wanted to share with me when I was younger. We had always joked that it would never happen considering he is the police chief and all. He always said there was no-one in town good enough for his little girl. Once more I was led to the dance floor, by a man who had shaped who I am. I didn't need to ask what song, I knew it from the time that I had said yes to Jasper that day in the field, I knew it when I was 16 and he asked me to dance with him to the same song. When the first notes began of "The things we've handed down" by Garfunkel Art I smiled as we swayed on the spot. I didn't need to be spun around the floor when it came to father. I just needed to feel one arm circling my waist while the other held my hand for this to be perfect. Closing my eyes not only to relives some of the good times growing up, but everything we had gone through since I left that fateful day I felt the tears slowly leave my eyes as my smile grew. "I love you father." I whispered not trusting my voice any louder than that. I felt the kiss he placed on the top of my head. He didn't have to say it I knew he loved me and was happy.

It was well into the evening as the last of our friends left, leaving only those that were closet to us. Jasper had promised to call his friends sometime tomorrow to organise a BBQ here at the house to talk more. We sat out front of the house with the men coming early to get the tents in the morning and the clean up happening now it was better to move into the house while Junior and Little Bella slept the night away. Neither Jasper, Pa, Charlotte nor myself had changed since this morning and I was amazed that I felt comfortable still in the dress. Char had always fought me to get into something like this, but here I sat with Jasper's arms wrapped around my waist on the front porch with those who really knew and loved me still wearing this dress. "Well now you two as much as I loved your take on weddings. You wanna tell us why you didn't tell anyone?" Char asked as she put down her glass of chilled water. I honestly didn't miss the lack of soft drink that went with being pregnant, and I had to give it to both her and Rose for not complaining about it. I think I suffered with it only because of the morning sickness I had for so long. Everyone was looking towards the two of us waiting for either of us to answer. "It's all yours sweetheart." Jazz chuckled in my ear. If I wasn't in such a good mood and if it had been any other day I might have been a little put out by the comment. Ah, who am I kidding it didn't bother me in the slightest.

"Well you remember when we had that family cookout just after Junior was born?" I asked only receiving nods from those that were there, or who had heard about it. Jake and Kate sat there listening, both knowing my worry of weddings and all that went with huge things like this but having no clue about what happened that night. "Well... we had a little bit of a disagreement. While I wanted to get married to the cowboy here, I didn't want some big thing that would be blown out of proportion. I wanted to have something that was us, with no influence from anyone. With both mother and momma Jane here offering me their dresses; Peter and Char suggesting where to go for the honeymoon and things like that I got a little scared." I was met with some looks that showed how much they believed those last few words. "Yeah okay, I was scared shitless but that's not the point. It wasn't until we came up with the idea of the secret wedding since we both knew we'd be shot if we eloped. And it all came together once we bought this place. It was perfect. We could have the big wedding that we wanted with everyone we cared for without the huge task of organising this with everyone telling us what to do." Everyone sat there thinking about it, and I saw the smiles creep up on their faces. They understood what and why we did this, why we did this for us and for no-one else. "Gotta give it to you little B for someone who doesn't like being the centre of attention, you sure do have a flare for the dramatics. If this column didn't work out, you definitely had a talent for acting." Peter called causing everyone to laugh. Yep everything was good with our little surprise wedding.


	65. Chapter 65

"Welcome to the Serenity Resort, how can I help you?" the very eager desk clerk asked as his eyes roamed all over Bella's body. We had only been in resort for less than 5 minutes and some asshole was looking at my wife like she was available. I bit back the little crack I was dying to make after I watched his expression go from hopeful to well rehearsed as Bella proceeded to give him our check in details, announcing herself as Mrs Whitlock; smiling as the sound fell from her lips. Other than the sound of Junior's little babbles and laughs that had to be the best thing I had ever heard. Rather I let my face show exactly what I was feeling as the smile grew and the slight distain from the desk clerk grew in his eyes. I didn't give a shit I wanted the room card and the number so we could start our belated honeymoon. The wedding had been nearly three weeks ago and in that time I think we were able to spend maybe two or three hours together without any interruptions and friends asking for details about how everything was planned. Renee and momma practically dragged Bella away every chance they got to go through things that she had set up, including the whole cameras at the table's thing. It was the only after Renee and Charlie finally left to return to Forks after prolonging their stay, were we able to get away for this time together. Momma and pa were looking after the little man while me and his momma started our married life together.

The ding of the desk bell brought me back to where I was and where I was about to be walking into. Bella didn't know any of the details about the actual honeymoon only that our destination was a very small island Caribbean. The only thing that was built here was the actual resort and you could only gain access to the island through boating it over here. We followed the bell hop to the elevator; my arms never leaving Bella's side as the doors closed with a final look towards the dumbass at the desk that was checking out her ass. If it wasn't for the fact that I wanted to get her to the room and ravish her entire body from head to toe I'd have gone back and knocked that look off his face. The added bonus was that Bella seemed to rub her very delicious ass against my now growing erection; whether it was deliberate or not I didn't care as long as I got to take her soon I was a happy man. It seemed to be taking for fucking ever for to reach our floor, and I was constantly glancing at Bella's face as she watched the numbers slowly rise towards the little penthouse symbol that we would find our home for the next week. Whether we actually left the room was going to be another thing we would have to figure out later; I was all for staying in but I would leave that little choice up to her.

Having only the basic knowledge of what was going to be in the room once we entered it, really didn't give me much of a heads up when I booked the room. While I thought that the penthouse would be the top floor it didn't quite make sense of needed only a card for the elevator; well that was until I realised that once the door opened we were in the actual penthouse itself. It was fucking huge, and held every conceivable devise needed to gain complete and utter contentment without actually being in Bella's body. The main room was beautiful I guess; it held everything that we would need, like a table chairs and lounges. If Alice was here she probably would have listed who the furniture was made by and what influenced the collection it was obviously from. I entered the room somewhat in a daze at the whole layout of the suit I guess you could call it. It was far better than what I had been expecting. I didn't care though, if Bella was happy than so was I. Tipping the bell hop I went in search for my bride and wife; finding her in the bathroom staring at the huge Jacuzzi set in the middle of the room. Images of Bella naked, of her riding me while we were shoulders deep in the water flew through my mind as my eyes went from her to the tub itself. What I wouldn't do for one of those that size in the house back home. It was giving me ideas of what we could do with the en-suit back home.

Wrapping my arms around Bella' waist my head resting on her shoulder as she finished examining the tub and making our way back into the main room I eyed the rather large four poster bed that was tormenting me right at that second. I mean who wouldn't be entertaining thoughts of what they could do with their wife or girlfriend with something like that to us as part of the fun? Just the thought of what could happen made my erection harder to an almost painful moment until I could further those thoughts the sound of the bell and the little icon was no longer showing above the doors I turned her around and attacked her soft lips. Shocked at first I was able to count to 1 and a half before she responded with just as much enthusiasm as I had. What started out as two teenagers making out before her daddy found us, turned into something more as we continued speaking with only our lips. Soft moans dripping from her mouth as time when by I had to rein myself in or it would definitely not be my best performance. And fucking trust me on this, no man wants their honeymoon night to be anything but their best.

Reluctantly she pulled away for air, I had to sometimes wish we were some sort of supernatural being not needing air and shit like that. But now wasn't the time to think about what shit will never happen. Slowly I made my way towards the soft spot behind her ear knowing the moans were going to get louder, and her body breaking out with little goose bumps all over. I fucking loved that spot and had made it my personal mission to make sure that it received the right attention every fucking night we were together. After the first graze of my mouth meeting that soft and ever fucking delectable skin I was greeted with not only the normal bodily reaction from my wife, but the sudden tug of my hair. It was like she was losing herself to the fact of what we were doing. I fucking loved it; I never wanted to stop if this was going to happen. I think I moaned at this new playfulness that had made its presence known. Her panting drove me on, as I reached for her zipper holding that dress together; only to be met with the feeling of fabric and nothing else. I stopped, fucking stumped by this piece of material that was hiding her body from me, growling at the maker of this dress and whoever thought it was the right thing for her to wear. "Side." She giggled before raising her arm, showing that little metal contraption that had eluded me moments before.

I wasn't sure who actually undid the zipper or ripped the middle of my t-shirt open but I knew she had undone the button and zipper of my shorts and her panties were removed with the help of my teeth. I can't even tell you how we made it to the bed at one point. We were lost in the actual feel of one another as I gently caressed her soft skin, while her lips met with the plane of my chest; her fingers skimming up and down, just missing the head of my cock. Our tongues not fighting for dominance, it was shared and the give and take was flawless. I had her lying down on the bed, completely exposed to me and her trust in me was fucking mind blowing. After she had had Junior she wouldn't let me see her for a few weeks. I understood that she needed to get used to her new body but I missed seeing that perfect woman laid out in front of me. It took a little while for her to realise that I loved her regardless of what she may have looked like. She was fucking perfect to me.

"Jazz where did you go?" she asked looking down at me while I realised that I had stopped, I smiled at the woman I was now calling my wife for the rest of our lives. "Just thinking how fucking lucky I am now that I've got you forever." I whispered in her ear as I once more kissed the soft spot behind her ear. She moaned at my attention but I could also feel the love she had for me. I may not be an empath, but Bella always showed and made you feel how she felt about you. Don't know how she did it, but it was a part of her.

What started out as raw and unbridled ecstasy of being lost in each other, turned into passion and gentle caresses. Her soft skin broke into little bumps where my fingers had travelled down her fucking beautiful and very naked body. Her whimpers driving me, wanting to devour her body but at the same time to worship it as it should be. My attention was drawn to her hands as they began to explore her own skin, something that always took me by surprise but at the same time made me envious of those small appendages. I watched as one of her hands travelled across her collarbone while the other began its journey down between the valley of her breasts, making a soft detour at each breast to gently stroke her nipples till they too were standing on edge. I was so fucking lost in the image of that was playing out before me that I almost forgot to stop her before she got to that sweet spot between her legs. As it was she was palming herself, trying to create some sort of friction without penetrating herself. Taking her hand and placing it above her head I began to pay homage to the woman lying underneath me, from her soft lips; to her neck; collarbones; breasts and stomach. By the time I reached her lower abdomen she was withering underneath me. I fucking loved seeing her like that; it was by far the best view of her that I would never tire of seeing till the day I was dragged away from her.

Gently kissing her bare pussy I traced my finger up and down her lips; earning me a moan and growl at the same time. That noise was by far the most amazing sound I would ever hear, and one that I would do just about anything to hear it's uttering from her lips. Without further prompting from my lovely wife I gently slipped my tongue between her folds tasting her sweet juices. It would seem that I had found my way to create that sound repeatedly. Sharing the attention between my tongue circling around her clit, and my fingers gently probing her I felt the tell tale flutters of her walls; telling me in no certain terms that she was close. She groaned as I stopped my movements, and while I knew it was cruel I desperately needed to be inside her while she let go of her every fibre of being. It was something that I loved to see her face while she lost control. The beauty of her no lost on someone like me. Within seconds she was clamping down on me, making it extremely hard for me to not lose my shit right then and there. As I began to move within her I heard her soft voice asking for more but pleading for me to control myself. It was a complete contradiction of everything she was and I fucking loved it. While she may be calm cool and collected outside the bedroom; here in this room she let go of herself and was just in the moment.

As we continued to explore our connection with one another I knew I would not be letting her out of the room for any period of time. She was mine and I was not going to share her unless it was abso-fucking-lutely necessary. That was why places like this had room service, maid, and were pretty much on our beck and call throughout our time in the resort. I didn't care what they had available for tourist attractions, and I had to feel a slight wave of guilt that the girls had given her so many bikinis and panty/bra sets, but it fell before I could have the chance of letting that emotion sink in. At coming to this conclusion I peppered her face with soft and apparently spiky whiskers, my movements becoming erratic and speeding up. I knew I was close and by the fluttering I knew she was soon to fall for the second time. My hand tracing her previous trail as I drifted down her soft body once more; my thumb finding its way between our joined bodies. That one move I found we were both watching me entering and pulling out of her body. It brought on her orgasm so strongly that I was sure to follow within seconds. "Fuck I love you Bella." I panted in her ear earning a soft giggle that ran through her body and created a feeling that had me ready for round two within seconds as she whispered in my ear "I fucking love you too Jasper."

**A/N: well my lovelies that was the end of this story and I know I left it on the I want more note but there will be an epilogue for you all to enjoy. **

**I would just like to say a big thank you for all you who have followed this story from the very beginning. I never expected such a response to my little one shot to begin with. It was a pleasure and a privilege to share my little creation with you all and hope you continue to enjoy the stories I have written and those of others on the site. **

**While I have the epilogue starting to form in my head I will be adding a chapter afterwards for you all to help me with my next story to be posted. **

**Again I would like to say thank you and enjoy the story as I have with writing it. **


	66. Epilogue

"Momma, can you get Bella to leave me alone, I wanna go riding with daddy." Junior called as he and the now not so little Bella ran into the house. I had to laugh at the strange almost sibling behaviour that had them constantly from hot and cold towards one another. Both now 5 years old and would constantly on the move, and with Junior always following his daddy around I had to wonder exactly how it was going to go down once he started school in the coming weeks. Knowing how he had Char wrapped around his little finger, I wouldn't be surprised if he and Bella would have the entire school wrapped around their little fingers within days. Either that or me and Chelsea would be receiving calls about their behaviour in class. I pitied the teacher that had those two together, since Char put her foot down and flat out refused to even consider having either of them in her room. She definitely had her head on straight.

"But aunt B, he said we'd play today and I wanna play mommies and daddies. And he has to be the daddy." I had to wonder what was going to happen when they became teen's; I really wasn't looking forward to that whole scenario. Those two already fought like an old married couple, and I knew that both nanna's were secretly planning their wedding. Smiling I slowly stood up from my seat waddling over toward the pair. It was interesting to see their different reaction to my swollen belly. While Junior was so used to it, Bella never had so much fun than when she was sitting beside me with her hands all over it trying vainly to feel the twins who were due any day now move. But she wasn't the only one; both my niece and nephew enjoyed feeling the babies moving around. I shooed Junior over to the barn where I was sure he'd find his daddy while I took Bella into the kitchen to play house while we waited for everyone else to make their way over.

It had become tradition that we would still celebrate Brea's birthday every year, not only to keep her memory alive for her daughter who was looking more and more like her everyday; but because it just didn't seem right to not celebrate her life no matter how short it was. We were in the middle of preparing the shortbread biscuits I heard the little thumps of three year old feet through my living room, towards the kitchen. I was sure that Junior told them where to find us or that they knew where to find me. Either way I was quickly surrounded by the arms of both Maggie and Liam, their smiling faces plainly showing what they wanted. Quickly setting them up with their own dough and stepping back watching the giggling of the little ones that had claimed my bench as theirs; I had to wonder what had them coming in without their mother's. Though then again it was a common thing now to find me in the kitchen either preparing food or eating, usually the former. While I had suffered morning sickness throughout the first trimester of Junior's pregnancy it would seem that they twins had decided to keep that little fun packet to the end.

"You know I should put you on bed rest if I find you on your feet like that again." The very new Dr. Alice Cullen chastised me as she made her way over with the chair that was one of my many perches in the house. Since Tanya had taken time off to start her own family with the now not so single Lieutenant Garret Nickels after meeting at the wedding and all the drama that came with it; Alice had taken the role of my OBGYN for the special delivery. While Edward was now the family doctor for all the kids. He loved having all his nieces and nephews running around, and had even started thinking of specialising in paediatrics with the smiles that he was greeted with. Both he and Alice had decided that kids were for in the future, having fun being able to pass them back once they got too out of control. Truthfully I think it was more that they were content for now and just didn't want to rush it. Besides it was only a few short weeks ago that they were married, and as per Alice's orders they were to wait until the twins were with us before they left on their honeymoon.

After firmly planting my ass on the chair that she had not so gently forced me into we sat watching the kids having the time of their lives with the dough, making so many different shapes that I had to wonder if anything was going to be edible or if was the look but don't touch situation that we were going to be forced with. With the concentration Bella was putting into her work I was sure that that one was not going to be eaten by anyone unless she handed it to them. "How's everything going B?" She asked as we continued to watch the master chefs in training. I shrugged my shoulder, since there had been no change in how things were really. No pains, no nesting period that would assure the birth was coming, and definitely no water breaking making a mess of the house. The tap on my shoulder was Alice's non subtle way of telling me words not gestures. "No breaking out the emergency kit yet Ali, they seem to be enjoying their stay a La Bella Resort. I mean who wouldn't. Food delivered at a seconds notice, though I have to wonder how the accommodations are fitting both in that single room." I joked, and shockingly I heard the laughter of some family that I really wasn't expecting.

There in the door was Leah and Paul. Yeah that didn't go down too well with Sue and Harry; the age difference was even worse once they actually found out that there was just less than 10 years difference between them. But Paul did right by her, treated her like the princess she was, and waited until she was old enough and mature enough to make her own decisions. He earned my respect with that alone, but what really cinched the deal was when Seth had been injured when he was in an accident last year. Paul had dropped everything literally, hitting Jasper in the head with a hammer when she called in tears; at first Jasper was pissed that one of his worker's had left without telling anyone what had happened. That was until he receive a call from me an hour later telling him that we were leaving by the evening, and Paul was flying with us. Since then they had been inseparable with Leah transferring to Texas University to finish her degree in physical therapy. Seth was gutted that she was leaving, but understood and spent pretty much all his free time here on the property with me and Jasper during his recovery time in the school breaks. It didn't help that I'd ride his ass to keep his grades up so he could graduate this coming year.

They walked over to where I was sitting, both gently kissing my cheek and rubbing my swollen belly. I swear it was like a good luck budda thing that they were doing. "Well; look who the contractor dragged from her studies. How are you going Leah?" I grinned as Paul blushed and Leah hid her face. They were too cute for their own good. "Hey, what's this I hear about you two trying to run away this summer without telling me?" I asked with mock annoyance. Truthfully I had known exactly what was going on. Paul had taken Leah home for the first few weeks and had asked Harry's permission to marry his daughter. Apparently Harry had laughed and told him that he should be asking her big sister, since I was the one that made her turn her life around. Naturally I said yes only after conferring with Harry for a few days making Paul sweat. It was the most fun I had without being told off for over doing it. I was still the only one who knew what was going on, though I think it was more so I wouldn't be surprised into early labour.

We sat there and chatted about everything as the rest of our very large family slowly joined us; with only Jasper and Junior still outside riding the horses. I had to admit that when Junior was nearly 4 and Jasper had decided to teach him to ride, I was a little sceptical, but after one lesson I knew I had lost. The boy was just like his daddy, a natural cowboy. Lord help me if he was as wild as he father was when he grew up. I was gonna have my hands full there even without the pending twins. He definitely was he daddy's boy, but he still had my aversion to crowds and public life. Something that had become somewhat normal for us after a few years. The work with the paper was still going strong, but it was more than that. The radio work and the now occasional guest appearance on TV had brought everything into the spotlight. So much so that we had retreated for a little while until it died down. The funding and donations for the Brea Tanner foundation were no-longer just from small town families who we had helped, but other more famous people than me. We had even opened up shelters out of state that were going strong. If there was one thing that I was ever proud of that we could do for Brea; it was making her dream come true.

"So B, any names you gonna give us, or that too a secret for the two of you?" Rose asked as she bounced her little boy around, earning a little glare from Emmett, Liam would only let Rose get that rough with him, it was the Oedipus complex in all its glory, but Char and Pete had the opposite repercussions with Maggie and the Electra complex. They made fun of Jasper when he wasn't aloud near me under threat of his son; but it was biting them in the ass now. It also didn't help that Junior only had this problem for a month while it was going on 3 for those two little ones. "Names, we have plenty of those, each one of them having something to do with one of you. But until they're here we all just have to wait and see. We didn't really agree on anything until Junior was born before. And look at how good that turned out." I said as the boy in question came bounding in laughing at his father before coming to an abrupt halt and planted his ass at my feet. I smiled at how well he was able to relax, and at ease he was with such a large family. It gave me hope that he'll out grow his shyness and handle school well. Regardless of whether he would or not I was perfectly happy with having my son just as he is. Healthy, happy and loved by everyone around him. He was no angel but he's perfect as he is to me.

"Hounding you again sweet heart." Jasper whispered in my ear before ruffling Junior's hair and making his way around the lounge I was currently sitting on. Apparently we were having an extended honeymoon period of our marriage. Sure we argued like anyone else but we talked it through almost every time; and moved on. It was better than letting it build up and destroy our family. It was this more than anything that had separated Garrett and his wife to begin with, she was a lot less comfortable with him being a career military man than she had let on. Sleeping with other men didn't help much either. We vowed that we wouldn't be that couple. We had two great examples always before us. Jane and Felix; and mother and father. I glanced over at our parents, sitting in the corner watching everyone talking while they along with Marcus and Chelsea; Sue and Harry; and Billy in their own world and conversation. Jake was hoping he and Kate would make it here before the twins were born, but Saferia was just getting over some virus and they didn't want to chance her getting me sick while I was still pregnant. So making sure she was clear to travel was their number one priority right now.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by Bella racing forward; tripping over Junior's legs when she noticed the twins moving. "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god. Their moving; look grandma, the twins are moving." She called over the noise, ignoring her favourite play mates muffled cries as she righted herself and continued on her way; seeking her most prized position beside me while the babies moved. "When do I get to meet them?" she asked not looking at me, just watching them as they stretched my skin in the weirdest way possible. "When they're ready, and not a minute sooner. Thought I think Aunt Alice is thinking of getting them to come earlier with her help." I whisper-yelled, earning a few giggles and a tongue pointed out at me. Shrugging it off I rested my head on Jasper's shoulder as he ran his fingers through my now extremely long hair; I was happy. I had the man I loved with everything I had, a son who was the best thing I had done to date, that included marrying his father. A family that was growing every day and most importantly I was in a happy place. Looking around I was truly blessed, and I don't think it would have been as beautiful if Brea wasn't looking down at us from where I was sure she was resting her wings. That angel would be with us in everything we did.

"Happy Birthday Brea. We love you." I whispered, thinking no-one heard me. But the kiss on my head, the kiss on my cheek and the little cub hug around my legs told me otherwise. Yes this family truly was All I'll ever want or need.

**Well there you have it. The final instalment of All I'll ever want and the perfect holiday's present for everyone if I do say so myself. Again thank you for following my story as Bella and Jasper journeyed through so much to find their happily ever after. **

**I have started my next story and have posted the first chapter. It's a Bella/Edward story, but with a little twist and turns in their way. It's not your normal rose's and unicorns dancing around the rainbow, nor is it your oh my god I'm gonna rip my heart out sob story. Check it out. It's called Prom Night Trouble (check my profile to get to it).**

**Also I should let you know about a story I am Beta-ing Called "The rise of a New Beginning." It's not your typical twilight fan fic, but it's great none the less. Go check it out. **

**Goodbye, Good luck and thank you to you all.**

**Deonne**


	67. Chapter 67

I saw Jasper give Emmett a little warning about what I had planned, or that something was up more specifically. And truthfully I was sort of hoping that he'd have left it as it was. It would be better for Emmett to deal with this without having warning about what was going to happen to him. As Jasper raised his hands up in mock surrender, Emmett turned around and he literally shrank from my glare. Good he needed to know how badly he'd messed up and how badly he was in for it. I didn't care who saw me pulling him aside but there was no way I was going to let lose where Rose saw it. She didn't need to know I was kicking his ass into gear. I walked or more like slightly waddled over and grabbed his hand pulling him into my bedroom and locking the door. "Bella..." he started but I wasn't having any of his excuses. I just pointed to the bed and waited for him to sit his butt down.

"What in all that is holy have you gotten into your head? Do you even know how lucky you are having a woman like Rosalie put up with your ass? What have you been thinking, you've been married to her for nearly 3 years or something like that and you would rather her feel like she's unwanted. What the hell Emmett. I don't know you that well but I swear to everything that I hold dear in my life that I will kick your ass from here to Washington and back if you don't start showing that woman the love and respect that she deserves."I was ranting and amazingly I had been able to keep voice at a steady and low hiss. He just sat there shaking his head, finding his feet the most interesting thing in the world. Well buddy boy you were not going to be getting away from this. No way in hell. I was pissed I've seen what she goes through with everything happening right in front of her face and it just wasn't right. "Well you gonna answer any of those questions or do I just start laying into you with a baseball bat of something?" I asked, seemingly hitting a nerve or something as his head shot up like someone had just stuck something under his nose that he found revolting.

"Bella, you don't know what you're talking about. Me and Rose are just fine. There is no problems that you need to worry about, all you need to do is worry about that little one in there and leave everyone's love life alone." His temper showing up near the end of his little speech. Yeah only one problem there big boy, well a few. One; I'm an advice columnist so I wasn't going to be letting it go anytime soon. Two; Rose was one of my closest friends and I wasn't going to let him get away with that. And three; I've been raised by a cop and practically lived on the reservation my entire life so I know how to handle big boys with little tempers. I really couldn't believe that he would think that he'd get off that easily. "Try again. I have watched that woman cry too many times this least few months and it's because of you and your attitude. Just because you put a ring on her finger doesn't mean you get to be a prick to her or anyone else who wants to see you both happy. Now answer the damned question, what the hell have you been thinking?" by now I had made my way over to the bed and stood right in front of him, not letting him get up without having to move me physically. Yeah I know bitch move but he wasn't going to be able to walk away from this. He began to rub the back of his neck, trying to find the best situation out of this, and he wasn't seeing that the best way was to answer the damned question and make things right.

"Alright Bella what's so bad that you've seen her crying? What have I done that has put you in such a move that anyone would think you're carrying my child and not Jaspers?" That damned baseball bat scenario was looking even more intriguing and better for the whole situation. This seriously needs to be rectified. "Where do you want to start? The fact that you've been together and the best you can do is the common restaurant and movie thing for a romantic dinner from you. Then you've got the whole chasing someone around the country with your best friend and not calling her at all, that wasn't gonna help your relationship. Or how about the fact that she had to see and hear everything that has happened to me for the last few months and she's been there watching something that she loves. The girl wants to know you still love her; not at she's some sort of arm accessory for you when you're with friends." I watched as he started to go red in the face and I wasn't sure if that was because he was pissed or he didn't like getting talked down to by someone who was younger than him and knew his wife better than him. "Would you like me to go or do you finally have some understanding why the hell I'm pissed at you. And trust me I'm probably not the only one but I'm sure as hell gonna ride your ass until you fix this." He went to stand up but peanut seemed to get in his way, and that my dear people is why I decided to stand in front of him; giving him no way to escape.

I stood there for at least 10 minutes while he thought about everything I had cornered him about. And I only decided to sit down after my feet started to feel like they were encased in cement shoes. But the good thing was that he didn't try to get away from me when he realised that I wasn't standing in front of him; stopping him from moving. "Emmett, that girl feels like you don't want her why I don't know. I didn't know you before so I don't know what you were like when you two first forgot together. But seriously ever thought of showing how much she means to you." Yeah m anger was slowly going but I knew it probably will make an appearance again soon. I was still wound u to let it go quite yet. "Bella, I appreciate it, I really do but you just said you don't know what it was like for us when we first got together, and you only know one side." He threw himself back on the bed making me pretty much jump with the impact that caused. If I didn't know him, or well Rose I'd probably not be sitting here. And I'm pretty much sure that I wouldn't have said boo to the big guy, he's scary as hell and could cause some damage if he really wanted to. Now what was I gonna do with the big guy, he still needs to learn his lesson and I don't know how to do it except spell it out for his ass. "Get the hell up, I mean it get the hell up." He just looked at me like I was crazy and I think I might be little but no-one needed to know right now. Slowly after me nearly kicking his legs to get him moving he stood.

"You love her right?" I asked receiving a nod from him. Good man he didn't say anything to fight me on that one cause I would have definitely hurt his ass. "You've been with her for how long?" he stood there not saying anything and I felt like I was gonna kick his ass to get him to open up. "5 years." He gritted out through his teeth, yeah I was pushing his buttons. "Don't get pissed at me, you brought this on yourself and now you're just gonna deal with the aftermath." I watched as the muscles in his jaw flexed and released listening to me. Maybe this was a good thing, it might get him to realise what was going on. "Okay asshole; you want to start this shit how about I put you right where you need to be. Sit the hell down again. NOW!" he wasn't gonna do anything until I raised my voice, it was like scalding a little kid. Over-rated egotistical dumb ass. There was no way this was done through too many blows to the head; cause there was no way he'd be here right now. Maybe he played football growing up and he'd suffered too many concussions or something, though thinking about it, the army wouldn't have taken him if that was the case.

"You've been with her how many years and you still haven't caught on how much it hurt to see you have to go back have you? To know that you needed to do what you needed to do; while she stood there watching you leave without saying a god damned word. Not knowing what was going on and if you were coming back or not. How the hell do you think she felt every time she had to see you leave, and have to swallow that lump and fear every time? She stood there watching you go because she loved you and didn't want to make you give u something that you obviously loved. Hell if I was her, I don't think I'd be able to do that. Actually I don't think; I know. I watched my father leave every day watching him possibly eave to never return. At least I got to see him every night when he came home. She had to wait god knows how many months." I hadn't even realised I was pacing the floor again, and I was going to get in a hell of a lot of trouble if I didn't rain it in. not sure by who but I know it would happen. I think even Emmett knew that I was working myself up with everything as he pretty much picked me up and put me on the bed beside him. Neither of us had said anything for a time before I he sighed and ran his big hands over his face. I guess it was finally sinking in. "I don't know anything about romance or crap like that Bella, never have and she knows it. I can't change who I am and she knows that too. What do you expect from me?" he wouldn't meet my eye and I felt really bad, well actually like a piece of dirt under his foot for riding him so had. But I wasn't gonna let him know how bad this made me feel.

After huffing and puffing like the big bad wolf that I had been for the last heaven knows how long I was getting tired and sore and I was most certainly hungry. "Emmett you don't have to do big and out there things, be yourself and show her you love her. Actions speak way better than any words I've ever known. And the little things are what she has loved with what's been happening with me and Jasper. Try to show her what she means to you, that you worship the ground she walks on. Cause I have to say I know quite a few men and women who would jump over just about any hurdles to be with that woman." I didn't even want to put myself in that little thing, though if I had said something I could practically see the gears churning in his head of what that meant. He smiled as we sat again in relative silence between us. "Thanks Bella but you do realise that this means you have to help me out." He grinned at me and really I think I should have gotten some backup on his after all because I have a feeling that this was gonna be something that was gonna take some serious work on my side of the deal. But if it brought a smile on Rose's face than it has to be worth it right?


	68. Chapter 68

I'd taken Junior with me to the jewellery stores looking for the pendent that I knew I had to get I was determined t give Brea a piece of her daughter to take with her to her next adventure, whether that was a new life, heaven or some other wonderful place that I knew she would be. It took 2 hours of walking around downtown to find the one store that held what I was looking for. It was beautiful; a simple silver pendent decorated with baby's breath around the outside with enough space to etch an image of a beautiful little girl. I didn't care for the money that it would cost, she was well and truly worth every penny and I'd gladly pay more for it. I had a little hospital picture of Little Bella that Marcus and Chelsea had given me after I had explained what I had planned to do; handing it to the clerk was harder than I expected. Who knew that that one little thing would be so hard to do? I was told that it would be available to pick up in around an hour since the picture was such a high quality. But as I made my way towards the door I saw them, 6 lockets with ample space to have something etched onto the front and enough room to place a few strands of hair from Brea's flowing locks. Without a second thought I called the attendant over once more and ordered the lockets to be etched with the image of Brea taken only days before hand and the word mother on one; daughter on another and sister on the remaining four. But with such a large order I now had to with for 24 hours before they would be ready. I knew what I had to do.

Packing Junior into the car I made our way to the funeral home where Brea was resting until the funeral in two days. Explaining what I was there to do was something that was never going to be easy or well it verged on the insane side of things? I knew Brea would love it. The funeral director thought it was a beautiful sentiment that would definitely be worth doing and readily agreed to gather a few of Brea's hairs for me and placed them into an envelope. He smiled at me before showing me to the door, I understood that he wasn't being rude, but was saving me from losing control while I had Junior and was on my own. Jasper was worried that I was going out on my own, hell everyone was. Each one asked me where I got my strength to be able to hold myself together, but it was them. They were helping me to hold Brea's memory with each shared memory they told me. They needed me to be there for them. I needed to be there to help my family; my needs could wait. I headed home with Junior once more to face the worried glances from Jasper who I had been keeping my distance from. I knew it wasn't fair to him; to anyone but I needed to find my peace with losing the sister I never knew I wanted until she was there in my life.

I went through the usual steps of everyday when I walked into the house, kissing Jasper gently on the cheek, and handing our little boy over; knowing that he needed the reassurance that Junior was safe and in his arms. Of holding Char as she let go a little more each time she saw me. I hadn't forgotten that she too lost the little sister that she never knew she needed, and it made her more obvious that she was sacred that I too would one day be gone forever too. Irrational yes, but grief does things to you that normally you would never understand or feel. Of ruffling Peter's hair as he took Char from my arms and getting the strained smile I knew held so many worries for the family he was bound to protect from more pain. Even if I was the one causing it. We ate, talked little, and held one another until it was time to go to bed, where Jasper would watch me scared that I was going crazy inside, and he might have been onto something. But I knew I would be fine. I had to be; once everyone was okay then I could let go. Then I could finally say goodbye to my little sister.

Waking up I faced the new day, smiling on the inside with what I had planned to finish. "Jasper, I'm going out, I'll be back in an hour." I called softly from the bathroom as he and Junior cuddled up in bed. He needed his son right now and I wasn't going to take him away. His astonished face was beautiful when he realised that I was leaving the house without Junior but he said nothing. Kissing him goodbye I made my way back to the jewellery store to pick up the all the lockets and pendent. I made amazing time, wouldn't you know it, when things are down the time flies by without you even noticing. The lockets were stunning, and the jeweller himself came out due to the size of the order. I explained what I was doing, and he too readily agreed to help me once I had placed the hairs in each locket, he sealed them so they would never open. He then led me to the back of the store where he pulled out so many chains to hold each locket and the pendent on that I was thrown for a loop. But none of them seemed to represent what and who Brea was. It wasn't until I saw the old stock in the back that I knew what I was looking for. There stood a dozen silk chokers at least, with varying colours and a little clasp at the front for something to hang from. It was too easy.

I picked a white one for both Brea's pendent and Little Bella's locket. Mother and daughter should match as both are or were innocent and pure in soul and spirit. Rose would definitely be blood red, something that Brea always commented on her lips. Playing on the whole vampire thing after she saw Emmett's neck one time after a serious make out session that we had interrupted. Char would have a yellow coloured choker, after all those two were constantly calling each other sunshine or sunflower. Alice, how could I not pick the powder pink silk for Alice, the true girl of us, heaven help Little Bella once she's old enough to be interested in fashion, she better be a girly girl is all I'm saying. For myself I took a simple black silk, not knowing if I would ever be able to get over the pain of losing her so soon after everything she had gone through. But I also hose a pale blue for myself to change it once I was able to say goodbye to my little sister. Not knowing when that would be. But Chelsea, she was hard, how do you pick a colour to represent a bond of mother and daughter who had gone through so much to have it taken away so fast and painfully. I knew she would have a black silk for now, but she would need another one for when she too was ready for the release of her daughter's spirit. Then I saw it, the deep green that was the same colour of Brea's eyes. It was perfect. How could I not get that for Chelsea? The store owner asked me why I had picked each one as I picked up the last items I need. He was beyond touched at the symbolism behind the choice and quite aggressively argued with me to take them with no payment.

I smiled for the first time since Brea had died walking out the store with my purchase, feeling like I was slowly on my way to letting go the girl who had changed everything so fast with no regrets from anyone that she had allowed into her heart. I made my way home to find everyone there waiting for me to get back. I left my bags in the car, not wanting to let them know quite yet what I was planning and what I had done for us all. "Hey, why is everyone here?" I asked Jasper as he engulfed me in his arms. I felt the soft kisses he placed around my face. "Bella you've been gone for nearly 3 hours. We were all worried." I looked down, had it really been 3 hours since I left the house, did it really take me that long to get everything ready? I felt like shit, I'd made them worry while I was lost in my own little world. "Sorry, I didn't mean to worry everyone. I'm really sorry but I'm home now and won't be going out again." I whispered not really to anyone but I knew that Jasper heard me as he pulled me closer once more. We stayed as a group for the rest of the day, no-one leaving until the boys had to go over to Marcus and Chelsea's place for a meeting with them.

Walking out to the car I couldn't help the eyes that followed m to my car when I went to get the lockets. Pulling the bags out I watched as both Rose and Alice quickly went back inside while Char stayed there in the door frame for me to walk in the house once more. "I've got something for you all." I sat down waiting for the girls to take their seats. Once they were sitting down I handed them the simple boxes that held the little bit of Brea that we could have for the rest of our time. I watched as they opened the boxes and the realization of what they were holding. A piece of our sister forever.


End file.
